When Morning Comes
by mayawrites95
Summary: Draco wants to get his mother off his back about his dating life. Hermione wants nothing more than to get out of the marriage that was expected. And when a threat comes to the Wizarding World after a time of great peace, the two are partnered up to try and bring an end to the Darkness. But can the two of them ignore their pasts and work together, or will it catch up to them?
1. The Promotion

**Chapter 1**

 _ **October 1996**_

 _Hermione sighed as she made her way into the Arithmancy classroom. She loved Harry and Ron, but at times it was nice to have a class where neither of the boys were in._

 _It seemed like lately both boys seemed to be a thorn in her side, whether they realized it or not._

 _In the month since school started, Harry seemed absolutely convinced that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, despite there being a severe lack of evidence. And it seemed like nothing she could say to contradict his theories would help. For one, Malfoy was merely sixteen years old; she highly doubted that Voldemort would see fit to recruit someone as young as he. Malfoy was a bully, yes, and he knew his share of hexes, however he was hardly throwing dark magic around. Just because his father was a Death Eater, hardly made him one, despite what Ron seemed to believe about family ties and following the footsteps of one's father._

 _But she could hardly admit that to her friends. Harry and Ron were both stubborn, and it was hard to dissuade either of them when an idea was stuck in their head._

 _It hardly helped that she seemed to be fighting with Ron at every moment. The two of them had rarely got along without arguments, but lately it seemed as if they were bickering all the time, over everything and anything. And it was driving her mad. She supposed that it didn't help that there was a small part of her that had feelings for her friend, but when they fought, she found herself wanting to rip his head off at times._

 _She could feel herself growing tense at the thought of her friends. So instead, she closed her eyes, clearing her mind before class started._

 _And when Padma took her seat beside Hermione, she smiled at the girl, trying to pretend she wasn't as stressed out as she currently was._

 _As class started, she took out her quill and began taking notes as Professor Vector began their lecture, clearing her mind and instead focusing on what she was being taught._

 _"As this is a NEWTs level course, you will be required to complete an independent study project," Professor Vector began towards the end of the lecture. "For this assignment, you will be paired with someone in this class, whom I believe will allow for a good partnership. You will be required to research a topic of your choosing, in relationship to this course, and submit a four foot long essay on the subject."_

 _She took in a deep breath, as the professor began reading out partners. Deep down, she hoped she would be paired with Padma Patil, or even Ernie MacMillian. As it was an advanced class, she knew that most of the students in the class would be reliable, even if she chose to edit their work before submission._

 _"Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Ernie MacMillian," the professor read off her list._

 _She waited in anticipation, knowing there was a limited about of students left for her to be paired up with._

 _"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Professor Vector read out, and she felt her heart drop._

 _Did it have to be him? She probably could have gotten along with any of the other Slytherins, but Malfoy?_

 _She let out a deep breath, and when the professor instructed them to get together with their partners, she looked over at the pale blonde boy. When he showed no indication of getting up to make his way over to her, she decided to make the first move._

 _She slid into the spot next to him, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't she spoke._

 _"We should start researching topics," she began, "Once we decide what to do, we can figure out the best approach on how to start."_

 _He rolled his eyes at her, and she sucked in, ready for the insult, waiting for him to call her a mudblood, or whatever else he concocted. Yet it never came._

 _He didn't even make eye contact with her._

 _Instead, when the professor dismissed the class, he stood up and left, without as much as a word._

 _And somehow, it felt worse than when he acknowledged her. He had the perfect opportunity to hurl insults at her, or to demean her. He could have glared at her, or even tell her to do the assignment himself. Yet he had settled for pretending she wasn't even there. In the five prior years they had been as school, he wouldn't have passed up an opportunity, so what had changed?_

 _She shook head, choosing not to think much of it. She had enough going on in her life; the last thing she needed was to get involved in whatever was going on with Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Draco stifled a yawn as he walked into his shared office with Harry Potter. If anyone had told him years ago that he would be working alongside The Boy Who Lived, willingly, he probably would have hexed him. But this was how his life turned out, years after the war.

He knew how lucky he was that he avoided Azkaban, with a slap on the wrist and under probation; hell, he was still surprised when Granger and Potter had vouched for him, especially after all that had happened between them.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised that his father had been cleared of all charges either; the Malfoy name might have been darkened during the war, yet it wasn't enough to taint the power the name held.

He wasn't proud of who he had been during his adolescent years, especially seeing he had a chance for redemption, and had thrown it away out of fear for his mother. He still stood by wanting to protect her; his mother had been there for him throughout his life, and had cared for him when his father did not. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how his life could have been if he had followed his heart. Instead, he had tried to do what he thought would protect all those he loved. He knew that he probably would still make the same choices, even if it had hurt those around him, at least they were alive and safe.

So after the war had ended, he had gone back to school, despite what others thought of him. He had graduated, and decided he didn't want to follow his father's footsteps. He wanted to fight for what was right, and show he was a changed man.

And so he found himself in the Auror Academy, studying to protect and serve the wizarding community. Five years after the war, and he found himself as a lead auror, partnered with Harry Potter, and with an office to themselves.

"Potter," Draco said with a nod at his partner, despite being on a first name basis with the man for the last few years. The war had caused so much harm to those around them, and when the man offered him a fresh start, Draco had gladly agreed.

Harry raised a brow at him, as he sat in his office chair, feet propped up and reading the Quidditch section of the Daily prophet.

"Potter is it?" Harry asked him curiously, "When did we switch back to last names, and how come no one told me?"

"When you fell behind on paperwork," Draco rolled his eyes, "Quit reading the paper, and do your work, otherwise I'll have to do it for you. You'll never finish it, if you spend all day lounging around like that."

"Sounds like your date with Astoria didn't end well," Harry smirked at him, as he mentioned the date he had just gone on, much to his chagrin.

"Tell me about it," Draco groaned, sitting at his desk, as he thought back to the date he had with his former housemate. To say it had been a disaster was an understatement. Astoria might have been many things, but she was also delusional. Draco honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she was already imagining herself as _Mrs Malfoy_ and the 'perks' associated with the title. "I don't know why I ever agreed to give it a shot."

"To get your mother off your back," Harry reminded him, as Draco thought back to the conversation with his mother about him not getting any younger.

Draco sighed, "I'll end soon. Trust me when I say there definitely will not be a second date happening anytime soon," he promised himself. "Just finish your work, Harry. It's been a long enough day."

Harry grinned, "Fair enough, Malfoy. Tell you what; I finish the paperwork, and you drop it off with Hermione in the morning. She mentioned wanting it earlier so she can finish up her argument for the trial on Friday."

His looked up at the mention of Granger. Usually Harry dropped off paperwork with her, as it gave him an excuse to see his friend, but Draco didn't mind doing it from time to time. The two of them had become something of friends after the end of the war, and his heart twinged slightly at that. But there was no point living in the past anymore. Hermione Granger was happy married, and nothing would change that. The two of them were friends, and he was more than content with that.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, quill in her hand, and her hair tied up. It had been a long day, what with the workload she had now. She glanced over at the picture of her family on her left side, and smiled softly at the sight of them.

Her daughter grinned back at her brightly, laughing in the frame. She was no more than a few months old in that picture, and she was still amazed everyday just how much her child had grown in a few short years.

She never thought she would have been a young mother when she was in school. She always had assumed that she would build up a career for herself first, and once she had done that, she would focus on building a family. It had been what her parents had done, and it worked out perfectly well for both of them. Yet at twenty two, she had a two year old daughter and a marriage of a little over three years.

She stared down at her gold wedding band, simple as it was, and twisted it instinctively. There had been a time when she was younger that she didn't think her life would have turned out as it did. She had been certain that things could have worked out different, if only certain choices didn't fall into place. If only the war hadn't happened. If only she wasn't her. But that had been then, and this was now; where she was married to a man whom she had known her entire adolescence.

She wouldn't give up her daughter for the world; that much was for sure. Rose was the light of her life, pure and innocent, and living in a world where she would be loved regardless of whom she was, or what her blood status was. The world had changed from what she knew, where she spent the later years at Hogwarts wondering what her blood status meant for her and for her future.

The wizarding world was still far from perfect, with prejudices still underlying the grounds of society. It had been one of the reasons she had gone into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as a prosecutor, as she wanted to ensure that justice was brought despite one's blood status, or their wealth. She didn't want those to suffer if they were innocent, or those to get off simply because they had the family name. In her eyes, the law should be blind to such matters, looking only at the evidence involved in each crime. She knew it was idealistic at best; the system would always have loopholes. But it didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Are you still here?" Lavendar said, peaking into her office, looking unsurprised at the sight of her. "Hermione, you just got promoted today, go home! Celebrate with your family. Your work will be here in the morning, I promise."

Hermione smiled at her former classmate turned work associate. In hindsight, she wasn't all that surprised that Lavendar went into law. In her own words, Lavendar always did enjoy arguing with others, so she had decided to make a career out of it. While the two had been less than friends at school, both had matured significantly to a point where they no longer needed to argue over guys. It definitely helped that Lavendar was seeing Ernie MacMillian, and the two were rather serious, and that both had been able to move on from the past. Despite living with the girl through school, she found that she got along much better with Lavendar now that they had both graduated and moved past everything.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione sighed, standing up as she gathered her things. She knew it was getting late, and the last thing she wanted to do was have another fight about it.

When she arrived home, most of the lights were off, except that of the den and kitchen. She hung up her outer robes, with her muggle clothes underneath.

"Ron?" She called out, "I'm home."

"Took you long enough," she heard her husband grumble out, as she spotted him seated on the couch, with Rose playing in her playpen with a set of quidditch plush toys Ginny and Harry had gotten her for her second birthday. She leaned into it, and picked up her daughter, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Hi baby," she said softly, as Rose giggled.

"Anytime you're ready, dinner isn't going to make itself," Ron said, taking a gulp of the firewhisky he had poured for himself.

"I got a promotion at work today," she said, ignoring him for a moment, knowing that it would probably lead to another argument about her lack of priorities, but she had worked hard for it, and she was proud of herself. And if she didn't tell him, someone else would.

"I'm glad you're moving up in the world," Ron said, "Instead of making sure your family is well fed and cared for."

"You were more than capable of making dinner," she said, repeating the stance she had on the matter. "It wouldn't have killed you to have made something if you were so hungry."

"It's not my job to," he said, as he grew annoyed.

And it was the same argument they always had. Her parents made it work, where both of them took turns staying at home with her during the evenings, and both took turns making dinner. Both her parents were partners at their dental clinic, and both stood by each other's side.

But it was different in her marriage. Ron was used to his family life where his mother had stayed at home caring for all her children, making sure a large hot meal was on the table each night, while his father worked and provided for the family.

And it wasn't the life she wanted for herself. She wanted a career, and she wanted to succeed in life. She didn't want her entire life to be brought down to her ability to be a mother and to be a wife. Yet her husband didn't see it that way, and he refused to understand why she wanted all of that for herself, when he was, in his words, more than capable of providing for the family.

It wasn't that she doubted his ability to do so, or worked for the sake of the money, but Ron was in the same entry level Auror position he had been granted five years ago, while every one of his co-workers had moved up. Harry himself had made lead Auror a while back, and she knew in less than a few years he would be head of the department. And despite what Ron wanted to believe, she knew it was of Harry's skills and work ethic, and not solely his name. His role in the war had just gotten his foot into the door, as it had for Ron. So even if she had wanted to be a housewife, Ron's salary wouldn't exactly be sustainable.

"It's not mine either," she said in a low voice, not wanting to upset Rose.

Despite all their arguments in school, she had always expected that the fighting would cease once they were married. Arguments in a relationship were only normal, but her father always said the key to a good marriage was compromise. Yet Hermione was the only one who ever tried to accommodate the other.

He stood up from his chair, slamming his firewhisky down so hard she was surprised it didn't shatter.

"It's a reasonable expectation that when a husband gets home that a nice hot meal on the table," he growled, as he leaned forward and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Let go right now, Ronald, or I'll make sure you never have children ever again," her eyes narrowed. "You will not grab me, or harm me. You are a fully grown man, and are more than capable of feeding yourself. I said it once, and I will say it again; I am not your mother. I will not stay at home and play house. Now I'm going to feed myself and get something for Rose, but you're on your own."

And when Ron took a second too long to release her, she pulled her wrist free of his grasp. With that, she turned and headed off to the kitchen to fix up some dinner for her and her child. She was twenty two and unhappy, and Hermione wasn't all that sure how much longer she could pretend she wasn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! It feels so good to be back with a new story, which I've been planning out for quite some time now. As usual, updates will be every Sunday.

And as a warning to those who love Ron, this story will be anti-Ron, as it was what fit the needs of my story. If you wish to read something pro-Ron, I suggest reading one of my more recent works.

I hoped you enjoy this story, and I'll see you next week for the next chapter!


	2. The Bruises

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sighed as she gathered up her papers, trying to at least leave her office in some sort of organized manner instead of the mess it usually was in the middle of one of her cases. Of course she would be running late; she always thought she could finish one last thing before her meetings with Harry, but one more thing always turned into a few more things, and before she knew it, she was already twenty minutes late.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, opting to sleep in her daughter's room after extending her bed to fit them both. She was tired of fighting the same argument with Ron, and they were beginning to fall into a rut. Sometimes it felt like they had been married for thirty years already, instead of the three years it had actually been.

She grabbed her purse and shoved her wand in it.

"By all means, take your time," Harry said, leaning against the door, grinning at her. He was holding a bag of take out, and she felt her heart swell at him.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, as she placed her purse down. Harry shook his head, as he placed the food in front of her. She used her wand to move her papers to the side to create room for the both of them to eat at her desk.

He leaned in, and pulled her in for a hug, and she felt herself relaxing in the arms of her oldest friend.

"Hermione, you're in the middle of a big case; if I didn't expect you to be occupied with that then what kind of friend would I be? We all know when you're trying to come up with a prosecution that will guarantee the defendant is imprisoned for his crimes, that we should leave you be. It's not unlike how it was back in Hogwarts before exams. _Warning: Mess with Hermione Granger-Weasley at your own risk,_ " Harry joked as he pulled away from him.

She faked a hurt look, "Very funny, Mr Potter. I had not expected such hurtful statements from you."

He simply grinned as he began opening up the boxes of food, giving her the container of fish and chips from the small muggle store just outside Diagon Alley that both of them had coveted and often gone to."

"Did I mention how great a friend you are?" she said, as she smiled at her friend.

"It wouldn't hurt if you said it a few more times," he said nonchalantly.

"Prat," she laughed, shaking her head at him.

"I heard about the promotion, by the way," Harry said, looking proud of her, "Congrats on that! I mean, we all knew you were a shoe-in for the position; it would have been a crime to have given it to anyone else."

"Thanks," she said, smiling softly, "If only everyone felt that way."

"Ron?" Harry frowned, "Tell me he's still not going on about you being a stay at home mother."

"You know how he is," she said softly, looking down as she subconsciously rubbed her wrist.

"Hermione, you know he's wrong, right? Don't get me wrong, you're a brilliant mother to Rose; we all see that. But you're not meant for that life; you wouldn't be happy in that life. Everyone could always see it, even back in school. You were meant to accomplish great things; Hell I wouldn't be surprised if one day you were the Minister of Magic. If you want I can-" he started before looking down at her wrist.

Hermione took in a deep breath, as she cursed at herself for forgetting the glamour charm would have been removed upon her entry into the office to prevent intruders from getting in, and in so removing the cover she had placed upon the bruises Ron had given her. She quickly pulled her sleeve over them, trying to hide it naturally without Harry noticing.

When she looked up at him, she saw him frowning; a troubled look heavily placed on his face.

"Hermione," he said softly, "Is everything okay with you and Ron?" he asked her as he looked up at her face and away from her wrist. "You would tell me if you were having trouble right? I know you and I might be married to Weasleys, but that doesn't change that I love you. You're family to me, even without our marriages be what ties us together. You've always been like a sister to me, and I don't want you to feel like you have no one to talk to. Especially if you need to talk to someone outside your marriage about things."

"I-" she said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. It wasn't that she didn't think she could talk to Harry. But with him married to Ginny, it had often made her worry if she would be welcome to talk about her problems to them when Ron was Ginny's brother, and Ginny was Harry's wife.

"I need some time, Harry," she said softly, "I need to figure out what I'm going to do, but I promise I'll come to you after. I promise I'll talk to you, okay? Just give me a bit of time."

He smiled at her sadly, and as he vanished his empty container, he stood to leave. He made his way over to where she was sitting and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Just know I'm always here when you're ready," he promised her as he left her office.

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and when a few tears slipped down her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Grabbing her wand, she healed the bruises quickly, like she should have just done the first time, before throwing herself back into her work.

* * *

 _Hermione sighed as she made her way back into the Arithmacy classroom the lecture after she had been told she was partnered with Malfoy, much to her utter dismay. She hadn't told Harry or Ron about it, not that she was currently speaking to Ron. She just didn't want them to overreact as she knew they were bound to do, and demand unnecessary things, such as her switching partners, dropping the class, using it to spy on Malfoy, or whatever other unreasonable request they came up._

 _The class wasn't large, and the majority could care less that she had been partnered with the bane of her existence, even if it was tearing her apart._

 _She had suffered through years of Voldemort, dark spells, Umbridge, being petrified, going after a known criminal and a werewolf, and Merlin knows so many other endeavours. And she had survived all of that. So she could put up with being paired with a prat who hated her, and probably wished she was dead, right?_

 _She sighed as she threw herself into the lecture the professor was giving, hoping by some chance she wouldn't force them to work on the project today. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it, she had already found a topic that she wanted to research. But she wanted to avoid working with Malfoy; just until she had come up with some sort of plan or the other on how she would handle the situation with him, and how they could both get through this assignment without killing each other._

 _Death by Arithmancy; she knew that some of the numbers had strong magical properties, but it wasn't the numbers alone that could kill someone. It was bigger than that. So death by learning the subject itself was a longshot._

 _Yet here she was, wondering just how long she had before it eventually consumed her._

 _Of course, nothing could ever go her way, as when class had less than ten minutes left, Professor Vector decided to give them some time to work on their projects, much to her dismay._

 _And of course Malfoy would make no inclinations of coming to sit by her, so once again, it was left to her to go join the bane of her existence._

 _"I had a few ideas on what we could do," she said, after a few moments of silence next to the blonde, who once again did not acknowledge her. "Personally, I'm partial to applying the old Chaldean Method to current Arithmacy, and seeing just how well it carries over. Granted, it's a far lesser known method, so it could make research hard, but I'm sure if we knew where to look we could find the right sources on the material."_

 _When he made no indication of responding, she hesitated, before calling out, "Malfoy?"_

 _"I heard you, Granger," he said, looking directly at her with cold eyes, and she almost wished he hadn't. "Look, I'm busy, you're busy, so how about we just do both of our parts **alone** , and then merge them together with a spell after. That way I don't have to see you, and you don't have to see me."_

 _And with that, he stood, exiting the classroom once again before it was over, leaving her huffing. If that was how he wanted to work on it, it was fine by her. It wasn't as if she wanted to spend any more time hanging out with him than necessary._

* * *

To say Draco was a little worried would be an understatement. He wasn't sure what had happened earlier, but it was clear that something had affected Harry during his visit with Hermione. All he knew was that when Harry left, he was smiling and happy, but when he returned, he seemed upset, and even a little crushed. It wasn't his place to pry, and that was what he told himself when he had asked and Harry shook his head, saying he couldn't talk about it; didn't want to talk about it.

He knew Granger and Harry often had fought when they were at school, or rather Harry had taken the Weasley's side over hers, and left her hurt. But since they had graduated, Harry and Hermione had rarely fought, so it was strange to see him acting as such. He definitely didn't want to ask if Potter had sided with Weasley over Granger over some marital issue, because that definitely would be prying, and wasn't his place to ask about.

So when he gathered the case files to drop off at Granger's, Harry looked up at him.

"Are you going to see Hermione?" Harry asked, in a gruff voice.

Draco nodded to his partner, wondering just what the bloody hell was going on.

"See if she's okay, will you? Don't mention anything. But see if she's doing okay. I need to know if she's okay," Harry said, frowning.

So that definitely ruled out that he took Weasley's side over hers; back in school he was rarely as concerned when he had sided with one friend over the other.

He grabbed his stuff from the desk, and walked over to the floo network, appearing at the prosecution offices a few seconds later.

"I'm here to see Hermione Granger-Weasley?" he asked the new female receptionist, Myra. He hadn't met her many times before, and from the way her eyes lit up when she looked up at him, she certainly remembered him.

"She's free now, Mr Malfoy!" the girl said, grinning brightly at him, "But of course if you'd rather stay out here and wait until she calls you in, I'd be perfectly happy keeping you company until then."

He almost laughed aloud at her flirting attempt, but decided against it; there were still so many people out for his blood, he didn't need to add another one to that list.

"That's okay, Myra; I'll go see if she's free now," he said, quickly walking over to Granger's office to avoid anymore flirting attempts."

He knocked on the door, before opening it, to reveal Hermione with her head between her hands, looking upset.

"Is now a bad time?" he asked her, softly. He had rarely seen her so upset, and it always hurt to see her looking any less than happy.

"Did Harry send you?" she asked warily as she looked up to see him standing there.

"I have the case files for the Delaney investigation," Draco said softly as he made his way into her office and into one of her chairs. She tried to put on a smile, and even he could tell it was forced.

As an Auror, his office often worked closely with the Prosecution office after each case had been solved to ensure that the criminals were always properly locked up with the punishments they deserved. Even if they missing the smallest of details, it could be the difference of whether or not the criminal walked or not, so they always had to be very throughout.

And as a result, he had often seen Hermione over the last few years. Especially since him and Potter had been partnered up, it had brought them into close proximity for the first time since they were in school together.

Despite being proved innocent, it had been a while before Potter had fully trusted him, despite partners needing to have a decent trust in their fellow Auror. But once he did, he had always made Draco feel as if he were part of the family; inviting him to dinner with him, his wife, and Granger and Weasley.

So suffice to say that him and Granger had become something of friends themselves over the past few years, despite not being as close.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, and when she didn't meet his eyes, he had his answer.

"Did Harry tell you?" she asked, a bit upset.

"He didn't say anything, if that's what you're worried about," Draco quickly reassured her. "You seem rather upset, and I'm worried about you."

"Why?" she asked, taking in a deep breath, before looking up at his with her dark brown eyes.

"Because I care about you?" he told her softly, "Because you're my friend. Because of who you are and who I am."

He wasn't sure if it was just wistful thinking, but she looked a bit disappointed when he mentioned the word 'friend', and he didn't blame her.

"You know you can always talk to me, right Hermione?" he asked her softly, needing to be sure she understood that. "Regardless of our pasts, and who we used to be, we're friends, and I care about you. If something is wrong, you don't have to suffer through it alone. You have people all around you who love you and care about you."

"Thanks Malfoy," she said, giving him a slight smile, and he squeezed her hand lightly, before gathering up his things and standing up.

"If you have any concerns or questions about the case files, contact me, and I'll come to help out every way I can," he said, giving her a look.

She nodded softly, and he walked out to the floo, a little unsettled at seeing her look hurt and upset.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself, rubbing her cleared up wrist as she gathered up all her things. It had been a long day, and despite not seeing her husband since the night before, she was hardly keen on seeing him again tonight.

She was so tired of all of it, all the fighting and the arguing, the sleeping in her daughter's bed to avoid him, the feeling that she was always wrong, despite knowing otherwise. She was tired of him making her feel small and insignificant, and of trying to tell her, demand her, how to live her own life.

And one day away from it all didn't give her all the answers she needed.

It was complicated; it wasn't just about Ron, but their family.

Her own parents were still in Australia, wanting nothing to do with magic or with her, so the Weasleys were all she and her daughter had. To leave Ron would deprive her daughter of all her cousins, aunts and uncles, and her only grandparents. And while her marriage was unhappy, didn't her daughter deserve to grow up feeling loved, surrounded by people who cared about her? It would no doubt put a strain on her relationship with the family if she decided she didn't want to stay married anymore.

And while she loved Harry, and had no doubt he would take her side, he didn't want to make his life difficult. Why should he and Ginny suffer because she was unhappy?

She sighed to herself as she headed over to the floo, appearing at her home a few moments later, unsure of what to expect.

Somehow, she felt she shouldn't have been surprised to see her husband passed out on the couch, with a bottle of firewhisky still in his hand and several more on the table beside him.

Rose was walking around, playing with some of her toys, and looked up excited to see her mother home.

"Mama!" Rose cried out, and Hermione picked up her daughter.

"Hi, Rose," she kissed her on the cheek, "How was your day? Did you eat dinner at Grandma's?"

Rose nodded as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, and Hermione took her daughter to her room. It was getting late, and she should have been fast asleep by now. She placed Rose on her still enlarged bed, and lay down beside her gently.

"You know Mummy loves you, right Rose?" Hermione murmured softly, as she held her daughter close.

"Mmhm," Rose giggled, "And I love Mummy too."

Hermione smiled at that as she stroked her daughter's hair, and the toddler fell asleep within a few moments.

She wished it would be as simple for her, where instead her mind was clouded with thoughts and uncertainty. She had no idea what she was going to do, but for tonight she settled for sleep. She would talk to Harry soon, when she was more certain if she wanted to stay in her marriage or leave it, and hopefully he would understand either way.


	3. The Loneliness

**Chapter 3**

 ** _December 1999_**

 _Hermione sighed to herself as she placed her hand over her swelling stomach, wondering just when her child would join her in the world._

 _She never wanted this, to be barely more than twenty, and nine months pregnant. Hell, she was sure if her parents were still in her life, they would be most disappointed in her life and in her decisions. To be pregnant and married young._

 _She knew they would have been right; she wasn't even sure she was ready to be a mother, but with the child coming any day now, she didn't really have that much of a choice in the matter but to get ready._

 _Hermione thought back to her wedding day, less than a year ago on that cold February day, where her stomach had churned, but not with butterflies before walking down the aisle. She had been so uncertain of whether she was doing the right thing by getting married to someone she hadn't even been with for a year. It was much too soon for a wedding, yet she found herself in those white robes, staring back at her reflection in the mirror, wishing anyone from her side of the family could have been there with her, but they had made their thoughts very clear with her._

 _They hated her for what she had done. They hated her for lying and from stealing their free will from them. They hated that she made them forget her and live a life without her, without knowing her._

 _She knew they probably were more angry with her, than filled with hatred, but it was still hard to think about them not wanting to be at her wedding; they had sent back her invitation unopened, leaving her to cry in Harry's arms, while Ron had scoffed and told her that if they couldn't accept what she had done, that she was better off without them. That his family would be there for her, and be more than enough for her._

 _She didn't know how to argue and say that it wasn't the same, so she had sighed, not wanting to feel worse than she already did._

 _Hermione loved Ron, she knew that much. She might not have been sure about her thoughts of marriage to him, but he made her feel safe; he was stable, and she knew exactly what to expect of a life with him, or so she had though._

 _She knew he wanted children, but she didn't expect to be pregnant so soon after the wedding. She had thought that they would be married for a few years, and settle into their careers, and then when their lives were more stable, that they would begin to consider children and whether they were both ready for it._

 _The drinking had always been there, she supposed. It had started shortly after the war, where he would have one bottle too many, and say thoughts that she or her friends would never have heard him say if he were sober. He would curse Death Eaters and their children, and say that the lot deserved to be tortured for their stance. He would leer at women in pubs, and he would break glasses and bottles, leaving Harry to shudder and clean it up._

 _It got to the point that when he and Harry would go out for a drink after their shift, she no longer joined them; claiming to be exhausted from work, but really just not wanting to see Ron while he was in that state. They hadn't lived together before they were married so she never had to deal with his drunkenness before that point, and after they were, he would collapse onto their bed shortly after returning home, and pass out._

 _She could tell from Harry's face when he dropped of her partner that his antics at the pubs were getting worse and worse, and she was rather glad that she had chosen not to accompany them, despite Ron's insistence that she did._

 _Slowly, he became coming home later and later, despite her knowing that Harry had been home for hours with his wife while her husband was still out making a fool of himself. She knew he went out even when Harry didn't, and a small part of her wanted to ask why he insisted on drinking so much each night._

 _And when she finally did, he gave her a look, saying she couldn't possibly understand. That the alcohol helped him cope with what he saw at work each day. That it helped him cope with the pains of the war, of losing his brother, of hearing her getting tortured, of all the death they witnessed on that final day of the war. That the alcohol stopped all those faces from haunting him each night while he lay in bed and attempted to sleep._

 _She wanted to argue with him; that she was the one who still had nightmares of being tortured, that her parents hated her, and that she had suffered those same loses too. Except she hadn't lost a brother, nor had she had to deal with the grief of his family. Because the Weasleys were hers through marriage, but they were not hers in the ways that it mattered._

 _She lay her hand on her stomach, and as she felt a sudden rush of wetness, her heart sank slightly. Her water had just broken, while her husband was once again at the pubs, and not with his wife who was expected to go into labour any moment now._

 _She stood up and took a deep breath, as she flooed to St Mungos, and when the nurse asked who to contact, she immediately said Harry and Ginny, as she knew they would take care of everything else, and be with her while she gave birth._

 _Rose Weasley was born after several hours of labour, as Ginny stood by her side, holding her hand. Harry had come in with the rest of the Weasleys as they all congratulated her on the birth. Not one had mentioned Ron, yet she could tell several of them were disappointed in the youngest Weasley male for not being there through it._

 _And when Ron finally did come to the hospital, it wasn't until well past noon the following day. He had stumbled in, still reeking of alcohol, and demanding to see his daughter. She hadn't let him hold her, demanding that he return home, and not return until he was in a proper state. He had tried to argue, but Harry had insisted on accompanying him home, giving her and her newborn daughter a few moments of peace._

* * *

Draco wasn't really sure what he expected to find when he walked into the Forbidden Forest that day. All he knew was that the Ministry had received word that the Centaurs were not happy, and that it needed investigation.

With the school so close to the forest, the wizarding population couldn't really afford not to take the claims seriously. The two had gotten along for so many years, and the last thing anyone wanted was for something to change between the two groups.

Sure, the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were more than capable of handling communication between the wizarding world and magical creature population, but it had been them who summoned the Aurors, stating that a crime had been committed and that they should immediately come investigate the situation.

Harry had been sceptical about the call; it wasn't something they got every day, so he could hardly blame him for it.

As they walked through the forest, Draco couldn't help but think that the two of them had been here together over a decade ago, and at that time, neither wanted anything to do with the other. Neither wanted to be in that detention. Yet there they found themselves, unsure of what they would encounter.

Hell, eleven year old Draco Malfoy never would have expected to have seen Voldemort there, or anywhere for that matter.

He knew it was far from the last time Potter had set foot in the forest; rumours had circled for days after any of his exploits. From seeing the spider attack, or getting chased by a werewolf, while the truth of it might not have always been apparent, the rumours were always there.

As they moved closer to where the Ministry official had claimed the crime had taken place, they were met by a herd of Centaurs, looking anything less than happy at the sight of more humans in their home.

"Firenze," Harry greeted one of the centaurs with white blonde hair.

"Harry Potter," the centaur said acknowledging his presence, "So you have come."

"What happened?" Harry asked, brows furrowing slightly.

The centaurs standing in a line began to move, and Draco took a deep breath as he prepared for what was behind them.

Draco gasped slightly, as the centaurs moved away, to reveal a circle of slain unicorns, drained of blood, as well as their horns, and tails.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Harry asked, even if it was rhetorical. The properties of unicorn blood were well known to both of them. Hell, together they had seen Voldemort drinking the blood of a unicorn when they were eleven. But for someone to strip away other parts of the unicorn was both confusing, and disgusting.

They knew now why they had been called in by the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. If someone was using unicorn blood, then it most likely was not someone who wanted to use it lightly. The curse on the blood made it such that to use the blood, the cursed life that followed would have to be worth it.

Even though the years following the fall of Voldemort had been relatively peaceful, it didn't mean that they could just allow their guard to be down while dark magic once again rose. It was how Voldemort rose to power, twice, while the Ministry of Magic stood idly by, rather that acknowledge what it would mean for the wizarding world for him to do so.

Hell, regardless of the fact that they were far stricter on Dark Magic and those who showed any signs of sympathies with Voldemort, the wizarding world hadn't even shown that many signs of someone attempting dark magic of such. Especially not enough to try and use unicorn blood.

"The wizarding population had lived alongside us for many centuries," Firenze nodded at the both of them, "We wish to keep it that way, for it is what will allow both of us to live in harmony. However we have seen the stars, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. This is not the first slaying of innocent lives, nor will it be the last. There is a threat to both of us, who is far greater than you can imagine."

He felt his blood chill at that. There had been no other reports of slaying of magical creatures, nor had there been as much as rumours that there was darkness rising. Hell, they had so many informants, that one of them would have been bound to bring it up if they had heard anything.

The last person they had known of to use unicorn blood was Voldemort, and they had all seen him perish at the hands of Harry. And based on what his partner had told him, regardless of how minimally, it was impossible for Voldemort to rise again, regardless of what he tried to do.

So had someone else attempted to extend their life? And if so, why? Surely it couldn't have been done without a malicious greater purpose. Why else would one attempt to use such darkness?

As he and Harry looked over the crime scene, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that something big was coming; something which could once again shake up the wizarding world as they knew it, changing their lives forever.

* * *

Draco sighed to himself as he checked his watch for the fifth time since entering the restaurant. There were so many places he would have rather have been than at lunch with Astoria Greengrass. Hell, he'd rather have been working an extra shift, or having lunch with his mother. Not that he disliked his mother; out of both his parents, she was the only one who had actually been there for him growing up. But it didn't stop him from growing exhausted from her constant questioning of his love life, and when he would finally settle down and have some children. He didn't have the heart to point out that he was not even half way through his twenties, for whenever he had protested the fact, she seemed not to listen.

It was why he had even gone out with Astoria in the first place; to placate his mother and get her off his back for at least a few moments.

But it had all gone so horribly, as far as dates go. She had made it clear that she already saw herself as Lady Malfoy, despite it being their first date, stating that it was only really a matter of time before they were married anyways.

He had learned a long time ago how to tell if one only wanted him for his money or his name. Hell, he knew it was why Pansy's father had insisted on her trying to date him constantly. And while he cared for the girl, he knew that she and Theo both had feelings for each other, even if they never mentioned it to one another.

Thankfully, after the war, they had decided that they wanted to stop pretending they didn't, and got together.

Pansy's father, despite being in Azkaban, wasn't all that pleased, however there wasn't much he really could do.

There was a time when he too would have done anything for a relationship, regardless what his parents thought, but it never had happened the way he had hoped.

And so he waited for Astoria, who when she finally did wander through the door with a handful of shopping bags, didn't seem at all remorseful for being a half hour late.

"Sorry Darling," she said, despite sounding contrary to her apology, "I was on my way, and saw a sale that I couldn't possibly pass up."

He waited for her to order, before sighing, "Astoria, I think we need to have a talk."

Her face lit up at his seriousness, and he wondered just what she thought he was going to say.

"I don't think the two of us are going to work out," he said gently, "We want two very different things, and we're not meant to be together. I wish you the best of luck in your love life, and with your future pursuits, but it won't be with me."

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you," she said in a low voice. "Clearly you were more delusional than what I was lead to believe. It's sweet that you think that you have and say in this, Draco, but we both know our parents want this match to work, and so it will. You and I are meant to be married, and I will become the future Lady Malfoy. Your father will talk some sense into you when I tell him. When you come around, floo me, will you?"

She stood, walking out of the door with her food unattended to, and Draco couldn't help but stare after her confused.

He knew that his father still held his ideals, but he hadn't talked much with the man since the war. Nor had his father made any attempts to tell him how he should live his life. Lucius Malfoy had made it plenty clear that Draco was a disappointment to him, and wanted nothing to do with his son.

* * *

Ron sat at the bar, with a line of empty firewhisky bottles in front of him, and another half empty one in his hand. He knew he was probably blowing the majority of his salary on alcohol, but he couldn't bring himself to care. At least this way he was drunk when he came home and was met with Hermione's disappointed glares.

At least this way he wouldn't have to remember any of the things that haunted him each night.

But it lead to so many arguments; she was unhappy with his drinking, and his wasting of money. She was unhappy with how he fought with her, demanding she played the same roles as his mother.

He didn't get why it was so hard for her. His mother had given up everything selflessly for their family, caring for the children and making sure no one was ever hungry. Yet he went home half the time and had to pick up Rose from his mother's and was met with nothing until his wife came home.

He didn't get why she needed some big flashy career. He was the one who was supposed to be providing for their family. Why did she feel the need to work, and get promoted? Why did she think she needed to? He could practically hear the gossip; his wife was bringing home more money and job titles in a year than he probably would in five. Hell, he knew he was so far down the list of people who would get promoted any time soon.

It wasn't fair, he fought in the war too, yet it seemed as if no one ever seemed to remember that he did. No one gave him the same considerations as Harry or Hermione. Why did they get all the special considerations? Why did people treat them like they were mightier than he?

And so he downed yet another bottle. Hours later, when Harry showed up at the request of the bartender, looking disappointed in his friend, he couldn't even bring himself to care. Let him be disappointed; they all were anyways.


	4. The Reminiscing

**Chapter 4**

 _Hermione sighed to herself, wondering what she had just done. It was one thing to help her friends out with school work or facing Lord Voldemort._

 _It was another thing to rig the Quidditch try outs so that Cormac McClaggen lost what very well could have been his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even if he was a prat and it was well deserved._

 _She knew no one saw, or even suspected what she had done, but it didn't make it any less wrong on her part. She had still confounded him, practically handing the Keeper position to Ron._

 _And what made it worse was that Ron didn't know that she had done it. If he ever found out, he would probably be furious with her for not believing in his abilities. The whole point of the tryouts were for him to prove himself._

 _But he had deserved it really; despite her rocky relationship with Ron, it didn't mean Cormac could just sit there bad mouthing him and insulting her friend. Plus he had this way of leering at her and the other girls in her year, and it gave her the creeps. There was something off about him, and she in no way wanted to have anything to do with him or his cockiness._

 _She knew it was still wrong though; she could care less about the Quidditch cup, but at the same time she knew Ron often was unsettled when it came to preforming. Had she really done the right thing by confounding him, knowing it meant Cormac would lose out? For all his faults, she couldn't really deny that he was good at the sport._

 _She walked down the hall, without saying a word. She knew she could head back to the dorms after the try outs, but with the selection of the Quidditch team, it would probably be a loud and distracting environment. Plus she had a few assignments that she planned on getting ahead on, and if she went back, she knew her friends wouldn't be in a working mood._

 _Hell, she probably could get ahead on the Arithmacy assignment she had due. Despite her and Malfoy deciding to split up the topic so they had very little to do with each other, she still didn't exactly trust him. She knew he was a bright student, debatably one of the top in their year. But could she trust him to do their assignment to a level she was happy with? Could she trust that he would actually put in the time and effort, and not just leave her out to dry?_

 _It might have been unfair of her, but the answer was no. In their five prior years of school, she had never had to work on anything with him, so she couldn't really say she knew much about his style of work, or what he would present her when they finally merged their sections. It couldn't really hurt to be prepared in the case that she wasn't happy with his sections so she had a backup source of material for his section._

 _She stopped suddenly, as she looked up to see none other than Malfoy emerging from the bathrooms. She quickly stepped to the side, even if he didn't look up to see her standing there._

 _He loosened his tie and she could see his skin looking faint, despite it regularly being pale. In fact, he almost looked sick._

 _He tugged on his sleeves, as if he were afraid of it rolling up, and revealing something he didn't want others to see._

 _It was a look she knew all too well from spending time with Harry and Ron._

 _He was hiding something that he didn't want anyone else to know about._

 _And with the nervous behaviour he was exhibiting, she couldn't help but wonder just how close Harry had been with his guess about Malfoy being a Death Eater._

 _She knew it was still a long shot; why would Voldemort want a sixteen year old serving him? Surely he would be more useful to Voldemort once he was out of school and had Ministry ties._

 _But that didn't mean that the blond wasn't hiding something else. For all she knew, he could just be feeling sick. She didn't exactly know him that well, so maybe Malfoy was naturally a jumpy person when others weren't around and he didn't need to be projecting a tough exterior._

 _She wasn't all that sure why she even cared. Malfoy was nothing more than a thorn in her side whom hopefully after their seventh year, she would never have to see again._

 _She knew the Ministry of Magic, as well as the rest of the wizarding world, had its' share of pricks like him, but if she never had to see Draco Malfoy ever again, then she would be very happy with the way her life had turned out; despite how unlikely it might be, it was definitely enough for her to use to get through the days when he or other students were being particularly unpleasant to her._

 _And with the articles she was reading in the Daily Prophet, it wasn't all that unlikely that the mentality of pureblood superiority would affect her chances of getting a job, no matter what her standing in the school was. It was one of the reasons she had worked so hard at school; she didn't have the family connections that so many others had, nor did she have the financial backing. Sure, her parents were rather well off, but she wouldn't be able to survive financially if she didn't have a job, not to mention how dull her life would be. And she sure as hell didn't want to work in the muggle world._

 _It was a thought that dug at the back of her mind, and she knew sooner or later she would be forced to confront the very real possibility of discrimination against her in the work place simply for being born to muggle parents._

 _Sighing, she pushed the thought out of her mind, as she made way to the library. And with Malfoy no longer in her line of sight, she pushed all thoughts of the boy out of her head as well._

* * *

Ron rolled out of the bed, as he saw the clock on the nightstand hit six p.m.

He knew he still probably had a good several hours before his wife came home, but it was his mother he was afraid of confronting.

He hadn't given her any notice about going out to a pub, as he usually did when she was watching Rose during the times Hermione was working late. And if she asked Harry about him being at work until 6, and Harry didn't back him up, he surely would get an earful from his mother. Hell, the last thing she needed to know was that Ron had taken most of the afternoon off. With Harry working closely with _Malfoy_ , he hardly seemed to notice what Ron did at work anymore. And Hermione had made it clear how little she cared about their family.

He stood up zipping up his pants, and he heard a faint mumble from the other side of the bed, as the blonde looked up at him, still naked in her bed.

Daisy, Darcy, or whatever his name was, looked surprised, "Leaving already?" she asked siting up.

He nodded, as he pulled on his shirt, "I'll floo you," he offered half-heartedly, despite sensing the lie in it. None of the women he slept with ever meant anything to him, they were just outlets for his frustrations, and bloody hell were they good outlets. But he didn't care for any of them, so it didn't really matter anyways. He wasn't cheating on Hermione, not on any of the ways it counted.

And honestly it was pretty much her fault anyways. The women he shagged made him feel like he was special. They were interested in him, and thought he was brilliant, for the parts he played during the war.

He was a hero, and they treated him as such; it was what he deserved after what he had gone through. And Hermione had a way of making him feel inferior. She didn't care about him, nor did she care about their life together. Why else would she go and continuously get promoted instead of caring for her family? She basically was saying she didn't trust him to provide for them.

So it wasn't wrong of him to seek what he so surely deserved from other sources. It was just a good shag and nothing more. Besides, Hermione would never find out anyways, and even if she did, she couldn't exactly do anything about it. She was his wife, and he still was the man of the house. So really, she would just have to deal with it; hell maybe it would even make her be a better wife, and less of a disappointment.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she sat down at the table, while Harry brought them firewhiskies. Draco was sitting across from her and she couldn't help but feel a sense of lightness.

She rarely went out anymore; what with her long hours at work, and with Rose at home, it seemed like she rarely got time for herself to spend with friends. But as they had wrapped up the Delaney case today, winning after several long months of investigation and prosecution against the man who had attacked several muggles and cursed them into going on crime sprees for his own entertainment. It had been scary to see the amount of damage the use of an Imperius curse could cause.

The damage control had been monumental, and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes found themselves working overtime for months trying to erase the events that had happened from all the muggles involved. Hell, they had to use a Thunderbird after realizing that the use of oblivation on thousands of muggles would never work.

It was a reminder to them all that those who believed in the inferiority of muggles still existed, and that there would need to be a constant source of observance to ensure that someone such as Voldemort did not rise again.

But the aftermath of the war did plague them all, and she knew that it would be far harder for anyone to rise as quickly as Voldemort did. However it didn't make them any less of a threat; by fearing the possibility of another up rise, they couldn't overlook the truth as Fudge had.

"Three firewhiskies," Harry said proudly as he placed the glasses in front of them, before sliding beside her.

She raised her glass out to the table before proclaiming, "To wrapping up long cases," she grinned, as the other two echoed her sentiments, and clinked their glasses against hers.

"Merlin knows it took far more than long enough to do so," Harry sighed, as he took a long gulp of the drink in front of him. "Seriously, it shouldn't have been so hard to prove that Delaney was responsible for it all."

"Evidence is key, mate," Draco reminded his partner before grinning at her. "But seriously Hermione, if it weren't for your prosecution, the case might have been in trouble. If it was anyone less competent than you, the case could have gotten thrown out for lack of evidence."

"It's why you're the best at what you do," Harry said, before bumping her shoulder with his. "And why you deserve your promotion, not matter what anyone else says."

She didn't know if Harry talked much about her relationship with Ron to Draco, and from the frown appearing on the other man's face, she wasn't all that sure she wanted to know. She knew better than anyone that it was a poor relationship, but it didn't change the fact that they had a life together; a daughter together. Throwing it all away wasn't exactly the easiest of things to do, especially when their families were so closely intertwined.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking down at her drink and not at either of the two boys in front of her.

Harry downed his drink and kissed her cheek. "I probably should be getting home soon; I don't want to leave Ginny alone with James.

She smiled at her friend, and squeezed his hand, "Give Ginny and James my love," she said smiling at the thought of her godson, who was a few months younger than Rose. She knew her friends hadn't planned on getting pregnant young, but when it happened, both of them had been ecstatic.

"Will do," Harry said, before nodding at Draco. "I'll leave you two to it then. Good night."

She looked over at Draco, realizing that it was probably one of the first times they had ever been in a social setting by themselves. Hell, even when they were at school, they never actually went anywhere together. And in the years they had worked together, Harry was usually with them when they were out, or they would meet at work. There was very little outside, even if it was just the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's different, isn't it," Draco said softly, seeming to read her mind. "We never did this back then; go out, I mean."

"No we didn't, did we?" she murmured. "But things were different back then. We couldn't exactly just go to Hogsmeade on a date. Not with who you were and who I was. It wouldn't have worked."

"I know," he smiled sadly, "It didn't work, did it? I did care for you back then. Hell, I would have changed sides for you. I would have told Voldemort to go shove it, if I could."

"If it weren't for your mother," she reminded him, "You needed to keep her safe. You were just a kid, Draco. You didn't know what to do. You did what you thought was best. I don't blame you for that, how could I?"

"I'm still not sure I made the right choice," he admitted and she looked at him carefully, "I should have tried harder to get her out. Or even to have just kept her safe. There are days when I just wish I had accepted your offer to go to Dumbledore. Maybe then things could have been different, between us anyways."

"Maybe," she said softly, not daring to allow her mind to go where it so often wanted to. She couldn't bring herself to imagine the life she and Draco could have had, if things had been different. If they had been different.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he sighed, "I loved you, Hermione, but I needed to keep you safe. I couldn't let you get caught up in my mess, and I needed you to be safe. You couldn't have done that if I kept loving you and stayed with you. You constantly would have been in danger. I know you, and I know that you would have done anything to protect me; I know that you would fought to keep me safe. And you had so much to worry about; you had to help Harry defeat Voldemort, and you couldn't do that if you had to think of me. You couldn't do that if you were killed because I loved you."

"I know," she said, giving him a soft smile. "I never would have let you break up with me the way you did if I didn't know. Maybe in another life, if the war hadn't forced us apart, things could have been different. But I know you never would hurt me intentionally. I know that you only ended it because you thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to be used against you, and if Voldemort, or anyone else, found out, they would have hurt me to hurt you. Or they would have used you to get to me. I don't blame you for what happened; we both know that from the beginning our relationship was haunted by the war, and what we needed to do."

He nodded at her, "I'm glad you're happy now," he told her softly, "You deserve that much."

She didn't have the heart to correct him, so she settled for smiling softly at him. "So do you," she said, to her ex. "You deserve happiness, Draco. I hope you find that one day."

He didn't meet her eyes, and she didn't say anything afterwards. And as much as she wanted to stay, she knew she should get home before Ron got too upset with her for staying out late. Saying her goodbyes, she stood to leave, not letting herself dwell anymore on the past and how things used to be.

* * *

Astoria looked on at the scene, not at all liking what she was seeing. She didn't care if Draco had decided to grab a drink with some co-workers after hours; she cared about the fact that Draco had stayed to talk to the tart in front of him even after Potter had left.

What did Granger think she was playing at, talking to another man while her husband wasn't around? And from the looks of it, the two of them were rather close. Hell, it was more than enough to make her blood boil.

Draco Malfoy was hers, regardless of whatever delusions he seemed to have stuck in his head. He belonged to her, and it was to her that he would be getting married to. Not Hermione Granger. The whore couldn't have him, especially since she was married. And if Astoria had anything to do with it, he would never see her again.

With the way Draco was looking at Granger, she wondered just what was going on between the two of them, and who knew about it. Better yet, was Ron Weasley aware of the fact that his wife was screwing other men?

She knew she would have to take drastic action, and as a plan began to concoct in her head, she smiled to herself. Let Hermione Granger enjoy tonight, because tomorrow Astoria would begin her revenge. And it would not be pretty.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Hermione and Draco were together back in school. How many of you saw that coming? As this story is partially told in flashbacks, those will be used to explore their relationship when they were in school. As for those of you wondering just how much longer Ron and Hermione will be together, not for much longer, I promise! Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, and see you next week!


	5. The Final Straw

**Chapter 5**

 _She hadn't said anything to anyone since that day when she saw Malfoy leaving the bathroom._

 _Not that she was sure what she would say to anyone. It wasn't that she knew anything definite. Or that was anything to even say. Just because he looked shocked coming out of the bathroom was hardly suspicious. Hell, there were several number of things which could cause him to be stressed. They were in school after all, and Merlin knew she spent the majority of her time stressing about something or the other._

 _It certainly didn't help his case that his father was in Azkaban, and that his mother was left alone at home. Especially from what she gathered of pureblood traditions, it would make Malfoy the acting head of his family for the time being._

 _She certainly had no sympathies for Lucius Malfoy, not after his part in the attack on the Ministry in sixth year. But Draco was a different story. He was a prat, yes. A prejudiced prat who probably wouldn't hesitate to curse her if given the chance. But he wasn't a Death Eater; he couldn't be._

 _It wasn't as if she were talking to either Harry or Ron; they weren't fighting per say, but she felt tense whenever Ron was around. Years of unresolved tension between the two of them, combined with his jealousy over her past relationships made it difficult for her to be around him without the two of them breaking out into a fight._

 _At times she wondered if it was worth it. A relationship with Ron almost was expected with their history. She did care for him enough, they had a friendship after all. And she certainly didn't feel the same way for him as she did Harry, whom she viewed to be a brother-like figure to her. But when they fought, she wanted to hex his brains out. She got so angry with him, that she wished she never had to see him again. Especially when he seemed to be unreasonable._

 _Wasn't it almost better to stay away from him, and from a chance of a relationship? Their friendship was fragile enough as it was, was a relationship really worth it?_

 _She sighed to herself, as she tried to concentrate on the lecture, but her eyes kept drifting over to where Malfoy was sitting. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. Something was eating away at him, and she couldn't help but be curious as to what it was. He wasn't the same as the person they had known in the past, that much was for sure._

 _She hadn't made any attempts to contact him over their pending assignment. What was the point when he had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to work on it separately? She knew better than to push someone who wanted nothing to do with her._

 _She had maintained a peaceful relationship with him in the sense that neither had hexed each other yet this year, and she certainly didn't want to push that now. Not with everything else that was going on in both of their lives._

 _She figured that she could always just do the assignment herself; it would hardly be the first time she had completed a group project because her peers had left her with all the work. It was hardly the first time someone had expected her to do everything and let them ride on her grades._

 _She knew Ginny wanted to talk to her later, and she had a feeling the youngest Weasley needed help in her pursuits of Harry. Thankfully the girl seemed to have grown up considerably from the young girl who idolized him, so talking to her wouldn't be difficult. Not when all Ginny would have to do was treat Harry like a person and not a celebrity as the rest of the female population kept trying to since his name had been cleared by the Ministry. She hadn't had many female friends growing up or at Hogwarts, and it was almost nice to have someone to talk to who weren't boys._

 _At that moment, Malfoy glanced upward, and his eyes met hers. She dropped her glance quickly, realizing she had been caught staring. When she looked back up, she met his eyes once more, and his expression was unreadable._

 _Hermione took a deep breath, as she looked up at Professor Vector, forcing herself to listen to the lecture, and not stare at the blond who seemed to be staring at her now._

* * *

Draco sipped his cup of earl grey as he glanced at the reports in front of him. He closed his eyes, wondering just how long the day would drag on until he could go home.

His mind had been restless since the night before when he and Hermione had talked about their pasts, and he couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried to do so.

The two of them had barely talked about their relationship after the war; he had been so busy trying to turn his life around, and the last thing he wanted was to begin a relationship with the war heroine, knowing how it would make him look; like he was trying to put on a good image and chance the public perspective of him. And she deserved far better than that. She deserved someone who would love her and provide for her; someone who would care for her unconditionally without any hesitations. So when she had gotten together with Weasley, he hadn't protested; didn't she deserve happiness after everything she had gone through? He could accept it as long as she was happy.

It was probably why all his relationships had failed since then; how could any succeed when he was still in love with her? When he probably always would be?

But he could settle for being her friend if it meant having her in his life. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he couldn't give her up completely. Not when seeing her made his heart soar; not when she meant everything to him.

But she was married and had a kid, so he knew just of little of a chance he stood with her. He didn't expect her to magically come running to him after leaving Ron, saying she was wrong and he was the only one for her. He wasn't that delusional. Hell, he'd have to get his head checked at St Mungos if he were.

He picked up the next report from one of the several confidential informants they had on the street as he glanced through it. The confidential informants were meant to bring them any news of what was happening in all the back alleys so that the Ministry could keep tabs on all of it. It had been something instated by Kingsley, trying to ensure that they never got to the level Voldemort had ever again because the Ministry of Magic was playing dumb so they didn't have to deal with the consequences.

Looking over the report, he found his eyes narrowing, as the paper mentioned several references to rumours of a darkness spreading. There were mentions of dark curses being used, paired with murmurs of bringing back the society that the world "should have had, and will have in the near future"; mentions of a pureblood dominant society.

That paired with the dark magic they had encountered in the Forbidden Forest could not be a coincidence. Draco knew better than that to hope otherwise.

He frowned as he stood up and wordlessly passed the report to Harry, to allow his partner to read it and share his thoughts.

"This isn't good," Harry said, as his eyes moved over the pages of the report, "This isn't good at all."

"Merlin knows that several of the prominent Death Eaters evaded capture," Draco said softly, "They could have been biding their time, waiting for the Ministry to be less on high alert. We're far harsher with uses of Dark Magic now, yes, but you have to admit that we've relaxed on the search to capture all the outstanding Death Eaters."

"I know," Harry let out a stream of air, "If this is right, it means that it's probably not random. Something big is going to be coming our way. We need to be ready for it."

"I'll alert the Minister of Magic," Draco said, rubbing his eyes. It was going to be a long day, and if they were right, work would become especially tense over the next little bit as they attempted to figure out just what was happening in the Wizarding World, and who was responsible. They had finally reached some sort of peace where people were no longer afraid to leave their homes, and blood purity was hardly something that people would bring up these days. The last thing any of them wanted was to go back to an era of terror like when Voldemort had ruled.

The last thing he wanted was for people like Hermione to be in danger once more.

* * *

Kingsley frowned as he glanced at the report that Draco Malfoy had dropped off in front of him, knowing fully well what it meant. It was at times like this where he sometimes questioned why he had accepted the job when it had been offered to him. He had never expected that one day he would be Minister of Magic, and with Voldemort rising, he had no such thoughts of the matter.

If someone was attempting to use dark magic, then the results couldn't be good.

He wasn't ignorant enough to believe that dark magic itself was the cause of their problems. Dark magic had been deemed dark due to the barbaric seeming nature of some of the spells, such as the use of human blood, or the affect it can have on others. It was magic that was used for the purpose of harming others directly, or for further gains in their own life. But the magic itself was just magic. It was the user who carried the actions of the spell and released it.

And if someone was attempting dark magic, using magical creatures, and trying to gain an underground following, it wasn't all that much of an assumption that they were using the magic for purposes that were most likely impure.

He wouldn't be able to hide what was happening for long, nor did he think he should. There would be a panic yes, but didn't the population deserve a government that was honest with them. They had lied about Voldemort, and painted Harry as a liar. How many lives could have been spared if they were honest about what was happening?

But it would be all about how they spun the story; it couldn't be about fear, but rather their strength. The wizarding world had survived Voldemort. They would be able to survive the poorly imitated threat in front of them, and they would fight it together. To say that the world did not hold prejudice would be wrong, but the world had a better understanding of both sides. Those with a 'higher' blood status had come to understand that they were all just the same. And even if they preferred to marry those of a similar status, it was hardly the same as mass murder.

They would get to the bottom of whatever it was happening in the wizarding world, and put a stop to it once and for all. They would fight this together, regardless of what opposition they had faced.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she glanced at the clock on the wall, which read that it was shortly after seven. She really hadn't wanted to stay late today; not with the arguments she had been having with Ron lately. She just wanted to go home and see her daughter, not sit at her desk doing paperwork. She just wanted to be able to relax.

But alas that wasn't what was meant for her today. She had several new pressing cases come her way, and despite not wanting to, she had no choice but to look them over the notes her juniors had given her for their prosecutions and approve them before they argued the cases in court.

She should have been annoyed at them for giving it to her so late, but when everyone was constantly busy with cases and trying to finish several tasks at once, it was hard to fault them. She knew the life of a workaholic better than anyone.

She found herself wondering about her parents, and how they managed to get such a clear separation of work and their home life. They had never left her longing, but had always made it clear that they valued their work.

And she was envious of their relationship; they both mutually understood each other, they both cared for her.

She missed them; that much was certain. But missing them didn't change the fact that they didn't want anything to do with her. Missing them didn't change the fact that they didn't want to even meet their granddaughter, if they were even aware that they had one. She wasn't entirely sure they didn't just burn the letters they didn't send back to her. So there was a very good chance they had no idea at all that they were grandparents.

She gathered the stack of papers and neatly placed it on a corner of her desk as she stood up and grabbed her bag. There was no point trying to do anything else today, not when she could tell she was losing focus with every passing moment. So what was the point in pushing herself further that she knew she could handle?

When she got home, she could see all the lights were dark, despite the time of day. She knew Ron often stayed up at least until 9, if not to wait for her, but to drink to himself. So for the lights to be dim worried her slightly. It was nearing Rose's bedtime, but it was often left to her to put her daughter to sleep. So had Ron done so, and headed to bed himself? She knew it was highly unlikely, as Ron rarely did so, but what were the alternatives?

She entered the sitting room, and the stench of firewhisky filled the air. While their house often smelled like alcohol, it was rarely to this extent, and that in itself worried her. It was almost as if someone had doused the room in alcohol.

Which wouldn't be safe for Rose if she were in the room.

She spotted him almost immediately, with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand, the contents poured out onto the floor, as he lying out on the couch.

But that wasn't what concerned her most; it was the shattered bottle on the ground, glass scattered everywhere, as Rose was playing only a metre away. It was the fact that if her daughter leaned over or decided to stand up and walk to get something, she could be cut by glass. It was the fact that Ron had endangered their daughter so recklessly.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight, and she found herself rushing to pick up her daughter, lifting her from the area.

"You finally came home, did you?" Ron slurred slightly, as he stood up, stumbling. "Clean this up, 'Mione. Then make me dinner."

She used her wand to vanish away the glass and the spilled firewhisky, before turning to face her husband.

"How could you, Ron?" she said, trying to keep her tone steady to not frighten Rose. "What if she got hurt? What if she had drank some of the alcohol accidently? What if she had cut herself on the glass? How could you do this? What kind of father is so reckless that they would be so careless?"

He snorted, "You're one to talk. At least I'm here, Hermione. At least I care enough to ensure my daughter grows up knowing who I am. When was the last time you were home to make dinner? You're not so perfect yourself, despite what you may believe. Don't preach to me about being a good parent."

"I would never do anything to hurt her," Hermione said, in disbelief. "Do not blame this on me, Ronald. I put her to sleep and get her ready in the morning. I make sure she's well fed for dinner, as you can't even bother to put together a sandwich. I take her to play dates and I make sure she doesn't doubt my love for her. Do not say I'm an absent mother. You're the one who can't be bothered to do anything for her. When was the last time you as much as told her you loved her?"

He reached up and slapped her before she could react, and she felt her face sting at the blow.

"That's the problem isn't it?" He said, frowning at her, "At the end of the day, I'll never be as good as you or Harry. You'll always be disappointed in me."

She didn't say anything, shocked still, as her mind raced.

She had begged him to quit drinking years ago, but he hadn't listened to her worries. It wasn't the first time she had been harmed by him either. And despite how much she was starting to doubt her marriage, none of that mattered as much as the fact that Rose could have had a serious accident because of her husband. None of it mattered as much as Rose. She could have her doubts all she wanted, but Rose as endangered because of her husband.

And she wanted to believe that he could change, but if anything, he was only getting worse and worse. If anything, he had proved that he didn't care enough to change.

So as Ron stumbled toward her once more, she took a step back and raised her wand, "Don't make me use this, Ron Weasley. I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you and your alcoholism. I've had enough of your abuse. I won't let you ever hurt Rose, and honestly, if I stay in this house, I'm not sure that she won't be hurt. So I'm going to leave, and take my daughter with me."

His face grew red, and he said, "You can't take my daughter away from me. Who do you think you are to leave me? After everything we've been through. You can't leave, Granger. You belong to me. That's how marriage works."

"A marriage is based on mutual love and respect, neither of which I think you've had for me in a long time. I can't live like this, Ron. I'm leaving," she said, eyes watering, and before he could say anything, she apparated out of their house.


	6. The After

**Chapter 6**

Hermione held in her tears as she stood in front of Grimmauld place, the events of what had just happened racing through her mind. She couldn't lose it just yet, not with Rose with her, completely unaware of what had just happened. She owed her daughter that much.

She raised her hand and knocked slightly; she knew she probably could have just apparated inside, but she didn't want to be any more inconvenient than she already was going to be.

The door opened a few moments later, and Harry stood in front of her, confused.

"Hermione?" He asked, looking at both her and Rose, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't love you, but this was unexpected."

"Can I come in?" she asked, looking at Rose. She didn't want to talk about it in front of her daughter; not yet anyways.

"Of course," he said, ushering her inside. "James was just playing with some toys. Would you like to join him Rose?" he asked her daughter taking her from her arms to distract her, picking up on her request.

Her daughter nodded eagerly, as Harry led them to the sitting room where James and Ginny were.

"Hermione," Ginny greeted her, but upon giving Hermione a quick once over, her expression changed. "What happened?"

Harry placed Rose down on the play mat with James and raised a silencing spell over them so the children wouldn't hear what they were discussing.

"I left him," she said, and all of the tears she had been holding in came rushing out, "I couldn't pretend that everything was okay any longer. I couldn't keep coming home to his anger and his alcoholism."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, "What did he do now?" Ginny said, keeping her voice level.

"I came home, and the entire house smelled like alcohol," she said sniffling, as Harry wrapped an arm around her, "He had thrown a bottle of firewhisky at the ground, spilling the contents everywhere, and the glass shards were left uncleaned. Rose was so close to it, and when I saw it, I freaked out. What if she had decided to go towards her father, and gotten hurt? What would have happened if I got there a second later? So I yelled at him for it, and-"

Her voice trailed off and Ginny looked at her, prompting, "And?"

"He slapped me," she said quietly, and Harry looked furious, "It wasn't the first time he's done something like that while drunk." Harry stared at her wrist, where the bruises had been the last time he had seen her, and she nodded, "But it was the first time Rose had been in such obvious danger. I couldn't ignore it anymore, I can't let something happen to my daughter because I was afraid to leave him. It's one thing if he hurts me or demeans me; my feelings are nothing compared to Rose. I can't let her get hurt because he hates me and his life enough to drink constantly."

"That bastard," Harry said clenching his fist, "I knew he had hurt you. I wanted nothing more than to confront him after seeing your wrist, but I didn't want to make things worse for you. I wanted you to come to me Hermione, and confide in us."

"I didn't want to make things difficult," she confessed, "He's your brother," she said to Ginny, "I didn't want to put you both in awkward position."

"He might be my brother, but we all have known how wrong he was for years, drinking away his life, and demeaning your accomplishments. We've all known how wrong he was to you, and you're right, he is my brother. I hoped he could change, and that you wouldn't be in all the pain you are in now. I hoped you both would have a happy life together. Not that he would put my goddaughter in physical danger. If I had come home and seen James in that position, then Merlin knows I would have lost it. How can I blame you for protecting your daughter?"

"He hurt you," Harry said, angrily, "I don't care if he is my friend, and my brother-in-law. It doesn't justify that he's been emotionally and physically abusing you, Hermione. You're my friend, my sister. You didn't deserve that. We'll support you, no matter what you decide to do. We always will."

"I think he was cheating on me," she confessed, letting out the secret she had been holding onto for years. "I knew he couldn't have solely been in the pub every single time he was drinking late. I'm the one who does his laundry, and I see the lipstick stains all over his clothes. He's always far too drunk to properly cast the cleaning spell, and it's not hard to guess how they came to be. But I never confronted him about it; I already can tell that he'll blame it on me, stating that if I didn't work so much and was a proper wife, he wouldn't need to go looking for someone else to comfort him and provide him with what he needs."

Ginny exhaled a breath, "I'm glad you left him," she said softly, "You deserve better, Hermione. Someone who can respect your achievements, and love you unconditionally. You deserve that much; to feel that sort of love, again."

She looked at her friend sharply, and thankfully Harry did not pick up on the reference to her past relationship. She had only told Ginny about what had happened with Draco, but it had been years since then. The last thing she wanted was to bring up the past.

"You can stay here," Harry announced suddenly, "We won't let Ron see you until you're ready, Hermione. It's not going to be easy, and leaving him is going to become public, given who both of you are, but we'll stand by you and support you. I won't let him hurt you again."

She smiled gratefully at her friend, and Ginny stood up just then, "Let's get you both some proper dinner, shall we?"

And Hermione stood up, taking an unsuspecting Rose in her arms, as she let out the breath she had been holding in for what felt like years. Things would finally be okay, even if it's hard at first.

* * *

 _She wasn't sure why she even cared; what did it matter to her if Draco Malfoy didn't show up class? They were barely even classmates, let alone acquaintances. If he chose to rot his life away, what did it matter to her?_

 _Hell, if he stopped coming to class all together, then she probably could use it as an excuse to do their group project by herself. So if anything, it was better for her._

 _So why did she care so damn much that he wasn't here? Why did she care, when she could have been doing so many other things with her life?_

 _But it seemed to be eating away at her, the signs, him changing from the extroverted bully, Harry's accusations, the way he seemed to look as if there were a billion other things on his mind._

 _What if Harry was right? Maybe he wasn't a Death Eater, per say, but what if something bigger was happening? Could she really look the other way and pretend everything was fine? She had no obligation to help him, not when he had made her life miserable for the last few years. He had taunted her, teased her, cursed her, and made her doubt her place in the wizarding world. Did she really care about what happened to him?_

 _Maybe it was the Gryffindor in her that felt the need to save everyone, or the part of her that couldn't turn away if someone was in danger. But she knew she couldn't sit back and do nothing if something actually was wrong. Didn't she owe it to herself to at least try, even if it meant she would regret it later? It was better to try and to fail, then not to try at all._

 _So when class ended, she found herself thinking back to Malfoy, and wondering just what could be going on with the boy. Maybe it was the nosy part of her, but when she saw him leave dinner early to make his way to the bathroom Myrtle haunted, she couldn't help but follow him. What was Draco Malfoy doing in the Girl's lavatory?_

 _She watched from the background, as he began to shake, loosening his tie, and covered his face with his hands, looking utterly broken and defeated._

 _It was a side to him she had never seen before, and it was a side of him she never expected to see; a human side. He didn't look like the boy who had bullied her, but a boy who seemed broken down. And she wasn't sure if that was more shocking to her, or it was the fact that she wanted to approach him and see if he was okay._

 _And so she took a deep breath and stepped forward "Malfoy?" she called out, unsure of herself._

 _He stood up straight, startled by the noise, and the once worried look, replaced now by a composed neutral one._

 _"What are you doing here, Granger?" he hissed as he approached her, pushing her against the wall, wand to her throat._

 _"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy," she retorted, "You are the one in the girls' bathroom after all. Why are you here?"_

 _"It's none of your blood business," he snapped, as his eyes stayed concentrated on hers. She held her composure, not letting him see just how nervous she was._

 _"I know something's happened," she said bravely, "You're not the same person you once were. You don't harass younger years or wear your blood status as a cloak of pride anymore. You're in the girl's lavatory, looking nervous out of your mind, and seem to be in some sort of crisis. I just want to help."_

 _"Why?" he asked, and she felt her heart stutter at the question, "Like you said, I've never been pleasant to you, or others. Why would you want to help me?"_

 _"Because you don't need to face whatever this is alone. I'm not blind, Malfoy, whatever it is has something to do with Voldemort. Why else would you have changed so drastically? You could have just pretended your father was wrongfully arrested and roamed around the school as you usually do. It wouldn't have changed anything. Unless there was more going on. You're just a boy, you don't need to face this alone."_

 _He barked out a laugh, but kept her held against the wall, "And accept help from you? A mudblood who has nothing better to do than play hero? Or Dumbledore, who's so clueless that he never has the first idea of what truly is happening in his school? Right, like I need help from either of you. Go back to your friends, Granger, and pretend this never happened."_

 _"And if I don't?" she asked, defiantly, "If I refuse to leave you alone, and keep trying to help you?"_

 _His eyes flickered with an expression she didn't quite comprehend, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He released her, and she staggered back slightly._

 _"If you don't then I'll make sure you regret it, Granger," he turned his back on her, "I'm no hero like your friend Potter. You don't know what will happen to you if you get in my way. So I'm going to warn you just this once, leave this bathroom and never mention what you saw ever again. Because I can assure you that if you do, you'll regret it, more than you could ever imagine."_

 _She wanted to protest, and insist that she wasn't afraid of him, but the truth was, that she was terrified. Not that he would hurt her, but of what he could say. What it would mean._

 _So she turned around, pausing for only a moment before leaving the loo and Draco Malfoy behind._

* * *

Draco frowned as he looked over at the desk where his partner sat at; it wasn't like Harry to skip a day of work, regardless of the circumstances. In the years they had worked together, he had taken off one sick day, and that had been because Mrs. Potter had floo called in for him and had threatened Harry saying she would hex him if he as much as considered going in to work in his condition. So for him to stay home with only "personal reasons" listed as an explanation was an annonmaly.

And he couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay; especially given the fact that there were rumours around the office that Hermione hadn't been in that morning when her husband came in demanding to see her.

So what was going on with the two former Gryffindors?

Maybe it was none of his business, but Harry was his partner, and well, Hermione was Hermione. She was another story all together, someone who would always hold a special place in her heart.

But before he could ponder upon it any further, there was a knock at the door, revealing none other than Charlie Weasley at the other side of it.

"Malfoy?" Weasley frowned, "Is Harry not here today?"

Draco shrugged, "He took a day off for personal reasons."

Charlie looked confused at that, but didn't press the matter, "I need to talk to him about something, but I'll file the report with you. I heard from Kingsley you're looking into magical creatures being harmed with dark magic."

"We are," Draco said slowly, "Did something happen at the dragon reserve?"

"Unfortunately," Charlie said grimly, taking a seat in front of him, "Someone's been breaking in to our reserves."

He immediately took out a sheet of parchment to take down notes of the crime and Charlie began to speak.

"It started out small," Charlie said, "A missing scale, then a claw, then parts of the dragons' wings. But recently we found one of our dragons slain, drained of blood, descaled, declawed. Every valuable part of the dragon had been taken, and left nothing but the carcass behind."

"Merlin," Draco breathed slightly. "Do you have any suspects?"

He shook his head, "It obviously needs to be someone skilled enough with dragons to get close enough not to be roasted alive. But I couldn't believe it is anyone on the reserve who could have done it. Everyone there was so broken up about it. I know Romania hardly falls under your jurisdiction for investigation, but if it has anything to do with your current case, I thought you should know."

Draco nodded solemnly. If the two were related, then it was no longer a case of a few slayings, but mass murder on the magical creatures. So whatever they were planning couldn't be good.

* * *

Astoria watched as a drunken Ron Weasley sat at the barstool at the same place he did every night. But something was different today, he wasn't drinking excessively and celebrating; he wasn't hitting on every woman in sight, nor was he being loud and boisterous. So what had changed?

She knew Ron Weasley was notorious for sleeping with any woman who looked his way, so that wouldn't be the problem; but would he be as willing to open up and reveal the things Astoria needed to know?

She sauntered over sexily, as she sat down beside the ginger man.

"Hello," she purred, as she stroked his arm slightly.

"M'not in the mood," Weasley grumbled as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Shame," she pouted, "I saw you from the other side of the bar and thought you looked devilishly handsome. I would have hexed myself if I didn't come over to talk to you."

"Really?" he murmured looking up at her carefully, "She didn't think so. She thought I was a screw up who couldn't do anything right. Probably why she left."

Astoria pieced together his drunk grumblings, as her eyes widened in shock. Hermione Granger had left Ron Weasley. If it were just from a curious gossiping point of view, she would have been intrigued, ready to get more to she could sell it to the highest bidder. But unfortunately for her, a now single Granger meant she was more than free to pursue Draco.

"What happened?" she asked, leaning in so he had a good view of her cleavage. Maybe Ron Weasley could be more useful that a quick revenge shag. No, she could use the opportunity to get into his pants, and get him to tell her exactly what she needed to know to bring down Hermione Granger once and for all, so she knows her place.

The more Ron decided to tell her, the more ammunition she had to spin the story around. It would no longer be about Hermione Granger, brave war heroine who left her drunk abusive husband to protect her daughter. No, it would be about Hermione Granger, workaholic, and uncompassionate; cheater and homewrecker.

All she needed now was to keep Ron Weasley wrapped around her little finger as she milked him dry of all the information she needed to destroy Hermione Granger once and for all, leaving Astoria free to pursue Draco and become the future Lady Malfoy as the plan had always been for her. Even if Draco got slightly lost along the way, she had no doubt that she would be able to convince him to come around and see her side of things.

And as Ron seemed to be slightly more interested in feeling her up, and less so in sobbing over his ex-wife, she had no doubt that things were going according to plan. She let him continue for a bit, before seductively leaning over and asking him if he perhaps wanted to take things to a more private location.

When he eagerly nodded, she led the way, smiling brightly knowing she would come out on top.


	7. The Rumours

**Chapter 7**

Hermione headed down the stairs of Grimmuald place, early that morning. She hadn't gone into work the day before, both in avoidance of her husband, and because she needed a day to process all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. It had been hard of course, because even if she didn't love her husband, she was still ending a relationship with someone she had once considered to be a friend.

"Morning," she said softly, as she saw Ginny and Harry looking a little worried. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Hermione," Harry said giving her a gentle look, "You should sit down."

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"The Daily Prophet has published a story about you," he said, and she swore he looked a little annoyed.

She wordlessly grabbed the paper and at the article in question.

 ** _Trouble In Paradise: Is the Golden Girl Cheating?_**

 _By Jane Epson_

 _When Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger wed, the wizarding world celebrated the marriage of two beloved war heroes (for more on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley during the war, read page 13). The two had a romance of fairytales; friends for years before slowly falling in love with each other. They were destined to be together. Or so we all thought._

 _Sources claim that Hermione Granger-Weasley was last seen drinking alone with Draco Malfoy, a few nights ago. The pair looked cozy, as if they were old friends, which raises the question of just how close are they, and where exactly is Ron Weasley?_

 _There is no question of the history between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy; while the Boy Who Lived has managed to put aside his differences with the former Death Eater to be work partners, Weasley has made it clear time and time again that he does not approve of the Malfoys, and just where he thinks they belong (for the history between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, read page 5). So was Hermione Granger choosing Draco Malfoy a mere coincidence, or did she have ulterior motives in mind._

 _Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have a young daughter, and one must wonder what will happen to her if her parents continue to be having the issues that they are. One only hopes that Hermione Granger, branded brightest witch in Hogwarts, will come to her senses and put her family first over her torrid love affair._

Hermione looked at her friends in confusion, "How did they even come up with this?" she asked them.

Harry shook his head, "I have no idea. It isn't exactly as if you make a habit out of drinking with Draco. So when did they came up with this story?"

"The only time was that day we went to get drinks after our case," she said softly to him, "After you left, the two of us stayed for a few more moments before heading out as well. They completely twisted what happened out of proportion."

"I know," Harry frowned, and Ginny looked thoughtful. "I'll contact the press immediately; they have no proof of this story, and its complete slander against you and your character. I'll get them to print an apology in the evening edition of the Prophet."

"People will still believe it," she said softly, "People love a good villain, and blaming me will give them something to gossip over."

Harry rubbed her back, "I'm sorry," he told her softly, "But I must say, the timing is certainly suspicious; that such an article would come out a day after you've left Ron."

"Do you think he did this?" she asked in confusion. She wouldn't put it past him, really; he always was spiteful.

"I think that you left him and he went to a bar, and spouted nonsense to whoever would have listened. And those people came up with their own conclusions.

She sighed softly, "Well, I suppose I should head to work," she said, "If I hide today, people will believe it to be true. I need to show my face and let them know that their words won't get to me."

"We'll stand by you," Ginny told her softly, "Everyone how knows you will know that it's a completely unjust accusation. And don't worry about Rose. I'll take care of her today while you're at work. I'm sure she'll be happy playing with her cousin."

She smiled at her friends softly, "Thank you," she said to them both, "For everything. You've been so wonderful to me in this time, and I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you."

* * *

When she arrived at work, there were whispers immediately. It wasn't as if she didn't expect them, but it was still frustrating, knowing what they were all speculating about. She wanted nothing more than to turn to them all and yell, saying that it wasn't true. But that would only give them more fuel for their rumours, and it was the last thing she needed.

"Hermione," she heard a loud voice call, and she turned to see Lavendar approach her, "I'm so glad you came in today. When I read that horrid article in the Prophet this morning, I couldn't stop worrying about you. How they could print such falsities, I'll never know," the blonde said, and despite the people around the Ministry trying hard to pretend they weren't listening, she knew better. And she knew why exactly Lavendar was loudly protesting in her favour. "How are you doing? It couldn't have been easy seeing such terrible things first thing in the morning."

She laughed, trying to sound natural, "I never will know where the Prophet comes up with their stories," she said pointedly. "It seems like they are running out of truth to print, but granted, the Prophet never has been one to print stories based on accuracy, have they? Merlin knows they've enjoyed slandering me in the past, alongside Harry Potter back when we were in fifth year. It's such a shame people buy into their lies."

"I agree," Lavendar said, and the two began to make their way towards their offices. She knew it might have been a little overboard to throw out the past instances of the Prophet's lies, but it still irked her how easily people turned against her friend, and back in his favour when the truth was revealed.

She wasn't all that surprised when Ron showed up at her office less than five minutes after she had gotten in.

"I knew it," he yelled loudly, not even bothering to care about the scene he was making, "I knew you were cheating on me. You never were working late all those nights, were you? Were you always a Death Eater's whore?"

"I never cheated on you, Ronald. Not that I need to prove myself to you, but there are plenty of witnesses to prove that I was always where I said I would be." she said, breathing in. She had been nervous, running into her husband after she left him, but with him standing here, throwing accusations at her, she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. "Which is more than I can say for you. Do you think I didn't know that you were having affairs? I know that you've slept with more girls during our marriage than you probably could count. I also know that you're only here throwing accusations because it makes you feel like less of a villain. But the truth is, despite me having stopped loving you years ago, I never once cheated on you."

"I don't believe you," he said in a hesitant voice, and she knew he had him beat. "You're my wife, Hermione. Do you think I'll simply let you leave because you've changed? We made a vow, and as my wife you need to respect that. You need to learn your place; come home, quit your job, and we can be a family once again."

She wasn't sure how to react to that, so she simply laughed at the absurdity, "Did you actually think I would? Ron, I am not your mother. I will not be a housewife while you attempt to play Auror. I have a respectable career and am making a name for myself. And before you call me a poor excuse of a mother, you're the one who has nearly caused Rose harm, so don't you dare come after me. If you want any sort of relationship with your daughter, then you will quit drinking. I will not let her see you while I think you could hurt her."

"I would never hurt my daughter," he snarled, and she snapped.

"There was glass on the floor!" she said, losing her cool. "And not to mention the alcohol. Rose could have gotten seriously injured!"

"She wouldn't have been if you were home," Ron said, nonchalantly, and she grew furious.

"Leave," she said, pointing at the door. "I don't want to see you anytime soon. Not now, not in the near future."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but her raised wand got him to quickly change his mind as he raised his hands and rush out the door.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when Draco came to visit her later in the day; after the article that had come out, she had expected his presence at some point or the other. What she had been surprised over was that he used the direct floo in her office; one that she only ever activated when she was at work and very few people had access to.

But she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised; after that article the last thing either of them needed was rumours of him visiting her at work. At least this way they could talk without speculation.

"Hello," she said softly as he gave her a worried look.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her as he sat down across from her. "I hope you know that I wrote to the Prophet demanding they recant the article. I know my name doesn't exactly carry as much weight as it used to, but it carries enough to demand an apology. I also gave them a statement that the two of us are simply co-workers who were meeting over a case if they wanted to include it in the follow up."

"I'm okay," she said smiling. "There have been some rumours spreading, but for the most part, people have been coming up to me all day saying they didn't believe a word of what was printed. Honestly, it's been a lot better than I've expected."

"How did your husband take it?" Draco asked her tentatively, as if he knew that Ron was the sort to blow a gasket over such articles.

"He wasn't happy," she said, shaking her head. "Actually that's an understatement; he was furious. He came in here wanting to know how I could have cheated on him throughout our marriage, with you of all people. Needless to say, I set him straight."

"I hope it didn't cause too many problems for your marriage," Draco said looking into her eyes. "You deserve to be happy, Hermione."

"Draco," she said softly, "I left him. A few days ago; it's why neither Harry or I were at work yesterday. He was making sure I was alright and that Ron wouldn't try to come visit us. Ron was unhappy because he thought I was blaming our failing marriage on him when I was the one who was unfaithful."

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her full of shock, and she couldn't blame him. It was a reaction she knew she would be getting more often as her impending divorce to Ron spread.

"There were several things," she admitted, "I couldn't stand the drinking anymore. He was always so angry at everything I did. With me having a job, and the fact that I'm good at it, with the way I was raising Rose, and that there wasn't a hot meal on the table whenever he came home from work. He hated everything about who I was, and he made me miserable for it. I think I only stayed as long as I did for Rose, but then he put her in danger, and I couldn't pretend that everything was going to be alright any longer. Not when I was dying inside and when I wanted nothing more than to leave him."

"He hurt Rose?" Draco's eyes flashed furiously, and he took her hand in his softly, "What did he do?"

"Nothing directly," she said softly, attempting to calm him. She knew the truth of it would come out eventually, but she needed to gather herself and come up what she wanted to do exactly. She couldn't stay with Harry and Ginny forever that much was certain. And she would eventually need to file for custody; the sooner the better. "He was drinking and it put her in harm; there was glass everywhere and alcohol exposed to her. It's one thing to hurt me, but he's never hurt her before this. And I couldn't stay with him, not with all the lies, the cheating, and the rest of it."

"That's why Harry was angry that day wasn't it," Draco said, coming to a realization, "He found out Ron abused you, and he was furious."

She didn't meet his eyes, but her silence confirmed it.

"Hermione," Draco said, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. How could she when this was the path she had chosen. She had chosen Ron, both because he was there and Draco wasn't, and because he offered him a family when she had no one. She had made all the wrong choices in her life; married young, had a kid young, and now a divorcee young as well. Her parents would be furious with her if they were still in her life.

"Molly will be devastated," she said softly, "She's going to want me to try and make it work, and I can't go back to Ron, I can't. I can't deal with the abuse any longer."

"Hermione," Draco said again, "It's not your fault. You are not to blame for this, for any of this. And you're not alone. Despite everything that happened between the two of us, we're still friends. And I will be here for you throughout all of this, as will Ginny and Harry. The rest of the Weasleys will hardly cast you aside for simply putting yourself and your daughter first. That's not a crime."

She looked up at him, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's going to be okay, Hermione. I promise."

She smiled softly, as she took comfort in his words, thinking for the first time since she had left Ron that she would be alright.

* * *

Despite Knockturn alley having been completely overturned after the second war, there were still a few dark corners in which the Aurors hadn't known to check. There were still a few places where one could meet without the Ministry finding out.

And it was at one such place that two hooded figures met in secrecy that day.

"We need to be careful," a gruff voice said, his hood covering his eyes. Unlike his acquaintance, he had not been acquitted of all charges, and there still was a rather large price on his head. He couldn't risk his identity being seen, not when so many out there would throw away all former respect for him just to collect the bounty. He wasn't going to Azkaban. Not again.

"Obviously," a smoother voice drawled out, and the first man wanted to punch him for that. Money had bought his acquaintance out of Azkaban time and time again, and he was furious that he could get away with no consequences. "Even after the war and Potter's efforts, there are still those of us who believe in the notion of blood purity. We've had to silence our voice out of fear of persecution, but the need is still there nonetheless. There are still those of us who remember the old ways and who truly belongs on top in this world. And I believe if we gather enough support that we can return the world to the way it needs to be. We just need to be careful."

"Exactly," the gruff voice called out, "We cannot simply just throw ourselves into this fight carelessly. We need to proceed with caution."

"We need to spread our control as we did in the past. We need to slowly win those over to our side so when the time comes opposition will be hard," the smooth voice said softly, earning a snort from the man across from him.

Unwilling to draw attention to himself he lowered his voice, smirking at the man in front of him, "If we are to proceed as planned, then you might want to get your own house in order. Last you mentioned, you were planning on getting an alliance with the Greengrasses, yet this morning imagine my surprise when I see the Daily Prophet rumouring your son to be sullying himself with Potter's Mudblood whore," Rodolphus sneered at his brother-in-law.

"Draco will be dealt with," Lucius said, keeping his face calm. "No doubt the story is nothing more than some reporter attempting to make her name in the world. Draco will be wed to Astoria, and out family line will be kept pure; that much I can assure you of.

"I would hope so," Rodolphus said, "For our plan to work we need to prove that our family still believes in the old ways. It will hardly help if your son appears to have change alliances"

"He's working alongside Potter," Lucius pointed out, "Potter trusts him. And when Draco comes around and sees our side of this, he'll be the perfect weapon to bring down the Ministry. No one will even see it coming."

"You better hope that your son will prove as valuable as you claim," Rodolphus sneered, "Because if he doesn't, then he'll remember why blood traitors have no place in our world."


	8. The Persistence

**Chapter 8**

 _She hadn't talked to him since the incident in the bathroom, nor had she told her friends about it. She knew they would jump to conclusions if they found out that he seemed troubled by something._

 _She loved Ron and Harry to death, but the two of them were rather predictable when it came to Draco Malfoy; they would immediately charge into action, throwing accusations and attack first, without much room for thought._

 _However she knew better. Running into action wouldn't help anything; it would only put Malfoy on the offensive, and get him to trust them even less than he already did._

 _She wasn't exactly his biggest advocate, but she meant it when he said he wasn't a Death Eater; he was a child mimicking the actions of his parents. He wasn't inherently evil. She just needed to prove it to him that he was capable of change; that he just needed to choose a different path._

 _He just needed to choose them._

 _It wouldn't be easy, and she knew it was a long shot._

 _But one thing was for sure; she wouldn't give up without a fight._

 _So when Professor Vector assigned them some free time to work on their assignment, she decided to make the most of the opportunity, regardless of how he felt about her and them working together._

 _She stood up, and moved to where he was sitting, unsurprised when he chose not to acknowledge her. He had all but ignored her in the recent days, and she had grown accustomed to his silence._

 _"So I've begun to research the Chaldean Method, and it's absolutely fascinating," she said to him, "I've planned out different sections for our paper, and wanted to see what you thought about it."_

 _She began to talk about the different sections, explaining in detail how she wanted them all to go, and during that time, she could see the pace at which his quill was previously scribbling at begin to slow. He was listening to her, even if he was trying to pretend that he wanted nothing to do with her. And that itself was a victory._

 _"Personally, I'm a big fan of the historical reasons of why they moved away from this method; it says a lot about the time period in which the witches and wizards were living in. It's very indicative of how the wizarding world was trying to move to a more advanced civilization and were trying to move away from their muggle roots," she said, looking up at him, "Don't you think?"_

 _"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked finally, looking up at her, "Merlin's beard, Granger. I thought we established that we would work on our own parts by ourselves and put it together later. So go back to wherever you came from, and I'll give you my section when I'm done it."_

 _"You agreed," she reminded him, "I never accepted the proposal of putting together when we both finished. Personally, I believe we should work together, as it's the best way to make sure we don't overlap on our sections. It also will be more beneficial for when it comes to putting together our parts since we can bounce different ideas off of each other; which I'm sure you would be helpful with as you're hardly a weak student."_

 _"Granger," his voice said, lowering, "I said leave."_

 _"And I declined," she said, cheerfully. In all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure he wasn't going to hex her, but she had to keep trying._

 _"For Salazar's sake," he muttered, as he focused his attention on the notes he was taking. She continued to prattle on, deciding to use his silence to her advantage._

 _She was well aware that several of the students were sneaking glances at the two of them, waiting for one to blow up and curse the other. None of the students in the room were particularly gossipy, so she didn't exactly have to worry about Ron and Harry finding out that she was attempting to annoy Malfoy into submission._

 _But when class ended, and Malfoy all but ran out of the room, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She knew it wouldn't be easy getting him to trust her, but it was rather disheartening to know that he would rather be anywhere than near her. She knew it would be difficult, but she knew that she needed to keep trying._

* * *

She should have expected her Mother-in-law to visit her at some point or the other. She knew Molly would be devastated when she found out the news, even if false, that Hermione had been having an affair. Even with the public apology from the Daily Prophet, it would be enough to tip off Molly that something was very wrong between her and Ron's marriage, so really she should have expected Molly to show up far sooner than she actually did.

"Is it true?" Molly asked, barging into Grimmauld place where Hermione had been sipping tea, while Harry was at work, and Ginny was putting the children down. "Are you cheating on my son?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione said softly, looking up at the older woman, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"But something is wrong," Molly surmised looking at her, "You're staying with Harry and Ginny, instead of being at home with your husband. Clearly something is wrong when I go to your house and my son cringes at the mention of you. So what did you do?"

She winced internally at the accusation, which felt like a constant reminder that while she had married into the Weasley family, they would first and foremost be Ron's family. It was a painful reminder of everything she had feared when she first contemplated leaving her husband.

"I left him," she said softly, "I'm sorry if that hurts you Molly, but I could not stay in that marriage any longer."

"Why not?" Molly asked, sinking into the chair across from her, "He's your husband; the two of you have always held love for the other. How could you leave him after everything you've been through together?"

"Because I can't be in an environment where I am constantly worried for my daughter's safety," Hermione said, looking the older woman in the eyes.

"Are you implying that my Ron would ever hurt his daughter?" Molly asked, voice rising. "He's a good father, so how could you even suggest otherwise?"

"Maybe not intentionally, but he could have hurt her unintentionally. You must know he has a drinking problem, Molly. It's hardly a secret that he spends most nights at the pub, and that he comes home drunk out of his mind," Hermione said gently.

"Which is all the more reason to stay with him!" Molly raised her voice, as Ginny made her way back into the kitchen.

"How can you expect her to when he hits her?" Ginny said, rising to her defense, "Did she tell you yet how Rose nearly got injured because of his recklessness? He left her close to glass from a bottle he threw; Rose could have been seriously injured. Not to mention the bruises Hermione hides from us all."

"No," Molly whispered to herself, "I don't believe it. He would never do that; not to his wife and child. He's not a bad person. He loves you both; he was so upset when I went to see him and hurting over the fact that he was losing his wife and daughter. He would never hurt them."

"But he did," Hermione said, looking at her surrogate mother sadly. "I can't stay with him, Molly; surely you understand that. You must have seen how unhappy we both were. We were always fighting, he hated that I worked, and I hated how he drank. We were so unhappy together; surely you saw that."

"He's not a bad person," Molly insisted, "I wouldn't have raised a son who hit his wife. I never would have raised a son who did that."

"It's not your fault, Mum," Ginny said softly, comforting the other woman, "The war changed him; the loss of Fred and his friends were hard on him, and he began to nurse his pain with alcohol. He stopped trying at work, and hasn't progressed at all in years. None of it was a fault of yours."

"I'm sorry," Molly said, holding Hermione's hand. "I need some time to process all of this. I'm sorry. But I hope you won't pull away from our family because of it. We would never want you to feel as if you and Rose didn't belong in our home."

She nodded at the older woman, "Of course, Molly. I never would keep you from your granddaughter. It was never my intention to make you worry about being a bad mother. You've been anything but. I understand that you need time though. It cannot be easy to find out such a truth overnight, and have to process it."

"I'm sorry," Molly said a tear slipping down her face, as she stood and walked out of the room.

"She'll come around," Ginny said comfortingly, "She just needs to process everything."

"I know," Hermione sighed; she had always known how hard going through a divorce would be, but in the middle of it all, she couldn't help but feel a bit of relief, knowing she would be getting her freedom back.

* * *

Kingsley sighed to himself as he looked at the reports in front of him. To say the situation was escalating would be an understatement. The situation had escalated the moment reports of underground meetings of those who still supported the old ways surfaced. No, the situation had been getting worse with every give moment.

When he first stepped into office, he had vowed to be better; he would be truthful to his people, and ensure that they never once were thrown back into a war as they had twice in the last two decades. Yet here he was, receiving reports that there were secret underground meetings about blood purity and trying to restore the world to how people once believed it deserved to be.

There were still several Death Eaters at large, and other former ones had managed to evade capture by playing innocent and by being influential enough to escape Azkaban.

Which despite there being a low number of them, it was still enough to be problematic. It was still enough that if they chose to campaign underground they could regain enough support to harass the public. Sure, Voldemort was long dead, but there was a reason that so many people hung on to him; they supported the ideas he represented, and believed in blood purity. Which meant that despite there being a carefulness in the wizarding world, one which insisted on avoiding mentioning controversial topics in public, there was still a sizeable amount of the population who believed that the wizarding world should be returned to the state of separation of muggles and muggleborns.

And with the recent reports of missing bodies from cemeteries, Kingsley knew it couldn't be good. Human parts were rarely used for dark magic, so it wasn't as if someone was attempting to cast a dark spell using it; no, it was more likely that someone wanted to use the corpses to create inferi. What better army than an undead one which obeyed your every command?

If the wizarding population found out, he knew it would lead to panic and to fear. Nothing good could come out of having several bodies vanish all at once. Especially given all the other suspicious behaviour that was occurring in the wizarding world. Something big was coming their way, and Kingsley hoped for all of their sakes that they would be ready for it when I did.

* * *

Draco poured himself a glass of firewhisky as he returned to the area where Blaise and Theo were seated at his flat.

It had broken his mother's heart when he claimed he needed to move out to become a more rounded man, instead of staying at the family manor because they both knew the truth. He could not stay at a place where so many innocent lives had been slain; he could not stay at a place where his father looked upon him with disdain for being a disappointment to the family name. Because he really was; he had changed sides in the war to protect those he had cared about, and only really had been a Death Eater to protect his mother. He had forsaken his family's birthright when publicly claiming that muggleborn and halfblod lives were just as important as pureblood lives. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, without using his name and connections to get ahead, and he fought tooth and nail to separate himself from who his family thought he should be.

How could he stay at the place where Hermione was tortured? He had ended their relationships, in the hope that she would be protected from his family. Yet she had been tortured in front of his very eyes. He had summoned Dobby, hoping the elf would save them all from the place they were captive, and heh ad only let out a relieved breath when he saw her alive again at Hogwarts during the final battle.

"You haven't said a word all evening," Blaise said raising an eyebrow at his friend, "Is everything alright, Draco?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, countering the question.

"Well for one, Astoria Greengrass has been throwing herself at you constantly," Blaise reminded him, "Not to mention she has been hinting very publically that a proposal is in the near future. Which if I remember correctly, you had made it clear to us that you didn't want to have as much as a second date with the girl. So yes, I'm concerned about how you're doing."

"Of course she is," Draco sighed, "She's said more than once that she thinks we're getting married. Which was a little concerning, because she seemed to imply that my father was aware of the situation, and had promised her that we would be."

"Do you think Lucius has some sort of agreement with the Greengrass family?" Theo asked him curiously, "To promise the two of you together?"

"Even if he does, he cannot do anything to enforce it," Draco sighed, "He didn't create any betrothals for me growing up, and as an adult, he cannot create one now without my agreement. The magic wouldn't work otherwise. So he can make all the promises he wants, it won't change the fact that I have no future with Astoria."

"Because of Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked him curiously.

Draco groaned, "You know as well as I do that the article was mere speculation."

"It doesn't change the fact that you were with her when we were at school," Theo said calmly, and Blaise began to choke.

Draco turned to his friend questioningly, "How could you possibly know about that?" he asked Theo curiously. His first instinct would have been to deny it, but clearly his friend already knew the truth. Instead he let his curiosity get the better of him.

"You weren't always as discreet as you thought you were," Theo told him, shrugging. "The library isn't the best spot for snogging after all."

"We were always careful," Draco frowned, "We always had spells up to ensure no one saw."

"Wait," Blaise cut them off, "What do you mean you were with Hermione Granger when we were at school? How do you know about this?" he turned to Theo.

"There were a few times when the spell they used to disguise them took a moment too long to be cast," Theo grinned. "Don't worry, I always made sure no one else saw you two."

"Why didn't you tell us? Merlin, I knew you were pining way for her for the better part of our Hogwarts' years, but I never would have imagined that you actually had a relationship with her" Blaise questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Theo.

"Because I figured Draco had a good reason for keeping his relationship a secret," Theo said calmly.

"We were in the middle of a war," Draco explained, "It wasn't that I didn't trust you two, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out and putting her in harm's way. I needed to protect her. From everything. She would have been in danger if our relationship was public. It was why I had to break up with her; she deserved far better than me. She deserved someone who could protect her, and keep her safe from harm."

"Someone like Weasley," Blaise snorted. They had all heard the rumours of how the man had drank too much and loved a little too freely. And it broke his heart to know Hermione was in such a marriage. He would have been lying as well if he wasn't relieved to find out that she had left the man in question. Even if it meant she still wouldn't be with him, she deserved happiness.

"So is there truth to the article?" Theo questioned, "Are you and Granger having an affair?"

"Of course not," Draco shook his head. "She's not that kind of person. She would never hurt anyone that way."

"But you still love her," Blaise surmised.

"I do," Draco nodded, "But she just ended her marriage, and she has a young daughter. I can hardly expect her to want to jump into anything else right away."

"But if she did come to you, would you get back together with her?" Theo questioned.

"In a heartbeat," Draco said with a sigh. It wouldn't do him any good to be lost in the hopes and dreams of what could have been. Not when he had blown his chance with Hermione. Because even after all these years, he still loved her, and he knew that it would never fade away.

Sensing his friend's conflict, his friends changed the subject, as they began to discuss the upcoming Quidditch match, and Draco found himself getting lost in the conversation.


	9. The Longing

**Chapter 9**

 _Hermione always figured that she would have children at some point or the other. She had always liked them, and honestly with the way she bossed around Harry and Ron while they were in school, she figured it would be one of those things that just happened in her life._

 _But at the same time, it wasn't as if she were baby obsessed; she had never seen herself as a housewife, who as soon as she got married would pop out child after child at a young age._

 _She didn't have a problem with those who did per say; if that was the life they wanted to live, then why should anyone stop them? If they were happy, wasn't that all that mattered?_

 _The problem wasn't that; the problem was that she knew from a young age that it wasn't the sort of thing that would make her happy. When all the other children were playing with dolls, she was already reading chaptered books. When all the other kids were enjoying themselves outside, she was studying and getting ahead._

 _Because she had always known that she was ambitious and wanted to achieve a great deal._

 _Before she had known magic had even existed, she was propelling herself toward a career such as medicine, or dentistry, or even engineering. She wanted to make a difference in the world; she wanted to be someone who succeeded and did well, and that others looked up to for inspiration. She wanted a career._

 _And when she learned magic existed, she was filled with so many new possibilities; so many different paths. There was so much to learn, so much to take in, and all she wanted to do was absorb it all. It was part of the reason she had tried to take every single course back in their third year._

 _She had no regrets about her career choice at the moment; she knew she was making a difference, fighting for those who deserved justice. It had broken her heart to find out so many people in the past hadn't gotten fair defenses and trials, and that so many others had gotten away with crimes for having a strong family name. Justice needed to be blind to prejudice and bribery. Justice needed to face the truth._

 _She hadn't been working long when she found out that she was pregnant with her daughter, and she had been terrified of what it would mean for her career. She had been terrified that all of a sudden everything she had fought to accomplish would be cut short, and that whenever she returned from maternity leave she would never be able to return to the progress she had been making before._

 _Her husband on the other hand hadn't been supportive when she told him her fears; no Ron simply shrugged and asked what the big issue was. She didn't need a career, not when he was supposed to be providing for them anyways._

 _It had caused her hormonal self to burst into tears, and thankfully Harry had come by shortly after and promised her that it didn't need to change a thing if she didn't want it to. He had gone with her to talk to her supervisor, waiting outside for moral support, while she told her boss that she was pregnant._

 _Thankfully for her, the head of the department had been more than understanding, promising her a place when she returned, and assuring her that they would never willingly lose a great asset like her._

 _And despite her hesitation about the pregnancy, when Rose was born, it was one of the happiest moments of her life. As she held her daughter in her arms, she vowed that she would never let anything or anyone harm her child._

 _So she stayed at home, caring for her infant child. It wasn't easy, and Merlin knew she wished Ron were home more to help her, instead of going out all the time. It had led to many arguments between the two, as he felt that if she were a true mother, she wouldn't need anyone else to help her. She had never wanted to hex him as badly as she did at that moment, and the only thing that restrained her was that it was one of the few times he had been holding Rose in his arms._

 _It was when her daughter was nine months old, she decided to go back to work. Her daughter had warmed up to her other family members, and when Hermione asked Molly if she would watch Rose for a few hours while she went back to work, her mother-in-law had been thrilled. Molly had insisted on watching all her grandchildren as much as possible, and it was a well-known fact that she enjoyed the task. And Hermione had felt guilty about leaving her daughter, but it had made her feel better to know that Rose would be well taken care of._

 _"What do you mean you're returning to work?" Ron asked her, turning red, when she told him the news. "What about Rose? Have you forgotten that you're supposed to be caring for her?"_

 _"I talked to your mother," she said, putting up a silencing spell so Rose wouldn't be awoken up, as she sensed an argument pending. "She agreed to watch Rose. I wouldn't be back for the same hours, and I'd probably end up using my lunch breaks to go check on her. But Molly agreed to take care of her in between."_

 _Ron shook his head, "You're Rose's mother, Hermione. How can you push your daughter off to someone else while you run around living your life? What kind of person does that make you? Merlin, I knew you were delusional, but I hoped after all this time you had understood what your responsibilities were. I thought after all this time you knew better than to think you could gallivant all around town, selfishly."_

 _"What am I doing that's so wrong?" she asked, growing irritated. "I'm returning to work, not day drinking at bars while Rose grows up without even knowing who I am. It's hardly as if some stranger is watching over our daughter; it's your mother, Ronald. And you're right, she's_ _ **our**_ _daughter, isn't she? Except you're never home enough to raise her. No, you're out at pubs after work, drinking away your life, while I'm the one left at home."_

 _"It's different!" Ron raised his voice, "My mother understood her responsibilities. She took care of us while dad was at work. They understood how to make it work. Why can't you just accept your role as Rose's mother?"_

 _"Because I love her, but I'm not just a mother, Ron, I'm still my own person!" she said, annoyed. "My parents raised me together; they both kept their careers, and I was never alone. Yet you refuse to accept any responsibilities."_

 _"It's different," Ron shook his head, "They're muggles."_

 _"Meaning?" she asked, eyes flashing dangerously._

 _"Meaning that's now how it works in our world, Merlin Hermione! Why is everything always an argument with you?" he asked, growing exasperated. "I don't get why you want to go back to the same position you are at anyways. Harry's been made lead Auror in several cases so far, and it's probably a matter of time before I am as well. I can support us; you don't need to work for Godric's sake."_

 _"I wouldn't be going back to the same position," Hermione admitted softly, against her better judgement. "I've been consulting on cases when Rose is napping, offering suggestions to the other lawyers, and the head of the department was impressed. I've been offered a promotion."_

 _"What do you mean you've been working?" Ron asked, voice getting dangerously low, "How dare you rag on me for never being here for our daughter, if you're neglecting her for work. Merlin, Hermione, I knew you weren't cut out to be a mother, but this is just next level."_

 _"I was hardly neglecting her," Hermione scoffed, "She was sleeping, Ron! I was in the same room as her in case she needed anything. It wasn't as if I left her unintended. And maybe if you think I'm such a bad mother, then you should care for Rose too. But say what you want about me, at least Rose recognizes my face. I take care of her; I make sure she's fed and her diapers are changed. I comfort her when she cries, and I hold her until she sleeps. I'm there for her from the moment she wakes up and entertain her constantly. Maybe I'm not perfect, and Merlin knows I'll never compare to your mother, but I do my best. So don't you dare say I'm a bad mother. Not when Rose doesn't even know who you are."_

 _She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm going back to work, Ron. I don't care how unhappy you are with that. I'm going back on Monday morning to my new position, and I'll still be there for Rose in between. But this conversation is over until you're ready to step up and be our daughter's father."_

* * *

Rodolphus stood in the dimly lit room his wand raised at the man on the ground in front of him, who was cut up and covered in dirt.

They had been in the room for hours, as it seemed like the Unspeakable was most unwilling to be cooperative and simply provide them with the information they needed. And at this point, he wasn't all that sure if the man was just plain stupid, or actually had no idea how to aid them when it came to what they were trying to do.

"Please, just let me go," the man said in a broken voice, "I swear I shall not tell anyone! Or obliviate me if you must! But please, just let me live."

Lucius came into the room, smirking, "And why ever would we do that? Maybe if you were a little bit cooperative, then we would consider your proposal. However you have yet to provide us with anything that could be of use to anyone."

"For Salazaar's sake," Rodolphus growled, "We've been too soft on him, Lucius. Clearly we need to use proper incentives to get him to reveal the truth to us. I wonder just how he would look without a few fingers? Maybe if we severed a toe or so? Or even his leg?"

The man in front of them whimpered, annoying Rodolphus to no end.

"See my acquaintance here isn't that patient," Lucius addressed the man in front of them, "I would tell us anything you know, if I were you. You see, after the loss of his wife, he lost whatever mental stabilitiy he had left. I would simply hate to be on the wrong side of his wand when it were pointed to me. You never know what could happen if he slipped and _accidently_ hexed you."

To reiterate the point, Rodolphus cast a nonverbal curse at the man, causing a rather large gash to appear on his right thigh.

"Whoops," Rodolphus shrugged, "Accidents happen."

"Now," Lucius said to the man in front of them, "How do we bring back someone from the dead?"

"Please I already told you," the man whimpered, "It's next to impossible to bring someone back from the dead! You can re-animate their bodies as inferi or they could exist as a ghost, but to bring someone back to life would be, next to impossible."

"But not completely impossible, right?" Rodolphus pressed him. "It is possible."

"Theoretically!" The man cried, "No one has ever tried to before, or successfully attempted to. It is all a theoretical idea."

"Except theories can be proved as facts," Lucius said, "All we need are the right variables to be in play. Rodolphus, dispose of him. Clearly he's useless to us. We shall begin experimenting in the morning, trying to bring back one of the corpses."

"Gladly," Rodolphus grinned as he cast Sectemsempra, leaving the man to bleed out in his wake.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office late that night, trying to catch up on the work she had missed. It had bothered her, knowing that Rose was at home without her, and part of her just wanted to bring her work home and stay with her child. But Ginny had insisted that at least until things settled down, that she would gladly help her out; especially since Rose kept James occupied enough to give Ginny a few free moments to herself.

She was unsure of what to do; the news of her pending separation had probably spread to all the Weasleys by now, and it really was a matter of time before the rest of the wizarding world found out the truth as well, regardless of what they thought of it. And she was terrified that it would lead to a lot of accusations and pointing fingers. She knew better than anyone that divorce was rare in the Wizarding world, and for her to do so, and be a "war heroine" who was accusing her husband of abuse of neglect, would be very public. It was the last thing she wanted, and if it were up to her, she and Ron would be able to amicably end their marriage, and kept things civil for Rose's sake. Her daughter deserved to be able to grow up with two parents who loved her, and she wanted more than anything, for Ron to quit drinking so he could have any relationship with his daughter.

But work was proving to be time consuming as well, what with the upcoming case of Thorndale, the wizard who had robbed several wizards and witches in Diagon Alley by getting close enough to them to 'accio' away their personal belongings without them noticing. It had been a tough case as he somehow managed to charm the people he was robbing to distract them from the theft, and after it, the victim didn't notice the crime until much later.

But a sting operation in Diagon Alley conducted by undercover Aurors had revealed the perpretrator who was now in custody awaiting his trial.

The only problem was that he oblivated himself, to erase memories of the crime, and was now attempting to plead non-guilty.

So it was up to them to provide an airtight case of just how guilty the man was, so that he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"Still working, Granger?" she heard a voice ask as she looked up to see Draco standing at the doorway. "I figured you would be, so I brought by some food."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, as he sat beside her on the couch she was on and handed her a carry out bag from the Leaky Cauldron.

"So how is the case going? Is it open and shut?" Draco asked, as he looked over her notes. "Please tell me that we'll just be able to throw him in Azkaban for his crimes, and we won't have to drag this case on for days when we all know he's guilty of his crimes."

"It should be," Hermione nodded, "I'm just worried he's going to plead that someone imperio-ed him into committing the crime, and then oblivated him when he had gotten caught. It's a solid enough of a defense, that they could sway a decent amount of Wizengamot. We just need to ensure that we have a solid counter-argument. For one, your memories of him casting the oblivate spell himself should suffice, but he could argue that the person who cast the imperius spell commanded him to oblivate himself."

"Merlin," Draco said, rubbing his temples, "Why is the use of imperius even allowed as an argument in court. It just really complicates matters, when we all know that he wasn't actually under the spell."

"Except it's hard to prove otherwise," she reminded him as she took a bite of her food, "We both know he's right about it. What if he actually was under the spell? We need to prove beyond reason that he committed the crime out of his own volition and no one else forced him to do so. That's what justice is all about."

He gave her a soft look and she looked up at him, "What?" she asked, feeling her heart beat slightly faster, as she stared into his grey eyes.

"That was one of the things I always loved about you," he admitted, "You were always willing to try and see beyond what was happening on the surface and look deeper. You always looked for the good in everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. Your compassion and your strength always gives me so much hope, and I love you for that."

Her eyes widened as she caught his slip in tenses from past to present, and the implications that came with it.

And with his mouth so close to hers, all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and allow him to hold her, as they kissed like they used to. And with his eyes searching hers, she found herself leaning in to him, their mouths only centimeters apart, and she could practically feel her heart beating fast.

Except she couldn't.

She pulled back, and she could see his eyes flicker with a slight disappointment, a feeling she knew all too well at the moment.

"I can't," she whispered, "My marriage just ended, and I have Rose. I can't just jump into something else right now, Draco, I can't. My life is falling apart, and I need to pick up the pieces, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now, not with you. I just can't."

With that, she all but ran out of the room, leaving Draco Malfoy behind in her wake, confused and alone.

And when she got home, the first thing she did was check in on Rose, who was peacefully sleeping, very unaware of the inner turmoil her mother was currently experiencing.


	10. The Conversations

**Chapter 10**

 _Hermione took a deep breath as she stood outside the Arithmacy classroom, unsure of what she was about to do._

 _She wasn't all that sure she was doing the right thing, and maybe it would only make things worse._

 _But she would never actually know unless she tried, right?_

 _So she took another deep breath, as she channeled her Gryffindor bravery, and set foot inside the classroom._

 _Despite there being multiple free seats, she walked past all of them, and walked to where Draco Malfoy was sitting by himself. And before he or anyone else could say anything, she sat down in the empty seat._

 _The action itself was enough for most of the class to look up at her in confusion. Despite not being the gossiping sort, her willingly sitting beside the boy who had made her life miserable for the last five years was enough to stir their attention. Especially given their very different stances in the upcoming war, her by Harry's side, and the expectation that he would stand by his family._

 _He looked up at her, a confused look on his face, before he quickly masked it with a scowl upon recognizing who it was. But if he was going to protest the action, he never got the chance as Professor Vector began to lecture them._

 _Despite Malfoy wiping off the scowl, and placing a cold, blank expression on his face, it didn't stop him from sneaking glances at her every few moments, as if he were trying to figure out just what she was doing and why she had seated herself willingly next to him, especially as Professor Vector hadn't assigned them time to work on their project during class._

 _It certainly didn't help that she could feel her heart racing, wondering just what had possessed her to choose to sit beside Draco Malfoy, even if she knew very well why she had. She had done it because she needed to earn his trust. Because Draco Malfoy was not inherently evil. He was prejudiced and a bully, but he wasn't Voldemort, nor did she believe he could kill anyone. And if she could earn his trust, she could convince him and potentially other students who Voldemort would turn to recruit into siding against Voldemort when the time came. Because their numbers really did matter. If the majority of the population did not side with Voldemort, it would be harder for him to take over, gain government support, and in turn, rule the wizarding world. But she just needed him to believe he was capable of more than following a mad man. She needed him to see that he could be good._

 _So when they were given time to discuss their project, she turned to him, swallowing her anxiousness, and said, "So have you started looking into your sections? I had a few books that I found particularly helpful to begin my research, but I wanted to see if you had found anything you thought could be beneficial. Between the two of us, we could cover a decent range of sources, and potentially create a paper of extraordinary material, don't you think?"_

 _"I haven't started," he said, without looking up at her. "I told you we would combine it at the end, so why on earth are you bothering me, Granger."_

 _"You…haven't started?" she asked, confused._

 _"No, I haven't," he said, looking up at her pointedly. "Is that a problem?"_

 _"Well if you need any books that could make for a good starting place, I can give you some references," she said after a moment._

 _"I don't need them," he said looking down, "I'll hand you my parts when I'm done, Granger. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone for the remainder of class-"_

 _"Then what have you been working on?" she asked, "I know for a fact that we don't have any assignments that have been assigned recently, as we just handed in a bunch of essays, and we haven't gotten more yet. Unless you're getting ahead in class, there's not all that much else for you to be doing."_

 _"I've been busy," he said curtly, "Not that I owe you any explanations."_

 _"I suppose not," she said, looking down for a moment, "Look, Malfoy. I get that this paper is hardly the most important thing in your life right now, given everything that's happened. But that doesn't mean you need to write off your priorities and your studies. Just, let me know if you need anything, okay?"_

 _He looked up with her, giving her a look she couldn't recognize, but when Professor Vector dismissed the class, he swiftly stood up, collected his books, and bolted from the classroom._

* * *

When Ron burst into her office that day, she wished she could have said she was surprised. In all honesty, Hermione was impressed that she had managed to avoid him for as long as she had, even if it had only been a few days.

And while she wanted anything other than to be in the same room as her husband, as he stood in front of her, she realized that she couldn't avoid him for much longer; not without being clear about where the two of them stood.

"Hermione," he said after a moment, as if he were unsure of how she would react to his presence.

"Ronald," she said, without standing up from her chair. "I see you're doing well."

"I'm not," he responded quickly, "I've been doing horrible without you Mione. It's been absolutely dreadful knowing you and Rose weren't at home. I haven't been eating, drinking, or even sleeping. All I've been thinking of is how to get you back."

"Ron-" she said softly, not wanting him to get his hopes up.

"I messed up," he said, cutting her off. "You're right. I messed up. I've been drinking too much, and indulging in extramarital affairs. I haven't been a good husband to you, and you deserve so much better than what I gave you. Please come home, Hermione. I'll give up drinking, and you can finally be a proper wife as you were meant to be. I'll forgive you for everything if you do."

"What do you need to forgive me for?" she asked in a calm voice, despite wanting nothing more than to hex him.

He snorted at that, as he shook his head, "Please, Hermione. I'm not the only one who screwed up in our marriage. You were hardly perfect yourself, what with your inattention and lack of dedication. I've accepted my faults, why can't you accept yours?"

"Because my faults all involve me not being the woman you want me to be," she said in a soft voice. "Ron, you'll never be able to accept me as who I really am. You don't love the person I am. You love who you want me to be. You claim to love parts of me, but you can't love the person I am and the person I want to be. You can't love the fact that I want a career and to be successful, but I also want to be a mother. You can't love that I won't always be home on time because others need me too. Or that my style of parenthood is different than your mothers. You can't love that I am not at home constantly with Rose, cooking and cleaning. Nor can you love the fact that working makes me happy."

"Because it shouldn't need to," he said stubbornly, "I should be able to provide for us, Hermione. We shouldn't need to rely on your salary."

"It's not about the money for me, Ron. It helps, but it's not about the money," she said softly, "It's about making something with my life. I could never be happy as a housewife. I'm not the same as your mother. I need to work and to have something for myself. I cannot just stay at home all day."

"We could be happy together," he whispered, "We were once! We love each other, and we can go back to that!"

"We can't, Ron, because it never was real. Neither of us have been happy in a long time, and I think you know that too. Why else would you have been sleeping with other woman? Do you honestly think I could be happy if we returned back to the way we were, with you unhappy with my choices, and me unhappy with yours?" she asked him, carefully.

"I don't see why not," he said stubbornly, "You're giving up on us! You're not even willing to fight for us or for our family! Rosie is going to grow up in a broken family, wondering why all her cousin's parents are together and happy, and she is split in between us."

"Rose is going to stay with me," she said firmly, "Until you get a better control of your drinking and prove you will not put her in harm's way. And either way, Rose will know her parent's don't love each other. I would rather her see us be civil than resent each other stuck in a marriage neither of us want. Now, I have some work to attend to, so please see yourself out. We can talk more about this later."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but she had already buried herself back in her work, and he knew he had no chance of being heard now.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Hermione felt herself asking, as she stood outside Draco and Harry's shared office, while her friend was out to lunch, leaving Draco alone in the room.

She hadn't known what she wanted to say to him after nearly kissing him the night before, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever; not without making their relationship strained. And the last thing she wanted to do was isolate him after everything they had been through together.

"Of course," he said quickly, gesturing at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She moved toward it, and sat down in silence.

"I'm sorry if I led you-" she started.

"I don't expect anything-" Draco said at the same time as her.

"Sorry," she said softly, when both of them cut off their sentences midway. "Do you want me to go first?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "That I can only offer you friendship right now. I can't offer you anything else, not with the divorce, and Rose. I just need some time to figure out what I'm going to do now with my life. I'm sorry."

He nodded, smiling softly at her, "Hermione, I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable after last night. It was never my intention to do anything to hurt you. You're an important part of my life, you always will be, and if you simply want to be friends, then I do not blame you for that. You're going through a difficult time, and I would rather be in your life as a friend than not at all."

"Thank you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. She still cared for the man, despite their history and past relationship, and she was more than grateful that he seemed to understand just where she was coming from, and didn't expect anything more from her.

"Of course," he smiled at her again, "Now tell me how the case is going. Last I checked, you were looking into proving the Imperius curse defense was false. How is that coming along? Do you need any help?"

She smiled as she began to discuss her defense with him, and he made a couple of fair points on how they could gather the necessary articles of evidence needed to prove that there was no presence of the Imperius curse on the man.

Maybe one day they would be able to move on and be something more as they once were, but for now, she was happy having him in her life as a friend.

* * *

Harry stood in the dark lit corner of Knockturn Alley where the body lay in front of him a few metres ahead.

In his career as an Auror he could count the number of times he had been in the darkly known location. And it was not due to the fact that crimes did not occur in the obscure location, but because the number of times they got reported were minimal. Usually, people tended to keep their heads down and avoid any thing that could endanger themselves if they could not benefit from the situation.

It was only because an Auror in the department had been following a lead on a house elf smuggling ring that she had stumbled upon the body, and immediately informed the department of so.

The man in question was an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic, meaning that it would be quite difficult for them to find out just what he was working on without the proper paperwork and going through several chains of people. But something, either in his work life, or personal life had gotten him killed.

Looking over the body, it appeared as if the man had been grievously tortured, attempting to pry out information, before he had been killed and dumped in the alley. The lack of blood on the scene implied that he was not killed in the location where he was found, and he highly doubted the killer cleaned up the blood spill with a charm before leaving.

He looked around the scene and saw Ron attempting to take statements, but there were few witnesses, and even less who were willing to come forward and be seen talking to law enforcement.

"He was tortured with dark magic," Draco said to him grimly as he came over to where Harry was standing. "I can practically feel the residual magic radiating off the man. Whatever was done to him, it seemed as if he held out for a while and he was tortured quite a bit for it."

"But what was it that they wanted to get out of him?" Harry mused, "Why was he tortured so much. What was so important they punished him as such before killing him?"

"At this point your guess is as good as mine," Draco said softly, "Whatever it was, was worth killing the man and dumping his body in a place where he wouldn't have been discovered if it weren't for Auror Danvers. They didn't want us to find this person. And there's hardly any other evidence lying around, except for the body. We can perform a magical autopsy and see if we can figure out exactly what spells were cast on the man, as it could give us a good indication of who we should be looking at for suspects, but it's a longshot."

Harry sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. It was going to be another long day at the office, that much was for sure. He would have to send Ginny a patronus stating that he would be unable to make dinner tonight, and hopefully the hormones of her pregnancy wouldn't make her too angry with him.

* * *

Astoria sat in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron with a notice me not charm up so that the occupants did not see her sitting there with the older blonde man that night. The last thing she needed was for someone to see them, and spread rumours of colluding, or even worse, of an affair.

"You promised me, Lucius," she said in a low voice. "You promised me that you would have a betrothal agreement drawn up and sent to my parents shortly after the war ended. But all we have is refusal from your son, who seems to have it in his mind that he can make his own choices in the matter. Does he not care of what it would mean for a union between the Ancient houses of Malfoy and Greengrass? That it would strengthen both of our old noble houses and bring together a new dawn of power? Yet your son seems to think it's fitting of his name to gallivant around the country, waving his wand and play Auror. Have you not taught him what was proper for someone of his station? Because quite frankly, it is an embarrassment to us all."

"Do not speak to me that way, child," Lucius said giving the girl a look of contempt. "His days as an Auror are numbered. Right now, I am pouring over ancient laws which decree the Head of the House powerful enough to sign a union on behalf of his offspring. Once I find the proper law, I will have the papers drawn up and sent to your father. Do not worry, the Houses Malfoy and Greengrass will be unified soon enough. And with a few more alliances, we will be able to begin swaying the political powers in our favour once more."

"Then you best take care of Granger while you're at it," Astoria said, appearing as if a foul stench was present as she uttered the mudblood's name. "She will try and steal your son and taint the Malfoy line. And the last thing you need to be the ancient house who turned into a family of blood traitors. Years of Malfoy ancestor tainted, because your soft son couldn't resist the Golden Girl."

"Granger will not be a problem for much longer," Lucius raised a brow at her, "I assure you, I have my house in order. My son will not be sullying himself with that girl. Not after what she did during the war. But do not worry your pretty little head, Greengrass, I will have her out of the picture without anyone even realizing she was in danger. All I need to do is _persuade_ her that after her failure of a marriage that perhaps she would be happier in the muggle world with her parents. And once she publicly announces that, no one will even question when they are unable to **find** her after that."

"Good," Astoria stood, "Because I refuse to let your son embarrass me for much longer. Let father know when you have the papers drawn up."

And with that she stood, throwing her hair over her shoulder, and left the filthy establishment behind.


	11. The Attack

**Chapter 11**

 _Hermione sat down next to Draco Malfoy for the fifth class in a row to the point where no one even turned a curious head to see what she was up to by sitting next to him. Even Malfoy himself didn't give her a look of annoyance or anger at her gesture, and instead just chose to ignore her, she had spent the last few classes doing._

 _Luckily for her, none of her peers were as gossipy as she thought, so Harry and Ron had no idea that she was paired with Malfoy for class, or that she had insisted on sitting next to him every lecture and attempted to try and get him to work with her on their assignment together._

 _And as Professor Vector lectured, she tried hard not to let her attention wander to the boy beside her. He had changed since their entrance into sixth year, and she wished she knew what was going on with him. Even with all she had annoyed him over their assignment, using it as a guise to try and find out what he was hiding, he hadn't snapped and insulted her or her heritage. And for how freely he had thrown around the word mudblood before, he was very careful not to use it any longer._

 _Was it solely because his father had been locked up? Or was it also because of the change in the Ministry? Had something happened with Voldemort that he was trying to keep a low profile?_

 _She couldn't help but wonder what was going through the boy's head, even if she knew she would need to be very careful just how she chose to proceed with her curiosity. The last thing she needed to do was push too hard and have him pull away all together and chose himself off from her._

 _Hermione wasn't even sure why she cared so much; he had been so horrible to her in previous years, and had been the reason she had cried herself to sleep several nights when she was younger. She had doubted her place in the wizarding world, and in turn had studied harder to prove that she was capable, that she did belong, and that she wasn't some mistake. So why was she so keen on helping Draco Malfoy when he had brought her nothing but pain in the past?_

 _The lecture part of class had ended moments later, and Hermione turned to Malfoy, ready to discuss their project with him._

 _"So I've been looking into the Hebrew origins of the Chaldean Method, and in particular, why the number nine is not used in the method, and really it's quite fascinating! I'm planning on including a section on it, as it could account for several differences between it and the Agrippan method, even though they can both still be used to gain the same ending results," Hermione started. "It all can be traced back to the late 17_ _th_ _century when the method first began to be developed by-"_

 _"Salazaar!" Malfoy interrupted her, looking pained, "You aren't going to give up bothering me unless I agree to work with you, are you? You're going to insist on bothering me every class on useless tidbits that I could give an elf's ass about! Is it too much for me to ask to be able to sit through one lecture without having to listen to your mind whirl around in circles each class! If it will finally get you off my back, I'll work with you, Granger!"_

 _"Really?" She asked, as she felt a sense of accomplishment on getting him to agree to do so._

 _"It's hardly as if you're giving me all that much of a choice," Mafoy said in annoyance. "Meet me at the library after dinner. We can get a solid hour of work on the assignment done, and then I have other places I need to be. And leave your two sidekicks behind. I don't need them coming down and accusing me of trying to lure you to your death."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I won't tell Harry or Ron if that's what it takes to get you to agree to work with me on your group assignment."_

 _"Good," he said firmly, as he looked her in the eyes. And when Professor Vector dismissed them, he was the first to rush out of the class._

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she watched Rose and James go off to play after dinner, and she turned to her two friends.

"I need to talk to you both," she said softly, and at that Harry gave her a worried look while Ginny looked concerned. "I'm going to officially file for divorce tomorrow. I can't keep pretending that everything is fine with him, no matter how much he wishes to see the truth. He'll never accept the fact that I want to be a career woman, and I can never be happy without one. I cannot love him as you two love each other, no matter how hard I've tried to be a better girlfriend, then wife. I can never be who he wants me to be, and I can't keep putting myself second for his happiness."

"I see," Harry said, nodding. "You know, when you and Ron first got together, I was ecstatic. I was so happy that my two friends seemed to care about each other just as I loved Ginny. But as your marriage went to, it became increasingly clear that neither of you were happy together, even if you wouldn't admit it. Ron needs someone like his mother, who would cater to his every need, and insist on putting family first over a career. You, on the other hand, need someone who understands your ambition, and understands that you can have a healthy balance between home and work without making sacrifices. You need someone who understands that you need a challenge, to constantly be fighting to make the world a better place. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one day you ended up as the Minister for Magic."

Her eyes watered slightly, and Ginny hugged her gently.

"What my husband is trying to say in a roundabout way, is that we love you, Hermione. And we support you and your decision to leave Ron. It's not going to be easy, but it will be for the best, for both of you even if Ron cannot see it yet. And that you are more than welcome to stay here with Rose for as long as you need," Ginny comforted her.

"I am going to start looking into flats soon," she admitted, "I love you both, but it isn't fair for me to burden you for too long."

"And if you need any help, we would be happy to come along with you," Harry smiled at her, "But there is also no rush for you to leave either. If you wish to stay here throughout the course of your divorce proceeding so you have a support system, we would be more than happy to stand by you."

"I'm worried about it," she said softly, looking down, "It's not just a divorce case, but a custody case as well. And wizarding laws tend to lean in favour of the father, as it gives them an heir to the line. I've read the books while studying magical law. I know it doesn't really apply to our family, but what if I lose custody of Rose? I can't have her staying with him full time, not while he still drinks and she could be harmed. But I can't think of a way to get custody without having to drag his name through the mud. And doing so would tarnish his reputation and my relationship with the family."

"First of all, we all support you regardless of what it takes," Ginny cut her off. "Even mum, who would be the most reluctant to see the truth, has started to see how hard the last few years have been for you. We understand, Hermione. And in terms of a divorce, there are a million reasons why it is going to be a long road, given who you are, and who he is. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't go through with this. You deserve to put yourself first for once, and that is something you haven't done in a long time. You deserve to be happy. And when it comes down to it, we can all testify for you in a court a law. As you said, our family hardly cares about heirs to carry out the line, and even if we did, it would be Bill's children who were considered heirs, and not Ron's. Additionally, I doubt you are going to keep the rest of us from seeing Rose; it's not as if you are planning on running off to another country with her. The trial will be hard, but we will be there for you, every step of the way."

She felt her eyes water up, and Harry kissed her forehead gently, "It's going to be fine, Hermione," he promised her. "We'll get through this."

She nodded slightly, "I know it will be eventually, but it's going to be a long road from here to there."

Harry looked like he wanted to respond, but a series of laughs reminded them of their kids in the next door room, getting up to who knows what.

"I'll be right back," Harry sighed, as he stood up to ensure his son and goddaughter hadn't broken anything or gotten up to other mischief.

"So?" Ginny asked her softly.

"So?" Hermione questioned her friend back.

"What's going on with you and Draco Malfoy?" she asked her friend slyly. "And not those stupid Prophet rumours. Are you planning on starting to see him again now that you're leaving Ron?"

"I-" Hermione started, looking around to ensure Harry wasn't coming back into the room any time soon. "I don't know, if I am being completely honest with you."

"You both cared for each other while we were in school," Ginny reminded her softly, and Hermione let out a sigh.

She had never told Harry and Ron about her school romance, because she knew very well just how they would have reacted. But Ginny and her had formed a kinship back between fifth and sixth year, between her only having male friends, and Ginny having six older brothers, both of them needed female perspective from time to time. And while now she was on good terms with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, during school, she never felt as if she could talk to the two of them. But quite frankly if either of them knew that she had been seeing Draco, the rumour most likely would have spread out through the entire school before dinner. And it was imperative that no one knew, not when Voldemort had followers everywhere, none of whom would have hesitated to have killed Narcissa for Draco's disobedience, or even kill her to hurt Draco. They hardly had the sort of romance that during the time wouldn't be plastered all over the Daily Prophet. But Ginny understood, despite her initial hesitance. Ginny had known that she was trying to get Malfoy to open up to her during their project, that she had started to fall for him, and had comforted her when their relationship had ended because of the war.

"Yes," Hermione said softly, "But that was a long time ago. So much has changed since then, Ginny. I moved on and dated Ron, and married him. I have a child, and am going through a divorce. I'm a single mother balancing a child and a career. I can hardly date anyone right now."

"But do you want to be dating Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked her. "And in all honesty, you were only with Ron because everyone pushed you towards him. It seemed like a natural pairing to everyone who couldn't see how unhappy it made you. And then you ended up getting married because the rest of us were, and I know very well that you wanted to wait before having children, except next thing you know, Rose was born."

"I suppose," she sighed softly, "But even without all the pressure to be with Ron, I'm not entirely sure that I would have drifted back towards Draco anyways. It wasn't until recent years when we reconnected at work. He was busy trying to prove his innocence after the war, and a relationship between us would have been slandered instantly as they would have spun it to make it seem as if he was using me to clear his name. And after we reconnected, he was seeing some French heiress and I was about to be married."

"None of his relationships have lasted longer than a few months," Ginny reminded her. "And from what Harry tells me, it's only because he's humouring his mother who wishes him to be married. He has no interest in any of them. Besides, all of that is in the past. What matters now is that you and Draco are both single. So do you wish to pursue a relationship with him?"

"I don't know," she admitted after a moment, "The timing is hardly ideal, is it? I just got out of a marriage, and I need to think of Rose first. She always needs to be my first priority, and I need to be there for her. Maybe one day in the future, I guess, if we get the chance."

Ginny snorted at that, "Hermione, the timing will never be ideal. I fell in love with Harry while we were in the middle of a war. I had to go back to school while he was off somewhere in the country trying to bring down Voldemort. I had no idea if he was alive or dead half the time. Love will never be ideal, but if it's real, true love, then it's worth pursuing. And if Draco truly cares for you, he'll understand that Rose is a priority in your life. He won't try and push you for anything that you're not ready for. He'll simply stand by your side and be there for you every step of the way. Besides, if you're worried that he and Rose won't get along, you've never seen him with kids. Back when James was in his fussy days, Draco always had a way of calming him down, and getting him to sleep. James still gets excited when Uncle Draco comes over."

She felt her heart flutter slightly at that, but took a deep breath, "Maybe one day in the future," she said more to convince herself than Ginny, "But for now I need some time to come to terms with everything before I put myself out there again. And first, I need to actually hand Ron the divorce papers and ensure he knows that there is no way the two of us will be together ever again."

Ginny nodded pensively, as she held Hermione's hand lightly.

It was going to be a long road to her own personal happiness, but she would get there eventually.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his office, reading through reports of a string of recent break-ins at several stores in Hogsmeade, while Harry was looking through witness statements. It was hardly an interesting case, it perpetrator most likely being a student, given the items that were being stolen, yet it was up to them to pinpoint exactly which student was behind the various attacks on the village.

He only looked up when a wisp of light flooded their office, and he looked up to see a patronus in front of them, carrying a message. Harry held his wand tightly in his hand, as he knew that using a patronus charm meant that whatever was occurring, would be of urgent nature, as they rarely used the communication method anymore.

"Potter, Malfoy, report to Diagon Alley now!" They heard the head of the department's voice through a patronus charm as it burst into their office, "There is a inferi attack in progress!"

"Inferi?' Harry asked Draco as they both rushed to grab their wands and head to Diagon Alley.

Draco looked at him grimly, "If there really is an inferi attack, it means someone used dark magic to resurrect bodies to a puppet like state. It hardly is a good sign, given the state of the wizarding world currently."

They both left the office, apparating right into the middle of the Alley, only to be left in shock. Stores were left ravaged, and there were wizards and witches left screaming and running away from the scene while the inferi grabbed innocent bystanders, trying to devour them. By his count, it appeared to be as if there were at least twenty of them, and Harry knew if he didn't act fast, they could cause immense damage.

"Incendio!" Harry cried out as he hit one of the bodies with a spell, and the inferius dropped to the ground, disintegrated.

Draco quickly followed suit, alongside the other Aurors, as they fought to stop the attack on the alley, but it seemed as if the inferi were relentlessly pushing forward, stampeding over bodies of fallen wizards and witches, as they tried to evade capture, but also under an order to pursue the Aurors.

He hit an inferi as it grabbed onto a middle-aged witch, who was screaming as she was being pulled by the inferi into a corner of the alley, and released the woman from its grasp as she immediately fled inside a store.

Draco was about to cast another spell, when he felt something grab his arm tightly, and he turned to see several inferi surrounding him, grabbing onto him and pulling tightly. And as his arm cracked, he was filled with immense pain, as he felt a flash of light before he was met with nothing but darkness surrounding him on all sides.


	12. The Hospital

**Chapter 12**

"Honestly, Draco, I don't know what you were thinking, becoming an Auror," Hermione heard a voice say shrilly as she walked down the hospital hall where Draco was located.

When Harry had sent them a patronus, stating that Draco had been wounded in an inferi attack, she had felt sick. Inferi hadn't been used since Voldemort's days, and she knew very well that it wasn't a good sign that they were actively attacking citizens in Diagon Alley.

It most certainly didn't help that she was worried sick that the notion that Draco had been harmed. Harry's message had been cryptic and hadn't offered more details about what had happened to him exactly, and the severity of his injuries. She had no idea if he was dying, or just had a scratch, and she couldn't help but worry it was the first.

She had been terrified, and Ginny practically shoved her out the door, knowing she wouldn't rest easy until she knew just what had happened to the man. And so she found herself at St Mungos where a nurse had pointed her in the direction of Draco's room.

As she approached the room, she could see Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson in the room, looking relaxed, as Draco lay in the bed beside them, looking exasperated.

"For Salazaar's sake, Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes, "Injuries happen all the time. Becoming an Auror was hardly the worst choice in profession. Besides, it's not exactly as if I'm dying am I? I was merely-"

"You passed out from pain from having several inferi attack you, pulling your limbs in opposite directions. Your ribs were cracked, you had several broken bones, you were cut and bleeding, and nearly died from blood loss. You had a head injury, and not to mention your leg was nearly severed," Pansy stated, looking at him angrily, "Don't play it off as if it were nothing."

She let out a gasp at the mention of his injuries, and all eyes in the room turned to look at her.

"Hermione," Draco said, lighting up at the sight of her.

"I didn't know you had company," she said softly, "I can come back later."

"Nonsense," Theo said, standing up, as he walked over to her, "We were just going to grab some food from the cafeteria. You should keep Draco company in that time. Merlin knows what he's like when he gets bored."

"I'm not that bad," he complained.

"You once spent an entire week at my family library because you were bored and had read all the books in yours," Blaise pointed out, "You wouldn't stop complaining until we let you read the books from ours."

"And then there was the time where you made the elves play Quidditch with you because you didn't have enough to have a full team," Theo reminded him.

"Or the time where you-" Pansy smirked, before Draco cut her off.

"Okay I get it!" Draco protested, before wincing.

The three left the room, and Hermione sat down beside him, "Are you okay?" she asked him softly, as she threaded her fingers through his.

"I've been better," he admitted, "It won't las long though. The healer told me she was discharging me in the morning, thankfully. Merlin knows I have more than enough work to get through without being tied up to this bed."

"You should take it easy," she said gently, "You don't want to strain yourself too much when you're recovering from an injury."

"I won't," he reassured her, "But I do need to get back to this case soon. The paperwork for an inferi attack is going to be enormous."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" she asked him softly, not wanting to pry too much into an active investigation.

"No," he shook his head, "We believe it could be related to the slaying of magical creatures, but why inferi were used, we have no idea. Harry and I are going to put together a list of suspects, such as Death Eaters who evaded capture."

"Be careful," she said, knowing fully well that despite how far Draco had come since the war, if they started pointing fingers, it was only a matter of time before someone accused him of being a Death Eater, despite the outcome of his trial.

"I will," he said smiling gently at her. "The Aurors Office trusts me; if the press tries anything, they'll ensure it doesn't get out to the public."

She heard the three former Slytherins who had gone to get food return just then, and she stood, kissing Draco's forehead, before saying, "I should get back to Rose. It's late and I don't want her waking up and asking after me. I'll talk to you when you're released."

He nodded at her, and she left the room, acknowledging Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson, before returning home.

* * *

 _Hermione sat in the library wondering to herself why on earth she had believed Draco Malfoy when he had claimed he would meet her there to work on their project together._

 _Obviously he had said it to get her to shut up, and in her disbelief over his agreeing, she had actually thought that he would keep his word and show up when he said he would. She should have known better than to think she could get him to agree to meet up with her to work on a shared assignment._

 _She should have known better when she had wanted to help save him from whatever it was that was going on in his life. She should have known better than to try and save someone who didn't want to be saved. Merlin, if Harry and Ron had any idea of what she was trying to do, they would have her committed to St Mungos for losing her mind._

 _And maybe she should be. Just because Draco Malfoy wasn't showing his explicit hate for her, what's to say he didn't still hate her? With the Ministry attempting to cover their arses for not believing Harry last year, there was quite a bit of effort going into investigating all claimed Death Eaters, even if they were doing a rather shoddy job of it. So for all she knew, Malfoy wasn't spewing hate simply because he was trying not to draw any more attention to their family after his father had been locked up._

 _She had sighed to herself; she probably would have spent time in the library even if it weren't to meet up with Malfoy, so there was no harm in getting ahead on the Potions essay that she had due at the end of the month._

 _She pulled out the potions book she had borrowed, as she began to skim through it, taking notes on any section that she thought could be relevant to the topic on hand, which she would later sort through and compile an outline for an essay before writing her initial draft for it. She knew she might be putting in more work than others, but she wanted to do well, something which wasn't a crime._

 _And with the papers claiming more and more that muggleborns were having issues getting a job after school, she knew she needed to fight even harder. She couldn't let anyone look at her and deem her less worthy of a job because of her blood. And she certainly wasn't about to give them any excuses. No, she was going to fight harder, and prove to all of them that she was just as worthy as they were to get the same jobs and career opportunities._

 _She worked for another hour or so, before she sighed to herself. She closed her book, because clearly Malfoy wasn't joining her, and she had had a rather long week, and just wanted to get some rest._

 _"Going somewhere?" she heard a bored drawl, and looked up to see Malfoy standing there, with his book bag in his hand, before sitting down beside her._

 _"You're late," she said, pointedly, as she grabbed her Arithmacy notes from her bag._

 _"I showed up, didn't I?" he asked her, annoyed._

 _"I suppose you did," she sighed, not wanting to push her luck._

 _He grabbed his own notes from his bag and looked at her, "How about we exchange notes and see what the other has, and then go from there?"_

 _She blinked, surprised, "That's actually a really good idea."_

 _"Not all of us are as dumb as Potter and Weasley," he said dryly as he handed her his notes, "Some of us are capable of thinking for ourselves."_

 _She let out a breath of air, calming herself from yelling at him, because she knew very well that if she gave him the satisfaction of annoying her, he wouldn't stop any time soon. She gave him the notes she had taken and looked over his._

 _As she read over his, she couldn't help but feel surprised. For all the trouble he had given her over working together, he had done quite a bit of work on his section._

 _They had spent the rest of the session like that, reading each other's extensive notes, deciding that they would offer options later, as it was growing close to curfew and despite him mocking her over it, she'd rather not get detention from Fitch._

 _As she headed up to the Gryffindor tower, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, she could redeem Draco Malfoy after all._

* * *

Hermione sipped her cup of tea as she sat at the empty table, waiting for her colleague to join her. Draco had been released a few hours earlier, and had stopped by her office to prove to her that he was perfectly fine, and was not still injured.

She had frowned at that, but he was like Harry in a lot of aspects, one of which being that he never quite liked downtime when he was injured and prevented from doing more useful things.

"Sorry I'm late," Lavender said, as she slipped into the seat across from Hermione, placing her handbag down as she smiled at her.

"It's fine," Hermione reassured her co-worker with a grin.

Despite never being close with Lavender while they were in school, both of the girls had grown up and placed their differences behind them. It had certainly helped that they no longer lived together, and Hermione didn't have to put up with her and Parvati's gossiping, and they didn't have to put up with her late night studying habits. It also helped that Lavender was more than happy with Ernie,, and they were no longer "competing" for the same guy. Despite her former relationship with Draco back in school, she couldn't very well tell Lavender the reason why she wasn't actually interested in Ron back then, and Lavender's jealous at the time made it hard for her to see reason.

Hell, neither of them wanted him anymore.

Nothing had surprised Hermione more than when she had showed up for her first day for training to be a lawyer. The batch was rather small, given how most people had chosen to go into other careers that year, such as healing, or the Auror's office, given the influence of the war. What had been shocking to her, however, was that Lavender was amongst the batch, as she hadn't expected to see very many people she knew, much less her former dorm mate.

The two of them had been civil at first, and as time went on, they began to converse more and more, realising that the two of them had some common ground after all. When she had asked the girl what her reasons were for going into the field, Lavender had simply laughed.

"I've always enjoyed arguing with people," Lavender had said lightly, "And it seemed like a sensible decision." She had sobered up for a moment, "But in all honesty, my mother's sister got a divorce a few years ago. Her husband was a horrid man, who would hurt her and take every chance to belittle her. Mum hated the man more than anything. And when Aunt Helen got a divorce, he took her for everything she had. I never want to see that happen to another person where their spouse tries to ruin them. So I'm going to represent every person I can and ensure they are not left in ruins after their divorce."

Aside from their friendship, it had been one of the reasons why Hermione had asked Lavender to meet up with her after work. She knew she probably could go to someone else, but they wouldn't have as close a relationship to her as Lavender did and would be less motivated to fight for her. Besides, a case between two war heroes would be difficult to represent, and she didn't want to lose her daughter because her lawyer was sympathetic to Ron as well.

"I'm assuming you want to formally put an end to your marriage?" Lavender asked her, as her latte was placed in front of her by their server.

"I do," she said with a sigh, "I can't do it anymore, Lav. I need to be out of that marriage. I need to be free of him, and give myself and my daughter the life we deserve."

"Good," Lavender nodded, "You always could do so much better than him, Hermione. I was stupid back then, and considered you a threat, when all you were doing was trying to be a friend to him."

"I didn't want him back then," she confessed. "I'm not all that sure I wanted him after either. But life pushed us together, and somewhere along the line I lost myself in his ways. But I need to move on from it, and I want him gone. Ideally, this would all be over as soon as possible and I'd never have to see him again."

Lavender snorted, "I love you, Hermione, but there's no way this will blow over quietly. Ron is going to drag this out for as long as possible, and make a huge scene about it. He's going to try and discredit you to the media and play the distraught husband. He's going to do everything in his power to make sure you come out on the bottom of this."

"I know," she sighed, "It's one of the reasons I asked you to represent me. I need someone I can trust who won't just roll over because Ron asked them to. I need someone with my best interests in mind."

She silently rubbed her wrist where Ron had grabbed her before and Lavender's eyes had flashed angrily. She had always suspected something was off, but Hermione had always played off all her queries as nothing.

"It's going to be long and difficult," Lavender warned her, "People won't believe the claims of abuse and violence, as well as alcoholism unless you can show them proof. They will insult you, and hurt you, and make you out to be a liar. But I promise you, I will fight for you and to get you and Rosie away from him. You have my word, Hermione."

She smiled at the woman, known she fully intended to keep her promise.

* * *

Hermione crossed out one of the arguments she had written down for her upcoming case, realising that it would be far too easy for the defense to counter with the argument of Imperius, despite the defendant stating under veritasium that he had done it out of his own free will.

"Hermione?" he heard a voice call out and she looked up to see George standing there. She stood awkwardly, and he leaned in and hugged her carefully. "I'm sorry, I heard from Mum that you're getting a divorce from Ron."

"George-" she started softly, unsure of what to say to her.

"Don't," he raised a hand, "I don't need you to give me arguments, Hermione. I know why you're doing it. I've seen for years how unhappy you were with Ron. I've seen how my git of a brother treated you. You're doing what's best for your family. I don't need you to try and convince me that this is right, when I can see that for myself."

"Thank you," she said softly relaxing into his arms.

The two of them had grown closer after the war; George needed someone to talk to about Fred, and his family understood his pain, but they felt their own as well and couldn't grasp the pain George felt to its full significance. And Hermione needed someone who understood about the loss of her parents, who wanted nothing to do with her. They had bonded, and she considered him to be akin to a brother to her.

"I also heard that he hurt you," George's eyes flashed, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I never wanted you to have to pick sides. You shouldn't have to choose between your friend and your brother," She said looking down, "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"It wasn't fair to you that he hurt you!" George said angrily. "You deserve better, Hermione." He calmed down slightly, and looked at her, "I need you to know that we all stand by you. Ron might be family, but so are you. Just because you aren't married to him anymore, doesn't mean that you're alone in this. We will stand by you in court, and I'll testify if I need to for you to get custody. You don't have to do this alone."

She felt a few tears slip down her face as his words settled in. Despite Ginny's promises she had still been terrified that she was putting the family in an awkward position, but to know that they were willing to fight for her as well gave her hope. Suddenly, it felt like she had more hope of coming out of the case successful. And hopefully soon, Ron would be far behind her.


	13. The Reconciliation

**Chapter 13**

 _Hermione would be lying if she said she was surprised that Malfoy joined her that day to work on their project. And in all honesty, it was still stunning to her that he had showed up, and they had researched both their parts further. It was even more surprising to her that he had done any research at all. Part of her had been so sure that she would arrive and that if he had bothered showing up, she would have to point him in the right direction. But it hadn't been the case._

 _It was even more surprising to her that he came regularly to meet up with her afterwards. He came the second time after dinner following their next Arithmacy class. He had dropped his book bag on the floor beside her and sat down at her table and sitting opposite to her._

 _And upon her staring, he had looked up and given her an irritated look, "Do you mind? I'm trying to read up on this method, and it's rather irritating to have you constantly staring at me. You were the one who wanted to meet up, so stop looking so bloody shocked, Granger!"_

 _She had blushed slightly at that, and looked down at her own work as she went back to writing up rough copy of their thesis statement, without saying another word._

 _It continued like that, where he would come join her in the library, and the two of them would sit in silence as they researched, talking occasionally about the odd point or the other on the topic of their assignment, whether it be which direction they wanted to go with certain points, or debating including other sections in it at all._

 _Until he began joining her on days when they didn't have class, and he started pulling out work that wasn't related to their assignment, but instead was for another class all together. It had changed from the two of them working solely on Arithmacy to working on their potions assignment, or their defense essays, which Snape assigned frequently._

 _In all honesty, she had no idea how to react to any of it. She wasn't sure why he came, or why he stayed. But he never mentioned anything to suggest that he was unhappy with their work or with her, and she didn't push him._

 _And if they did talk, it was always about school work, and debating assignment points. She would be lying if she said it wasn't intriguing to have someone to study with, who could argue back with her, instead of having nothing to say, as they took her word for law. Ron and Harry, as much as she loved them, were only too happy to listen to whatever she said and write it down, as it meant they often didn't have to come up with the answer themselves._

 _But they never seemed to talk about the elephant in the room; that Draco Malfoy was even joining her in the first place. Because despite how neither of them mentioned it, they still had their history hanging over them. They still were on theoretical opposite sides of this war, even if she wasn't certain that he had joined Voldemort just yet, he still had stood by his father's beliefs all his life. Something had changed with Draco Malfoy over the last year, and despite him not calling her a mudblood at every given instance, she couldn't be positive that he didn't still subscribe to his parents' beliefs that she was a lesser person for her blood status._

 _And then there was the matter of what could happen if Harry or Ron found out that she was studying with the boy they had despised their entire school life. Would they understand that she was trying to help him, or to show him that he didn't need to follow in the steps of so many before him? Would they understand that she wanted to show him that he could follow a different path? Or that she was beginning to enjoy studying with him? Would they understand any of it?_

 _She knew the chances of them finding out were not high. They didn't study in a populated area of the library so it wasn't as if others could see and spread rumours. Nor were the chances of Harry or Ron coming to find her. Between Harry being preoccupied with Quidditch, Ginny, and his meetings with Dumbledore, and Ron being busy training as a Keeper and sticking his tongue down Lavender Brown's throat, neither of them came to the library often. So she was hardly worried that one day they might accidently show up and see her studying with him._

 _In all honesty, she had no idea what she was doing. She could sense the conflict in Malfoy as well, knowing fully well that the two of them meeting up was in neither of their best interest, but it didn't stop either of them from getting together. She knew her friends wouldn't understand, even if she told them about the project. Ron probably would make some callous remark about just doing the entire thing herself so she didn't have to deal with Malfoy, and Harry would wonder why it was necessary for them even to meet up to begin with._

 _But she was enjoying it, despite every other rational voice in her head telling her to be cautious. She was enjoying studying with Draco Malfoy._

 _Merlin, maybe she had gone insane._

* * *

Hermione had barely gotten into work that day when she found herself staring at the face of her husband, as he stood in her office, enraged.

"Really Hermione?" Ron asked her, slamming down the divorce papers on her desk. "Really? I thought we decided we would work on things? I thought we decided not to throw away our marriage because of some small differences? I thought we agreed to make things work so we wouldn't be breaking our family apart? How could you go behind my back and see a divorce lawyer?"

"We decided no such thing," She said calmly as she stood up to face him, "You decided it would be for the best. You ignored my thoughts on the matter that I believed we should end our marriage, as it's not working for me anymore."

"And that's all that matters, isn't it?" Ron snarled at her, "That you're happy. Merlin, you're so self-centred; you always need everything to be about you, don't you? You always need to be the centre of our marriage. You keep working because it's what you want. You come home late, you neglect our daughter, you don't ensure your family is well fed. What about what the rest of us want? When do you take our feelings into consideration?"

"I've been taking your feelings into consideration since I marriage you," She said, voice shaking slightly. "I didn't want to get married young, Ron. I didn't want kids this young. I love Rose, but I wanted to wait a few more years until we had her. I come home and end up cooking for you most days unless you've already passed out from too much to drink. I clean, and I raise my daughter. I've been trying to balance our needs for so long, and I'm tired of having to compromise all the time for you. I can't do it anymore."

She paused for a moment, "I did love you, Ron. There was a time when I thought the two of us could have truly been happy together, and I would have given anything to make it work between the two of us. I would have fought for us, no matter what we faced. But I can't do it anymore. I don't have any more fight left in me for our marriage, and truth be told, I don't want to fight for us any longer. I'm done with our marriage. Now you can either sign the papers, or we can go through a long and highly publicised divorce. The choice is yours."

"You little bitc-" Ron started as he raised his hand to slap her, but she stepped back and pointed her wand at him, stunning him.

Shaking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Galleon from fifth year that Harry made her take to ensure that she could contact him quickly if anything happened after serving Ron the divorce papers. She closed her eyes, and sent Harry a message, as she dropped down to her knees, hugging herself tightly.

"Hermione!" she heard Harry say loudly as he rushed into her office moments later, to see Ron on the ground, and her in shock.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco say, as he crouched down beside her, rubbing her back slightly, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at the situation hesitantly, unsure of whether to comfort Hermione, or to deal with Ron, and Draco looked up at him.

"Take Ron," Draco said, "He might listen to you if you're the one to remove him. If I do it, Merlin know he'll start something. I have Hermione."

Harry nodded at that, "I won't be long, Hermione. I promise."

Draco held her slightly, helping her stand up as he led her to the couches in her office. He sat her down on one, holding onto her.

"I never should have married him," she whispered into his chest, shaking, as he held her tighter. "I should have listened to my gut feeling that something was wrong. I never should have married him."

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't have Rose," Draco reminded her, "We can't take back our mistakes, Hermione. They haunt us every day for the rest of our lives. Living in the what could have beens, and what should have beens, is daunting. All we can do is move forward, and focus on the good that came out of the bad, instead of revelling in the pain. It hurts now, but I promise you'll get through this. You'll move past your divorce, and then your contact with Ron will be minimal. You can move forward with your life, living the way you've wanted, with a thriving career, and a daughter who loves you."

She calmed slightly, and he rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay, Hermione," He promised her.

The two of them sat in silence like that for a while, before he said, "Do you know why I came to those study sessions with you back in sixth year? Believe it or not, it had nothing to do with that assignment; I couldn't have given a rat's ass about it. I came because of you. Because it would have made your life so much easier to have just ignored me and merged our parts together. You wouldn't have had to have ever talked to me, or put up with me, and given our pasts, who would have blamed you? But you insisted on trying to get through to me. You insisted on helping me, when you had no obligation to do so. And the amount of people who cared about me enough to do that then were minimal. I didn't trust my friends not to be giving **him** status reports. My father was in Azkaban, and from what he sent me through letters was that he believed I had a great honour bestowed upon me, to redeem our family's name. I believed Professor Snape to be spying on me as well, and my mother was the leverage being held over me. I could hardly guilt her further with my pain. But you kept trying to help me, merlin knows why. And you had absolutely no reason to even do so. Coming to those study sessions were comforting to me, so I kept returning. And if you could fight for me then, when we were barely friends, then I'm going to fight to stand by you now. I'm going to be here for you Hermione, as your friend.

She relaxed at that, as he continued to sooth her gently. And when she was well, he stayed with her, the two of them working in her office that day, before Harry returned later to take her back home.

* * *

Narcissa looked down the table where her husband should have sat for dinner. In their many years of marriage, despite arguments, they had always eaten at the same table. It had been something of an unspoken rule between them that they would always put on the façade of a united family, despite how they felt in real life.

But lately, she could feel him pulling away from her once more. He wasn't the same man after the war. Neither Lucius nor Draco were. While her son played politics well, striving in the public light as he made a good, honest, name for himself, her husband all but pulled away. He drank too much, and went out for hours at a time, without any indication of what he was doing. She didn't suspect infidelity; their marriage bonds wouldn't allow for it. She knew he was up to something however, and she had no idea of what.

Her family hadn't been a family in ages. How could she blame her son for wanting to move forward with his life and leave behind the home and family which had nearly taken his life? His own father had thrown Draco to the Death Eaters to try and save face. He had watched innocent lives be taken and tortured. He had witnessed horrors she gladly would have shielded him from if she could have.

She just wanted her son to be happy. It was why she was pushing for marriage for him, because she knew he needed to move forward. She had pushed him to date, hoping he could move forward from the past. And with certain events happening in the wizarding world, she knew it was only really a matter of time before he pursued his true feelings once more. She might have failed Draco in many ways, but she still was his mother. She recognized the emotions on his face when Harry Potter and his friends had been taken to the Manor. She recognized the pain on his face as he watched the muggleborn girl get tortured. She had put two and two together when suddenly their former house elf arrived and helped the group escape. She knew how her son felt.

She had failed Draco in so many ways, but she would not fail him like this. When Lucius pushed him towards marriage, she would stand by her son's choices, no matter where his heart lie. He deserved at least that much. Blood purity and Voldemort's beliefs had nearly torn her family apart. The madman did not care if her son lived or died. If her husband lived or died. It was the reason that she had lost one sister, and the other had lost her mind. It was the reason both her cousins died, and that she was the sole remaining official Black.

And she would not stand by it any longer.

She stood from the table, where she had eaten her meal alone, and went to the floo. It was time to make amends. It was time to do what she should have done years ago. She needed to go see her older sister, and hopefully it wouldn't be too late for forgiveness.

* * *

Andromeda watched as her grandson played with the Quidditch figurines that his godfather had given him for his fifth birthday, with a pang of sadness as she often felt on days like this.

She hadn't had a large family before the war; she had her husband and her daughter, and eventually her son-in-law, but they were family nonetheless. They had laughed with her and cared for her. They loved her, and she couldn't help but miss them most days. They were missing Teddy grow up, and his milestones. They missed his hair change colour whenever he got excited by something new, and they missed him barely learn to walk before he started to run, bumping into everything.

And she wasn't alone, not really. She had the Weasleys and Harry and his family, who made sure Teddy never felt the true sadness of a small family, but it didn't stop her from wishing her daughter and husband were still here today.

She had lost everything because of blood purity and the war. She had lost her family when she had chosen Ted, but it had been okay because she was happy and loved. But she wasn't sure she would ever recover from losing her family now.

The floo sounded suddenly, and she frowned, as she stood to see who had arrived. She wasn't expecting Harry to drop by or any other guests, so she held her wand slightly as she walked toward the fireplace.

Out of all the people she expected to see standing there, Narcissa Malfoy was not one of them.

"Hello Andromeda," she said, trying to stand as regally as she once was. But Andromeda didn't miss the wavering in her voice, as she looked down.

"What are you doing here, Cissa?" Andromeda said tiredly, pocketing her wands. "I didn't expect to ever see you standing in my home."

"I-" Narcissa said softly, before starting to shake, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Andy, for everything." Her eyes filled with tears, and the woman before her began to sob, leaving Andromeda shocked. Any concern over her sister's sincerity was thrown out the window at her display of emotion. Narcissa had always been a well-schooled woman in regards to her emotions. And the pain on her face was very real.

She had long ago known when she left the Blacks behind that it meant never talking to her younger sisters again. They both were very clear that they followed the family tradition, and she couldn't blame them for not wanting to throw away their families as well. Bellatrix was, well, inflicted by the Black family insanity. And Narcissa loved their parents, and she loved Lucius.

She felt her heart break as she watched her younger sister's demeanour break, pulling her into her arms.

"Let's get you some tea, shall we?" Andromeda said in a soothing voice, as she led her younger sister to the room where Teddy was playing.

Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought.


	14. The Late Nights

**Chapter 14**

 _The first time he was late to their study sessions, she was worried. It wasn't as if they had some sort of routine or verbal arrangement. But they had a routine of meeting up to study each night, and the first time he didn't show up on time, she couldn't help but feel worried. What if something had happened that had stopped him from coming? What if he had changed his mind and decided to end their session? Or what if one of his friends had found out and threatened him?_

 _She scribbled her notes while trying to focus on her potions work, and not on the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy out of all people. What was it about the boy that had him clouding her thoughts? They weren't friends, they were barely even acquaintances. They were classmates at best, and even that had years of torment and fighting on both their sides. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was he occupying her mind so fully?_

 _Merlin, she was losing her mind._

 _She heard the chair across from her slide out, and she felt her heart stop as she looked up and saw Malfoy standing there, as he dropped his bag and slide into the chair._

 _But any relief she had felt by his presence quickly vanished when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She wondered if he had gotten any sleep the night before, or if he had skipped it all together._

 _"Are you okay?" she asked, softly, against her better judgement as she looked at him worriedly._

 _"Fine, Granger," he said, brushing her off, as he opened his books and began to take notes._

 _"Are you sure?" she asked, again, "You look like you haven't slept properly in weeks."_

 _"I've been stressed with school," he said, without looking at her, "I'm sure you know the feeling all too well, what with Potter beating you in potions suddenly. Now, if you don't mind, I would rather like to get to work. I'd like to finish this assignment before I leave today."_

 _She hesitated slightly, before she looked up at him, "Harry believes you to be a Death Eater."_

 _She wasn't all that sure what possessed her to say so, not when she knew whatever relationship they had was rocky enough to begin with. Yet the words had left her mouth before she even had a chance to think it over._

 _Malfoy got very still all of a sudden before scoffing and looking up at her, "Of course he does. Bloody Potter and his conspiracy theories. I swear the idiot has some sort of strange obsession with me."_

 _She looked at him intently, and he shook his head._

 _"For Salazar's sake, Granger, if I was a Death Eater, do you really think I would just tell you? It would hardly be in my best interests for you to know if I was. And it hardly would be all that smart of you to be asking me such a thing. You don't know what I would do to you if I were."_

 _He flinched slightly, and it was all the confirmation that she needed that she was right._

 _"You are, aren't you?" She asked him bravely. "You are a Death Eater. Why? How long have you been one? Is it because of your father?"_

 _"You have no idea what you're talking about," he said darkly, as he cut her off. "If I were you, I would keep those accusations to yourself. Drop it, Granger, before you say something you come to regret."_

 _"No," she said defiantly. "You aren't the same person any more, Draco. You've changed since we first met. You're not the same arrogant ass who spent years mercilessly mocking Harry. You haven't called me a mudblood in months, and the mere fact that you're coming to these study sessions is enough to suggest that you've changed. You haven't bullied any of the younger years, or abused your authority. And other than that incident on the train, you haven't once gotten into a fight with Harry, despite the fact that he suspects you. I don't think you're still the same person you once were, I think you've changed since then. I also don't believe you are a Death Eater by choice. So why are you one?"_

 _"You know nothing about me," he slammed his hand on the table, "So stop acting like you're my friend or that you even care. I have nothing more to say to you, Granger."_

 _He stuffed his books into his bag and stood suddenly, walking away from the table and from her._

 _And for the first time, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she did the right thing._

* * *

Astoria grinned to herself as she stroked the chest of the red headed man who was naked in her bed.

She didn't particularly care for the man, nor was the sex all that good. But it was a means to an end, and she had her eye set on the finish line.

She had learned long ago that the best way to get things done in this world was to use what she had to her advantage.

And she had plenty of money and family influence, but those could only carry one so far and get one so much. And sometimes what she wanted required a little _extra_ persuasion into seeing things her way and giving her the attention she required.

How else had she gotten Lucius to consider her a viable option for Draco's marriage? Sure, she hadn't slept directly with the man; she wasn't that depraved. No, she had simply slept with his acquaintances, getting them to whisper words of suggestion into his ear about how perfect the two of them would be together. And while Lucius was not easily manipulated, he did see the merits of her and Draco's impending nuptials enough to consider and approve them.

All she needed now was for Draco to agree to them. Sure, she didn't actually need him to agree to marry her. It just would make her own plans so much easier to pursue if he had an inclination towards her, just as she had one for becoming the next Lady Malfoy. But she wasn't all that articular about his genuine interest, if she was being honest. All she needed was for him to marry her and for her to give him an heir and she would be set for life.

But Hermione Granger still stood in her way, much to her annoyance. With her divorce pending, she was more than free to date Draco. And from the memories she had seen through legilimency on her bed partner, she knew very well who the public would side with.

"Ronnie," she said softly, as she looked into Weasley's eyes. "I've been thinking. About your divorce."

The ginger's eyes darkened, "I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"That's what I was thinking about, baby," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "That if maybe you told the public your story, they would agree with you on how wrong Hermione was to leave you. That all you wanted was to be a family, and she had selfishly threw it all away. Maybe if she read it, she would finally understand your side of things and come back to you. You only wanted to be with her, after all."

Weasley looked thoughtful at that, and Astoria laughed internally. Men were so easy to manipulate if they believed she genuinely cared about them. After all, she was some daft bimbo. They would believe the idea to be theirs, even though she spoon-fed it to them. It was fine by her, however. All she needed was for Granger to get slandered by the press before she could try and spin it for her favour.

* * *

Hermione looked at the notes on the case of assault that had happened in a Muggle area of London a few weeks ago. The assailant had publically hexed the victim, causing their bones to shatter. And if that wasn't bad enough, there had been several muggle who had witnessed the attack, and had been horrified.

Suffice to say that damage control had been a nightmare.

The man was obviously guilty. They had witnesses testifying that he had threatened the victim before for sleeping with his wife, and had already punched him once. And from what they gathered, the affair hadn't ended after that, with the wife leaving the assailant shortly after.

"It seems like a pretty open and shut case," Hermione sighed, as she looked through the notes on the coffee table in front of her.

"I agree," Draco nodded, looking at his own copy. He had been one of the first on site, and his memories would be used among many as testimony.

They were currently working from Grimmauld place, as Harry had wanted to take Ginny out for a date since they barely had any time alone recently, so Hermione had offered to watch James while they were out. It was hardly any trouble as both the children had fallen asleep hours ago, leaving her and Draco free to work on the case and to try and put together her defense before she went before Wizengamont.

"Thank you again for helping me," she said softly, "I know this is hardly your idea of a fun evening."

"Please," he said with a smile, "It's not as if I were doing anything otherwise. Plus if it means one more bad guy goes behind bars, I'm only too happy to help."

She grinned, as he scribbled notes with his quill, looking thoughtful. She leaned closer to him, trying to see what he had written, before being caught by her proximity to him. It wasn't as if she hadn't been close to him before. They had dated, and they had hugged, and cuddled. She knew all too well what it felt like to be in his arms. So why was she so affected by him?

She stifled a yawn just then, exhaustion hitting her, and Draco gave her a concerned look. "You should get some rest," he told her softly.

"You came over here to help me," she shook her head, insisting, "It hardly would be fair to me to want to sleep."

"Close your eyes at least," he rolled his eyes, "I'll wake you up if I find out anything else that is useful."

She wanted to protest, but he was right. She was exhausted. So she closed her eyes, as she felt Draco lean her against him. She breathed in his scent, and realized just how much she had missed being in his arms. He had always had a way of making her feel safe back then, and now was no exception. She yawned again, and within moments she was asleep.

* * *

Draco woke up that morning to a young girl pulling his sleeve. He sat up instantly, to see that he had fallen asleep on the couch of Grimmauld place, Hermione nestled in his arms. She had fallen asleep while they were working, and her head had rested on his shoulder. He hadn't wanted to wake her, knowing perfectly well she hadn't slept much over the last few months. And sometime through the night he had fallen asleep as well.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him, with a questioning look on her face. "Why is mummy on the sofa?"

"Hello Rose, I'm Draco. I work with your mum," he said softly to the toddler, "Let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake your mother, shall we?"

She nodded slightly before going to the room, and Draco carefully removed himself from Hermione, to see Rose in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," the girl announced, looking up at Draco expectantly, causing him to chuckle.

"Then we best remedy that. What would you like to eat, Rose?" Draco asked her with a smile.

"You cooking?" Rose asked, surprised, and Draco felt his heart twinge, knowing fully well she was surprised because Weasley never did.

"I might not be as good as your mum or Aunt Ginny, but I can make some pretty good pancakes. Would you be interested in that?" Draco asked her, forcing a smile back on his face.

"Yes!" She said a little too enthusiastically before realizing her mum was still asleep, along with the rest of the house hold, and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"How about you sit on one of the chairs, and I'll have them ready for you in no time?" Draco asked the girl, who nodded.

As Draco cooked, she babbled on enthusiastically, telling him a story about a princess and a glass slipped, which he supposed Hermione had told her. He listened intently, gasping when Rose paused for dramatic effects at different areas, and laughed at her energy. She was definitely a special girl.

"I like you," Rose announced when her story was over and he was piling a stack of pancakes onto a plate.

"I like you too, Rose," Draco said as he placed one on her plate.

She looked like she was about to say something, but Harry came into the room just then, carrying in an excited James, who lit up at the site of the pancakes.

"I saw you and Hermione had a sleep over," Harry commented, looking at him pointedly.

"We were working on the case," Draco shrugged. The last thing he needed was for Harry to ask him about his feelings in front of the children.

"I bet you were," Harry said as he helped James get some pancakes, "Anyways, sleep over more often so you can cook for me. It's rather nice to wake up to."

Draco snorted, "In your dreams, Potter. This is a onetime thing"

"No more pancakes?" Rose asked just then, looking up disappointed. She pouted at him softly, and as Harry smirked at that, Draco groaned.

"No more for Uncle Harry. Everyone else gets pancakes," Draco compromised, as the smile returned to the young girl's face instantly. How had he only met her, and she had him wrapped around her finger already? Like mother like daughter, he supposed.

"Something smells good," he heard soft voice say, and he saw Hermione enter the room, her hair tied up, as she smiled upon seeing him.

"Morning, Granger," he said, as he handed her a plate.

"You did all of this?" she asked in surprise as she blushed, realizing she must have fallen asleep on him.

"I asked for pancakes, Mummy!" Rose supplied giving her mum a kiss as Hermione sat beside her.

"Did you remember your manners?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose looked embarrassed at that, "Thank you!" she hurried, as she looked at her mum for approval.

"Any time, Rose," Draco said, before joining them at the table. He left a plate with a warming charm on it aside for Ginny, as he figured that the pregnancy was making her tired, and she would appreciate the rest.

"Sorry for falling asleep," Hermione told him softly, "I meant to wake up again and help you out. I feel so bad; you came over to help me, and I left you to it on your own."

He waved his hand, "I meant it last night, Hermione. You were exhausted and needed the rest. You basically had the entire case anyways."

She smile again at him, and he felt his heart flutter. He had dealt with his feelings for so long, and he would have to continue to endure them.

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair, looking at the notes they had on the case that he had left unsolved. Between someone slaying magical creatures, and leaving them in specific patterns, a string of robberies, the murder that had occurred a few weeks ago, and the inferi attack, he wasn't sure how he was going to get through all of it.

It most certainly did not help that in the past day, several griffins had been slain, with their hearts ripped out and their bodies left intact.

The problem was that they specifically seemed to target pairs of soulmates, killing only one of the pair, and leaving the other to grieve. It was as if they specifically needed the pair to have one alive, and one dead.

It was cruel, he thought. To kill the one but not the other. Griffins mated for life, and Hagrid had sobbed when he told them that the other would die shortly after from heartbreak, aching for the mate they had lost cruelly.

The man from the murder, Arsenius Jigger, was a known potioneer, and Draco felt sorry for the man who had worked his entire life to educate others, but in the end had been brutally tortured.

As if someone were trying to extract information from them.

And the robberies had been far in range, from food, to supplies, one would simply just suspect one who was homeless and trying to survive. But then there was the added part that potion stores were also being raided.

Additionally, unicorn blood, dragon parts, and griffin hearts all could be used in potions. They weren't used commonly, as it was frowned upon to use unicorn blood or griffin hearts. But if someone was willing to murder over a potion, it was safe to say that what they were doing was most likely dark magic.

Suddenly the inferi attack made sense to him. What if they weren't created simply to wreak havoc? What if they were the result of a mistake? What if the person behind it had truly meant to bring a person back to life, not as an inferi, but how they once were?

Bloody Hell.

If he was right, and all his open cases were connected, things had just gotten far more complicated. Now, it no longer necessarily needed to be a Death Eater who was behind all of this. It just needed to be someone who believed they lost someone unfairly, due to unnatural causes, war, famine, or even natural deaths. And with the war still fresh in their hearts, the suspect pool grew larger and larger.

Why couldn't things ever be simple?


	15. The Talk

**Chapter 15**

 _Hermione sighed to herself for the umpteenth time as she looked up from her books and out into the library._

 _Ever since she had all but confronted Malfoy about what she believed to be the truth a week ago, he had all but been avoiding her._

 _He had stopped showing up to their Arithmacy lessons, and their study sessions._

 _Maybe she had pushed too hard. She wasn't friends with him, so she really had no right to ask him if it were the truth. In retrospective, if their positions had been reversed, and Malfoy was harassing her about some secret he potentially could use against her, she wouldn't be happy either. In fact, she would be furious, and would be questioning his intentions. For who knows what she could do with the information that he was a Death Eater? She could use it in any number of ways, between blackmailing, reporting him to Dumbledore, or even worse, the Ministry. She could threaten him, or try and find out the truth of his mission._

 _Because Voldemort would not have recruited Malfoy without ulterior motives. It most likely was because Lucius Malfoy had been locked up, and probably was either a punishment, or a way to keep the Malfoys in line._

 _The boy was probably terrified of what Voldemort would do to him, and here she was adding to his stress._

 _Because even if she knew he could trust her, did he? They weren't friends. He owed her nothing. Hell, their past alone was enough reason for him to not trust she had his best interests at heart. How could she ask him to believe that she genuinely did not want him to face the life he had been given._

 _So from every perspective she completely understood why he didn't trust her and had stopped coming to their session. How could she blame him?_

 _But it didn't make it hurt any less. She cared for him; they weren't friends. They were far from it. But she cared about what happened to him. She wanted him to know that she had his best interests at heart. She wanted to help him, to ensure he didn't have to live with his fate._

 _She cared about him._

 _The words struck her as odd, and she wondered just when he had gone from her tormentor to someone she had cared about what happened to._

 _Merlin, Ron and Harry would have aneurysms if they knew that she had come to care for him._

 _One thing was for certain; she would not give up that easily. She would give him a bit longer to cool down, before she sought him out once more. She would promise him that whatever was going on with him would be his business. She would not pry any more than necessary. No, she would be a friend to him, and hopefully it would be enough for now to save him._

 _But for now, she would take a step back and let him decide for himself what he wanted to do._

* * *

Draco sat in his flat as he took a swig of the bottle of firewhisky. Between the case and his ever growing feelings for Hermione, he didn't know what he was going to do. He needed some time and some solitude to process.

He closed his eyes, as he tried to think about what he was going to do next.

"Merlin, if I knew you were going to spend your time sulking, we would have come earlier, and brought more alcohol," he heard Blaise's voice call out as Draco looked up to see his two friends holding up a few bottles, and a smirk on his face.

"What are you lot doing here?" Draco asked, groaning at the sight of them. He cared for his friends, yes, but he was in no mood to entertain. Not when all he wanted to do was drink and ignore the entirety of the world.

"We figured you needed some company," Theo said, pouring himself a glass as he made himself comfortable on the chaise across from Draco. "Clearly we were right, by the looks of it. So, Draco, what has you drinking by yourself on this fine night?"

Blaise snorted, "Clearly he's pining, Mate. Look at his face. It's the look of a man in love with a woman who doesn't reciprocate."

Draco glare at his friend, and Blaise smirked.

"What, were we pretending that you did not have feelings for her still?" Blaise asked innocently, "My bad."

"She's leaving her husband," Theo chimed in, "Everyone in the Leaky heard him grumbling about it loudly. Why don't you take this chance and ask her out? It's as if the fates have given you another chance at the love you royally screwed up before."

"Because she just left him," Draco said swung his glass, as he took a long sip, "He wasn't a good husband to her, and she needs some time to heal from it. The last thing she needs is to rush straight into another relationship, least of all with me."

"If you say so," Blaise said, shrugging, "Just remember, that eventually she'll want to move on. And by then, it might not be with you. Merlin knows what you would do if she moved on with someone else."

"I don't want to think about that," Draco grumbled.

"Does she know you still care about her?" Theo questioned.

"Yes," Draco winced, "I might have let it slip that I still love her."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Well at least she knows that if she still wants you, you still care about her."

"But will she want me back?" Draco sighed, "I hurt her in the past, in an attempt to keep her safe. And she's a single mother now. What if she believes that I'm not a suitable influence for her daughter? Merlin knows my father and uncles would still love to hurt her, even if they wouldn't publically say it."

"Please, you would be a far better father to that girl than her actual father ever was," Theo snorted.

"I suppose," Draco said in before stewing in silence. If either of his friends wanted to add anything further to the conversation, they refrained from it, thankfully.

* * *

Out of all the people Hermione expected to see in her office that day Molly Weasley was not one of them. She hadn't seen her soon to be former mother-in-law since Molly had all but confronted her about her leaving Ron.

She knew the woman had been distraught over the matter, and Hermione couldn't blame her. She had been one of the people who had all but pushed Hermione and Ron together because she had believed that Hermione and Ron were soulmates and would be perfect together. And between the pressure between Ron and Molly, Hermione had found herself married far too soon.

She didn't blame the woman, of course. Molly had just wanted what was best for them, and had hoped the two of them would make each other happy.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Molly asked her softly, as she sat down across from her.

"I've been well," Hermione said, unsure of how the woman would react, given how she did last time. "What can I do for you, Molly?"

"I've come to apologise," Molly said, placing her hand over hers. "I was wrong in my reaction to your divorce, and I should have supported you. I shouldn't have believed that my son could do no harm, because it felt like I had failed as a mother. I never would have raised my son like that. To be cold and a drunk. I never would have let him believe that his behaviour was acceptable. Because it's not. It's not acceptable to hit anyone, to harm them. To endanger one's children. That goes against the nature of a parent or a loving spouse. But Ginny was right, the war changed Ron. It's not an excuse, nor does it justify his actions."

"No, it does not," Hermione said softly, as she looked down, unable to look Molly in the eyes.

"I want you to understand something, Hermione," Molly said softly, "When I was a child, my parents treated me with upmost responsibility over my younger brothers. I didn't raise them, but I was trusted with their welfare on numerous occasions. I loved them, and I had always known that I wanted to do just that for the rest of my life. To raise a family, love them, and cherish them. I always wanted to be a housewife, and a career was never meant for me. Arthur respected that; it was one of the things I love about him. He told me when we were younger that I could pursue a career if I wanted. I could raise a family if I wanted. I could have both, or one or the other. It didn't matter to him which one I wanted, because he loved me dearly. He stood by my decision to raise our family."

Hermione looked up at the woman, puzzled. She had always known Molly had a penchant for family; she had of course all but adopted Harry and her into her family when they had first met.

"But what I'm trying to say, Hermione, is that was what I wanted. I've been living the life I've always dreamed of; to raise my children and then care for my grandchildren. And just like that has been what I wanted for my life, yours is to be a career woman. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to pursue great things, Hermione. I've known from the moment I saw you that you would be there on the front lines, changing the world. You seek knowledge and justice. You need a challenge, or your mind will be idle. You fight for what is right, and to make the wizarding world a better place. But you also make sure Rose is not neglected. You care for my granddaughter and ensure she knows love and happiness. That is what makes you happy, Hermione."

"Yes," she responded, unsure of what else to say. Because Molly was right, she needed a career as well as a family.

"There's no shame in that, Hermione," Molly told her with a smile, "Ginny loves Quidditch, and I assume will either return to playing, or to a management position once her baby has been born. Fleur still consults with Gringotts, Audrey is working at the Ministry, and Angela herself enjoys working at the store when she's not in peak Quidditch season. So suffice to say I have no problem with any of you working, Hermione. For I can see just how happy it makes you to do so. How can I ask you to be a stay at home mother when I understand better than anyone the desire to live a certain lifestyle? "

Hermione smiled softly at that, thinking about her sister-in-laws, and how each of them seemed to be happy with the paths they had taken; and their husbands happy for them.

"It's wrong of Ron to expect you to be like me," Molly said softly. "I might have been softer on him than the other boys, since he was my youngest son. For him to expect you to give up what makes you happy to make him happy is wrong. That is not what makes a marriage work, but rather both partners giving equally. But I don't think he's going to see that. He's stubborn, Ronniekins. And the war hardened him in his ideals of what is right and wrong. So I understand why you feel as if you need to get a divorce, Hermione, I do. I just hope that you do not feel as if you will be losing the rest of us by doing so. We love you and care for you deeply, and will always be by your side.

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione said, her throat closing up slightly. She stood, and Molly pulled her into a hug, and Hermione felt herself let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

* * *

"Well?" Rodolphus asked as he placed the griffin hearts on the table in front of them. "We've been collecting all the potion ingredients, yet we are still no closer to the two we need. When do we strike and take it for ourselves?"

Lucius scoffed at him, "Do you really believe it to be that easy, Rodolphus? Slaying animals is one thing, but we need to attack two people for ingredients. One of whom is well known in the wizarding world."

"But that's hardly a problem, now is it? You just need some of their blood. Just oblivate them afterwards if you believe it to be that hard to do. Lucius, you used to kill without hesitation. And to harm that family would have given you great pleasure years ago. You've grown soft; lost your nerve."

"The woman is rarely alone!" Lucius glared at him, "How easy do you think it will be to grab her blood when there always is a swarm of them? Salazar it's as if they move in some sort of pact, unable to go anywhere by themselves. Bloody annoying, that's what it is. But I said I would get it to you, did I not? I'll have the vial of blood in front of you soon."

"And the other ingredient?" Rodolphus asked. "I do not understand why we cannot use the same witch as the sacrifice? Why do we need one for their blood, and an entirely other person to sacrifice? Seems like a waste, if you ask me."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I explained this to you, many times, Rodolphus. The blood is one ingredient, and it does not matter how much you use of it. Be it you drain the entire witch, or you use a vial, it will be the same. So it would not work to use it for the second ingredient. We need a sacrifice; to bring a life back, we must give a life in return. That is how the balance of nature and magic works. We cannot simply bring a life back without doing so."

"So why don't we just grab a wizard off the street?" Rodolphus asked, confused. "It would be so much easier if we took someone no one would miss. Why do we need someone specific?"

"Because I plan on killing two owls with one spell," Lucius said coolly, "I have a problem which I prefer to have resolved sooner rather than later. And by using her, I eliminate my problem."

Rodolphus let out a gruff sigh, "Fine. But we need to move soon. The Aurors have been sniffing around for rogue Death Eaters after the inferi attack. It is only a matter of time before they gain my scent again and I am forced to return underground."

"Then we shall move quickly," Lucius said, in finality.

* * *

"Mummy?" Rose asked in a soft voice, causing Hermione to look up at her daughter. She had been playing with dolls with her daughter, when Rose seemed to pause. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's-" Hermione paused, swallowing. "He's not going to be around for a little bit, darling."

"Why?" Rose asked, sounding more curious than upset.

"You know your daddy and I love you, right Rose?" Hermione asked her daughter softly. "We love you so much, baby."

"Yes mummy," Rose answered, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Daddy and I have some adult problems, baby, and we cannot fix them. None of them are because of you, Rose. We still love you, and we promise to always be there for you."

Rose was quiet for a moment, "Okay," Rose said softly, as she stood up and hugged Hermione. "I love you too, Mummy."

Hermione hugged her daughter tightly and Rose giggled as she looked up at her mother. She hadn't quite explained the divorce to her daughter before that moment, unsure of what to say. How did she tell her child that she couldn't stay with a man who despised who she was and wanted her to be someone else? She couldn't tell her daughter the truth, so she had settled for a softer version of it. Thankfully for her, her daughter had taken it well. And maybe the full truth of the divorce hadn't set in for her daughter yet, but she intended on making sure her daughter was fine as her first and foremost priority.

"Will Draco come over to play more?" Rose asked her innocently, and Hermione smiled at her child, as she remembered how Draco had made breakfast, and then entertained both James and Rose afterwards.

"Would you like Draco to come over more?" Hermione asked her daughter, feeling slightly nervous. She might just be getting ready to move on from her separation, but at the same time, her daughter mattered to her more than anyone. And if Rose did not like Draco in her life, then she would have to do what was best for her daughter.

Rose looked thoughtful, while she played with Hermione's hair, "Yes," Rose said after a moment. "Draco's nice. He makes pancakes and plays with me. Can he come back and play, Mummy? Please?"

Hermione laughed at her daughter's eagerness, as she nodded, "I'll have to see with Draco if he has time to do so."

Rose cheered as she went back to playing with the dolls, staying on Hermione's lap. Her daughter had all but given her blessings for Hermione to pursue Draco. And if she were being honest with herself, it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. For the first time, there were no obstacles standing in her way to prevent her from doing so. All she had to do now was fight for her own happiness and tell Draco the truth of how she felt about him. And hopefully, he still wanted to be with her, just as she had wanted to be with him.

* * *

 **A/N** : I did a lot of research on how to break a divorce to toddlers especially in the case of abuse, and then wrote accordingly.


	16. The Confrontation

**Chapter 16**

 _Hermione felt like there was a dark cloud over her head for the last few weeks. Between Ron and Lavender all but shagging every chance they got, Harry spouting his theories about Malfoy, and general life stresses, she was exhausted. It most certainly did not help that she was still upset about the fact that Draco Malfoy was avoiding her at all costs. He barely looked at her in classes anymore, and would arrive just before class started, bolting right after class finished._

 _He refused to even look at her during meals, and when he passed her in the halls, he had a way of seeing right through her, as if she did not exist._

 _She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, but it did. It upset her significantly to know that Malfoy wanted nothing to do with her. That maybe he didn't need her to care about him. And why would he? She was no one to him. She was not his friend, nor was she his family. Why would he want her to be so concerned over him? Hell, why_ _ **was**_ _she so concerned about him? Why did it hurt her so that he seemed to care nothing about her?_

 _She sighed to herself as she walked down the halls, holding a few books in her hand with more shoved in her bag. Even if Malfoy wasn't joining her for their study sessions any longer, it didn't mean that she still did not need to keep up. She still needed to ensure she was caught up in all her classes after all. It would do her absolutely no good to forget herself and spend all her time worrying about someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with her._

 _Her breath staggered as she spotted none other than Malfoy walk into the boy's bathroom. But that wasn't what startled her. In the brief seconds it took for the door to close, she heard a female's voice come out of the room. And it was a female voice she knew all too well: Moaning Myrtle._

 _Her brows furrowed. What was Malfoy doing talking to Myrtle about? Sure the girl could be a bit of a peeping tom at times, but there was no sound of squealing or of a spell to kick her out of the room. It was almost as if Draco was talking to the girl willingly. That he was confiding in her._

 _Maybe Draco Malfoy would not open up to her, but at least he was opening up to someone._

 _She wished she could say that was enough for her, and that she would just walk away right then, satisfied with the turn of events. But it wasn't. She was nosy and she was curious. She needed to know just what it was that Malfoy was talking to the girl about._

 _So quietly, she approached the bathroom, and ensured that no one was around to see her enter. She opened the door slightly, and saw Malfoy's back was to her as he stood over the sink, looking upset._

 _Hermione slowly pushed the door open, slipping in._

 _"I cannot do it," she heard him say, "I don't want to be that person. I do not want to take after my father. I don't want to go through with it."_

 _Hermione stood behind on of the stalls, wondering what he was talking about. Was he referring to being a Death Eater, to become one if he hadn't already? Or had he been given a task that he did not wish to complete?_

 _"So don't do it, Draco," Myrtle cooed, as she swept over him, basically attempting to swoon in his arms._

 _"I have to," Draco's hands gripped the sink tighter as he looked at the ghost, "It doesn't matter what I want, Myrtle! He'll kill me if I refuse, or if I fail. He'll hurt_ _ **her**_ _," his voice cracked at the mention of a woman. "It doesn't matter what happens to me; the moment he came for me I knew my life was over. But I cannot let her get hurt for my actions."_

 _Hermione let out a startled breath just then, revealing herself, and Malfoy spun around, wand pointed. She sighed to herself; she had already given up her position, she might as well give up the act of spying now._

 _"Your mother?" Hermione asked him softly, as she took a step forward, "Is she who you're trying to protect?"_

 _"Shut up, Granger," he snarled, "Why do you have to be so bloody nosy all the damn time. This has absolutely nothing to do with you."_

 _Hermione held her cool, holding the wand that was still hidden in her pocket. It would do her no good to hex him, not when he was standing right in front of her._

 _"Because I care," she shot back. "Because I don't think you're a Death Eater. Not at heart. You might be marked, but that doesn't make you one of them. Not when you do not truly believe in their cause."_

 _"What would you know," Draco scoffed at her. "I could hex you right here. I could cast spells so dark that they ripped your soul apart. I could kill you, if I really wanted to."_

 _"You could," she said, taking a step forward, until she stood next to him, "You could cast spells that made me wish I were dead, or you could just get rid of me all together if it were what you wanted to do. But you won't."_

 _"And why's that?" he raised a brow at her._

 _"Because you're smart, Malfoy. Hexing me, in the male's bathroom? It won't take long to trace it back to you. Dumbledore will know you attacked me, and he'll either expel you or he'll ensure you're stuck in detention for the rest of your school career. That would hardly work out well for whatever mission or the other that you have, would it?"_

 _"So I obliviate you," he drawled, wand still pointed at her._

 _"I'd like to see you try," she said, as she cast a silent disarming spell, taking his wand into her hand. He looked stunned however, when she simply handed it back to him. "I'd hex if you if you try to oblivate me, Malfoy. Do not underestimate me."_

 _He shot her an annoyed look, as he took his wand back._

 _"What do you want, Granger?" he said, finally. "Do you want to_ _ **save**_ _me? To take pity on me? Or to turn me over to Dumbledore? Do you believe I can be redeemed?"_

 _She shrugged, "I know you can be horrible, Malfoy. You were a bully, a tormentor. You made my life hell for years. But I do not think you're a Death Eater by choice. I don't know what it is that you need to do. I'm offering you a choice. You can keep coming to our study sessions, and at least for a few hours you can escape whatever hell you seem to be in. You don't want me to save you? Fine. But at least know that there is someone here who doesn't want anything from you."_

 _"Why?" he asked her, after a moment of silence. "Why do you care?"_

 _"I don't know," she responded, quietly, as the weight of the situation hit her. What was she doing? Merlin, she had no idea._

 _She turned quickly then, and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Malfoy baffled behind her. But he made no efforts to stop her as she ran back to the Gryffindor common room, and did not stop until she was safely in her dorm._

* * *

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned as he sat in Hermione's office, the two of them putting together case notes for the string of thefts of ingredients as well as the murder of several magical creatures.

It most certainly did not help that in the last little bit, they had received word of several other creatures being slaughtered.

Aside from the obvious reasons of why it was not good for magical creatures to be slaughtered, there were several political reasons as well. The wizarding world had survived for years by having a treaty with magical creatures. That they had free reign over wooded regions. That the wizards would not intervene with their ways, as they would not intervene with wizarding practices, unless upon a mutual agreement, or if one party attempted to endanger the other.

And a stray wizard hunting down several magical species was grounds for intervention. If they continued to hunt creatures without being caught and punished, it could end the Accords formed between the two groups. And neither party would survive if the Accords were to fall, bringing an all-out war between the two factions.

"I know," Hermione said softly, as she leaned close to him. She knew exactly why he was stressed about this case. It was hardly light; someone was attempting to bring someone they cared about back to life, breaking the laws of nature, and endangering them all. How many more people would have to die before the perpetrators were caught? How many more magical beasts would be injured in this quest?

"There's always something," he said softly, "I swear, I thought we were finally reaching a good place of peace after the war. I thought we were finally going to get to a place where some insane wizard did not attempt to break the laws of nature. It makes you wonder if the wizarding world is ever truly safe from Dark Wizards. Before Voldemort there was Grindelwald. Before him there was Herpo the Foul, and there was Morgana. Will we ever be truly free from dark magic?"

"There has to be a balance," Hermione told him softly, "Between the light and dark magic. It does us no good if either side tips the scales. We cannot truly be rid of darkness, but it is nature's way for the light to balance it out."

He nodded at her, "You always were so smart," he said, staring into her eyes, "I've always admired your wisdom, Hermione."

She blushed slightly, looking away.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her blurting out. "Sorry," he said after a moment, "It's just that it's been in the back of my mind for ages, and I need to know. Do you regret our relationship?"

She shook her head, "I regret many things. I regret marrying Ron. I regret messing up the polyjuice potion in second year and turning into a cat. I regret taking so long in third year to confront Sirius that Pettigrew got a way. I regret giving Rita Skeeter so much ammunition against me, before finally reaching an agreement with her. But I do not regret dating you, Draco Malfoy. I knew from the beginning that our relationship then was a tragedy. That it could only end a few ways. I was hurt when you dumped me, but I always knew why you did it, the truth behind your reasoning."

"I regret breaking up with you the way I did," he said softly. "I wanted to approach you after the war, but I had been so hurtful with my words, that I was ashamed. You deserved far better than someone like me; a barely innocent Death Eater with no social standing. I wanted to become someone you could be proud of, even if I had no expectations of you ever wanting me again. I wanted to be a better man than my father, someone my mother would be proud of."

"I've forgiven you, Draco," she told him, as she leaned closer to him. "I forgave you years ago. And I am proud of you, I've been proud of you for years, for who you've become, and who you continue to grow into. You're a fantastic man, who is compassionate and caring, and I-"

She cut herself off, looking slightly unsure of herself, before looking up at Draco. His eyes had darkened slightly, as if he had some sort of indication of what it was that she wanted and he looked up at her.

"I'm tired of Ron believing he has complete control of me. I'm tired of constantly trying to be someone he wanted me to be and forgetting to be myself. I'm tired of pushing my own desires and needs away so I can try and make someone else happy. It's my turn now, Draco. You made me happy back then, and you've made me happy now. I'm tired of holding myself back, and pretending that I do not want you as much as I do."

And with that, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Draco's. He looked surprised, but he quickly started to move his lips against hers. He slipped one hand around her waist, as he pulled her onto his lap, and used the other hand to cup her face tenderly.

She moved against him as she melted into his kiss, knowing that she was truly happy for the first time in years. She was unsure of the future; she had a pending divorce, and a daughter who needed her, but for the first time things were starting to look up. She would get through everything, and she would do it by not denying what she wanted or who she wanted.

She pulled away from him slightly, wanting to gage his reaction.

"Salazar, I've wanted to do that for years," Draco said, his eyes looking at her with need.

"Perhaps we could try it again," Hermione suggested, "Just to make sure it was as good as the first time."

He grinned at that, pulling her closer until her lips crashed against his once more, and Hermione allowed herself to get thoroughly lost in the moment.

* * *

Molly was walking down Diagon Alley after visiting her son in the joke shop. She had been so furious when they had told her all those years ago that they had dropped out of school. That they wanted to pursue a career as pranksters. She had been worried about her Fred and George, and if such a career was even practical. Starting a business required funds, and it required a great deal of skills. And her boys were so young. How could they expect to make a profit right away?

It most certainly would be difficult.

But then she had visited Fred and George's shop and had been blown away by their brilliance. She had received word throughout the years of their various pranks at school, but to see a shop filed with their products and magic was amazing.

And it had broken her heart when Fred had passed. She knew it had been hard for poor George as well, who had lost his twin. She couldn't imagine the pain her son must have felt.

She knew the shop was still doing well after the war, and whenever she went in, it was always filled with so much life and excitement. She was proud of her son, for how he had kept going after the war, and had done so to keep his brother's memory alive.

She sighed to herself. Her son would forever be alive in her heart, and she was coping better with the loss now than she had been years ago.

She heard a young voice crying, and Molly looked up in shock to see a small girl in an alleyway, crying. The poor dear must have lost her parents during her trip to Diagon Alley. She must have been frightened out of her mind!

Molly's heart broke as she walked quickly into the Alley to comfort the girl, "Hello, have you lost your parents?" she asked the girl gently, as she bent down in front of the child who could have been no more than a few years old.

The girl looked up just then, grinning at her. But it was not the grin of a child who seemed hopeful. No, there was something sinister about it. It was a look no five year old should know.

Something was wrong, and Molly tried to reach for her wand. However, it seemed that the child was far quicker than her, and had hers out of her pocket instantly.

"Crucio," the girl said, pointing a wand at Molly, and watched delightedly as Molly fell to the ground in pain, her purchases scattered all over the alleyway.

Molly let out a strangled groan, as she tried to reach for her wand, which had fallen out of her pocket. The girl simply walked closer to her, kicking it away.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," the girl said in a scathing voice, "Bloody hell, these last few years have been torturous. And even if it's using the guise of a young child, I'm thoroughly going to enjoy this."

Molly looked up in fear, as the girl took out a knife, and using a quick spell, Molly was hanging upside down in the air. She felt the blood rush to her head, as she grew dizzy, and her vision began to blur. The girl moved closer.

"Don't worry," she said in a falsely sweet tone, "This will definitely hurt. **A lot**. I'll make sure of it."

"Why?" Molly managed out as she felt herself quaking in fear. Was she going to die here, in this alleyway with no one even aware of where she was? Would her husband and children have any idea what happened to her? Would they find her body, or would she have mysteriously vanished without a trace?

No, she needed to be strong; she needed to believe that her family would find her, and that she would make it out of this hell alive. She had survived two wars, for Merlin's sake. She would survive this too.

The girl grinned wickedly at her, as if she had any indication of what Molly was fearing, and stepped closer. She used a spell and the knife was at her arm, slicing deeply, as the blood flowed out of her arm, and into a vial just below.

Molly let out a cry, as she struggled to keep her consciousness. The world was getting darker, and she prayed that she would be found soon.


	17. The Divorce Proceedings

**Chapter 17**

 _After her confrontation with Malfoy in the boy's lavatory, Hermione wasn't sure of what to expect from their future study sessions. She had probably blown it, if she were being honest. Any chance of her and Malfoy getting along had been squashed, all because she had rushed in, insisted she knew he was a Death Eater, but not by choice, and that he was a good person._

 _Circe._

 _What had she been thinking? If any of her friends knew, they would have hexed her right there and then for her sheer stupidity. How could she all but accuse Malfoy of being a Death Eater? What if she had been wrong and he had taken the mark by choice? Would he have tried to silence her by obliviating her? Or would he have killed her instead? Merlin knew his Aunt wouldn't hesitate to try and eliminate her._

 _But then he had done something that shocked her even more. He had showed up to the library the next day, sitting down beside her and pulling out his books without a word. She didn't mention the incident that had occurred the day before, but neither did he. He didn't bring up what she knew, or he didn't threaten her life if she as much as breathed a word about it. He didn't promise to kill her if she as much as looked at him the wrong way, nor did he use the opportunity to torture her._

 _Instead, neither spoke of it, or the events that had led up to her confrontation. They didn't speak of the unspoken truth of him being a Death Eater._

 _And when she stole glances at him from time to time during their study sessions, she could make out an emotion that she rarely saw on a Malfoy's face. One that showed up whenever his mask temporarily slipped. She saw fear, and pain. She saw worry._

 _There was no doubt in her mind that he was a Death Eater, and that he didn't know what to do about it. But she felt so lost, unsure of how to proceed and how to treat him. So she did the only thing she could, she stayed silent._

 _Would it only do him more harm to take Draco to Dumbledore? His mother was a prisoner in her own home, and without risking her safety, how could they get Draco out? No, it was risky, and she wasn't sure Draco would be open to the possibility of leaving without knowing his mother would be safe._

 _When did she start to care so much for him, and what happened to him?_

 _The pair had submitted their Arithmancy assignment the day before, and she had felt a sinking feeling, as she realized that it meant their study sessions had probably reached an end. But he had showed up again today, and she couldn't help but feel a sense happiness at the gesture. He had no reason to keep coming, and yet he did. He showed up even though she owed him nothing._

 _They moved on to other subjects, going over Potions and Transfigurations instead, working on their essays and studying the spells necessary before the following class._

 _Hermione had many study partners over the course of her Hogwarts career, but none had measured up to Malfoy, who managed to keep up, and pushed her to keep studying harder._

 _He was an enigma. He didn't seem to hate her anymore, but he still kept his distance when he felt he was getting too close. Sometimes they talked about non-school related matters, but the conversation quickly faded, as if they had dropped their guard for even a moment and had let matters get personal._

 _Something was shifting, and Hermione couldn't quite put a finger on it. She didn't know what it was, or what it meant, and it terrified her. They were in the middle of a war, for Merlin's sake. There wasn't time for her to be bloody confused over non-existential matters._

 _One thing was for sure, Hermione Granger had no idea what she was doing, and it terrified her._

* * *

When Draco found out that the Magical Creature Sanctuary had been attacked, he let out a sigh. It seemed as if the attacks were increasing.

It most certainly did not help that Molly Weasley had been attacked in broad day light in the middle of Diagon Alley, and a vial of blood having been drawn. Harry had taken a few days off, along with the rest of the Weasley family, as they tried to make sure Molly was doing okay.

Thankfully for them all, she had been released after a few days, physically healed from her trauma. She had been stunned over what had happened, informing them of how a girl had lured her into an alley and pulled one over on her. She was devastated, but with her family around her she seemed to be pulling through.

Draco apparated to the grounds of the Magical Creature Sanctuary, preparing for the worst. They grounds had been established for the purpose of giving creatures an area to grow and flourish without human interference, and it had been attacked.

"It's just awful," one of the caretakers said softly, as she looked up at them, "Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"Start from the beginning," Harry instructed her, "Tell us everything that happened from the moment you arrived onto the grounds. Tell us what you saw. Every little detail could be important, so please try not to leave anything out, no matter how small it might be."

"Have you ever heard a phoenix cry?" the caretaker asked them softly. When both he and Harry shook their heads, she continued, "It's the most awful sound imaginable. It's the sound of pain and heartbreak. It's the sound of betrayal all in one cry. And any human who hears it, feels devastated."

"Where were you when you heard it?" Draco asked her softly.

"I was tending the to the unicorns; we had several unicorns go into labour earlier this week, so I was tending to their young, making sure they were all healthy," she explained, as she gestured to where they were, "I heard the cry just then, and I ran over immediately. It's so awful, what I saw."

"Which was?" Draco prompted her gently.

"When a phoenix dies, it bursts into flames, and from the ashes it is reborn," she said looking down. "It's a cyclic process, and to interrupt it, is fatal."

"What did the perpetrator do?" Harry asked, frowning.

"They stole half the ashes of each phoenix who was in the middle of a rebirth cycle. And without those ashes, the phoenix cannot be reborn," she said, mournfully. "They've killed at least five phoenixes like that."

Harry swore under his breath.

"Did you happen to see who broke in?" Draco asked, softly, "Did you notice anything about them? Their height, build, gender, or anything that could be useful when it comes to identifying them?"

"I didn't get a good look," she said, "I was more focused on the phoenixes than the attacker. When I saw what had happened, I'm afraid I got a little distracted and was not paying proper attention to anything else. I got a glimpse of the person who I think could be involved as they ran to the edge of the sanctuary and apparated away."

"Did you happen to notice anything unique about them?" Harry pressed, "Or anything at all."

She hesitated slightly, "The person who took the ashes was wearing a Death Eater mask, so I couldn't identify any of their facial features."

"Are you sure?" Draco said, taking a breath as he felt his fears get confirmed. It was both a blessing and a curse to find out that the person involved was a Death Eater. The masks had all but vanished after the war, and it wasn't as if making a replica was an easy task to go about. Which meant that their suspect pool had all but narrowed down. There were only so many Death Eaters who either avoided Azkaban all together or had gone on the run to avoid being thrown in. And those who had escaped were still being hunted down by Aurors.

But it left a sinking feeling in his chest, as he thought about his own family.

His father had been furious when he found out that Draco had no intentions of courting Astoria. He had all but promised the Greengrass family Draco's hand, but Draco had not been interested in such a matter. Lucius had promised to disown him, or cut him off, but Draco brushed aside the threats, telling his father that he didn't care. He didn't need the Malfoy family inheritance, but his father needed him for an heir.

And when the rumours had come out of his supposed affair with Hermione, Lucius had sent him howler after howler, demanding Draco cease what he was doing, and present Astoria with the family jewels to declare a betrothal. It was no secret that Lucius Malfoy still believed in the old ways, and that he had not been pleased with the way the wizarding world was heading now. The only question that remained was over just how unhappy Lucius was, and whether he was somehow involved in this mess.

He prayed for his mother's sake that his father was not. They had already suffered so much during the war, and he refused to have his mother suffer further for his father's actions.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the full Wizengamot, nervous. She had taken the role of witness numerous times in the many trials following the war. And she had stood as a prosecutor for the Ministry of Law Enforcement for more trials than she could count.

But it was the first time she was standing here as the defendant for her divorce proceedings against Ronald.

It had taken several weeks for them to get the date, insisting on the wait. The divorce of two war heroes had been highly publicized, with several theories and claims of the true reasons for her seeking a divorce from her husband. Hell, even today there were several reporters in the audience, trying to figure out just why she and Ron were getting divorced.

Ginny had stayed at home, promising to take care of Rose and James, while Harry sat a few rows behind her. The Weasleys had shown up as well, sitting close as they gave her smiles of support.

It didn't stop her from worrying.

Divorce in the Wizarding World was rare. The magic that bound her and Ron needed to have been proved to have been violated for the court to grant the unbinding of their magic.

Lavender had assured her, however, that her case had more than sufficient evidence required to prove the marriage bonds had been damaged, and that she would walk out of here, single.

"Divorce hearing on the fifteenth of May," Kingsley began, gaining the attention of the audience, "Of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley. Defense for Miss Granger will be presented by Lavender MacMillian, and for Mr. Weasley by Igor Catalus."

Hermione winced slightly at the mention of Ron's lawyer, one she knew all too well. He had something of a reputation of angling for large cases, whether it be settlement or divorce, to try and gain a bigger name. However, in the cases he lost, he simply spun it around to seem like David had gone after Goliath, and had been crushed, and publicised it to show how unfortunate it was.

"Lavender MacMillian will be the first to present as it is her side who is seeking the unbinding of the marriage bonds," Kingsley said, as he gestured for Lavender to take the floor.

"Miss Granger," Lavender said, as she gestured for Hermione to take the defendant's chair in the middle of the court. Hermione stood shakily and made her way over.

"Would you please start by telling us what a typical day of marriage between you and Mr. Weasley would look like?" Lavender prompted her.

Hermione nodded, "I usually would wake up early, and prepare breakfast for the family. I would make sure Rose had gotten up, and had gotten ready. I would ensure she had her breakfast, and then I would drop her off at my Mother-in-law's place during the day, while I went to work. Afterwards, I would either pick her up, if Ron hadn't already, or go straight home. Then I would make dinner, and read for a bit to Rose, before making sure she was ready for bed and put her to sleep."

"And if you're doing all of these things for Rose, what would Ron do? On days where he picked her up, would he make her dinner?" Lavender asked her carefully.

"Ron would let her play while he waited for me to come home. He didn't cook however; that was left to me," Hermione said softly. "If he came home that night, that is. More often than not, he wouldn't return until after Rose was asleep."

"And where would Ron be in that time?" Lavender questioned, "At work? In the arms of another woman? Or did you not know?"

"Objection!" Catullus said, standing up, "Leading the defendant."

"Sustained," Kingsley said.

"Let me rephrase that. Where would your husband be if he were not at home?" Lavender said, a slight smirk on her face.

"He used to claim to be working late," Hermione said softly, "But he usually was at a pub. When he returned home he reeked of alcohol."

There was a scoff in the Wizengamot, and Hermione looked up to see an older wizard staring at her. "It's hardly violating the marriage bonds to have a drink after work. Or to expect a mother to take care of her child."

"Shut up, Tiberius," Griselda Marchbanks scolded him.

"No more questions," Lavender presented, as Catullus stood up and made his way over to her.

"Miss Granger," the man said, standing over her. "I must say, if these are your reasons for seeking a divorce, I have no faith for our younger generations. In the old days, we would make our marriages work, even though the hard times."

"Objection!" Lavender said exasperatedly, "Where is this even going?"

"Sustained," Kingsley said, "Ask a question, Mr Catullus."

"What are your true reasons for seeking a divorce? Is it because your husband has certain expectations of you? Or is it because you've grown greedy with your war status? Is it because you need more than what your husband, who works long hours can give you? Perhaps you wish to take to having other company warming your bed?"

The vile man looked over at where Draco was sitting just then.

"I wish to seek a divorce because I do not want to be married to a man who is a drunkard, and has on numerous occasions endangered the life of his daughter. I want to seek a divorce because I do not feel safe in my own home," Hermione said, in a cold voice.

She could hear the reporters scribbling madly, but she did not blink. She did not expect the abuse to stay a secret with a public divorce proceeding.

"No more questions," Catullus said, looking put out, as if he sensed where this was going.

Hermione made her way off the stand, as Lavender called up Ron.

"Mr Weasley," Lavender greeted him, coolly. "Is it, or is it not true, that during your marriage to Hermione Granger, you have taken the company of several other woman?"

"It's not," Ron said confidently, as his magic began to spark around him. Lavender grinned predatorily at the lie as she circled around him.

"Answer the question truthfully, Mr Weasley," Kinsley prompted him.

"I might have, on occasion," Ron said, "But only because my wife is frigid and does not do her duties. It is only natural to seek company in another's arms."

Molly looked disgusted at that.

"Is it or is it not true that the number is nearing the three digits," Lavender asked, looking bored, "And that you sought out that company while your wife was at home, taking care of your family? While she was working hard to ensure you had a roof over your heads?"

"My salary was more than enough to sustain the both of us," Ron protested, "She did not need to work for money."

"And you, after three years, still work as an entry-level Auror?" Lavender asked, allowing the Wizengamot to get a grasp of just how little money Ron was making.

"Yes," Ron grumbled, "But it is only because they've taken pity on an ex-Death Eater, promoting him for the publicity. Everyone knows that Harry only got promoted because of who he is."

Ron's magic sparked again at the lie, and Hermione saw Harry look livid at his friend.

"For the record, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were promoted to lead Aurors due to their remarkable work on the Giant trafficking case," Lavender told the Wizengamot, "Not because of who they were."

"Mr Weasley, do you have a drinking problem?" Lavender asked him.

"So what? I like to have a drink here and there," Ron grumbled.

"Did you ever lay hands upon your wife, either sober or while intoxicated?" Lavender asked, and the room went silent.

"No," Ron started, before his magic sparked, causing the lights to flicker.

"Answer, Mr Weasley," Kinsley asked him again.

"I did, because she wasn't acting as a proper wife should," Ron said, pained.

There were murmurs in the audience.

"And did you ever endanger your daughter?" Lavender asked him again.

Ron pause, as if he were unsure if whether he should lie or not, "I did, because her mother was neglecting her. It isn't my job to take care of her! It's her mother's! Why should I make sure she has been fed? Or if she is in a dangerous situation?"

"Because she still is your child!" a member of the Wizengamot yelled, "Your heir! It is your job as a parent to ensure she carries on the family name and lives a successful life."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the old fashioned statement, but the man had a point. Rose is his child, and he needed to make sure she wasn't neglected or in danger.

"I would like to submit memories of Hermione Granger of her recollection of events where Ronald Weasley lay hands on her, and on occasions where her daughter was nearly hurt," Lavender said firmly, as she stood up, submitting the vials that Hermione had given Lavender ahead of time.

"I would like to call a brief recess as we view these memories," Kinsley said, and Hermione let out a breath of air.

"You're doing great, Hermione," Lavender told her softly, "It's almost over, I promise."

She nodded softly, and caught Draco's eye. He gave her a reassuring smile, one that Ron seemed to have seen.

"You whore!" he hollered out, "You're making me out to be some sort of monster, all so you can shag that man! Admit it! You want his money and his name, and that's why you're leaving me."

Hermione looked at the man furiously, uncaring of what would be in the Prophet the following morning.

"I'm leaving you because you've abused me for years. Because Rose nearly was injured because of you. Because you've had a steady stream of women sharing your bed throughout the years, and because you do not care about what I want or need. Because I'll always come second to you, and I'm tired of that. I'm done being married to you," she said calmly, and turned her head as the Wizengamot returned.

"After witnessing the memories provided, we will take a vote," Kingsley said, "All in favour of unbinding the marriage of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Hermione held her breath as she watched almost all, if not all, the hands raise into the air.

"And all in favour of leaving them bound?" Kinsley asked. Not a hand was raised.

"The marriage of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley is hereby unbound," Kingsley said, as the members raised their wands and cast the spell.

" _Absolvisti Nuptias_ ," They chanted, and Hermione felt her magic changing, feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

"All in favour of awarding full custody of Rose Weasley to Hermione Granger, with added visitation rights to her extended family?" Kingsley asked, adding in the stipulation Hermione wanted to ensure the Weasleys still had Rose in their lives.

Once again, all the wands were raised into the air.

"It's over," she breathed, feeling grateful. She was no longer married, and Rose was hers.

"This session of Wizengamot is hereby adjourned," Kingsley concluded.

The reporters tried swarming around her, but Draco got to her first.

"It's over," she said again, as she smiled at him. She gentle him a look, as she cupped his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, hesitantly, as he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Yes," she said softly, "I'm tired of hiding, Draco. Kiss me."

And he obliged, as he pulled her into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. The cameras flashed around them, but she paid them no heed as she melted into his arms.


	18. The Bonding

**Chapter 18**

 _Draco Malfoy sat across from Hermione as she nervously chewed her quill, while revising her Charms notes. Despite the fact that she had picked up on most of the charms taught well into the yearned exams, she knew that she could only maintain her level of precision with constant revision and practice. And so she read over her notes, making corrections about wand movements and on how to properly cast each spell._

 _"Merlin, Granger," Malfoy said looking up at her annoyed, "If you keep chewing that quill, you're going to have to borrow another one from me. I'm already running low enough as it is, and I would appreciate not having to spend my next Hogsmeade trip stocking up on school supplies."_

 _She looked up at him sheepishly, "Sorry, bad habit."_

 _"Doesn't the feathers in your mouth irritate her?" he asked her, looking confused._

 _"I charm it not to fall apart in my mouth," she admitted, looking at the quill in question. "I'll buy you a new set next weekend, I promise."_

 _He shook his head at her, "Don't worry about it, Granger," he said, looking more amused than annoyed at this point._

 _It wasn't as if conversations between the two of them were entirely rare, however it had started off as minimal. Usually it was to talk over school subjects, ask the other to look over an essay, or to correct the other on something they were doing incorrectly, such as wand movement, or pronunciation._

 _It started off as minimal details about their personal lives. She made a point not to mention Harry and Ron while she was around him, and he made a point not to mention Voldemort or being a Death Eater. Thankfully, he didn't seem to want to talk about Quidditch either, which relieved her. She was constantly surrounded by friends who wanted to discuss the latest school match, or even the professional games and who they thought would win._

 _Sometimes she wondered if the world would still spin for them if Quidditch did not exist._

 _Malfoy, on the other hand, was something else. He allowed her to discuss theories and practices. He even argued back on their various discussions on subjects, such as the benefits to crushing roots over shredding them._

 _And it was refreshing. Compared to her friends who groaned when she tried to have similar discussions with them. He didn't seem to mind the discussions with her, and he didn't always agree with her. Instead, he offered his own input and counterarguments, giving her something to think about._

 _She shouldn't have been surprised, really. He was only second behind her in their year. He might not have flaunted his intelligence in class, but he was smart._

 _Sometimes during their discussions, she would feel her heart begin to race as they heatedly discussed a topic. It was strange, because they were only talking about academic matters, but it was exhilarating to have someone to talk to about it. Someone who didn't groan when she started to speak. Someone who seemed to respect her thoughts but didn't need her to feed them the answers. She felt her stomach flutter at the thought of someone who she could be herself around._

 _Merlin._

 _There was no way._

 _It couldn't have been possible, could it?_

 _There was no bloody way. She was not falling for him. She couldn't be, right? He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! She couldn't have a crush on him! Not after everything they had been through! Not with their past._

 _But he hadn't treated her that way in months. For all she knew he was changing. For all she knew he didn't see her as Potter's mudblood pet anymore. Hell, he still came to their study sessions, right? So he couldn't still think of her the same way, could he?"_

 _"Granger?" she heard Malfoy ask her tentatively. "Are you okay? You look like someone's told you that you flunked everything."_

 _"I-uh," she stammered, "I need to go, Malfoy. I'll see you later."_

 _She gathered up her books quickly, as she ran out of the library, and into a corridor that was relatively abandoned, before stopping to catch her breath._

 _She was not falling for Draco Malfoy. She wouldn't allow it. She didn't care how much she seemed to enjoy spending time with him, she refused to fall for him. It wasn't right. She wouldn't fall for him._

 _For Godric's sake, it was pure madness to even be having this discussion with herself. She wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy still hated her. They weren't friends after all. A war was coming, and she knew he would be on the other side of it. In all honestly, he was probably simply tolerating her, letting her study with him to make her feel like she had the upper hand. Or maybe he was trying to pull one over on her. Maybe he wanted her to let her guard down and to let him in, before he destroyed her. It was no secret that she was close to Harry Potter. And how better to bring down Harry than to destroy his friends?_

 _She felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she was wrong; that it wasn't like that at all, but she didn't know what to believe, not anymore._

 _She couldn't fall for him. Not now. Not with the war brewing out there. Not with Harry already with a full plate. She needed to push whatever adolescent feelings she seemed to be having aside, and go back to doing what she did best: focusing on school work._

 _She stood up straight and took a deep breath, calming herself, as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, not once dropping her mask._

* * *

Lucius hexed the newspaper in front of him, watching it light up into a ball of fire, in anger. He watched his son wrapped around that mudblood gold digging whore as she clawed him in public, disgracing them.

How dare his son act so insolently in public? To accept such displays of emotions from a woman with no history to her name. A woman with no strong family ties or with such dirty blood.

And it had to be _her_. Potter's mudblood bitch. The one who had stood by this side as their master fell.

Lucius did not like taking orders from any man, but there was a certain pleasure in knowing Voldemort would bring them the world they desired. A world free of scum and disgrace. A world that was solely theirs.

Yet his son had deemed it fit to throw away everything Lucius had taught him like a randy teenager wanting a bloody shag.

After he had worked so hard to secure an alliance with the Greengrass family for his son. After he had worked so hard on trying to restore their family name after the war. On rebuilding themselves from disgrace.

Only to be repaid as such. What the bloody hell did his son think he was accomplishing by whoring himself out to a woman who had just gotten divorced and had a child already? A woman who was clearly using him to come out on top of her divorce and have another husband, lined up. One who was rich and could allow her to never have to work another day in her life.

"I see you saw the paper then," Rodolphus sneered as he watched Lucius casting curses on various items in the temporary home that Rodolphus had set up for himself. Despite having been on the run, the use of a fidelius charm was rather helpful when it came to wanting to evade Aurors. All one had to do was make themselves the secret keeper and then remain hard to find.

"That mudblood bitch has seen fit to assault my son in public," Lucius snarled. "He's been ignoring all my letters on the future I have attempted to secure for him. Why he insists on throwing it all away for _her_ , I'll never know. Astoria Greengrass is a good match, and Merlin knows if she still would want him after this disgusting display that he just put on."

"Perhaps your son just needs a little distraction," Rodolphus suggested, "One to make him forget all about how the Granger girl exists."

"I'm not casting a spell on my son," Lucius shook his head, "Not yet anyways. No, you're right about him needing proper motivation though. But not the kind you're suggesting. He can't be distracted by something that doesn't exist anymore."

Rodolphus' eyes widened, as he broke into a grin, "Do you mean-?"

"I want to proceed as planned," Lucius said coolly. "The sooner the better. I do not want this problem dragging out any longer than it has to. Besides, we're nearly ready to cast it, do you not think? We're only missing a few _ingredients_ now. Might as well speed up procuring them, and cast this as soon as possible. Kill two owls with one curse, so to speak."

* * *

She woke up to the sound of giggles and food. Hermione rolled over, to see what time it was, and a small smile on her face emerged at the sight of it only being eight in the morning. Her daughter was like her in a lot of aspects, and sleeping in was never something Rose was able to master.

The bed she was in seemed unfamiliar, and she remembered going over to Draco's for a date that night, a family dinner between the three of them to allow Rose and Draco a proper chance to bond. She smiled as she remembered her daughter asking him all sorts of questions, about what he did, about his cases, and his life. She had blushed when Rose asked him if he was in love with her Mummy, and when he had hesitated then answered truthfully, Rose had hugged him tightly.

They had stayed late, and Rose had drifted off, so Draco offered the two of them the guest bedroom. She had been grateful for that, for while she cared about him, she really didn't want to have to explain to her daughter why Mummy and Draco where sharing a bed.

She got up then, realizing her daughter and Draco must already be up for the day. And while she did enjoy sleeping in now and then, she'd rather spend the time with the two of them. She slipped on some outer robes, as she walked into the kitchen, to see Rose sitting at the counter, while Draco was scrambling eggs. He was still in his sleepwear, and his hair was tussled slightly from the night. She smiled at the sight as Draco was telling Rose stories from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, which he seemed to be reciting from memory.

"Morning," she said softly, as she walked around to them, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Draco smiled at the sight of her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him chastely.

"Morning," he grinned as he cupped her face. She looked over at her daughter, wanting to make sure she was okay with the interaction. She hadn't really been intimate with Ron in front of her, and she was unsure of how Rose would react, despite knowing the two of them were together.

But to her delight, Rose simply giggled as she saw Hermione kiss Draco, and she felt her fears melt away.

"You slept forever, Mummy," Rose complained softly, as Hermione moved to help Draco by setting the table.

"Yes," Draco teased her, "It was a long half hour that you slept in for."

She laughed at that, "I'm so sorry, my loves. I must have been truly exhausted to have slept in for that extra time."

"Well you've had a lot going on," Draco excused her with a grin.

"I did," she admitted, as they silently communicated on just how exhausting her divorce proceedings were. Rose didn't know exactly what had happened, but she knew her daughter understood enough. And while she didn't care for Ron, it was hardly appropriate for her to be insulting her ex-husband in front of her daughter.

"Can we go to the bookstore later?" Rose asked, as Draco filled up her plate of toast, sausages, and eggs.

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?" Draco laughed as he smiled softly at her.

"Of course, Darling," Hermione smiled, "My daughter is very well rounded, I'll have you know," she said in a falsely haughty voice.

"I never doubted it for a moment," he grinned, "She probably will take after you in Hogwarts. Brightest witch of her age, and all."

She grinned as she watched Rose eat, and something inside of her felt complete. As if she had found something she had been missing all these years. A proper family, with Draco. And while neither of them wanted to rush their relationship, she wanted this; she wanted to wake up next to him every morning, and to have breakfast as a family. She wanted to have more kids with him, when they were ready, and have Rose be a big sibling to them all. She wanted to have a life with him.

She might have been just divorced, but for the first time in her life, she truly felt free. As if she could make the choices she wanted, and as if a great burden had been lifted off of her. It would be difficult, yes, but she would be free from Ron, and the abuse she had long suffered at his hands.

She was happy, and that was all she needed.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. Since her divorce, she had been trying to leave work at a reasonable time, which often meant she woke up earlier to work at home for a bit before going in. And knowing her, once Rose was asleep, she would spend a few more hours trying to get things done. It was exhausting, but it was the price of trying to balance a work and home life. She needed to be able to do so if she would make things work for Rose's sake.

But at least she didn't have to worry about returning home to find a husband who had likely passed away from drinking too much, or if he was still awake, he'd start up an argument with her; one she had long since grown tired of having.

Since the proceedings a few days ago, she had many people drop into her office, wanting to ask her all sorts of things. She had people offer her their congratulations at being Miss Granger again. She had old friends drop in who were shocked Ron ever could turn abusive, for that wasn't the person he had been back when they were in school. She had friends drop in who admitted they knew she wasn't happy in her marriage, and had wished they could have been there for her. Hell, her secretary even told her that the Prophet wouldn't stop calling as they wanted an interview with her in regards to what had happened. And better yet, they wanted to know just how she felt about Draco Malfoy. There were even rumours circling around that Draco was secretly Rose's father.

However despite the few malicious rumours, the majority of the public opinion seemed to favour her, and for that she was grateful. She had been painted as a villain far too many times than she would have liked. And despite having a low amount of faith in the Daily Prophet, she had to admit that she did enjoy when they actually got the facts right for once.

She sighed as she packed up her bag, slipping her wand and other items into it before walking towards the apparation point.

She looked down, as she moved through the halls, which were long since empty. She knew the rest of her co-workers had left work the moment the clock struck four, and she was probably the only one who still even was here at this time. It was normal to her, however, as she was used to walking this path late at night, when it was even darker.

Hermione turned around the corner then, as she heard quiet footsteps behind her. She shrugged it off, as she figured it was most likely just another person who had stayed late. It wasn't all that uncommon for there to be a few others who stayed late as well, as she had made friends with the select few who didn't leave as soon as the work day officially ended.

She heard the footsteps being to quicken, and at that she turned around, curious to see who it was who was behind her. But she couldn't see a single person there. She raised her eyebrows, a disillusionment charm? Why would someone need it at the moment? It wasn't as if they were in the middle of the war era. Nor was she in an area where Aurors regularly surveilled.

Which meant that someone was under the charm because they were following her.

She tried to reach for her wand carefully, without drawing too much attention to herself, as she turned to walk back to the point calmly. It was just a few metres away, as long as she could reach it, she would be fine.

She could feel the fear begin to fill her body, terrifying her as she wondered just who it was that was following her. Was it someone who disagreed with her divorce, or was it Ron himself, who had been furious at the outcome? Or did it have to do with something else entirely?

She subtly picked up her pace, as she moved closer, and closer, and just as she reached the point, she began to prepare for apparation.

 _"Stupefy!"_ A voice called out, just as she began, as she fell to the ground. She saw a man standing over her, with a leer on his face, as slowly, the world went dark all around her.


	19. The Worrying

**Chapter 19**

 _She could tell from the way he stared off sometimes that something else was on Draco's mind. She had already known that he was a Death Eater, even if the two of them refused to talk about it. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than just that._

 _Becoming a Death Eater was hardly a light process. She knew what it entailed very well. She knew what he must have seen, what he must have been forced to partake in. And it broke her heart just having to think about it._

 _But what if it wasn't just being a Death Eater that weighed upon his soul?_

 _She knew that Harry was already suspicious that Draco had something to do with what had happened to Katie a few weeks ago. She knew that he was waiting for a chance to confront him, and demand to know what Draco had done to her and why he had done it._

 _And she didn't want to believe it was true, but she knew better than to think optimistically. She knew that if he had been given a mission, he probably would never even tell her what it was about._

 _They weren't friends; they were acquaintances at best. They were study partners, and he had absolutely no reason to confide in her, even if she only wanted to help. And that was all she wanted to do. She wanted to be able to help, to let him know that whatever it was that he was going through, that he didn't have to be alone._

 _So they never talked about it. They never discussed the unspoken truth between the two of them. That they were on opposite sides of the war that way pars quickly brewing all around them. That when push came to shove, they would be standing on opposite sides, forced to fight one another. That despite them being study partners, they would end up enemies, even if they didn't want to be, but because of who they were. Because she was the mudblood friend of Harry Potter, and he the son of Death Eaters._

 _She sighed internally, as she tried to concentrate on her notes, but her mind kept wandering, staring up at the boy across from her. The boy whom she was starting to view as a friend, even if they rarely talked about their personal lives. The boy she was starting to care about. The one whom she had loathed so fully years ago, yet now was sitting next to him in the library as if their pasts had nothing to do with who they were now._

 _"Could you pass that book on Transfiguration?" Draco asked her softly._

 _She nodded as she picked up the book from the pile beside her, and gingerly handed it over to him. Her hands brushed against his as she did so, and she felt a tingle go through her at the contact._

 _She felt herself begin to blush at the contact, and she quickly buried her face behind a book from embarrassment. She couldn't let him see her like this; not when she looked as if her face was burning up. Merlin._

 _She probably could count the number of times she had touched Draco on one hand, all of which had been in recent months, and each time she did so, she swore she felt a similar reaction go through her._

 _It was like something she couldn't even begin to describe, as if she felt like she was on fire, and burning all to brightly._

 _And it scared her at times. For the better part of the last few years, she had harboured a crush on Ron, and it felt like an endless cycle of pain. They kept fighting and hurting each other with their words, despite the fact that they were supposedly friends. But for some reason she still cared for him._

 _But she knew the truth was that she hadn't cared for Ron in a long time. Somewhere between all the fighting and screaming; all the pain and all the truth, she realized that her childhood crush had begun to fade from her heart. That she no longer felt as strongly for the man as she once had._

 _She knew deep down that the two of them would never work out as well as she hoped. That he would always hurt her, and she him. Their personalities were far too different for them ever to have a relationship with him; one that was healthy and truly loving._

 _And if she were truly honest with herself, she would admit the true reason she was beginning to drift from her feelings for Ron. The reason why she knew the two of them could never work. The reason why she cared so bloody much about their study sessions, and the reason why despite every logical part in her brain telling her otherwise, she still came to their study sessions, and she blushed so brightly every time she touched Draco Malfoy in any way or form. The truth that she had been trying to deny for so long, despite the fact that the answer was clear to her from the start, even if she rejected it so strongly. She knew exactly what was going on, and she had refused to accept it, despite knowing from the start what all of it meant._

 _She was falling for Draco Malfoy._

 _Bloody Hell._

 _She was falling for the boy who she had spent years avoiding, and years hating. And what was worse, was that she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop it; to nip it in the butt while she still had a chance. She didn't want to make it go away. Because she liked it; she liked having academic discussions with him, arguing over theories and principals. She like fighting with him over it, but she liked studying with him as well. She liked staring at him when he wasn't looking, and seeing his calm demeanour._

 _She liked him, and Hermione Granger had no idea what to do with that information._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was worried. He stared at the clock in his flat, as he waited for Hermione to show up for their date that they had planned on having that night.

He knew it was common for her to work late; hell, he had been with her half the times when they were. But since leaving her ex-husband, she had been attempting to make more time for her daughter to ensure that she wouldn't be left wondering why her mother worked long hours. And he knew that while the two of them were having a date without Rose, she still would have sent an owl if she knew she was going to be held up.

He stood by the floo as he dropped in some powder, trying to make a floo call to her office. The last few times he had tried, there had been no response, and he was starting to get a bad feeling in his chest.

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, as he flooed Grimmauld Place. For all he knew she wanted to check in with Rose, who was spending the night there, before coming over. He dropped more floo powder into the fireplace, as he heard Harry respond on the other side.

"Draco?" his partner asked him confused, "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Hermione, right now?"

"She hasn't shown up yet," he said, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest, "She's not at your place, is she?"

"No," Harry's voice said trailing off, "I assume you've checked her office?"

"I went there and checked first," Draco responded, "But it looked as if she had already left. I tried flooing it a few times as well after, but there was still no response."

"Okay," Harry said, "Give me a moment, I'm coming over."

Draco paced, frustrated, as he could tell something was wrong. There was no way Hermione would have just not told him if she planned on cancelling their plans.

Harry emerged from the fireplace moments later, with a serious look on his face, "Let's start by contacting the others to see if any of them have seen her. We can start with Molly. Hermione might have forgotten Ginny was picking up Rose and James today after her Healer's appointment. And if not, she might have gone to see George, or even Bill."

"You think something is wrong too, don't you," Draco whispered, as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I can't let my feelings get in the way yet," Harry shook his head, "We need to cover all our bases first, Draco, you know that as well as I do. We need to ensure that we know for a fact that something is wrong, and that we're not solely speculating."

"What if something happens to her in that time?" Draco asked, frustrated, "We should start with Ronald, and see if he had anything to do with this."

Harry shook his head, "I agree that we need to follow up with him, but I don't think he's behind this, Draco. He's an alcoholic, and he is abusive, but I do not believe that he has anything to do with this, and neither do you. Not with all the magical creatures have been hunted down. Not with the death of the Potioneer. Not with Molly Weasley being tortured in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"You think whoever is responsible for all those things has Hermione," Draco said, turning pale at the realization. "Shite."

"We need to still cover all our bases," Harry said, "Talk to everyone in her life. See if anyone knows anything. Start with family, and move on to co-workers, and other employees. But we need to keep this quiet, at least for now, as it gives us the advantage. If they suspect we are onto them, it'll be harder to draw them out."

Harry started a floo call just then to the Burrow, to see if Molly or Arthur had happened to see Hermione. When they hadn't he immediately called Bill and Fleur, then George, Lavender, Percy, and several others of their family and friends. But each one of them seemed not to have any idea where Hermione could be. He knew they were all worried, as they promised to floo over to Grimmauld place immediately, while the two of them waited at Draco's flat, in the chance that she was indeed just running late.

"How are you so calm?" Draco asked, feeling a horrid sense of dread flood through him, as he knew it meant that Hermione was in danger.

Harry started a floo call to Andromeda just then to see if she knew anything.

"Because I need to be," Harry said letting out a sigh, "If she were here, she would be the level-headed one in all of this. But she's not, so someone needs to be. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her, but I need to believe that she will be fine, at least for now while we figure out what to do."

"Harry?" Andromeda's voice came through the floo network, "Is everything alright?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, with urgency, "No one seems to know where she could be."

He heard his aunt turn away from the floo as she spoke to others in the room in regards to Hermione. There seemed to be a little bit of conversation, because next thing he knew, his Mother came out of the fireplace.

"Draco," Narcissa greeted him softly.

"Mother?" he asked, a bit confused. "Do you know what happened to Hermione?"

"I do not know anything for sure," she said softly, "But I have a bad feeling about something that I know. Your father has been distant since the end of the war, but recently, it seems as if he has been pulling away from me more and more. He's been missing meals, and staying out for hours upon end. I know someone was trying to get in touch with him a while back, about bring back the old ways, because the same offer was made to me. He rejected the offer, for the both of us, and I had been glad of it, for I knew I could never be involved in such matters again, not after it nearly cost me you. But in light of his behaviour, part of me wonders if he rejected the offer because he knew I would not stand for it, and secretly accepted behind my back."

"Why did you not tell me this before?" he asked his mother softly.

"Because I figured it was a test of strengths. No one would be stupid enough to try and bring back what the Dark Lord had wanted. Not after the turmoil it caused us all. So I believed it to be Aurors attempting to find out who were still loyal. I never heard a thing about it afterwards so I assumed I was right."

Harry and Draco shared a look. If someone was indeed trying to bring back the old ways, of Voldemort and the need for blood purity, then it could explain the need for a resurrection spell. How else better to bring the wizarding world back to that era if not to bring back the monster who had terrorized the world?

"Bloody Hell," Draco said softly, before looking sheepishly over at his mother.

She shook her head, "It's fine, Draco. I understand the pain you must be feeling. If your father was being contacted genuinely about bring back the old ways, there is a short list of people who must be involved. Be careful, Draco. And when you find Miss Granger, I would love to meet the woman who stole your heart."

He swallowed softly, feeling unsure of himself. They hadn't caught who was behind this for months now. Would he be able to save Hermione before it was too late?

* * *

Hermione stirred as she opened her eyes to see herself tied up. She was in a dark room, with a cauldron in the centre of it, as it appeared to be brewing a potion at the moment, from the green smoke rising out of the top.

She could see two man standing in front of it, and nearly let out a shocked gasp as Lucius stirred the potion delicately, while Rodolphus Lestrange appeared to be inspecting it carefully.

"It is nearly ready," Lucius commented, "Just a few ingredients seem to be missing now. He turned to where Hermione was sitting, and she shut her eyes quickly, attempting to pretend to still be asleep.

"I know you have woken up, Granger," Lucius said, as he sneered at her, "You are not nearly as good as acting as you wish you were. You might as well drop the act now. Besides, you might want to enjoy your last waking moments."

She debated keeping eyes shut, but she was hit with a hex just then, causing her to scream in pain.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us in the land of the waking," Rodolphus leered down at her. "Ugly little thing, isn't she? Not entirely sure what your son sees in the bitch."

"It's not as if it matters," Lucius said dismissively, "She'll be gone soon enough, leaving my son to be with someone _worthy_ of the Malfoy name."

"Like Astoria?" Hermione glared at them. "What, a Mudblood isn't good enough for your son, so you had her kidnapped? How very backwards of you."

"More like a nice side effect," Lucius corrected. "While one of the reasons I chose you was for your unfortunate _connections_ to my son, it is not the only reason you are here. No, you have been chosen to serve your purpose, and bring back a life much worthier than yours. Poetic justice, if you will, to bring back a pureblood who was deserving to live, over a mudblood such as yourself who never should have lived through the war. But we're about to remedy that."

She felt a cold twinge go through her, as she tried to stay calm. The kind of magic they were talking back was theoretical at best, and was very dark. If they intended to use her to bring Voldemort back, then it was more than likely that she wouldn't survive the ordeal. That her life would be given to bring one back.

She took a deep breath, as she attempted to calm herself then. She needed to stay strong, if she believed she had a chance of getting out of here. Her daughter needed her to be alright. Her daughter needed her. And so she needed to stay strong, and wait for an opportune moment to escape.

So she tried to stall. "You know Voldemort is a half-blood right?" she taunted them. "Your pureblood saviour isn't all that pure himself. And after how badly he destroyed his soul, nothing is going to bring him back."

"Who said anything about bring back Voldemort?" Rodolphus frowned, "I thought you said she was clever, Lucius. Why would we want to bring back someone who killed us like we were his servants? We want a world where the purebloods rule, not where we all bow down to a half-blooded monster. Especially one who became obsessed with a teenage boy. He spent more effort trying to destroy a child than saving the world from your filth. We want someone back who has just the right amount of passion about our cause. Who only spills the blood of the unworthy."

She felt her stomach coil, "Don't tell me you're talking about Bellatrix Lestrange," she said, as her left arm began to burn. "Why would you even want that woman back? She was insane, and in love with Voldemort. What makes you think that she won't just try and continue his legacy?"

"Because she was my wife," Rodolphus snarled, "Because I loved her, and she did not deserve to die by that blood traitor's hand. She should be here, fighting for our cause. So you, Potter's mudblood whore, will be the one whose blood is used to restore her to her rightful place. And then we will watch the world burn."


	20. The Dilemma

**Chapter 20**

 _She sat next to him, so close that their arms were brushing against each other with any given movement. She could feel her breathing staggering slightly, and she mentally scolded herself._

 _There was so much to do before the winter holidays, and she was letting herself get distracted by feelings, for Merlin's sake! Feelings she was starting to feel for Draco Malfoy, the person whom she was supposed to hate. Someone who her friends would have a field day over if they found out that she was sitting next to him, distracted by him, rather than hexing._

 _She wondered if he could hear her heart beating as quickly as it was._

 _She wasn't sure what it was. A few short months ago she had to force him to talk to her about their assignment, let alone come to the library with her._

 _And it wasn't as if they were close friends. She had no idea what was going on with him, both with why he was sitting with her in the library studying together like it was nothing. She knew a little bit about him, she knew about his friends, and a few childhood anecdotes he had thrown out during their study sessions. She had returned that by telling him a little bit about her childhood and her parents._

 _He had surprised her, however, not by judging her for her muggle parentage, but by asking her about it._

 _He had changed, that much was sure._

 _But when push came to shove, they were still on opposite sides of the war. He was still the son of a Death Eater, and she the best friend of the Chosen One._

 _She was being ridiculous. Merlin, she had more important things to worry about. Like Slughorn's upcoming party. Like the fact that Ron had his tongue down Lavender's throat. Like how Harry was being targeted by zealous girls who wanted to use his new found fame to share in the spotlight. Like how her parents had no idea what was happening in the world she lived in. How Harry would have to face Voldemort soon enough, and how she prayed that he would survive._

 _There was no time for her childish, and completely unreasonable feelings. She was Hermione Granger! She was supposed to be logical, to put aside her own personal feelings and focus on the important matters at hand. Not to be sitting here, wanting to kiss Draco Bloody Malfoy. She was acting like a teenage girl, for Godric's sake! And that was absolutely the last thing she needed to be doing, in any scenario. Whatever was going through her head, she needed it gone._

 _She refused to give in to the completely illogical part of her. Not when there was so much at stake. She needed to be better than that. She needed to put her feelings aside and focus on everything else that was going on. There was a war going on outside the castle walls, for Merlin's sake! She couldn't be sitting next to him, wanting him._

 _Even if he was undeniably attractive. Even if she wanted him more than she cared to admit. Even if his face scrunched up when he was trying to understand something in the text that didn't completely make sense. Even if he was able to hold conversations with her, and argue back with logical points. Even if no one else had ever made her feel this way, not Viktor, not Ron, not Cormac, or any of the other boys in her life. No one had come close to making her want him as badly as she seemed to want Draco Malfoy. To the point where she couldn't even study without distraction._

 _"Granger?" she heard his voice call out, and she looked up to see him giving her a concerned look. "Is everything alright? You seem to have gotten lost in your own thoughts. Is something confusing the great Hermione Granger?"_

 _There was a light teasing note to his voice, and she felt her cheeks grow red, as she blinked looking up at him._

 _"No!" she said hurriedly, "I-that's not it. I was just thinking."_

 _He smiled softly, and her heart began to flutter faster. "Of course you were," he said softly, as he reached forward and brushed aside a strand of hair that was covering her face. He hesitated slightly, as he seemed to realize what he was doing. They were facing each other now, and their faces were close to each other. Her heart beat faster, as she looked up, meeting his eyes._

 _And before she knew it, his lips were crashing down on hers. She kissed him eagerly, as her hands threaded through his blond hair, pulling him closer to her. She had been kissed before, Ginny had made sure everyone knew about that. But nothing came close to this. None of it was anywhere close to feeling his lips on hers, as her heart literally felt like it was about to burst. Like her feelings that had been bubbling up for a while now, finally seemed to have burst. Like she was finally getting out everything that she had been feeling for a while now._

 _It struck her, that perhaps she wasn't the only one as affected as she was. That in the entire time she had been going over her own dilemma in her head, that he had been going through one similarly, about wanting her just as badly as she seemed to want him._

 _She pulled away moments later, looking up at him speechlessly._

 _"That was-" he said, sounding a bit breathless._

 _She felt panic begin to spread though her, as the repercussions of what just happened flooded her mind. What had she done?"_

 _"I need to go," she blurted out, as she quickly gathered up her things and ran out of the library._

 _"Hermione wait!" he called out, "You forgot your transfiguration book!"_

 _But she didn't turn around. Instead she just kept running._

* * *

"Where's my mummy?" Rose asked him confused, and Draco felt his heart break for the girl. She had gone through so much, she didn't deserve to worry about her mother being in danger.

She wasn't just the daughter of the woman he loved. She was everything to him. A brilliant little girl who had stolen his heart from the moment he met her. A beautiful little girl, who he cared about, and loved. She might not be his daughter, but he cared about her enough to want to protect her from pain and harm.

She deserved to know that she was loved, and Ron had never done that for her. She deserved so much more than this. And now her mother was in danger, and he had no idea how to save Hermione.

"She's gone for a bit, Love," Harry told her softly, "She loves you so much, Rosie. She'll be back soon, I promise, okay? You're going to be staying with Aunt Ginny and I for a few days, is that okay with you?"

The girl looked unsure as she nodded, as if she knew there was something more at stake. Like she knew that her mother was in trouble. And he wouldn't be surprised. The girl was brilliant; her mother's daughter in every way.

"Okay," she said softly, as she hugged Harry gently. When she pulled away, she slipped her hand in Draco's, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Your mum is going to be okay," Draco promised her. And she would be, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. Not after everything they had gone though. Not after she had suffered so much in her life.

"Okay," Rose said simply, as she nodded at him, trusting that Draco would do whatever it took to save Hermione.

And he would. He would make whomever took her pay. That much was for sure. He would save Hermione, no matter the cost. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

* * *

Narcissa sat at her older sister's table, a cup of tea between her hands, and worry on her face. When she had heard that the woman that Draco had been seeing had been kidnapped, she immediately had a bad feeling spread through her chest.

She might not have met the woman who seemed to hold his son's heart for all these years, but she knew how happy Miss Granger made his son feel. Draco might not have ever told her about the nature of their relationship, but it had showed up plainly on his face when Hermione Granger was brought to their home to be tortured. She could see the pain on her son's face as he struggled not to do anything foolish which would have for sure gotten them all killed. She saw how it broke his heart when she screamed.

She knew how it broke his heart that she got married to that abusive husband of hers, and moved on from their relationship. It was the only reason she was so keen to push Draco towards dating other girls, because she didn't want him to revel in that pain forever. She wanted him to move on from it, and be happy again. But fate had a strange way of working, as it seemed to forever draw her son and Miss Granger together again.

She was happy for her son, because after the life he had lead, he deserved someone who would love him unconditionally. He deserved someone who would be there for him.

And now she had been kidnapped, and Narcissa couldn't help but worry that her husband was more involved in the matters than she had believed.

"You're worried about something," Andromeda said, pouring herself a cup of tea as she sat down beside her. "Does it have to do with Hermione?"

"What if Lucius is involved?" Narcissa whispered to her older sister. "What if my husband is involved in something that is going to devastate my son?"

"Do you believe him capable of hurting Draco like that?" Andromeda questioned her curiously.

"If he thought he was doing the right thing for Draco's future, by trying to ensure that he maintained his pureblood status, and married someone worthy, I believe he would do it. Hermione Granger is many things, but suitable by his standards is not one of them. If he thought he could do something to get Draco's mind off her, then I believe he would do it," Narcissa whispered, as tears flooded her eyes. She was so ashamed to be married to such a man who would callously hurt their son without any regard for his overall wellbeing. What difference did blood status make, when Voldemort wanted power, and killed everyone and anyone who stood in their way? What difference did it make when he was ready to kill her son for Lucius' faults?

She knew the only reason her son took the mark was because of her, and it broke her heart. She was his mother. She was the one who was supposed to be protecting him, and she had failed her son. And in doing so, he had been forced to nearly commit a crime that she never wanted him to have to do. She was so thankful that Severus had been there for him, even if Dumbledore had arranged with him ahead of time to complete the task.

"What would you do?" Andromeda asked her softly, "If you had to choose between your husband and your son? Would you choose your blood traitor son, or your husband who has no regard for your son's life or happiness? Who would you choose at the end of it all?"

"My son," she said without hesitation, "If it ever came down to it, then there is no choice. Not really. I would choose Draco, a hundred times over. And at the end of this all, if I find out that he's involved in any way, then it's over. I refuse to allow him to constantly harm our son, because he thinks he is doing the right thing. The need for blood purity has already cost me so much. It cost me you, it cost me happiness, it cost me a sister who went insane. It cost me our cousins. I refuse to allow it to cost me my own son."

Andromeda placed a hand over hers and said, "It won't. Draco and Harry will not rest until Hermione is found. And that girl is nothing if not a fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to save herself, somehow. Have faith, Narcissa. It's the only thing that keeps us going. The hope for a better world when the day ends."

* * *

They sat in their office a few hours later, after leaving Rose with Ginny, and coming in. It was top priority that they found Hermione; the sooner the better. They were trying to keep the entire thing under wraps still, as the last thing they needed was for the public to find out, and begin to panic. They had the element of surprise on their side at the moment, and that was something they very much needed to keep up if they wanted the upper hand through all of this.

Other than Kingsley and a few other high positioned Aurors, no one else knew the truth of what had happened to Hermione.

And Draco prayed that where ever she was, that she was doing okay. The last thing he needed was to lose her again, not after he lost her before. Not after he had watched her being tortured in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"We still have no idea who is behind all of this," Harry mused, "We have no idea where to start until we figure that out."

"How?" Draco asked, frustrated, "We have no leads. If we did, we would have caught them long before they even got their hands on Hermione. And now she's in danger, because of my incompetence. What if something happens to her because of it?"

"We cannot think like that," Harry soothed his friend. "This hurts me as much as it does you, Draco. She's been my best friend for nearly a decade and a half. Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to the woman I consider to be my sister?"

Draco drew in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I just-I feel like this is my fault somehow. If Death Eaters have Hermione, then it's probably not a far leap to make that it's because of our relationship."

"Or because she's the muggleborn brains behind Voldemort's take down," Harry interjected. "Don't give yourself too much credit, Draco. Hermione Granger is a target for a number of reasons. Her work with the prosecution. Who she is, what she's done, who she's loved; it doesn't make it any easier, for any of us. But we will get her back."

"How? He asked, albeit a bit desperate.

"We know what they're trying to do. They need to bring back someone from the dead, using a theoretical potion. Which means all the ingredients are not set in stone, they're going off of their best guesses. So we provide them something they'll want more than anything, something which they believe will give their potion the extra potency it needs to ensure that it brings back which ever person they need. And we give them what they want, or at least plant rumours of such a creature, that it piques their interest."

"Such as?" Draco raised a brow. "They already have most of the creatures that would be useful for such a potion. What else could you possibly provide them?"

"The heart of a Valkyrie," Harry said simply.

"That's impossible," he scoffed, "No one's seen on in hundreds of years. They're a creature of myths. They don't actually exist."

"But if one were to be found, think of what it could mean," Harry said smoothly, "A creature whom once guided her chosen warriors to the eternal afterlife. One who chose who lived and who died. If their heart was used, it could be used to bring back the life of one who died but was 'unchosen'. It would be a risk that the Death Eaters would take, to obtain the heart. They wouldn't want to leave anything to chance; they've already slain unicorns."

"So how do we spread these rumours?" Draco asked him curiously.

"We just need to know who will leak it appropriately in all the right circles," Harry said smugly, "And I happen to know a certain Mundungus Fletcher who owes me a favour."

* * *

Astoria grinned to herself, as she watched the chaos emerge around her. Draco was already devastated at the idea that Hermione could be in danger. And if she knew Lucius, he would do anything to ensure that his son remained with someone worthy of the Malfoy name. Definitely not some mudblood whore who was attempting to better her position in life. All she needed to do now was wait.

In time, Lucius and Rodolphus would begin whatever plan they had. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. Either way her goal would be achieved, and Hermione would forever be gone from her life. She would no longer need to worry about the bitch trying to take what was rightfully hers.

And in reality, she really didn't care what happened afterwards. Ideally, it would be better for her if Lucius was not caught, as it would damage the name of the family she was attempting to marry into. But if he were, it would devastate Draco to know that his father schemed against him as so. And all she would need to do after was be there for him. To console him through his pain and show him that he could love again, and move forward with her. She would have everything she wanted soon enough.


	21. The Ultimatum

**Chapter 21**

 _Hermione sat to herself in the stairs leading up to the Astronomy tower. The last thing she wanted right now was to be surrounded by people, especially those she was avoiding at the moment. She didn't want to see Ron, because the two of them had gotten into another petty fight over something that really made no difference in the long run._

 _And she wasn't sure why they still fought like so. It had been that way since they were kids, rarely getting along, except when something happened that forced them to put aside their differences. They rarely saw eye to eye, and it felt like more often than not, she found herself on these stairs avoiding him and yet another fight. Because it was getting exhausting, and Hermione could only take so much of it._

 _She was avoiding Harry, because she had no idea how to look her friend in the eyes, knowing she was beginning to feel the way she did. How did she look at her friend who she loved dearly as a brother, knowing she was lying to him constantly, about all of it? About the study sessions, that she all but had confirmation that Draco was a Death Eater, even if an unwilling one, about the fact that she was falling for Draco, the boy who had been their sworn enemy, or the fact that a few days ago she had kissed Draco Malfoy, and wasn't completely disgusted._

 _How did she admit that to her friend? That she actually enjoyed it, even though it went against everything she had been taught to feel from a young age. That she actually_ _ **liked**_ _him, and didn't mind kissing him._

 _Her friends would never understand, and she didn't blame her. She barely understood. If she wasn't in the position, or wasn't the one who was going through all of it right now, then she definitely wouldn't understand what was happening. Because it was all so strange and confusing to her._

 _She had barely dated anyone before. She and Viktor had tried a few years back, but due to the competition and the distance afterwards, it was hard to maintain a regular relationship. They had agreed to still be friends afterwards, but he still was the only guy she had previously dated._

 _It most certainly didn't help that Ron and Lavender kept claiming her to be jealous of their relationship. And maybe in another lifetime she could have been, but too much had changed between her and Ron for her to want that with him. In reality, she couldn't care less about the two of them, and as far as she was concerned, the two of them being together meant that she had to deal with him less._

 _"Hermione?" she heard a soft voice call out and looked up in surprise to see Ginny standing there. "Are you doing alright?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in confusion. "I thought you and Dean had a date tonight? Or at least were going to sneak off to some part of the castle where your brother wouldn't see you snogging him."_

 _"I cancelled," she shrugged, "I was more worried about you."_

 _"Me?" she asked, furrowing her brows, "Why?"_

 _"Because you've barely said a word to anyone in the last couple of days," Ginny said drily. "And no matter how convinced Ron is that it is because of him and Lavender, I know you better than that. You couldn't give a rat's ass about the two of them together. So tell me, what's the real reason you're hiding yourself away in secluded parts of the castle, hoping that no one will find you? Who are you hiding from in particular?"_

 _Hermione paused slightly before confessing, "Draco Malfoy," she admitted._

 _"Why? What has that sorry excuse for a human done now?" Ginny hissed. "I'll hex him for whatever it was. Since when did you cower from him anyways? You've stood up to him more times than I can count. What's changed?"_

 _"We kissed," she whispered softly, saying the words aloud for the first time since it had happened. She hadn't planned on telling anyone, but it was eating her alive. And unlike her two friends and despite having the same temper as the rest of the Weasleys, Ginny could be logical about things like this._

 _"You kissed him?" she said incredulously. Or maybe not. "How in the name of Merlin's saggy balls did that even happen?"_

 _"I didn't mean to!" she said defensively, "We were studying together, and it kind of just happened."_

 _"Since when do you and Malfoy even study together?" Ginny asked, surprised._

 _And Hermione sighed to herself, before telling her friend everything, about the project, about how she finally got him to agree to meet up with her in the library, and how after they finished, they kept studying, how she confronted him, and how she got him to be civil to her. How she's been having feelings for him, and how they finally kissed, before she ran away and has been avoiding him since._

 _"You like him," Ginny said plainly before smiling at her._

 _"You're not mad?" Hermione asked in surprise, as she looked at her friend, "For fraternizing with the enemy and what not?"_

 _"Do I look like my brother?" she asked, before grimacing at the comparison. "Hermione, you're the smartest witch I know. If you thought for even an instant he was using you to get to Harry or to annoy Ron, then you wouldn't even be coming to me with this. You would have punched him again. You're not stupid, and you seem to know what the implications of the two of you being together would mean. The very fact that you're so confused means that you know the truth. That you care for Draco Malfoy, despite your history. That you could actually see yourself with him. And if you can see that, I most certainly am not going to talk you out of your feelings for him."_

 _"When did you get so clever?" Hermione asked her friend softly._

 _"Since I had a friend talk to me when I was just as confused, who told me to follow my heart, but not to lose myself in the process."_

 _"I don't even know how he thinks of me," Hermione confessed. "What if he still believes me to be a filthy mudblood?"_

 _"If he does, then I'll curse him," Ginny told her firmly, "But you do not know how he perceives you until you actually talk to him about what happened, and what it means. But firstly, you need to figure out what it means to you. Do you want to have a relationship with him? Do you want this to become something? Or would you rather forget what happened?"_

 _"There's a war going on outside these walls, and I'm worried about my teenage feelings," Hermione sighed._

 _"I think because there is a war going on outside, we've been forced to grow up far too soon," Ginny told her, "We're still kids, trying to find ourselves. Hermione, think about what you want, and once you know, fight for it with everything you have."_

* * *

Narcissa entered her husband's study in the Manor, a thing she had not done in the decades of their marriage.

Lucius looked up at her, a look of confusion, anger, and annoyance flooding his face. "What is it, Narcissa?" he asked her, a little warily.

"I know you are aware of what happened to the Granger girl," Narcissa said, "That Draco loves her and almost coincidently she got kidnapped after that relevation came to light.

"I do not know where you are going with this," Lucius said firmly. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters that I need to attend to.

"No," Narcissa said firmly, "I've stood by in our marriage while you've done unspeakable things, Lucius. I've let you hurt our son and force him into taking the mark. I've let you control me for far too long in this marriage. But I will not let you harm our son in any way further. If I find out that in any way you are involved in whatever scheme is going on, then it's over between us Lucius. I stood by your side for years, facing humiliation as you all but ruined our family. I will not let you destroy is, or our son. I will not let you be the reason my son is left hurting. You've done enough damage to us through the years."

"And what will you do?" he sneered at her, as he finally spoke out.

"If I find out that you are involved in any way with whatever is happening, then I will leave you Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

 ** _Golden Girl Gone Missing?_**

 _By Jane Aspen_

 _In the days following the highly publicised divorce proceedings of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, it would appear that the Golden War Heroine has gone missing. News first leaked of her disappearance when she failed to return home after a long day at work._

 _And two days later, not a work has been released on whether Hermione Granger has been found, or if she's still missing. At this point the Auror's office has no leads as to where she could be or if she is even still alive._

 _I for one, find it highly suspicious that days after her divorce she is taken. Especially after her highly public romance with Draco Malfoy moments after her divorce was finalized. As Malfoy was a notorious Death Eater during the war whose actions lead to the death of Albus Dumbledore, one cannot help but wonder if he was somehow involved in the abduction of his 'lover'. Could Malfoy have been blackmailing Granger into leaving her husband for him, and when she tried to leave him, he abducted her? Or is this all revenge due to his loyalty to the Dark Lord?_

 _The timing of it all cannot be more suspicious, and I pray for Miss Granger's sake that she is still alive and that the Aurors realize the criminal is among them all._

* * *

Ron stormed into the Auror's office moments after leading the article about Hermione, feeling furious. He knew that Draco Malfoy was evil, but no one seemed to listen to him after the war when he tried to warn them all. And now his wife had been kidnapped, and who knew if she even was still alive? For all he knew, Malfoy offed her the moment they left the hearing.

He should have pushed harder, made Harry listen to him, but he had backed down, and look where it had gotten them.

"Malfoy!" Ron snarled as he approached the other man, drawing a wand at him, "Where is she? Where is my wife?"

The blond looked started at that, and Harry immediately drew a wand, but instead of taking his side against the Death Eater, his best friend drew his wand at him. "Ron, put your wand down. You've been placed on a leave of absence in light of your divorce proceedings. You shouldn't be here. Now leave before you do something you regret."

"The only thing I regret is not killing this bastard when I had the chance!" Ron glared, "And now he's probably murdered Hermione."

Malfoy faked looking surprised, and if Ronald didn't know better, he might have believed him.

"Why would I have hurt Hermione?" Malfoy asked, stunned, "I've been running around for the last couple of days trying to find the sick bastard who took her."

"Because she served whatever sick purpose she was meant to so you didn't need her anymore," Ron said stubbornly. "Drop the act, Malfoy. We all know you took her."

"I did no such thing," Malfoy yelled, "I would never hurt her, unlike you. I love her."

"Prove it," one of the younger Aurors said timidly. "Prove that you weren't the one who took her. We all read the article, Malfoy. Prove it wasn't you."

"He doesn't need to," Harry silenced them all. "You've worked alongside Draco for years. He's a good man who cares about Hermione. He helped put away some of the most notorious Death Eaters and he fought alongside us during the war. He's loved Hermione for years. He couldn't hurt her, even if he wanted to, not in the way you're suggesting. Now I suggest you all get back to it. Now that this article has leaked, you all are going to be assigned on finding out what happened to Hermione Granger; it is the first and foremost priority."

The Auror who had tried to stand up to Malfoy had the gall to look chastised and immediately issued an apology as Harry turned to face him, a look of anger and disgust on his face.

"Go home, Ron," Harry said softly, "I'll send you an owl when she's safe. But there's nothing for you to do here now. You have no right to be here after everything you've done to Hermione already. I understand that you must be upset, but she's not your responsibility, professionally or personally. As your friend, I don't want to have to use force to make you leave, but I will if I must."

Ron's face grew red, "I don't think you understand, Harry. Draco Malfoy is the one who is behind all of this, and if you can't see that, you've gone blind. He's got all of you under his spell. You must see that, right? He's evil! He was back when we were in school and he is now! Please, for Hermione's sake you must pursue this!"

"Ron, at this point, he is far less of a suspect than you are," Harry said firmly, "If it weren't for the fact that several eyewitnesses ID-ed you drinking excessively at the Leaky, you would be the one in the interrogation room now. I suggest you leave now, before I am forced to arrest you for trespassing."

Ron felt betrayed, as he turned around and left. Fine, let the bitch rot away. He had tried to help her, and this was how he was treated. For all he cared, she could rot in hell.

* * *

Hermione felt herself coming back to consciousness as she winced in pain. Her entire body was burning with pain.

She lost track of how many hours that had passed since she had been taken, not even sure if it was all still the same day or if at least a week had passed.

She felt panic sweep over her at the thought. Was Rose okay? Was she worried, or scared? Her daughter had never been away from her for more than a couple of hours while she worked, never more than a day. Never anything like this.

She cursed herself, she should have been more vigilant while she was walking. She should have seen to it that she was armed at all times. Constant Vigilance, as Moody liked to remind them. And she had gone and gotten herself kidnapped, all because she was lost in her own world, thinking about her date, over her safety.

Surely by now her friends would have realized that she had been taken, but would they figure out by who in time? Would they know that it was Rodolphus and Lucius that had taken her?

She felt her heart break at the thought that her boyfriend's father was one of the people behind her abduction and all the murders. She knew it would break him if anything happened to her, let alone by his own father's hand. She prayed that for his sake she would make it out. She prayed for her daughter, hoping she would not have to grow up without a mother.

She needed to conserve her strength. It was the only chance she had without a wand.

"So the mudblood has woken up at last," Rodolphus grinned down at her, as he noticed her moving slightly. "I was worried that our last session had taken too much of a toll on you. But you are nothing if not a fighter, aren't you. Which means you can stand to take some more pain."

She braced herself, as she was hit with a crucio, feeling her body fill with immense pain and hurt, she shook on the ground, trying to keep herself tethered to thoughts of her daughter and Draco. She thought of her friends, and happiness, trying to escape the world of pain she currently was facing. She refused to lose her mind to the wands of Death Eaters. She refused to let them win.

"Enough," Lucius' voice commanded as he walked into the room, stopping Rodolphus. "Do not forget yourself, Lestrange. We are here in an attempt to bring back your dead wife. A feat which has my wife threatening me that she'll leave me. So we better succeed, or I'll kill you myself. And if the mudblood dies before we get to that stage, then we'll never be able to bring back my dear sister in law. So hold yourself and remember your place."

"I am not casting any curses which cause her to bleed," Rodolphus said in an annoyed tone. "We need her alive, but we don't need her sound. We can have as much fun with her as we want as long as she's alive at the time we preform the ritual."

"Speaking of which," Lucius cut in, "I've heard murmurs of a Valkyrie in the northern regions of Germany. Her heart could be vital to us for our spell. Go retrieve this for me, and I'll mind the prisoner. It'll allow me to take out some of my unhappiness at my son's choice of a lover.

Rodolphus looked unhappy, but he nodded.

"Fine, Malfoy, I'll go get your little heart. But when I return, I will continue having my fun with the little bitch, and you will not deny me that. Bella hated the mudblood whore, and I intend to tell her that I made the little girl's life hell before she died."

Lucius gave him a look of indifference and Rodolphus turned leaving the room, and Hermione behind. She only prayed for her sake that Lucius would be kinder to her than he was.


	22. The Trap

**Chapter 22**

 _After successfully avoiding Malfoy for about a week, Hermione knew she couldn't do it for much longer. She needed to talk to him about what had transpired between the two of them, and the kiss that they had shared. She needed to ask him about what had happened, and to find out what it meant for them and the 'friendship' they had._

 _She could only run the scenarios in her head so many so many times before she got tired of speculating and needed to know exactly how he felt about it._

 _And more specifically, why he had kissed her. It had been something that had been eating away at her for quite some time. Why had he done what he had done? Why had he suddenly decided to kiss her, out of the blue?_

 _But more importantly, she_ _ **missed**_ _him. She missed meeting up for their study sessions and arguing with him on different topics. She missed his point of view, and having someone who wouldn't just blindly accept what she said, but had their own opinions on the matter. She didn't want to hide anymore; she wanted to face him._

 _So after Potions, she waited until the coast was clear and no one else was in the hall but him. She moved swiftly, and if he was surprised when she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into a classroom, his face didn't show it. She quickly silenced the room before turning to face him for the first time since the incident._

 _"I thought you were still avoiding me," Malfoy said in a passive voice as he gave her a pointed look._

 _"Do you still hate me?" she blurted out, sounding unsure of herself._

 _"Hate you?" he asked in confusion at her question, "Why?"_

 _"For being a mudblood, Harry Potter's friend, a Gryffindor," she shrugged, "For all the reasons we didn't get along for in the past. What are we, Malfoy? Are we friends now? Or do you still hate me? Are you using me to get to Harry?"_

 _"Is that what you think?" he asked her quietly, "That I am secretly using you as a pawn to bring down Potter? That I'm the big bad Death Eater, whose job is to seduce the brains behind the Dark Lord's number one enemy? That I'm trying to distract you when he needs you most? Is that what you think of me, Granger?"_

 _She shook her head, "No," she said softly, "I don't believe that you would do that."_

 _"Then why suggest it?" he asked her carefully._

 _"Because we never really discussed the change," she said softly, "You went from ignoring me, to studying with me, to well-" she let her voice trail off. "Do you still think of me as a mudblood, Draco?"_

 _He shook his head, before moving closer to her, placing a hand on hers. "I haven't thought of you as that word in quite some time," he told her softly._

 _"How long?" she whispered._

 _"Since I saw Him torture muggle and muggleborns over the summer," he said looking down, "Since I saw their blood all over the floors of my childhood home and realized their blood was the exact same colour as mine. That there were no differences between the two of us. Since you came along, and challenged everything my father had ever taught me, that you were kind, cultured, intelligent, and everything I was taught that purebloods ought to be. Since I realized that at the end of the day, we're all the same, and that blood status doesn't mean a thing. I haven't thought of you as_ _ **that**_ _for a long time, Granger."_

 _Her resolve broke then, as it seemed the only things that were holding her back before was her own fears. She stepped closer, leaning in as she tiptoed up and pressed her lips against his gently, threading her hands though his hair._

 _He looked shocked at the action, but wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in tightly as his lips moved against hers. He groaned slightly and she felt her heart race as she melted into him, unable to describe how she was feeling, other than euphoria._

 _He broke away a few seconds later, looking down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said, taking a step backwards._

 _"Why?" she whispered, feeling embarrassment seep through her._

 _"I won't play you for a fool, Granger. We both know that you are aware of the fact that something else is going on for me this year. That I have something else that has been weighing on my chest. And because of that, it is hardly fair for me to get involved with you. Not now, not with this going on. You deserve better."_

 _"What if I don't care?" she demanded, "What if I don't care about whatever else is going on with you, and that I just want to be with you? Do you think that I didn't try to fight this, Malfoy? It's hardly practical for the two of us to get involved with each other. But I'm still here aren't I? Isn't it a risk that we take? To try and pretend that we have some semblance of normality even with everything that is going on outside the walls of the castle? Do we not deserve the chance to put ourselves first for once?"_

 _"Bloody Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath._

 _"You're the Slytherin," she shot back, "Aren't you supposed to be selfish about what you want and not nobly be trying to put others first?"_

 _He snapped just then, and he stepped forward, cupping her face and pulling her back into a kiss, before pulling away._

 _"You're right," he said softly, "I am selfish. The self-preserving part of me wants to run away because this is dangerous, and the noble part of me wants to walk away because you deserve better. But I am selfish, and I wanted to kiss you for years now. I'm not walking away, Granger."_

 _She grinned, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling his face closer to hers._

 _"Good," she murmured before kissing him tenderly. "Because you're mine now, Malfoy."_

* * *

Draco stood in the wooded hillside as he hid from view, with his partner a few metres from him. The Aurors surrounded the area where they had planted the rumours that the Valkyrie resided, hoping to lure whoever had taken Hermione to the area.

He knew they were running out of time; it had already been a few days since she had been taken, and as an Auror he knew the statistics better than anyone about how long a kidnapped victim survived for.

But he knew he couldn't think emotionally if he wanted to stand any chance at saving her. He needed to believe that she was still alive, and that he could save her. He couldn't afford to get distracted with the what-could-be-happening scenarios that would race through his mind whenever he allowed himself a moment of rest. He needed to stay strong, for her.

The team had put back in full force an investigation into all former Death Eaters, even the ones who had been deemed innocent, to see if any had any possible motive or means of capturing Hermione. If any of them were involved, the team wanted to know about it. They had already cleared Draco, as he himself insisted that they follow the protocol specifically and not exclude him just because he worked with the Aurors. Blaise and Theo had been cleared instantly as well as a few other lesser Death Eaters who had been coerced into taking the mark. They were still missing a handful of Death Eaters who had managed to evade capture over the years, increasing the tensions on the team. If they hadn't been caught yet, what was to say they would get caught now?

He knew his own mother was worried for him, knowing how much he cared about Hermione. It had shocked him to know that she had been aware of his feelings, considering how much she pushed him into dating other women, but he supposed it had been because of the fact that Hermione had been married and she wanted Draco to be happy.

They had laid out the plan carefully, ensuring no innocent bystanders would approach the area. They had cast a muggle repellant charm, as well as secured the towns nearby. There was a chance that they would not recognize the perpetrator, and they could not risk any innocent people happening about the crime scene, or even worse, getting caught in the cross fire. There was no real Valkyrie of course, at least not in the area. But it didn't matter. A powerful illusion charm would get the person responsible for the kidnappings close enough, and then the team would strike and capture them rapidly.

He sighed to himself as he surveyed his surroundings, looking to see if there had been any movement. They would trigger a silent ward which would cause the linked charm they each possessed to heat up. The last thing any of them wanted was to notify the perpetrator that this was a trap and scare them off just as quickly as they came.

They had to go through the German Ministry of Magic to get approval for the operation, as it was on German soil. Their Ministry was none too pleased at the actions, given the fact that it meant that if any innocents were caught up in the crossfire, the press would have a field day. Especially given that it was the English Ministry who laid the trap on German soil as opposed to their own.

It had taken Kingsley making several promises to better the English-German relationships across the ICW to finally get them to agree, much to Draco's relief. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was worried enough to think that for a second the German Ministry would disagree to their plans and put them right back to square one. And they couldn't have that now, not when Hermione was still missing and they had no other way of getting her back.

He swore that he would make sure justice was served to whoever it was that hurt her, especially given everything that she had gone through. She didn't deserve this, not after everything she had gone through.

He loved her more than anything, and he would be damned if he lost her after everything they had gone through. He would be damned if he lost her now, or ever again.

He held his wand tighter, and he looked over to see Harry standing hidden behind a tree, looking equally as edgy. He knew the man blamed himself just as much as Draco blamed himself. After all, if it were not for them, she wouldn't be as big of a target. Even given the fact that there was nothing stopping Hermione once she got started. If it weren't for his former Death Eater status, or Harry's status as the Chosen One, would she have been as big of a target? It was hardly as if her kidnapping was the result of a random sequence of events, it must have been planned out, and would have been planned out because of who she was to the Wizarding World; a hero.

He closed his momentarily, as he looked around, for any sign of moment. It had been the better part of a couple hours since the plan was officially laid out and the information leaked. It could be any moment until someone showed up, or it could be hours more, and Draco really had no way of knowing. All he knew is that they needed to be alert for when they finally did show up.

He could see the darkness beginning to settle down around them, and Draco cast a spell to allow him to see better in the dark. The last thing he needed was any sort of hindrance. The outline of the full moon began to brighten the forest around them, leaving an eerily silence.

He stood there for a while longer, unsure of just how much time had passed in between, when he felt the charm around his neck begin to warm up. He looked over to where Harry was standing, and the man nodded at him as an indication that his had as well.

They were here, whoever it was that had Hermione was here.

He had to calm the part of him that wanted to rush forward and grab the person, before hexing them senseless until they told him where Hermione was being kept. But he couldn't afford to do that, he needed to be rational. He needed to think like an Auror, not a hurt boyfriend. He needed to be careful, or he risked endangering Hermione even more.

He moved forward slowly, to where the illusion of the Valkyrie was set. The Aurors around them raised anti-apparation wards, as when the perpetrator realized that this was a trap, they would attempt to flee. They just had to get to them before that moment.

As he moved through the treeline, he could see the silhouette of the man running forward toward the trap, and Draco kept his pace steady. It would do no good to cast a curse from here, as he was out of range. He cast a silencing charm around himself to allow himself to move at slightly quicker pace without being heard as he moved closer to the man.

When he was barely twenty metres away he cast the disillusion charm around himself, knowing it would be harder to keep hidden. He ran now, and at ten metres, and he could tell the other Aurors had the man surrounded from all sides. They had him in their vicinity, now they just needed to trap him.

But it appeared that a footstep of an Auror who forgot to follow the protocol tipped them off as the loud crunching sound of branches filled the entire forest. The man looked up just then, at where the Auror was standing, and cast an Avada his way, as the Auror barely managed to jump out of the way. The man began running just then, and Draco picked up his pace to a run as well.

He could see a smoke symbol in the form of the Death Eater mark move through the air and vanish out of sight, and he couldn't help but wonder if it were some sort of message to others who were involved. Bloody hell, they were running out of time.

He could see the man in clear shooting distance, and Draco had to clear his mind to rid it of the harsher jinxes he was thinking off. Time was running down for Hermione, and it would do them no good if he were unable to answer any of their questions about just where Hermione was being held.

So he settled for a simple leg-locker curse, bringing the man tumbling down to the ground.

Draco ran forward, as he towered above the man and let out a shocked breath of air.

Rodolphus Lestrange; the man who had married his insane aunt who tortured Hermione in his own home. The man who was just as ruthless as she could be was using Hermione to try and bring back someone from the dead.

"Where is she?" he snarled as he pointed his wand at his _uncle_. "Where are you keeping her?"

The man only laughed at him, "You'll never find her, Draco. Just because you got me doesn't make this over. By time you find her, she'll be long dead."

* * *

Hermione could see Lucius Malfoy frown as he paced back and forth in the room. Rodolphus Lestrange had been gone for what felt like hours, and she could tell it was making the man antsy as he had no idea when his companion would return.

He stopped suddenly, as he turned to face her.

"It would appear that my compatriot is having some issues procuring the item we need," he said softly. "However this potion needs to be mixed when the moon is full in the sky in the peek of the night. Something which will occur shortly. And if he does not return before then, I will have no choice but to begin without him."

"Even without the heart?" she asked, wearily, unsure of what it meant for her. If he began to mix the potion, she knew it would mean her immediate death.

"We have enough ingredients without it which should ensure the potion brings her back," Lucius said firmly. He walked around the room, as he pointed a wand at her, releasing her from the chains that tied her to the ground, but keeping her bound. "Try anything, and it'll mean your death," he warned her, as he nudged her to stand up. She moved through the house, unsure of just where she was being held, as he led her to a room with the cauldron now set up in, with a bed beside it.

As she moved closer to the bed, she could see the decaying corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange beside them, as her skin had paled significantly in her death, as well as other forms of decay.

He forced her into the chair next to the cauldron as he began to stir the other ingredients which had been simmering for the last little while, only missing her blood which needed to be added when the moon was in its peek position.

"You don't need to do this," she said quickly, as he caused a magical link between her and the potion for the blood to drain out of. "Draco will never forgive you if you do this. You'll lose him forever."

"I won't," he said firmly, "I'm doing this for his own good. He can do better than you, deserves better than you. Using you as a sacrifice is just a perfect side effect."

He cast he spell and the blood began to drain out of her body and into the cauldron. She could feel herself growing weaker, as the signs of decay on Bellatrix's body began to fade, her skin healing and the colour returning, as she felt her eyes begin to droop at the loss of blood.

Lucius began chanting around the cauldron, " _Accipe sacrificium amissa redire_ ," and she struggled to keep herself awake. She couldn't lose now, not when she had so much left to live for. Not when her daughter needed her.

Just then, a smoke based dark death eater mark appeared in front of them, causing Lucius to stop chanting as Rodolphus' words filled the air.

"Trap. Caught by Aurors," The words echoed through the room, and Hermione felt a sliver of hope.

"Damn it all," Lucius growled. "Bloody idiot. If he talks, then we'll be caught before the ritual is over. We need to move, now!"

She felt her eyes close as Lucius began to pack up the things around them, knowing Harry and Draco were coming for her, before she was met with only darkness.


	23. The Interrogation

**Chapter 23**

 _Hermione snuck into the corner of the library where she had taken to meeting Draco regularly. It had been just over a week since they had gotten together, after her confrontation of him, and Hermione couldn't describe how euphoric she felt. How did one describe the feeling of being snogged senseless with a bloke who made her heart race every time she saw him? How did she describe the way her stomach fluttered when they were having a heated discussion on the subjects that they were learning, like the limits Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration and if the principles could be extended further beyond what they were being taught?_

 _It was how more often than not she found herself in his lap, as since she had stopped resisting the urge to snog him, she had been a lot freer with her actions, despite the fact that he probably was her first serious relationship. It was hard with Viktor, as when he was in England, he was busy pursuing the Triwizard Tournament, and after that he had returned home to Bulgaria. And long distances relationships were particularly hard for a teenage witch when they barely had a basis of a relationship._

 _But with Draco, it felt natural, like he understood a part of her that even her close friends had issues understanding. They didn't get that she felt at home with her books, or that there was a solace in having some time alone, which didn't mean she was avoiding them._

 _Of course Ron still was under the impression that she was a jealous bint, and Harry was just happy to stay out of it. Not that she blamed him, because she knew that her fights with Ron weren't exactly the most pleasant thing to be a part of, but every now and then she couldn't help but wish he would take her side for once, instead of his, like he usually did. She got it, Ron was like his brother, and his family provided love and nurture for him. But she was his friend as well, and she would be lying if she said she didn't wish he tried to understand her point of view every now and then._

 _"You're early," Draco said, smiling as he entered the area, before putting up the wards on the corner so that the other students wouldn't see them. It was one thing to be seen studying together, but another thing to be caught snogging. They could play off studying, but it was hard to play off having their hands all over each other._

 _They didn't say it, but the both knew just how risky it was for both of them if they were to get caught. The last thing they needed was for word to get out to Voldemort that his youngest Death Eater was dating Harry Potter's muggleborn best friend. It was hardly an ideal situation, so secrecy was paramount._

 _"I missed you," she said softly, as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him._

 _He grinned at her, before dropping his head and placing a kiss on her lips._

 _"I missed you too," he murmured, "It was hard to pretend in class that I didn't want to even look at you when all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and place a kiss on your lips."_

 _She grinned brightly as she stroked his face._

 _She stepped away as he placed his book bag down beside hers and grabbed his quills and books._

 _"So I disagree with Professor Flitwick's argument on the Human-presence-revealing Spell. I do not believe he was correct that an Animagus would be undetected by this charm," Draco said softly as he slipped his hand through hers. "Though they are in an animal form, they still have their magical core, which is unique to the witch or wizard. Shouldn't the spell be able to detect them?"_

 _Hermione grinned at the argument, "I agree with him. While the wizard or witch is still human in their mind, their physical characteristics become one with the animal. Their magical core is not gone, but the wizard or witch is unable to cast spells as well, thus suggesting this impacts their magical core."_

 _He looked thoughtful at that, "I hadn't considered that argument," he nodded, "Looks like you win this round, Granger."_

 _"What's my reward?" she asked, giving him a smile._

 _He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers once more, and she closed her eyes as she allowed herself to melt into him._

 _"I suppose that'll do," she said in nonchalance despite the hint of a smile lingering on her face._

 _"I'm glad," he laughed as he stroked her face tenderly._

 _She grinned at him, and a part of her felt guilty, knowing that in a few hours she would have to return to her friends and pretend that she hadn't just spent the evening with the boy they detested more than anything. Would either of them understand if she told them the truth? That she cared for him, and that he wasn't the monster they believed him to be? Would either of them care about the fact that he was different, or would they be so blinded by their anger that they didn't care enough to try and find out the truth?_

 _She knew Ron would fly off the handle. He had reacted as such to finding out that she was with Viktor, what would he do if he ever found out that she was dating the boy who his family had a longstanding rivalry with? It wouldn't be pleasant, that much was for sure. And Hermione wasn't sure she wanted him to know._

 _But Harry, she felt guilty about. Harry had been like her brother for years, and here she was sneaking around with Draco when Harry was so certain he was up to no good. To be fair, it wasn't as if Hermione didn't know that, but a part of her didn't care. The Draco she had come to know over the last couple months wasn't a Death Eater by choice. She knew he didn't want to be doing any of this, and only was because he had no choice._

 _She didn't know what the future of her relationship with Draco would bring, be it tragedy or a happily ever after, but she knew that she enjoyed spending time with him, and that she wanted to pursue their relationship and see where it went._

* * *

"Has he said anything?" Draco asked as Harry came out of the interrogation room where Rodolphus was. There was no doubt that he somehow found a way to warn whoever it was he was working with, or he wouldn't have sent off the skull. Which meant that someone else had Hermione in their captive and now that they had been warned, they would most likely be moving towards a location that Rodolphus couldn't reveal to them. Somewhere Rodolphus didn't even know about.

He felt his heart sink at that thought, even if they got Rodolphus to break about where they had been, what good was that to them now of where they were at the moment. It wasn't as if they would still be there. Rodolphus wanted them to complete the ritual, with or without him.

In all the years he had known his uncle, he never suspected that he would be loyal to bring back Voldemort that badly. He believed in the cause, that much was for sure, but he never was as ardent a soldier Bellatrix or his own father. He never was one to sacrifice himself, not when Bellatrix wasn't pushing him into it. Sure, he loved the torturing and the chaos, but his loyalty to Voldemort was never as strong as the others.

But his loyalty had never wavered when it came to his wife. Despite her obvious infatuation with the Dark Lord, Rodolphus adored his wife. He went to Azkaban for her, and followed her into battle. He would go to the ends of the earth for her, even if it meant losing himself, just to get her back.

And with that, horror and realization struck him all at once. It never was Voldemort that they wanted to bring back, as the Auror department had begun to suspect upon his capture. It had sent the office into a mild panic as the effects of the war were still fresh in all of their minds. They all still remembered the pain and loss, the suffering and war that Voldemort had brought down on all of them. They all remembered it all too well, and none of them wanted for Rodolphus to succeed. But that wasn't who Rodolphus wanted back. No, he wanted to bring back Bellatrix Lestrange, his insane wife, and he wanted to use Hermione to do so.

Draco felt his blood boil as he approached the interrogation room, where Rodolphus was. Harry had insisted he stay away from the room, due to his personal connection to the case, not wanting to allow anything that would happen which would make the prosecution more difficult. But Draco needed to confirm his theory, he needed to know if he was right about the true reason they were casting the spell to bring back someone for the dead.

From what Harry had told them, the laws of nature would not allow for Voldemort to come back, not after he cheated death for so many years, prolonging his life through means that were less than savoury. And magic would not allow for him to come back and once again upset the natural balance of life.

But Bellatrix was different, she was insane, and a ruthless woman, but she hadn't tried to live forever, at least she hadn't succeeded in it. She was gone, and despite the potion and spell being completely theoretical, there was a chance it would work.

And even if it didn't, he knew that they would still kill Hermione in the hopes that it would. They would hurt her if it meant bringing her back.

He barged into the room, startling Harry, while Rodolphus looked up at him with a simple grin.

"Ah, Nephew," Rodolphus leered, "I was wondering how long it would take you to make your appearance known."

"You shouldn't be here, Draco," Harry murmured to him, as he stood and tried to turn Draco around.

"I'll leave," Draco promised, "I just need to ask him one thing, and I'll leave afterwards."

Harry looked torn, but nodded ultimately and Draco sat across from the man.

"You don't want to bring back Voldemort, do you?" he asked the man, whom he couldn't even begin to consider as family. How could he think the man as such when he and his wife had hurt so many people, mercilessly, for fun and for their own sick amusement? How could he even consider them related, when they had hurt him every time he was deemed weak, or when his mother seemed unloyal? How could he when his 'uncle' held Hermione captive?

"You want to bring back Bellatrix," Draco finished, looking up at the man, who grinned for the first time since Draco entered the room.

"Looks like someone's finally figured it out," Rodolphus sneered, "Took you lot long enough. I swear if I was asked another question about why I wanted to bring back Voldemort, then I was going to hex someone senseless. I was a Death Eater as a means to an end. And now, I want to choose a different path to achieve my goals. The Dark Lord always was just a means to an end, to create a perfect world for us. But he failed when he got obsessed with a child. A dirty half-blood, the both of them."

"Why her?" Harry asked, looking stunned, "Why Bellatrix? Surely you can achieve your goals without her."

"If you have to ask, you're even more dimwitted than I thought, Potter," Rodolphus said, holding his head higher than the boy. "I guess it was true that Granger was the only reason you stayed alive as long as you did. Merlin know you should have died on countless occasions."

"You love her," Draco shook his head, "Even with her obsession with Voldemort, you loved her. And now you want to bring her back to achieve whatever insane world you believe she'll help you achieve. Even if you brought her back, you never would. The world is different than it was back then. No one would stand by you, not after the cost of the last war. You'd both be arrested and spend your lives in Azkaban."

"I managed to evade you lot for this long, hadn't I?" Rodolphus sneered, "What makes you think that if you didn't catch me with a trap you would have found me otherwise? You didn't even know who was responsible in kidnapping your little girlfriend until I was caught. Face it, Draco, if it weren't for that trap, we would have brought her back together, and your girlfriend would be long dead."

"Who?" Draco asked, slightly desperately, "Who's helping you?"

"That would be telling," Rodolphus grinned, "And I don't quite feel like it, despite how badly I want to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face. No, I want you to find out for yourself."

"Why Hermione?" Harry asked, a little unsure of the answer, "Why did you specifically target her? Why not anyone else? Was it because Bellatrix hated her and it would have been the ultimate vengeance? To kill a muggleborn to save a pureblood?"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Draco paled, as the sudden realization hit him all at once, "You chose her as a sacrifice because of me. Because I love her, and we're together. By getting rid of her you believe I'll end up with a pureblood and not dirty the family blood line. That's why you went for her, isn't it?"

"You're both right," Rodophus smirked, "I would have used the Weasley whore if I could have, but her blood was already a separate component of the spell, to be used because she cast the spell in the end which stole her from me. And Bellatrix hated no one more than that mudblood, for what she did during the war. And if she out that the two of you were together, well let's just say I'm doing her a mercy in killing her the way I am."

"You're disgusting," Draco said, as he stood up. "Harry, we've passed the exceeded time limit of which he confesses naturally. And as this is a state of emergency, the protocol dictates that we use veritasium on the prisoner to get the time sensitive information."

"I'll get a vial," Harry said grimly, as he stood up, and the two of them exited the room. Draco just hoped that by time they found out what they needed to know, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Hermione groaned to herself as she felt her eyes open once more. She looked around the room, having been knocked out shortly after Lucius had begun to finalize the potion from the loss of blood, and she was unsurprised to realize she had no idea where they were now.

From what she could tell, Rodolphus had been caught, and they had to move, but to where she had no idea.

She no longer was bound, and she wondered if in the chaos, Lucius had forgotten some of the spells on her. For there were ropes that held her, but unlike last time, there wasn't a binding curse on her which prevented her from moving. She slowly began to undo the ropes on her wrist, and just as she felt them begin to loosen, the door opened.

She froze, as Lucius entered, not wanting him to be aware of the fact that she was freeing herself. She needed to be careful about how she proceeded, or Lucius would know something was up and she would find herself bound even tighter than she was the first time.

"It was most unfortunate that we had to move," Lucius said as he looked upon her face. "I was rather hoping that we would finish casting the spell soon, given the fact that at the peak of the full moon it would have been the most potent. But that doesn't mean it will not still work otherwise. Her skin was repairing before, and I do believe it will work at a different time, such as the peak of the morning when the sun is just about to set and the moonlight begins to glow. So do not fear, we will cast it soon enough. Even if my idiot son does succeed in breaking Rodolphus, he'll never find out where we have gone."

"Why?" she asked him, "Why don't you want your son to be happy? He'll never forgive you if you go through with this. If you kill me, it's over for you. You'll never have a relationship after this. He won't want anything to do with you."

"Perhaps," Lucius shook his head, "But at the same time you'll be out of the picture. He'll fall in love again, and with a little assistance, he'll fall in love with someone worthy. After all, love isn't crucial for a marriage. He just needs someone who shares the same values as we do."

He turned then, and she hurried to undo the ropes around her wrists, as she knew she needed to get out of there before he began to cast the spell once more. She needed to be strong if she were going to get out of here, and as soon as her wrists were free, she closed her eyes. She needed to gather all the energy she had if she were to succeed. She felt her magic flowing through her body, and at the exact moment it was at its peak, she began to channel it.

"Stupefy!" she said, causing Lucius to turn around quickly. However her magic had begun to flow out of her body, casting the spell at her captor and knocking him out cold.

She loosened the ropes that were binding her feet and ran out the door of the house. She didn't know where she was, surrounded only by an endless field, but she felt her magic recharge. She was free. She closed her eyes, and thought of Draco, of Rose, and of home. She thought of them, and she apparated. She was finally going home.


	24. The Return

**Chapter 24**

 _Hermione arrived to their spot of the library that day, feeling a little nervous. The last few months had flown by spectacularly, and she knew that with each passing day she was falling more and more in love with Draco Malfoy._

 _It was strange to her still, to be so completely smitten with someone else that sometimes she couldn't think straight._

 _Like in potions, she found herself staring in his direction, wondering how much longer it would be before they would be able to meet up again._

 _Or in Arithmacy, where they were in a class so small that they had to be careful to ensure no rumours spread, but all she wanted to do was sit beside him and hold his hand under the table._

 _And when she received an E on a paper for Professor Snape for "excessing rambling beyond required", and had been devastated. She was used to him giving her harsher grades than he would the Slytherins, but it didn't make it hurt any less to pour her soul into a subject and have him dismiss her so quickly, for whatever reason or the other. Draco had soothed her by holding her tightly in his arms and assuring her that it didn't matter what the man thought, she was still the most brilliant witch in the school, and that he had no doubt that she would be Head Girl._

 _He understood her. Understood what it was like to have parents that disapproved of them no matter how hard they tried. Because she loved her parents and they her, but there was a part of them that hoped she would come back to their world once she was done school and get a nice_ _ **normal**_ _job. That no matter how proud they were of her, it wasn't anything they could brag about. How could they tell their friends that their daughter was the top of their year in magic, when the rest of the world did not even believe it existed?_

 _He understood all too well, because he had never been good enough for his father; Lucius always wanted something more for her. He wanted him to be greater, smarter, than them all. He wanted Draco to show all the_ _ **mudbloods**_ _their place in the world, when Draco wanted nothing of the sort._

 _She never liked Romeo and Juliet as a child, wondering how two children could fall for each other in the midst of war between their sides, and take their own lives. But now she understood, at least in part. She understood how easy it was to fall for someone, despite the chaos going on in her life. She understood the love they must have felt, even if they were mere children. She would be devastated if anything happened to him, as he knew he would be in return._

 _She snapped her head out of her thoughts as she waked into their section of the library, temporarily disabling the wards that they had set up for only themselves to be able to take down._

 _She gasped in surprise as she saw Draco there already, with a table set up. There were floating candles around them, and he had dinner on the table, with wine poured onto two glasses._

 _"Draco," she murmured softly, as he stood to greet her. He moved closer to her and cupped her face gently._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and kissed her boyfriend softly as she melted into him._

 _"Happy Valentine's day, Hermione," he said softly, eyes twinkling, when they finally pulled apart. They hadn't made any set plans for the day, as they couldn't exactly go out to Hogsmeade on a date without someone finding out. So they had agreed to meet up in the library, not to study, for once, but to spend time together._

 _It wasn't the most romantic spot, but it was secluded and it was_ theirs _. It was somewhere no one else would come, or could find even if they wanted to. And she loved it more than anything._

 _"Happy Valentine's day, Draco," she said softly, as she stroked his face tenderly. "I can't believe you did all of this."_

 _"You deserve a day all about you," he said gently, "I know we didn't discuss doing anything special, but I wanted you to have this. To show you how much I care about you."_

 _They sat down at the table, and began to eat, and she felt her heart melt. Never had she had any boy put in as much consideration and thought as he did for her. Never had she had anyone who cared enough to do things for her, or who even bothered. Viktor was sweet, but he was constantly occupied with the Triwizard tournament, and Quidditch._

 _"I got something for you," he told her softly, and she let out a gasp._

 _"I didn't get you anything," she looked down, feeling guilty. Merlin, she was the worst girlfriend. She had honestly believed that they wouldn't be doing anything today but study._

 _"You gave me a gift already," he grinned, as he took his hand in her own. "You gave me happiness. You gave me a chance to believe I could be something more than what others expect me to be. You gave me a chance to try and be someone else, and with you I feel like the man I want to be. You've already given me so much, Hermione. That's why I did all of this for you, because I care about you so much, and you deserve the same."_

 _He pulled out a velvet box, and opened it to reveal a silver necklace inside it, with a lion on the locket. It was encrusted with emerald gemstones, and when she opened it, she gasped slightly._

 ** _My Heart, My Soul, My Love. I shall cherish you forever._**

 _She smiled softly, as she looked up at him, "How Slytherin," she laughed, taking in the emeralds, and he grinned at her. "Can you put it on me?"_

 _"I left the photograph section empty for now," he told her softly as he put the necklace around her neck, before she turned back to face him. "I know it is unsafe for us for now, but I hope that one day there will be a time where you can freely show our love without anyone intervening. I love you, Hermione Granger."_

 _"I love you too," she said softly as she said the words to him for the first time since they had gotten together. "I love that you did all of this for me, and that you are always there for me. That you comfort me when I need it, and you do not put me on a pedestal, but instead are my equal, and challenge me. You make me a better person, Draco Malfoy, and I love you."_

 _He pulled her close once more, and she sighed into him as their lips met._

* * *

Hermione held herself together, as she apparated to the Ministry's Auror Department. She clutched the lion necklace that Draco had given her all those years ago, and one she had started wearing again recently, to give her the energy she needed. She could feel her strength fading, the torture and loss of blood still rendering her weak.

But she needed to get to Harry and Draco, to warn them of who was behind all the attacks on magical creatures, and the deaths that had occurred.

She could see others staring at her, wondering just what was going on, as she entered the Auror office. She was aware of the state she was currently in, blood dried up on her body, and her face cut up. She knew she eventually would need medical attention, but she needed to find them.

"I don't care if he's not responding to the Veritasum!" she heard Draco's voice carry through the office, "He must know something! He has to know where Hermione is! I can't lose her, because of that man. Up his dosage and try again!"

She moved closer, and she heard the whispers begin to fill the office, as the Aurors around them turned to face her. Draco was standing at the board which she knew that he used to fill up with his evidence for other cases, but this time it was all about her, and where she could be. She could see the exhaustion in his body language, and wondered to herself when the last time he got any sleep was.

"Draco," she said softly, and he turned quickly at the sound of her voice. When he saw her, his eyes widened, and before she knew it, he had approached her and pulled her into his arms. He was trembling, and she held him tightly, wondering just how much he had been through. "I'm safe," she murmured, "I've come home, Draco."

He pulled away, enough to look at her, and frowned, "You're hurt," he said, upset, as he took in her appearance, "What happened to you, Hermione? How did you get free?"

"I would like to know that as well," Harry said, as he approached them. She pulled away from Draco slightly, enough to hug Harry. "I was so worried about you, Hermione."

"We need to ask her what she knows," one of the senior Aurors said, as he broke apart the scene. "She could know who else took a part in her abduction. We need to know what she knows."

"In a minute," Draco said firmly, as he could sense her losing whatever strength she had left, "She just escaped captivity. Give her a moment to recover." He led her to his and Harry's office, before getting her to sit down on one of the couches.

"I'll get some food and some healing draughts," Harry said softly, as he moved towards their supply of emergency care potions. "Everything else can wait."

She was shaking slightly, and Draco wrapped an arm around her as they sat on the couch together. She knew the others were watching them, curiously, trying to see what had happened to the Golden Girl.

"I was so worried about you," Draco said softly, as he rubbed her back, "Merlin, Hermione, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I would never see you again and it would have been all my fault, for loving you."

She reached up and cupped his face, as Harry returned with supplies, "It wasn't your fault, Draco. None of this was. I want you to know that I love you so much, and I don't blame you for this. I should have been more careful too, if you want to play the blame game. I should have had my wand out, and have been more observant about my surroundings. I was distracted by the thought of coming home to you."

He held her hand, as Harry passed her pain potions. "You need to go to St. Mungos after this," he told her firmly, and before she could protest, he raised a hand, "You've been tortured, Hermione. You're still wincing in pain anytime you move in the slightest. You're going. But this should help you in the meantime."

She gingerly ate the sandwich handed to her, savouring each bite.

"There," the older Auror said again, "She's been fed, and she's taken pain potions. She should tell us what happened before the accomplice flees the country all together."

Draco glared at the man, but Hermione placed a hand on him, "It's okay, Draco. He's right. If this were anyone else, you would be getting their statement right now."

He looked unhappy by that, but rubbed gentle circles along her back as she leaned into him and began to talk.

"I'm not sure who it was who abducted me, exactly, but if I had to make a guess, I would say Rodolphus. He's the one who did all the dirty work. When I woke up, I was magically bound, unable to move, as I watched them make their plans. They were standing over me, discussing their plans, to bring back Bellatrix Lestrange. I guess despite her obvious love for Voldemort, he loved her, and couldn't imagine a life without her. He wanted to bring her back so they could go back to their agenda of hating muggleborns and trying to eliminate us from the wizarding world. They tortured me for bit, their own form of vengeance because of who I was. And when Rodolphus left, to go get the heart of the Valkyrie, and didn't return by the agreed time, _He_ knew something was wrong. He began to perform the ritual, which involved the life and blood of another to complete; my blood."

She trembled slightly, "I saw her body come back to life, as I felt mine fading. I tried to fight it! I did. I tried to be strong for you and for Rose. But there was nothing I could do, as I felt myself fading from life. I was so scared, Draco."

He pulled her into his chest, and she felt a sense of relief as he held her tightly. A sob escaped her, as she broke down for the first time.

"I got you, Hermione," Draco said soothingly, as he kissed her forehead. "You're safe now."

"He got a message half way through, that Rodolphus had been caught," Hermione told them, "And decided that we needed to move, in case Rodolphus talked. There was a contingency set into place, so Rodolphus would have no idea where we were, if he were caught, to allow for the ritual to finish. Their safe guard, to say in the least. I don't know where we went; I just know that when the message came in, I was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. The loss of the blood was far too much and I passed out."

"What happened after that?" Harry asked her gently, as Draco held her tightly. She knew it was hurting him that she had gone through such an ordeal, and she hated that he was feeling this way. It wasn't his fault that any of this had happened, regardless of what he believed. It wasn't his fault that his family kept trying to separate them.

"When I woke up, we were somewhere else. I don't know where, exactly, but I suppose you can trace my apparation to find out where it was. He was trying to finish the ritual, and I knew that if he started again, I wouldn't make it. I would die if he finished. I noticed that I could move, that all the enchantments were not cast upon me this time as they were before. So I undid the knots around my wrists, and gathered up all my magical strength. I waited until I had enough power, and I stunned him.

"Wandless?" the older Auror asked, a little shocked, "After you've been tortured?"

"She's Hermione Granger," Harry reminded the older man, "If anyone could do it, it would be her."

The man looked impressed, "I know you're a top notch Prosecutor," the Auror began, "But if you ever want a job here, it's yours."

She smiled softly at him, and closed her eyes, as the dreaded question came. The one she had been trying to avoid answering.

"Who was the accomplice?" Harry asked her softly, and Draco tensed, as if he almost knew what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking at Draco as tears filled her eyes. He clenched his fist, furiously as he paled at the realization.

Harry nodded at her, needing her to say it aloud for their case.

"Lucius Malfoy," she whispered, as silence filled the room around them.

* * *

Astoria frowned as whispers began to fill the Ministry of Magic. Despite their efforts, secrets always got out. One just needed to know where to listen, who to ask, and where to be to hear all the secrets that were meant to be kept hidden.

And so far, she had found out that Rodolphus had been caught. It wasn't _bad_ per say, if that were it. Lucius just needed to finish his ritual before they came for him. Why did she care if it worked or not, as long as Hermione Granger was dead? Hell, if anything, it worked out better for her if Lucius was caught, so she could be a shoulder for Draco to cry on after the death of his whore and the betrayal of his father. And she would be there to pick up the pieces, one by one, for him when he was ready to move on. It should have been easy, perfect even. How did two Death Eaters get it so wrong? How were they bested?

Because by the rumours she had just heard, Hermione Granger had wandered straight into the Aurors office, very much **_alive_** , and was now sitting there spilling all the secrets of her kidnapping.

She wasn't worried that things would get back to her, neither Lucius nor Rodolphus cared enough about her beyond thinking she was suitable for heirs. They wouldn't spill her involvement in it all; that much was for sure.

But Hermione Granger was supposed to **die**. Yet here she was, very much alive, and from what Astoria had heard, very much in Draco's arms.

She supposed this was what she got for trusting others to do what was very much a woman's job. She never should have trusted that they were at all capable of getting rid of her problem. They only ever were a means to an end. And she supposed that now they were caught, it put the ball back into their hands.

Astoria Greengrass always got what she wanted, and she still very much wanted Draco Malfoy. It didn't matter that Hermione Granger was back, not if Hermione had anything to say about it. Because one way or another he would be hers.

She already had a plan in place, and it was only a matter of time before she got him.


	25. The Capture

**Chapter 25**

 _To say Draco was different would be an understatement, Theo noted. He knew that the boy was under a lot of pressure; his own father had all but told him that the Dark Lord had given Draco a personal mission. What that mission was, no one knew; it was between the Dark Lord and Draco._

 _But he knew from the way his friend was withdrawn, that it must have been something of monumental consequences. Something impossible, which Draco was not meant to achieve. Something Draco was meant to fail at, as a punishment for his father, for failing and ending up in Azkaban._

 _And Theo was worried; he knew a war was coming, anyone could see that. What with the constant foray of attacks and the dim air that surrounded the school as day after day their peers got news of the loss of a loved one. The war was coming, whether any of them liked it or not, and it was only a matter of which side one stood on for it all._

 _He hated it, if he were honest. He lost his mother because of it all. She had faced punishment at Voldemort's hand, when her husband had failed to kill the Potters many years ago. When James and Lily had escaped one of their excursions, bringing down several Death Eaters, and thus fulfilling some of the criteria of the so called Prophecy, Voldemort had been furious, and he had taken it out on his mother._

 _It had been the day that his father had turned slowly against the Dark Lord. He had raised Theo to keep up appearances, to protect himself, but not to follow blindly without knowing the full consequences his actions had._

 _And for all intents and purposes, his father was a Death Eater, for they knew what would happen if he simply defected. But his loyalty was gone; he sabotaged missions discreetly, and would inadvertently help in the capture of other Death Eaters._

 _He was no saint, but his father refused to be a puppet any longer. And in doing so, he had insisted Theo keep up with appearances, despite his friendships, and be careful with who he trusted._

 _It was why he was spying on Draco at the moment, wanting to know whether he could truly trust his friend or not. He needed to know if Draco was his father's son, or if he was a man of his own making. While he wanted to believe in Draco, he couldn't risk it. He was a Slytherin, and he needed to trust his own instincts._

 _His friend had been dodging them for the majority of the year, keeping to himself at meals, and coming back to the dorms late at night. He was hiding something, and Theo needed to know just what it was that his friend was keeping from them._

 _And so, to his surprise, he found himself heading to the library after dinner. But Draco moved past the restricted sections, or any of the aisles that could have any sort of information that would be helpful to him. What was Draco even doing in the library? While his friend was nearly the top of their year, he had often avoided that place like the plague, stating in second year it was far too common for him to bother spending his time at. So what was the truth of it all?_

 _He followed his friend through the stacks, as he moved to one of the back corners, and set down his book bag. Was his friend truly here to study, or was there something else at play?_

 _He held his breath, as he heard someone else approach, and quickly made sure he was out of sight as he saw Hermione Granger make her way to where Draco was sitting. He braced himself, for if Granger was here near Malfoy, a spat would no doubt take place. The two had so rarely gotten along when they were younger, and he remembered many nights which Draco complained about the witch who held the top ranking in their year, if not the majority of the school._

 _But it never came. There was no yelling, or hexing, or cursing. Instead, she moved closer to him, and smiled, before slinking her arms around his neck. He could see wards begin to erect themselves, but not before he saw Draco press his lips to Grangers, and pull her close to him._

 _He dropped his mouth in surprise, as he quickly turned to leave the two alone._

 _His first thought was that he was using her, trying to gather up information on whatever Potter and Dumbledore were up to, but Granger would never have allowed that. She was many things, if not loyal to a fault. Plus she was too bloody clever to allow that sort of thing to work on her. If she was with him, it was not because he was trying to get information out of her but because she truly believed he had changed. And while Gryffindors were too bloody trusting, he knew that it wasn't that simple. Voldemort wouldn't have Draco seduce a_ mudblood _despite the revenge it would serve against Lucius. If he wanted to gather information from Granger, there were other ways._

 _It was too petty, too thought out. Voldemort preferred violence and action, and he was certain whatever he was having Draco do was not as simple as seducing the Golden Girl and then leaving her broken._

 _Which meant that he truly had feelings for Hermione Granger. And that Draco was in turn, buggered._

 _Because if he had fallen for a girl who his family would have no issues with killing, it would be harder for him in the long run. He would have to deal with the knowledge that their love was forbidden, in the time of a war when they stood so strongly on other sides, regardless of their feelings. It didn't matter that Draco might not have believed in it all, he would be killed if he tried to flee, his mother would be killed._

 _But still, Theo felt a sense of satisfaction at that, pride knowing that despite it all, his friend was growing, changing, to become a better person. That he hadn't let years of his father's influence shape who he was as a person. And at the end of it, Draco would be a friend who stood by his side and not opposite to him._

* * *

To say Draco was furious would be an understatement. He hadn't wanted to believe his father was capable such a heinous thing, to kidnap Hermione and try and use her to resurrect his aunt who had been dead for years. He had wanted to side with Bellatrix and bring blood purity back, to put others in a state of fear, which they had just over come after the last war.

He had wanted to believe his father would change, to put his son's happiness first for once in his life, but of course that was too much to ask. He was always meant to just be his father's son, blindly following along whatever agenda had. To be the perfect pureblood son.

But he couldn't do that, not when it meant having to put aside his own morals and thoughts. Not when he had just got Hermione back because she was a brilliant strong witch, who fought tooth and nail to make her way back to him. Not when there was a chance, if things had gone differently, that she wouldn't have made it back.

He swallowed hard, trying not to let those thoughts get to him. He needed to be stronger now, to get to his father before he had a chance to flee again. This time would be different; he wouldn't be able to avoid Azkaban as he had he past two wars. His money couldn't buy his freedom this time, not after he attacked Hermione Granger, the beloved war heroine. Not when her testimony itself would be enough to put him away for the rest of his life.

Harry had tried to insist that he stay behind, but he couldn't, not after his father had once again nearly cost him his happiness. Not when his family had once again been the cause of hurting Hermione. No more.

So he stood with his wand at the cottage where Hermione had been held, recognizing it as one of the many Malfoy properties that had not been used in years. How dare his father use their family inheritances to hurt her?

He calmed himself, knowing that despite the stunner Hermione had cast, Lucius would not be down for long. He would take the chance to try and destroy everything, before he fled. For he couldn't leave any trace of the process, despite wanting to use it himself.

The Aurors surrounded the perimeter, moving in, as Draco held his wand up. They raised anti-apparition wands, and the floo to the cottage had been shut off, trying to prevent Lucius from fleeing. And from the human presence revealing spell, they knew that Lucius was still inside.

He moved forward, to break down the door. He was sure Lucius knew they were coming, how could he not when Hermione had escaped from their custody? The cottage was heavily warded, as most Malfoy properties were, but regardless of what Lucius had thought through, he hadn't expected Draco to find them, and thus hadn't kicked him out of the ward permits.

It was how they had all but been able to walk straight up to the front door with his team of Aurors.

He wasn't surprised however when he found the door unwilling to budge.

Harry nodded at his team, who used a blasting charm to blast the door out of the frame, and immediately, several spells shot out the door, knocking out the Aurors who had cast the charm.

He raised a shield charm, and pressed forward, casting stunning spells as he made his way into the cottage that he had spent many family trips with his mother during his childhood. He felt anger pour through him at the thought that Hermione had been tortured and nearly killed at the same place where he had so many happy memories. How dare his father do this?

"It's over, Lucius!" He yelled out, as he moved through the rooms, casting spell after spell to try and hit his father. "Even if you somehow escape, we know you're responsible. No amount of wealth will buy you out of this one. Hell, after this, you'd be lucky if you were allowed access to any of the Malfoy family vaults."

"You cannot kick me out of my own family!" he heard a snarl from the other room, "I still am the head of the Malfoy family. You cannot take it away from me."

"I'm sure Wizengamont will side with me after all this and agree to strip it from you," Draco said coolly. "After all that you've done, you do not deserve to represent the family name."

"And you do?" Lucius said, as he took out three more Aurors, leaving just him, Harry and two others with them. "You, the son who has failed me since the day he was born. The son who was always behind to a mudblood. Who was spoiled enough to run home at the slightest confrontation, but couldn't even handle the tasks given to him. Who denounced his values and fell in love with a mudblood, with every indication of throwing away his family's legacy for her. You gave up on our family first! I was trying to help you! To rid you of the mudblood so you were free to marry someone worthy; someone who wouldn't dirty the Malfoy family line."

"Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you?" Draco asked, looking his father in the eye. "Do you not care about all I've endured? That Voldemort wanted me dead because you failed him. That you all but threw me at him trying to redeem your mistakes. That I thought I would die in the war, and I was so lucky to get a second chance, to put the past behind me and to become a better person. To fall in love with a woman who sees me as a person, and not a possession. Do you not care about _me_ , and not just as your heir?"

"Why should I?" Lucius said, walking out in front of him, as he hexed the Auror to his left, "You've been letting me down for your entire life. Why would I care about you now, after everything you've failed to achieve? Even now, our name is still strong enough that you could have gone into politics, as Malfoys are meant to. Instead, you are running around, like a muggle, trying to capture the ones who were our allies."

"Your allies," Draco said, nodding at Harry as he kept his father distracted. "Bellatrix was more than happy to sacrifice me as well."

"Then you should have died," Lucius hissed, "You should have died serving to better the world, and help us rid it of the mudbloods and muggles. You should have claimed your family's birthright."

The Auror to his right, tried to use the distraction and stun Lucius, but the man moved quickly, and deflected it as he raised he cast Sectumsempra at the Auror.

"No!" Harry yelled out, as he watched in horror as the man fell. "You're not going to get away with this, Lucius!"

"You are not going to bring me in," Lucius said firmly, as he used the distraction to his advantage. "Now Potter, I believe this is between my son and I."

"No, it's not," Harry stood firmly, "I'm his partner, which means I'll fight by his side until the end. _Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Mobilicorpus!_ "

Lucius dodged the spells lazily, as he laughed, "Is this the best you can do, Potter? How did you manage to bring down the Dark Lord if this is your duelling ability?"

Harry didn't budge, as he cast spell after spell, increasing the pace, and Draco watched as his father worked harder to try and dodge them, focusing his energy all on Harry.

" _Stupefy,"_ Draco cast silently, as he watched the spell hit his father in the back, and he instantly fell.

"Nice work, Partner," Harry nodded, and Draco began to bind his father.

"Call the mediwizards," Draco said, referring to the Aurors who had fallen, "They need help right away."

Harry did so, as after he ran over to the one who had Sectumsempra cast upon him, and instantly began casting the counter curse, to bring the bleeding to a halt.

Instantly, as the wards were raised, the cottage was swamped with more Aurors and Medics.

"Let's bring him in," Draco said tiredly, as he referred to his father, who was still limply on the ground. He could hear the others talking in the background, about how Draco himself had brought his father down, and knew instantly all of this would be in the Prophet in the morning.

It was infuriating, because he knew the Aurors gossiping were the same ones who had all but denounced Draco earlier, claiming him to be responsible for Hermione's kidnapping, and it frustrated him to no ends.

He sighed, as Harry indicated to him to go, and he did. He had brought his father in, and now all he wanted to do was see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed in the hospital ward, feeling slightly worried. She had been here for the better part of a few hours, while Draco and Harry were off trying to bring in Lucius. She knew that with a team, they would be far stronger and more capable to bring him in, but she was still worried one of them would get hurt trying to do so.

"Mummy!" she heard a voice, and she instantly sat up as her daughter raced into the room, followed by Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy.

Rose jumped into the bed and hugged her tightly, and Hermione smiled as she held her daughter in her arms, feeling thankful that she was here right now. She had been so worried that she would never get to see her child again, but it was over, and she was safe.

"Rose," Hermione said softly, as she rubbed her daughter's back. "I missed you so much, darling."

"I missed you too, Mummy," Rose sniffled softly, and Hermione held her tighter, "Please don't leave again?"

"We'll give you two a moment," Andromeda smiled at her softly.

She nodded gratefully at the two women, not even registering that it was one of her first times meeting Draco's mother as his girlfriend.

"I won't leave you again, okay Rose?" Hermione promised her daughter firmly, "I'm not going anywhere, darling. I'm going to always be here for you, I promise."

Rose buried her face into Hermione's chest, and she held her daughter tightly, as Draco entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him, feeling slightly worried. He moved closer to her, sitting at the edge of her bed, before wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him, as he rubbed Rose's back with his free hand.

"Everything is fine," he said, giving her a smile. He kissed her forehead, and she felt a sense of relief. It was finally all over. She was home, and she was surrounded by her family.

"Thank you," she murmured to him softly, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled, looking a lot lighter than he had when she had been with him at the Auror's office hours earlier. "Thank you for coming home. I love you too, Hermione Granger. And I love you, Rose."

Rose perked up as she smiled at Draco, "Mummy, I like Draco. Can we keep him? He was really nice to me when you were gone."

She smiled at Draco, "As long as he's fine with that."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her firmly, grinning at Rose.


	26. The Nightmare

**Chapter 26**

 _Hermione was exhausted; she had six essays that she had just been assigned, homework, and her additional readings that she did each night to stay ahead on her plate. And if that wasn't bad enough then she still had to look over essays for a few others in her class who had begged her to proof read theirs to ensure that they would not lose any points over anything that was deemed incorrect by their professors. She was also tutoring a few of the younger years who needed help in various subjects and had professors who recommended her to them._

 _To say she needed a break would be an understatement. She was so tired that it seemed that she barely had a moment to herself any longer. She didn't have any time to do anything other than study, despite what she preferred. If it were up to her, she gladly would spend all her free time with Draco, just relaxing in his arms as the two talked about anything other than what else should be included in their essays._

 _It seemed as if their Professors seemed to have the same ideas about her that NEWTs were coming up next year, and their year was nowhere near as prepared as they needed to be in order to do well in the subject. So each of them were piling on homework and readings onto their increasingly growing pile of work to do. And even for her, who tried to stay at least months ahead in any given subject was having issues with it all._

 _So she sacrificed her sleep, trying to ensure that everything she had to do was done properly, and well enough to get her O's. Because anything less was unacceptable to her, and because of her reputation, to her Professors as well._

 _She was wearing herself out thin, and she knew it. She needed a break, or she would snap, and the last thing she wanted to be doing was helping anyone else with their homework. Reading over sure, but she was far too exhausted to be doing homework for anyone other than herself. Not when she already had far too much to do that she thought she might collapse from stress._

 _Thankfully for her, Harry seemed to understand, and would only ask her about whether he was on the right track while writing his essays, or would ask her to look them over when he was done for spelling errors. And for that, she was grateful to him, for seemingly understanding that she was too thinly spread to be offering any more help than that at the moment._

 _Ron, however, seemed to have his head so far up his arse as usual, and seemed annoyed at her when she suggested that she was far too busy to give him all the answers to the homework and then show him her essays as a starting point so that he could use it as a template. They were in sixth year, for Merlin's sake! Home much longer did he expect her to do his homework for her._

 _"I'm sorry, Ron," she said again firmly, "I really don't have the time to be helping you out right now. I'm far too busy."_

 _"You've always had time to do so in the past," he argued back, as he towered over her. They were currently in the common room, and she had been on her way to the library to pick up some books for her Herbology essay before Ron had all but cornered her, insisting that she assist him with his, as he hadn't started the Transfiguration essay of three feet that was due tomorrow. "What changed, Hermione? Why are you acting like this! I thought I was your friend!"_

 _"You are!" she said exasperatedly, as she looked over at Harry, "I just don't really have time right now; I have three tutoring sessions today, have to look over Ernie and Hannah's paper, and do the homework that Professor Flitwick assigned today. I really don't have time right now, I'm sorry."_

 _"So all those people are far more important than me?" Ron said, looking hurt._

 _"Ron you know it's not like that," Harry reasoned with him, "Mate, look, I'm nearly done mine, but I can bounce ideas off you for yours. Hermione has so much that she needs to do right now, it's not really fair of us to ask her to all but do our essays for us."_

 _She smiled gratefully at her friend._

 _"But it's not about that!" Ron insisted, "Do you think that I haven't noticed that she's been avoiding me more than usual? When was the last time she spent more than a few hours with us? Ever since I got together with Lavender, Hermione can't stand to be around me. Clearly she's jealous of the fact that I finally have someone while she doesn't."_

 _She felt anger begin to surge through her, "I haven't been avoiding you, Ronald, but you're making me want to. I don't give a rat's arse about your relationship. I'm happy for you, but I honestly haven't even thought about it. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't slept properly in the last month because of all the work we have to do. I've been staying up late each night, studying, practicing, writing essays, and doing all I used to do during the day, because it seems that during the days my time has been completely taken up by others who need something. So no, I am not avoiding you. I don't even have time to think about your relationship."_

 _"You're just jealous that I'm not with you," Ron seethed, ignoring her speech._

 _She rolled her eyes, and an incredulous laugh escaped from her. "I don't want anything to do with you," she said firmly, "You're my friend, Ronald, and nothing more. And honestly, at this moment, I'm starting to doubt even that. A true friend would not be asking me to stretch myself out thinner at this moment. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the library. Good luck on your essay."_

 _And with that she turned, leaving the room and a stunned common room behind._

* * *

 _When she awoke, she was back in the cottage, and Hermione immediately felt a sense of dread fill her thoroughly. How could she be back here? She had escaped, she remembered it! She had been safe, with Draco and her daughter. She couldn't be back here, it wasn't possible._

 _But the walls of the room stood firmly around her, insistent that she was indeed back, held hostage._

 _"Good, you're awake," she heard a cold voice and looked up to see Lucius standing above her. "I was nearly worried for a moment that we had pushed you too far. It seems that mudbloods are far more resilient than I believed. Which means you can handle far more than that."_

 _She felt the cold ground under her, as she braced herself, knowing fully well what was coming._

 _"Crucio!" Lucius said with a twisted grin, "Did you really think that you could be good enough for my son, mudblood? That blood status didn't matter after the war, and that you could live some sort of happy ever after now that you found each other? After you've sullied yourself with that blood traitor Weasley? You are not good enough for my family; not then, and certainly not now. Nothing has changed since the war. And it's only really a matter of time before my son wakes up and sees you for who you really are. A filthy mudblood with no place in our society."_

 _She heard a woman's cold laugh fill the room and looked up in horror as she saw Bellatrix standing in front of me._

 _Bellatrix frowned, "Why aren't you pleased to see me, Mudblood? It was you who brought me back from the dead after all. I suppose I ought to thank you for that, for without your filthy blood being sacrificed, I still would be gone from this world. You did save me after all."_

 _Her face twisted into a sick grin, and Hermione felt her heart clench in fear, "And I have just the way to thank you for your sacrifice."_

 _She pulled her knife out of her robe and dangled it in front of Hermione. "Do you remember this blade? How beautifully it carved you up last time, and marred your skin? How beautifully it branded you?"_

 _She whimpered as Bellatrix held the knife down, and it moved, beginning to cut her skin. She screamed out loud, as the pain filled her body, and she began to bleed._

 _"No!" she screamed out loud, "Please no!"_

 _The words began to fill her skin: filth, dirty, whore._

 _She cried out, tears blurring her vision as she could no longer see clearly. "Please stop! Please, I'm sorry. Please."_

 _Bellatrix's laughs filled the room. "I think you've been marred enough," she laughed, "Oh how I cannot wait for my dear nephew to see your body like this." The knife moved to her throat, and began to cut._

Hermione awoke with a scream, tears filling her face as she grabbed at her neck, trying to feel the place where she had been cut by Bellatrix.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco ask, sounding worried as he sat up on the chair beside her, "What happened are you okay?"

Her heart was still racing slightly as she tried to place her surroundings, breathing in deeply. She was in the hospital room still. She could see the look of worry on Draco's face as he moved to sit on the bed beside her, placing a comforting arm around her.

"I had a nightmare," she said, trembling slightly, as she leaned into Draco's arms, "I was back at the cottage with Lucius," she said, and Draco tensed at the mention of his father's name, "Bellatrix was there as well, and the two of them were hurting me. She used that blade again, and cut other words onto my skin."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, rubbing her back. "You're safe now, Hermione. Bellatrix is still dead, and Lucius is going to be locked up for a long time, if not the rest of his life for what he's done to you and the rest of the world. Neither of them will be able to hurt you anymore. My family won't be able to hurt you anymore."

She looked up and saw the look of shame on his face as he looked down.

"Hey," she said softly, "You know I don't blame you, right? Even if it weren't for my relationship with you, I'm sure Lucius and Rodolphus would have found some other sick reason or the other to use me as the sacrifice. It wasn't your fault, Draco. You being with me wasn't the sole reason they did what they did."

"I should have been able to protect you from my family," he said looking frustrated, "I failed you then, and I failed you now."

"You saved me," she said softly, "Back then if you tried anything when Bellatrix was torturing me, you would have died. But you saved me the only way you could; by calling Dobby. And now, the only thing that gave me hope was knowing that you were looking for me. You and Rose gave me the strength to survive, and come home, because without you, I wouldn't be able to live. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," he murmured softly, as he pulled her tightly against his body. "I'll stay with you every night, if I have to. I don't want you to be alone if you have nightmares."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she teased, "Or are you going to stay at Harry's place with Rose and I?"

He laughed, "While I'm sure Harry would love that, I'd rather you stay at my flat with me; you and Rose are family to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But if you think it's too soon, you don't need to yet. We can work our way to that."

She shook her head, "No," she said softly, "I loved you back in school, and I love you now. You're it for me, Draco, and you're all I want for the rest of my life. And I know Rose loves you too, and would love to move in with you as well. You did say we're family after all."

He pressed his lips against her, pulling her into his arms further, and she melted into him. It would probably take a while for her scars after the war to fully heal, but she had Draco by her side, and she knew that it would eventually be okay.

* * *

Hermione sat up in her hospital bed; Rose had been staying with Ginny and Harry while she recuperated. She knew she would be released in a few days, and while she wanted to argue with the Healers, she knew she needed to stay. Her body was still weak from the torture, and if she left now, she probably would end up spending most of her time in her bed anyways.

Draco had gotten a leave from work, and stayed with her. She loved him for it, the way he was so attentive to her needs, and made sure she was doing okay. He loved her, and she knew that while she had assured him that she didn't blame him for any part of it, he still felt upset that his father had done what he had to her. And from what he told her, Lucius hadn't been too kind to him when Draco had gone to bring him in. It broke her heart that Lucius couldn't see his son for the magnificent man he had come to bed a

She heard a knock at the hospital door and frowned; the healers usually bustled in and out, Harry was occupied with work, and Ginny was taking Rose and James to visit with Molly, so Hermione wasn't really expecting anyone to drop by.

A frown filled her face, as she saw Ron enter the room, and Draco immediately tensed up at his presence. He had a bunch of flowers in his hand, nicer than anything he had ever given her while they were married.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now," he started, "But I was hoping to talk to you for a moment."

"I'm not leaving, Weasley," Draco sneered, "She's gone through a lot and she doesn't need you making her life uncomfortable right now."

"You don't need to," Ron said, and Hermione blinked in confusion. "I owe you an apology, Malfoy, for what I said."

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, pausing momentarily, deciding to give her ex-husband the benefit of doubt.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down, "For everything, Hermione. For how I treated you during our marriage, for being an alcoholic, for the cheating, for endangering Rose, for all of it. I didn't know how to move on from the war; the losses left me numb, and I didn't know how to move on and live a normal life. It's not an excuse for what I did. I could have gone to mind healing, or tried to talk to you, or do so many other things differently. But instead I turned to firewhisky to solve my problems. You and Harry made it look so easy, moving on and living your lives, but I felt trapped. I was controlling and abusive to you, and honestly I'm so thankful you haven't hexed me yet, because I certainly would deserve it if you did."

"It doesn't change things, Ron," she said softly, "You still did those things to me, and to Rose."

"I know," he nodded, "When you were kidnapped, I was so worried, Hermione. Because if something happened to you, I would be the only biological parent left that she had, and Merlin knows I was never the good parent. I was terrible to you, but the truth was that you were a much better parent than I ever could hope to be. I just wanted to let you know that I won't cause any more trouble for you. I'm happy that you're with Malfoy, because you seem happier than you've been in a long time, and you deserve that much. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to start attending mind healing sessions, and give up drinking. I want to be better. And maybe if I do, you'll allow me to be a part of Rose's life. I don't intend on challenging the custody agreement, but I want her to at least know who I am. But if you decide not to let me, I will not blame you for that."

"I'll need to think about it," she said softly, looking at the man in front of her. He had hurt her so many times before, controlled her, and demeaned her. But he appeared to be sincere in wanting to change. And Rose was still his daughter, despite everything.

She supposed only time would tell.

* * *

Astoria adjusted the robes that she had stolen from one of the mediwitch's station, before swallowing the vial of polyjuice potion. It would do her no good to get recognized now, not when she was so close to fulfilling her mission.

She grinned at her reflection, not recognizing the woman in the mirror in front of her.

She reached into her robes and pulled out the vial of the potion she had picked up from Knockturn Alley. All she needed to do now was get Hermione Granger to drink it, and Draco would finally be hers.

She put the vial back into her robes before leaving the room and walking down of St Mungos, swaying her hips as she walked.

It was only a matter of time now before everything she wanted was finally hers.


	27. The Treatment

**Chapter 27**

 _Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy._

 _It wasn't as if that were so much of a surprise to her; she had known that she loved him for the last few weeks since they all but confessed it at Valentines' day. And the words still rang true for her; she still loved him deeply with her entire heart._

 _He meant everything to her, and she never thought those feelings would be able to fade away, not when he understood her so well, when he cared about her so strongly._

 _He was everything to her, and part of her couldn't help but wonder if they had a future together._

 _It was a fear that had been stalking her mind deeply for the last few days. Because she wanted everything with him; she wanted a friendship, a relationship, a family, and a life with him. She wanted to marry him one day, as childish as that sounded, and have him be the first person she saw each morning, and the last person she saw each night. She wanted to come home from a long day of work and have him be at home with her, just relaxing together as they enjoyed each other's company. She wanted him, more than ever before._

 _And it terrified her._

 _They hadn't spoken much of their future. Hell, they barely even spoke about what would happen following school, or let alone into their final year of it._

 _How would their summers work? What, with Voldemort all but camped out at his family home. She knew meeting the family was hardly a possibility before, with half of them hating her for her blood status, but she could hardly even imagine it now when the monster who wanted her best friend, her brother, dead was taking up residence in her boyfriend's home._

 _None of it was an ideal situation._

 _And despite how hard they tried to pretend, there was still the elephant in the room. Because while she loved Draco more than anything, and knew that he wasn't truly a Death Eater at heart, he still was hiding his secret from her. He was still on some sort of mission or the other, which even with Harry's paranoia, Hermione knew was something major. She could see the stress wearing him down, despite how hard he tried to conceal it. She could see it eating away at him, even as he tried to pretend otherwise. And she knew that whatever it was, was not something she would just be able to shake off and pretend was nothing._

 _Because it was something. Despite how much they tried to pretend that they were just students, it was a lie. There was so much more going on, outside the walls of the school, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it with each passing death._

 _They would need to acknowledge it eventually. There would come a point where there was a final battle, between Harry and Voldemort, everyone knew that much. And when that day came, she and Draco would be forced to stand on opposite sides of the battle field while their friends and family died all around them. While their loved ones died._

 _Would she have to face him? To be forced to fight him? Because she couldn't do that, not when he meant everything to her. Not when she loved him as strongly as she did. He was everything to her, and just the thought of having to fight him broke her heart._

 _And so she sat on the steps of the Astronomy tower, hugging her knees close to her chest as she wept, unsure of what else to do._

 _"Hermione," she heard a soft voice call out and looked up to see Ginny standing there, looking worried. "Are you alright?"_

 _She hastily wiped her tears, as her friend sat down beside her, trying to pretend she hadn't just been crying her eyes out._

 _"What happened?" Ginny asked softly, as she put up spells around them to prevent others from hearing what they were discussing._

 _She felt torn for a moment, not sure if she should confess that the truth or not, before making up her mind on what to do. Ginny already knew that Hermione had feelings for him, and hadn't judged her for that._

 _"I've been seeing Draco for the past few months," she confessed to her friend, looking down, ashamed of her lie._

 _"I know," Ginny said simply, and when Hermione gave her a startled look, she elaborated, "Hermione you all but told me you had feelings for him, and afterwards, it didn't take a genius to figure out that your increasing happiness, despite what Ron claims, most likely was related. It didn't take me long to put two and two together to figure out that you were seeing him. So what happened?"_

 _"I love him," she whispered, "I love him, and I'm terrified of what the future holds for us. I'm terrified that one of us won't come out of the war, or that we'll have to face each other. What happens when we leave these walls and are forced into the real world, where the war just keeps getting worse and worse? How am I supposed to fight him with the intention of battle, when I love him so strongly and want a life with him? I can't do it Ginny."_

 _"Have you talked to him about this?" Ginny asked, and when Hermione shook her head, she sighed, "You can't avoid it forever. The war is coming, whether any of us like it or not. And sooner or later you'll be forced to face it, Hermione. But for what it's worth, I believe the two of you are strong enough to pull through this. I've never seen you so happy with someone as you seem to be with him. And while I always wished you'd be with Ron so we could be sisters, I know it would never work between the two of you. Neither of you would be happy, and all I want is for your happiness. Draco challenges you, he pushes you, and he loves you for who you are. I see the way he steals looks with you when you both think no one is looking. If anyone could make this work, it's the two of you. And it most certainly will not be easy, when you find love as pure as what the two of you have, you need to fight for it."_

 _She hugged her friend softly, "Thank you, Ginny," she said, feeling lighter. It didn't solve her problems, but talking to her friend made her feel slightly less hopeless than she did before._

 _It wouldn't be easy, but she loved Draco more than anything. And she most certainly would fight for that love._

* * *

Hermione sat up on the bed nervously. The nightmares had continued to haunt her throughout the night, despite Draco staying with her, and she had barely managed to get a few hours of rest as a result.

She knew he blamed himself for it, despite many times she told him that it wasn't his fault. Because it was his family that seemed to repeatedly hurt him, and it was his family who made her cry out throughout the night.

She didn't blame him for it, how could she when she knew where his family stood since they were younger? That she knew where his family stood when they were dating back in sixth year. She always knew that their loved ones were on opposite sides of the war. But she loved him in spite of it. He was not to blame for what had happened.

She had nightmares every night for a year after the war, and even now she had gotten the occasional one. They were usually ones which took her back to the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, but every now and then it would change, to something else. To Harry dying, Draco dying, to her letting everyone down, and losing them all. But it was the aftermath of her torture which tended to haunt her the most.

The effects of the cruciatus curse could be devastating when carried on for too long, Neville's parents were proof of that. But even in small doses, it was enough to scar someone deeply, to make them remember the pain they had felt for months on end, and to have flashbacks to what had happened. It hurt, just thinking about, and there were times her body spasmed as if it were remembering what it was like to be under the curse.

There were times when the pain hurt her so badly that she forgot where she was, and was transported straight back to the Drawing room where she was certain she was going to die. Where she was certain she would not live to see another day. And all she could do was close her eyes as she tried to bring herself back to her current surroundings.

There was a reason the cruciatus curse was banned, for the effect that it held on its victims in its aftermath was devastating. Even being under it once was enough to cause a lifetime of pain. There was no full recovery from it.

And after undergoing torture again, with that curse used on her repeatedly, she had no idea if she would be able heal as well as she did before. It was different now, she had a family; a daughter who needed her to be strong, and a boyfriend who had been terrified in her absence. She would need to be strong for them both as to prevent them from being hurt.

She knew Draco would understand if she weren't. He would be there for her every step of the way, helping her recover and staying with her when she was feeling an episode begin. He would comfort her through it, and help re-centre it. But she didn't want to have to go through it again. She wanted to move on, and finally have the life she deserved. She wanted to be able to recover and go back to her life with her boyfriend and daughter. Did she not deserve a bit of happiness after the life she had lived?

It was why they currently had a healer in her hospital room as they discussed her options for recovery, and to see if there was anything they would be able to do to prevent the pain she was feeling now from haunting her for the rest of her life.

"I'm here, Love," Draco said soothingly, as if he could sense her discord. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his comforting embrace. She was so grateful for him being here with her, throughout all of it, and without leaving her. She sent him home from time to time to get some rest, but despite that, he insisted on being with her, that he loved her and would rather not be anywhere else. And while she wanted to argue against that, he made her feel better, so it was hard to resist.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, as she placed a light kiss to his cheek. She loved him more than anything, and him being here certainly did help.

The Healer smiled gently at the both of them, "I believe you wished to discuss possible treatments available for the cruciatus?" she asked them both, and a confirming nod allowed her to continue, "As you know, it's hard to fully treat the after effects of the curse. The pain lingers in the body, and is tied to the memory of the events. And while it does not leave physical damage, it leaves a lot of mental and emotional trauma associated with the pain you undergo. And as such, we have looked into several test options, which we have been trying out on patients who went through similar torture during the last war."

"What was the success rate?" Draco asked softly, as he moved his hand up and down her back.

"While we cannot undo the trauma all together," the healer said, "We can certainly numb the pain so that you are not as affected by this."

"How does it work?" Hermione asked, curiously. She hadn't heard too much about the treatment, and such a thing ought to have been front page news if it had been discovered.

"It's a combination of healing," the Healer explained to her, "You must undergo mind healing to be able to help deal with the trauma that you faced, and help you be able to separate the pain from the memory. To deal with the after effects. However the pain of the curse is deeply imbued into the memory, and as such we also try and dull out parts of the memory, using memory modification spells. It would do you no good to simply forget the memory all together, as it leaves a gap in your memory. But to remember what happened, but forget the pain associated is not the same. That combined with the mind healing will allow for a better recovery."

"Merlin," Hermione breathed. "Have you tried it on long term patients yet? What were the results?"

"We haven't gotten the approval yet," the Healer frowned, "As they are in a reduced state of mind it's seen as unethical to be able to modify their memory without their consent."

"What if you were able to get the consent of their family members?" Hermione asked, wheels beginning to turn in her head, as she thought of the case she could take on to present to Wizengamot. If such a treatment worked, it could make the difference to countless lives.

"Maybe one day it will be able to work," the Healer said lightly, without believing that they would get that far, "However, for now, we must focus on those who are eligible for such treatments. Would this be something you are interested in undergoing?"

She nodded as she looked at Draco for his thoughts.

"If it is proven to help, then I'm all for it," he said softly, "For the memory modification, is there any chance of it going wrong?"

"There's always a slight risk with any spell healing," the Healer informed them, "However as the spell is very low level to remove only the pain of a memory, there's very little risk associated with it."

"Then I believe it is something I would like to do," Hermione said softly, as she nodded at Draco.

"Perfect," the Healer smiled, "We can begin the memory modification this afternoon, and schedule your mind healing sessions afterwards."

* * *

Hermione lay back on the bed, trying to gather her thoughts. The procedure hadn't taken as long as she believed it would, and she was rather impressed with the spellwork involved with it. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened back at Malfoy Manor, and she saw Bellatrix standing over her, holding the knife once more. She remembered writhing on the ground as the spell hit her time and time again, leaving her feeling broken. But she couldn't not remember the pain she felt. It was as if she were watching a movie of her life, where she could see what was happening to her, but could not feel the pain associated with it.

And it was surreal. Every time her mind had taken her back to that place in the past, she had felt devastated. She had felt the pain surging through her body, leaving her unable to exist. But it was different now.

She felt at peace. Because while the memory still hurt to think of what she went through, she didn't feel the pain associated with how she felt back then.

Harry had dropped by, and had gone with Draco to pick up some tea. But in all honestly, she was sure it had something to do with his father and his prosecution.

She sighed slightly as a Mediwitch she didn't recognize made her way into the room, holding a vial of a draught she didn't recognize. She could feel the exhaustion begin to settle in, and she wondered if the vial was meant to put her to sleep, as she had been under several potions after being admitted into the hospital for healing.

The potion glowed brightly green and the Mediwitch smiled softly at her.

"I have a vial of some Draught of Peace," the witch said softly as she presented the vial for her to drink. "You underwent a strenuous procedure today and the Healer in charge recommended that you take this to help your recovery."

Hermione took the potion, feeling exhausted, "Is the potion not supposed to be white in colour?" she asked, trying to remember what she had brewed back in Hogwarts.

"It's a variation," the Mediwitch told her softly, "You're tired, Love. Drink up and get some rest. You still have a long few next days."

Hermione closed her eyes and drank the potion the Mediwitch handed to her. Honestly she had been under so many potions in the last couple of days that it was getting ridiculous.

Nothing happened before, not like the Draught which usually began to calm her immediately. Instead, it took a few moments for her to feel anything. And when she did a shiver ran down her back, as she felt an immediate pain in her lower body. She placed her hand on her lower stomach region, as the pain began to overtake her body. She began to convulse and she swore the Mediwitch shot her a satisfied look before leaving the room just as Harry and Draco re-entered.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed, as he ran to her side.

"Mediwitch," Hermione choked as blood filled her mouth, and Harry seemed to understand what she was saying as he darted out of the room.

Draco screamed for help, as he stroked her face, but the pain was too great. She could feel a part of her dying, and she held on tightly to Draco, as the pain overtook her, and she was met with nothing but darkness.


	28. The Poison

**Chapter 28**

 _Hermione sighed as she sat down at the table she had become all too familiar with during the last year. It seemed as if she spent so much of her time lately at it, with Draco, and she knew that her friends had started to notice._

 _The number of times they had come looking for her, wondering why she wasn't in the library like she claimed to be was beginning to pique their interest, as they would question her from time to time about where she truly was._

 _She had managed to brush them off, while avoiding eye contact with Ginny, as she claimed she was probably in a back corner looking for some specific book or the other, which she always did actually get checked out to her name later on. She knew her friends would not question her enough to see if she had indeed possessed whatever book she claimed to have been looking for, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Because while she loved Harry and Ron, she knew all too well that nothing good would come out of telling them about her relationship with Draco Malfoy. Especially since Ron and Lavender seemed to be on rocks lately, which someone Lavender screeched at her, claiming to be her fault._

 _Hermione honestly wasn't all that sure how she came to that conclusion, given the fact that she hadn't exactly done anything to indicate that she had feelings for Ron. She wondered if Ron was trying to pull away on his own, and seemed to be finally coming around on his feelings for her._

 _And there was a time she would have been ecstatic. She had cared for him for the past few years, and while they were both too immature to act on their feelings, she had always believed that one they would be together. But that was before she moved on and feel for Draco, before Ron started seeing Lavender. And since that time, the dream had long since left her mind, as it was no longer what she imagined her future full of any longer._

 _However it seemed that another guy, other than Ron, seemed to be annoying her to no end lately._

 _"What happened?" Draco asked, looking up from his Potions essay as she sat beside him. He looked slightly concerned when she sat beside him, looking worn out._

 _"Cormac McLaggen," she sighed again as she buried her face in her hands. "I can't even walk into the Common Room without him approaching me. Thank Merlin he's not in half my classes or I would go absolutely insane."_

 _"What did he do now?" he asked, looking annoyed._

 _Ever since she had accompanied the Gryffindor to Slughorn's Christmas party, Cormac had gotten it in his head that she had feelings for him, and kept trying to approach her about it. It didn't matter how many times she turned him down, or how many times she had let him know she wasn't interested in him. He just didn't seem to get the hint._

 _It had annoyed Draco, knowing his girlfriend had gone with someone else to the ball, and she had reminded him that it was only because she had no choice on the matter, as Slughorn all but insisted they bring dates._

 _"He's trying to convince me to attend Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Hermione sighed, as she leaned against Draco. "I swear, if he asks one more time, I'll hex him."_

 _"You could go, you know," he told her softly, as he rubbed her back. She stiffened in his arms and he clarified, "Hogsmeade, I mean. You don't need to skip the weekend just because we can't go together. You could always attend with your friends._

 _"I know," she sighed, "Harry and Ron want me to go with them. Apparently I need a break from studying."_

 _"You do," he grinned as he kissed her cheek tenderly, "The last thing I want is to isolate you from your friends."_

 _"Even though you hate them?" she asked, smiling softly._

 _"I might dislike Potter and Weasley, but you care about them. And I would never make you push them away for me," He told her gently._

 _"I know," she said, before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly._

 _"I could attend as well," he said softly, "Maybe we might run into each other accidently while we're there."_

 _"I wish we could go together," she said, leaning into him lightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you here. But I still wish I could spend time with you in public without fear that it would get out to either side and put us in danger."_

 _"Maybe one day," he told her softly, "We would be able to walk down the street and hold each other, without fear."_

 _She smiled at the thought. The war was still brewing out there, and they both knew that it was not a dream either of them would see any time soon._

* * *

She knew something was wrong from the moment she woke up. It was as if a part of her had been altered, like she was missing something, and she sat up quickly, wondering why she felt as if she had lost something big.

"Easy there, Miss Granger," she heard a voice say, and she looked up to see a Healer standing above her, as he cast a few diagnostic spells upon her.

"Hermione," Draco's voice carried, as he looked at her with worry. "Merlin, I thought I lost you for a moment." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"What happened?" she asked, and Draco looked at the Healer as well, wondering just what had happened when she had been poisoned.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly, "She never should have been able to make it past the security wards, let alone past all the Aurors into your room. I never would have been able to forgive myself if she hurt you.

"Who was it?" she asked, looking at Draco desperately, wondering why someone had come after her.

"Astoria," he spat out, "I should have known she wouldn't have just accepted it when I told her I didn't want to be with her. She always was greedy and wanted more. She never should have been able to come in her and hurt you the way she did. She never should have even been allowed to have gotten close enough to you to look at you. You nearly died!" his voice broke at the last part, and she knew he was feeling guilty over it.

"It wasn't your fault," she reassured him softly, "It's not your fault that this happened, Draco. It wasn't anything you could have known about or prevented."

She looked up at the Healer, "What did she poison me with?" she asked, trying to prevent her voice from shaking. She might have been alive, but it didn't mean that she didn't know something was wrong. She could still feel it, inside of her, that something was different. Something had shifted, and now she felt off.

"The potion she gave you was from the Black Market," the Healer said softly, "It's been banned for centuries due to the extreme nature of the potion, and the fact that it's always been used for malicious purposes. I have no idea how she manage to get her hands on it."

"What is it?" Draco asked, tightening his hold on her in worry.

"Infertility Potion," the healer said softly, "The potion is meant to break down your reproductive organs such that it becomes extremely difficult to have a child. I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but the chances of you having another child is minimal."

She felt her heart stop at that, as Draco looked at the Healer in shock.

"And it cannot be reversed?" he asked, looking stunned.

The Healer shook her head, "The Potion is brewed such that it cannot be reversed. It was the reason it was banned in the first place, as we have far safer, and reversible options to prevent pregnancies if needed. The potion is dangerous, because it also endangers the woman's life, and in certain cases can be life threatening."

She felt tears well at her eyes as she clutched her stomach, and the Healer informed them that she would be available should they need anything. But the words went straight over her head as she cried in pain over the loss she felt.

"It's going to be okay," Draco soothed her, pulling her into his chest, and she tried to take comfort in his words and his warmth, but nothing was able to reduce the pain she was feeling, as if she had lost a part of herself. She had always wanted a large family, for Rose to have siblings, and in a moment that dream had been taken away from her forever.

She cried against Draco and he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, but nothing could take away the pain she felt.

* * *

Harry stared at the woman opposite to him in the interrogation room, trying to keep calm as he looked the person who had tried to harm the woman he considered to be a sister. He was absolutely furious that such a thing would happen, mere days after she went through an ordeal with the kidnapping. She had just survived, only to be harmed again.

Draco was one of his closest friends, and his partner, however it seemed as if nearly everyone in his life were trying to keep him and Hermione apart. And it infuriated him. He didn't blame Draco of course, his friend merely wanted happiness, and that was all Harry wanted for him.

She had been in the interrogation room for a few hours while Harry allowed her to sit, trying to see if it would weaken her resolve and get her to talk. But she looked as poised as ever, as if the wait didn't seem to bother her one bit.

He had heard from Draco that Hermione had been stabilized, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't lose Hermione, not after everything they've been through together. She had fought by his side since they were eleven; he loved her.

"Why did you slip into Hermione Granger's room?" Harry asked the woman, as he stared her in the eyes. "What was in the potion you gave her?"

"Her ruination," Astoria gave him a smile. "Something to ensure that I got my way once and for all."

"By what means?" Harry asked her again, "What did you give her?"

"Infertility potion," Astoria shrugged, and when Harry looked at her shocked, she responded again, "You would have found out in a few hours. The potion isn't meant to kill her, I ensured the dosage. It's enough to ensure that she would never be able to have kids once more."

"Why?" Harry asked, furious. He knew such a thing would devastate his friend, and it broke his heart to know that the woman across from him had done something so horrid to her.

"Because her death wouldn't be enough to send Draco into my arms, not if it were by my hand," Astoria sneered. "Lucius failed his side of the bargain. I was supposed to be there to comfort Draco when she died. But he failed and got himself arrested. So I set forth to ruin her another way."

"Why do you think this would be enough to break them apart?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm as she spoke.

"Because if she doesn't manage to push him away now, then eventually their relationship would still shatter anyways. She cannot provide him an heir to his line, other than through her daughter, a _Weasley_. The world would stop spinning the day a Malfoy named a Weasley their heir. She cannot give him children of her own, and such a thing, regardless of his stance now, would eventually break them apart. He would either leave her, or grow to hate her. And even if he stays with her, the resentment would drive him out of her arms, and into mine."

"So you could give him a child, even if he were still with her?" Harry asked in disgust. "You've settled on being his Mistress?"

"I wouldn't be for long," Astoria gave him a calculated look. "Society would demand he marry me, and as he would have no heirs with Hermione by that point, he would be forced to leave her. But he wouldn't care by that point anyways. The resentment he would feel for her would be more than enough to push him straight into my path."

"You're assuming that Draco would care enough about the fact that he cannot have children with Hermione," Harry reminded her, "It'll break both of their hearts, but at the end of the day they love each other, and they are stronger together. They'll get through it, and move forward together, and it would only make them stronger for it. You're assuming Draco could ever hate her, and for that you're wrong. He's been in love with her since their sixth year, never unwavering, even when she was married, even when he tried to move on. And despite her marriage, a part of her has always loved him as well. You've hurt them both significantly, and if you think Draco could ever leave her, especially for you, after what you've done, you're greatly mistaken, Astoria Greengrass. Besides, the number of charges I can now throw at you, such as Conspiracy to Murder, Attempted Murder through the use of a banned potion, Possession of an Illicit Substance, Line Theft if Draco wishes to add that charge, Unauthorized Impersonation through use of the Polyjuice Potion, and these are all off the top of my head. I'm sure when we look into all your wrongdoings through further investigation, we'll find more charges to add. And with these charges, I can guarantee you that you will not be leaving Azkaban in the near future, nor will you ever get close enough to Draco Malfoy to ever even glance at him, let alone _procreate_ with him," Harry finished in disgust. "I assure you, neither of them will want anything to do with you after this."

He motioned to the Aurors in the room to take her back to her holding cell. She would have her trial soon enough, but for now, he needed to get out of there and see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione stared at the walls in her hospital room, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had cried for the better part of the afternoon, furious at the loss of a choice over future children. It hadn't been something she had discussed with Draco in the past, but it had always been an option for her to have more kids if she so wanted it.

But now that choice had been ripped away from her, before she even had the chance to consider if it were something she wanted. And all of a sudden it felt as if she had no control over her future or her life.

Would Draco grow to hate her, because she would be unable to have any more children? She knew he loved Rose dearly, as if she were her own, but how could she ask a man to help raise someone else's child without being able to give him any more of his own?

She knew, in the rational part of her mind that Draco could never begrudge her for such a thing, and that he loved Rose. But the pain she felt right now made it hard to see beyond it and to use reasoning. Because it was still devastating, knowing that she didn't have the option to have more children, even if she wanted to. Because of a selfish girl who wanted Draco so badly, Hermione was suffering, they both were. Because Greengrass couldn't put her own happiness aside, that she would stoop to such low methods.

She was glad that Draco had left for the moment, because honestly, she couldn't bear to see him right now, not after everything that had happened. Not after the pain she felt. She needed some time away from him, to process what it meant for them, and their future, and what it would mean from now on.

"Hermione," she heard a soft voice call out, and saw Harry standing there, looking grateful to see her alive. But the potion was never meant to kill her, was it; just break her.

He climbed beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She pressed her head against his chest, glad that he had come.

"She will not get away with this," Harry promised her, "With the charges that she's facing, she's looking at life in Azkaban. No amount of money she throws at this will be able to make it go away. Not after what she'd done."

She felt a small amount of relief at that, knowing that at least the person who was responsible for breaking her heart would not be able to get away with it scot free.

"I can't have kids anymore," she said, sniffling slightly, and Harry pulled her against him tightly, "I wanted a big family Harry. It was so lonely growing up by myself, with parents who barely understood me and with kids at school who hated me. I didn't want my children to be alone. I wanted them to have siblings to love and play with. I wanted them to have that much, Harry."

A tear slipped down her face and Harry wiped it away, "Rose will never be alone," Harry promised her, "She already had a mother who would go to the end of the world for her. She has more cousins than she can count, and if the Weasleys are anything, it's a massive family with plenty of love to go around. She'll never be alone, Hermione, I promise you. Even if she cannot have siblings, she'll have you and she'll have Draco. She'll always be loved and never know loneliness, I promise."

He kissed her forehead, and she tried to take comfort in his words, but it didn't change the fact that she was still terrified that Draco would not react the same, and that her fears would come to pass.

* * *

 **A/N:** It broke my heart to write this chapter, and to break Hermione's heart as such. She needs time to grieve now, and to accept what this means for her life.


	29. The Solace

**Chapter 29**

 _Something was changing, that much was clear. The coming days felt like an overpass of dark clouds, waiting for the storm yet to come; a tornado waiting to wreak chaos on the ground below. There were only a few weeks left in the school year but the tension was growing with every passing day. The halls weren't safe anymore, not for the younger years who constantly worried about getting from place to place. They were too scared to wander the halls without the fear of being cursed. They were scared to receive letters as each one could mean that they lost someone they loved. They were scared to read the paper, knowing it would be filled with death and destruction, or to go to Hogsmeade in fear that the Death Eaters would get them._

 _The atmosphere had changed, and it was dangerous, knowing that with every passing day it was only getting worse. With every day was a step further into the war and a step closer to death._

 _Harry was disappearing more and more, with sessions with Dumbledore, and she knew that he was prepping Harry for what was to come._

 _And she was prepping too. She could tell Harry was debating not coming back to school next year, and she would be damned if she let him go about what he was planning on doing alone. She would be damned if he thought he would be able to win this war by himself. She had been by his side through all these years, and she would continue to fight with him until the end. She wouldn't be able to do nothing, knowing what was out there. How could she go back to school and finish her final year when she wouldn't be able to have a future at the rate the world was progressing. There was no way she would be able to go forth with her life, in a war that wanted her dead._

 _What difference did it make if she had all NEWTs if she wasn't able to get a job? What difference did her scores make if she was killed for her blood status the moment she made it out of the school wards? School only came so far when the rest of the world wanted her dead just for being born. No, she would fight by Harry's side because it was right; because it was the only way to save thousands of people like her, simply because they were deemed unworthy of possessing their magic._

 _So she began prepping. Going to the library and signing out book after book that could possibly help them for different scenarios; for survival, healing, and for anything else she could think of. She charmed her bag to be bottomless, to carry everything that they would possibly need in a single bag. She packed supplies, brewed extra potions._

 _Whatever petty fight she had with Ron was put aside, as they both agreed that they needed to be there with Harry next year. Despite whatever they were arguing about, it was nothing in terms of the war that was brewing outside their walls. It was nothing in comparison to the fact that people were dying with every passing day. She got him to pack extra clothing, for him and for Harry, anything that they would possibly need._

 _She knew something was off with Draco as well, he was pulling away from her and spending less time with her in the library._

 _He was distant, brushing off her attempts to talk, and she knew that something was wrong. She knew that whatever it was that he was facing was approaching quickly, and no matter what she tried to do, she wouldn't be able to stop it, to save him._

 _Asking him to seek help from Dumbledore would only go so far. Asking him to seek protection wouldn't work, not when he wasn't worried about his own life. She knew him better than that. She knew that he wasn't doing all of this out of fear for his own life, but for someone else. And even though he didn't say it, she knew that there were few people he would risk himself for. She knew that his mother had been there for him when no one else had; had loved him, and raised him, when his father barely cared enough to look at him. His mother meant the world to him, and it didn't take much for her to figure out that Narcissa Malfoy meant enough to him for him to risk his life._

 _And if his mother was held captive, then for her he would do anything. And it broke her heart, knowing that he had such little choice in the matter. But she didn't blame him. If she were in the same position then she would risk herself too, regardless of the consequence. If it were Harry or her parents she would risk her life in a heartbeat._

 _She knew that if she were to do this, then she would need to tie up loose ends. To ensure that if the Death Eaters went after the people she cared for, they would be safe. Harry and Ron would be safe, well as safe as they could be. And the Weasleys would be able to take care of themselves. But her parents on the other hand, wouldn't be safe. The Death Eaters would come for them, trying to hold them leverage to get to her, and in turn, to Harry._

 _She had spoken to them over the last little bit, trying to inform them that a war was coming to her world, similarly to World War II. But they didn't believe in the seriousness. That a boy was the key to stopping all of it, and a boy who was her friend, thus putting them in danger. Why would a mad man want to come to come for a pair of dentists, out of all people? It was absolutely ridiculous to them. And it made them believe her to be insane. They wanted her to leave the world, especially if her life was in danger. If she wasn't wanted in the Wizarding World, then wasn't her place in the muggle world, where she was wanted?_

 _How did she explain to them that it was her fight? That running away wouldn't save her, because the fight would come to the muggle world soon enough if she didn't help stop it. She needed to help, to be by Harry's side and bring down Voldemort. It was the only way to ensure that they all had a future._

 _The war was coming, whether any of them liked it or not, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Hogwarts lost the safety it had been holding so dearly. And when the war came to them, she would be ready._

* * *

Hermione sat up in her bed as she heard a knock at the door. It had been a little over a day since she had found out the news of what Astoria had done to her, and since that time she had been avoiding Draco like the plague.

She loved him, she did, but she couldn't bear to look at him at the moment, not knowing what it had happened.

How could she look at him, knowing that she was broken now, that she would never be able to be with him fully? That she would never have a family with him, other than what they were currently.

They had both wanted more than one kid in the past, but now it seemed as if that dream was gone forever, and she hated herself for it. How could she look at him knowing that she would not be able to fully offer him the same future that she could have before?

She was so broken now, haunted by nightmares, and broken through years of abuse and mistreatment. And now she could no longer have children. How could he want her when she was so damaged that her own parents didn't even want to look her in the eyes anymore after everything that had happened; that they never even bothered to meet their own grandchild out of hatred for her.

It broke her heart.

She knew that even if he stood by her now, he wouldn't forever. He would pull away slowly, once he realized how damaged she truly was. She wasn't the same girl he fell for during their sixth year; the war had left her broken and bruised, and there were days when she didn't think she would ever be able to heal from any of it. And now, when she was slowly beginning to recover, she was kidnapped once more, bringing back all the horrid feeling she had felt during the war. She was tortured, and nearly killed. And even after surviving that, she was poisoned.

Would her family ever truly be safe with people trying to kill her at every turn?

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," a gentle voice said, as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. She stood tall, but Hermione could tell she seemed unsure of her presence in the room.

She stared at the woman, slightly unsure of herself. She hadn't talked to Draco's mother since his trial, when she murmured a brief thank you. And since then, she had barely seen the woman since then.

Why had she come? Was she yet another family member coming to discourage the relationship she had with Draco? Was it yet another person who believed they shouldn't be together?

Merlin, she was exhausted. She was exhausted of having to fight against the entire world for her happiness. Against everyone who seemed to be telling her what they wanted to hear, and fighting against those who were unhappy with who she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said cordially, sitting up straighter in her bed.

"Narcissa, please," she said, giving her a soft smile, "Don't strain yourself too much Miss Granger, you've been through quite the ordeal."

"Call me Hermione," she said smiling carefully. She still felt slightly unsure about Narcissa's presence in the room, and was thus unsure of how to proceed.

"I find myself at a loss of what to say to you," Narcissa admitted, sitting down on a chair beside her. "I assume you must be confused and conflicted about my presence here, unsure of what my intentions are. I don't blame you; my sister tortured you in my house, and my brother-in-law and husband plotted for your death."

She tensed at that, but looked firmly in Narcissa's eyes.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm," Narcissa said softly, "This war has cost me too much. It cost my son his innocence. It cost me one sister who I pushed away due to my own prejudices, and another sister who was driven to insanity by her beliefs. It cost me a husband who would have gladly sacrificed us all for a so called better world. But that is not what I want."

"What do you want?" Hermione found herself asking her curiously.

"I assumed something similar as you," Narcissa told her, "I want a family, and I want happiness. I want Draco to be happy and to be loved. I want what is best for him."

"And that is?" Hermione challenged, waiting for the part where Narcissa told her she wasn't good enough for her son, and that she had half a dozen pureblood girls lined up, ready to be a better daughter-in-law than Hermione could ever even pretend to hope to be.

"You," Narcissa said simply. "You're what makes my son happy. You kept him grounded during your sixth year, when you were both facing enormous pressures from both sides. You showed him he was capable of happiness, and of being better and more than what his father raised him to be. You let him grow and you cared for him at a time when I could not. You assured him that he was capable of being more than what others wanted for him."

"You knew?" she whispered, in shock. She had no idea that his mother had found out, and honestly, she would be surprised if Draco even knew about such a thing.

"I knew something had changed in him," Narcissa admitted. "I didn't know what, but I knew that he was changing for the better. That he was looking towards the future he wanted, and stepping out of the perfect shadow that his father was raising him to be. He was growing as a person, finding out what was right and what was wrong. And he made a choice that I wish I could have made so many years ago, to protect the people I cared about over everything else. It wasn't until a year later, when you were on the floor of my house, and I saw his face full of anger, and full of pain, that I knew the truth. That he had fallen in love with you."

"And you didn't care?" Hermione asked, stunned, "That he loved someone like me."

"I meant it when I said I did not care about blood purity anymore," Narcissa said firmly, "It's cost me everything I hold dear, and I will not let it cost me my son as well. He loves you, now just as he had back then. I know he pushed you away all those years ago, but he's never stopped loving you all this time."

"I know," Hermione whispered slightly, looking down as the guilt began to fill her chest. How could she begin to properly love someone again when she felt so broken inside?

"All I am asking is that you do not push him away," Narcissa asked her softly, "I know you went through an entire ordeal, between my husband and _Astoria._ I know that you are in pain right now, and that you are extremely unsure of where your future with my son lies, but do not push him away because you are hurting. Do not him go, because it will hurt the both of you to no end. If you do, you will only be condemning yourself to sadness and misery. He makes you happy, just as you do him."

"Even if I can't be whole?" Hermione asked, voice cracking, "Even if I can't give him the same future I could before? With children, and a happy, fully home? Even if everything has changed now, because I can't be the same person I was before? If I am just _broken_?" She sobbed out the last part, and Narcissa took her hands in hers.

"You are not broken, Hermione. You are one of the strongest people I know, fighting Voldemort head on, even though you put yourself at risk. Standing by Harry Potter, even though it nearly assured your death. And you did it for love; because it was the right thing to do. It's not the future that either of you wanted, or is it what you had imagined your lives being. But it is not the end. It is a tragedy, Hermione, but you will get through it. You may not be able to give him children of your own, but it is not the only way for children, if you both wish for it. It is not the end."

She sobbed again, and Narcissa wiped away her tears, "It does not need to be the end of you, Hermione. You used your love once, to stand strong against the darkest wizard that the world has ever known. You used it to fight for Draco back when you were in school, because he made you happy. Do not push him away now, not when you both still love each other so strongly. Use your love for my son to fight for your future, and to fight for your happiness with him. Use that same love to show Astoria Greengrass that she did not win, nor did she ruin your happiness. Use your love to fight for _yourself_ , Hermione, instead of putting everyone else first. Because you deserve happiness as much as anyone else."

"I had three miscarriages before Draco," Narcissa admitted to her, "And after I had another stillborn. It broke my heart, because I always wanted to give my children siblings. I wanted Draco to have brothers and sisters, but it never happened. Honestly, he was a bit of a miracle himself, and I am forever grateful for it. Years and years of inbreeding and the reduced genetic pool made it hard to conceive. It's why so few purebloods have many children. So I know exactly how you are feeling, Hermione. It does not need to be the end, however. You have beautiful daughter, who I hope one day I can consider my granddaughter. You have people in your life who love you more than anything. Do not let this be the end of your happiness."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, looking the woman in the eyes. If anyone had told her that it would be Narcissa Malfoy who comforted her when she felt down before, she might have been sceptical. But this woman had come into her life, and assured her that what she was feeling was valid, but that it did not need to be the end of her.

"We're family," Narcissa told her firmly, "Any time you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. And while I am quite hoping that it works out between you and my son, I would be there for you even if it didn't. I know you're hurting because of this, and I understand your pain. But do not let anyone else take away your happiness. Let Draco make the choice, instead of making it for him, of whether he wants to be with you or not. And let me assure you that nothing would be able to deter him from loving you."

And with that, Narcissa stood, before saying her good byes. Hermione sank down on the bed, as she took in the conversation, which had given her quite a bit to think over.


	30. The Breakup

**Chapter 30**

 _Hermione was running late; well as late as one could be when heading to the library. It honestly wasn't her fault; she had been trying to leave when she had been bombarded by others asking her for something or the other, whether it be looking over their classwork, or helping them learn one of the spells they hadn't been able to master in class._

 _She sighed; she was fine with helping people but sometimes she just wished she'd be able to say no if she had other things she needed to do. It seemed as if people always expected her to have free time to help them with whatever they'd need since she was so "clever". Didn't they know that cleverness only got one so far in life? She had to put in work to stay ahead in her classes. How else would she know what the professors were asking for in lessons?_

 _She moved through the corridors as she approached the library. She fixed her hair slightly, which had become rather frazzled throughout the day due to the stress she had been facing. She entered, and moved through the stacks to the back where her spot was, unsure of whether Draco would be there or not. He hadn't been coming to the library over the last few days, and had been ignoring her in their lessons. It wasn't as if she expected him to acknowledge her outright, but usually he would catch her eye when no one was watching._

 _But even that was gone now. Now, he was just pretending not to give her the time of day; as if he didn't even know who she was. And it hurt, especially since she knew he loved her. Was this meant to be their lives until the war ended? Ignoring each other and pretending they didn't feel as strongly for one another as they did?_

 _No, she refused. He could avoid her in public all he wanted to keep up appearances, but he would not full on ignore her without telling her why, or what was going on._

 _She knew, because of Harry's endless obsession that he had taken to spending time in the Room of Requirements, partaking in something or the other. She also knew two girls were often outside the room at the same time that Draco was in there. It didn't take long to figure out that Draco had stuck them there, as a sort of guard to warn him that others were around. And either the girls were younger years, which Hermione had checked at meal times and during her prefect duties that they weren't, or they were people Draco convinced to use the Polyjuice potion to pretend to be someone else. It also didn't take much to nick the Marauder's Map from Harry to confirm her hypothesis that they were indeed Crabbe and Goyle under the influence of Polyjuice potion._

 _It made her feel less guilty when she stunned them in the hall, and moved their bodies to a side corridor while they remained unconscious. She stood outside the room, pacing._

 _"I need a place where I can go to be alone," she thought to herself, repeatedly, but nothing happened._

 _"I need a place where no one can enter but me. A place where I can work undisturbed," she thought again._

 _"I need a room where I can hide," she thought again, "A room where I can hide something that no one will find."_

 _To her surprise, a door appeared then, and she took a deep breath as she opened the door slightly._

 _"I thought I told you oafs never to open the room when I'm in here," she heard a familiar voice call out, "Or are you too dense to understand simple instructions now?"_

 _He came around the corner, behind a pile of objects, and froze when he saw her._

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked, giving her a cool look._

 _"You've been avoiding me," she said, suddenly feeling nervous due to his demeanour._

 _"Got the hint, did you?" he said, appraising her, "I was worried I would need to spell it out for you."_

 _"Spell what out?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her, trying to keep calm._

 _"That I don't want anything to do with you, Granger. You were a nice fling while it lasted, but how long did you think we would be doing this for? You couldn't possibly have believed that we were meant to last for the long run, did you?"_

 _She felt her eyes burn just then, wondering what had changed, but she held her head up high. She though she saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, and in that moment she understood. He was doing this to protect her, in his own way. Pushing her away because whatever task he had hanging over his head was coming to pass. He was trying to keep her safe from it all. Why else would he be in this room, out of all places? Why else would he look like he hadn't slept in weeks?_

 _"So that's it then," she surmised tilting her head at him, "All your pretty words were just that; words. You never wanted anything more from me."_

 _"Other than the homework help, no," he said, giving her a cool gaze. She wondered if this needed to play out a certain way, in the chance that someone looked at his memories. She was already upset enough, and if was a show he wanted, it would be a show he got._

 _"You're an arse, Malfoy," she spat out at him, "Had me going and everything. I thought you were different, but you're just the same as the lot of them, aren't you. Just wanting to use me to help further yourself along. Fine, I'm_ _ **glad**_ _it's over. And to think, I_ _ **loved**_ _you."_

 _She turned to leave, before turning back to him, "One last thing," she said, keeping her voice steady. "_ Avis," _she summoned a flock of birds. He looked confused, but the glare in her eye should have given it away._ "Oppugno _," she said firmly. And the flock began to attack him. But she didn't stay to watch. Instead, she walked briskly out of the room, and once the door closed, she ran straight up to the Astronomy tower, before sitting on the stairs, and holding her knees to her chest. She wept then, crying for the relationship that had just ended. Crying because it meant the war was upon them, and that the safety of the castle would soon fall. Crying because she loved him, and knew that while he was trying to protect her, her heart was broken in the process. It didn't make it any easier knowing he would be surrounded by people who would kill him if they knew that he loved her._

 _She sobbed uncontrollably, wondering if things would ever go back to being as simple as they were before._

* * *

Hermione sat up in the hospital bed; it had been nearly a week since she had been kidnapped, and a few days since Astoria Greengrass had poisoned her.

It still hurt to think about, but she no longer cried at the thought of not having children any more. There was a pang in her chest at the thought, however, and she wondered if the sadness that plagued her would ever go away.

It also had been a few days since she had talked to Draco, and she knew she shouldn't push him away any longer. They needed to eventually talk about what had happened, and what it meant for them and their future. So she had asked Harry if he could ask Draco to drop by.

He had agreed to it, and Draco had agreed to come by less than an hour after her request being made. And now, he stood at the door way, looking at her with eyes filled with sadness.

"Hermione," he breathed, as she saw him take in her appearance. He moved toward her, before kissing her forehead and sitting down on the chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, mostly," she said, looking at him, "I'm in less pain now."

"I'm glad," he squeezed her hand softly.

There was a pause for a moment, where they were both unsure of what to say.

"I would understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore," he told her softly, "My family has taken so much from you. My Aunt tortured you, nearly making you bleed out in front of me. My father and Uncle tortured you, nearly killing you to bring back my Aunt. Astoria poisoned you, in an attempt to get you out of my life. So after all of this, I don't blame you if you want nothing to do with me any longer. You have a daughter to think about, and you cannot constantly be worrying that her life is at risk because of me. You deserve better than that."

"I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me," she said in a hollow voice. "Because I'm broken and can't give you the family you always wanted. You always said you'd want a lot of kids, and I can't give you that anymore."

Her eyes filled up with tears, and he looked at her, taking her hand in his, "Hermione, I've loved you since we were sixteen. Nothing could get me to stop loving you, not when you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Not when you came into my life at a time when I had no one in my life I could trust or talk to. You showed me that I could be more than the person my father wanted me to be, that I could be my own person and be _better_. You've given me everything. And I'm so furious with Astoria for hurting you, and for taking your ability to have children away from you because of her own greed and selfishness. But it does not change the fact that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

He moved to sit beside her and placed an arm around her gently, and she leaned into him, taking comfort in his embrace. He always had a way of making her feel safe and at peace when he was around, and it was what she needed now; to have him be with her through this.

"What about five years from now when you want more than one kid? What happens then?" she asked, looking down, "What happens when we're no longer enough."

"That would never happen," he said firmly. "You and Rose are my world, Hermione. I might not be her actual father, but I love her, and the two of you are more than enough for me. Even if it's just the three of us for the rest our lives, I wouldn't be unhappy. You both are my family, and you are far more than I deserve."

"You need an heir," she reminded him, "To the Malfoy estate and titles."

"I'd give it all to Rose," he said firmly. "I was planning on arranging in the future for you both to inherit everything if something were to happen to me."

She looked at him in surprise; she knew he loved her, and wanted to marry her one day, but she had no idea that he had was arranging his affairs to include the two of them in his will.

"You'd do all of this for us?" she asked, a little dazed, as she looked into his eyes searchingly.

"I would," he smiled, as he cupped her face with his free hand. "You mean the world to me, Hermione, and nothing would ever change that."

She was silent for a moment, as her fears began to quell.

"I wanted more children," she said softly, opening up to him about her feelings for the first time since she had been poisoned. "I wanted Rose to have siblings, and now that's not possible. And it breaks my heart, Draco," she said, laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped both arms around her, "I know," he kissed her head. "But it's not the end of that dream, Hermione. We can adopt kids, if you'd like. We could have as many as you'd like, and then Rose would have a lot of siblings to play with. Salazar knows there are so many orphaned children out there because of the war. It's not uncommon for magical families who cannot have their own children for whatever reason to use a blood adoption ritual so that the children would be recognized as their own in the eyes of magic."

She smiled softly at him, imagining having a house full of children with him, running around and filled with laughter. "Five or six?" she asked him curiously.

"Well someone's got to give the Weasley family a run for their money," he scoffed, "Merlin knows there are enough of them. It's time the Malfoy family caught up, don't you think."

She laughed, but sombered up slightly, "And you would want this? To adopt a bunch of children because I can't have my own? You wouldn't just do it because I wanted to?"

"I would do anything that would make you happy," he told her seriously, "But in this case, I also would want the children as well. If you decided you didn't want it, and just wanted to have Rose, then I would be fine with that though. However I would be elated to adopt a bunch of children with you, as it would mean that we could have a full house and lots of love and joy. I'd want that with you, Hermione."

She leaned up and kissed him gently, "I love you," she told him softly. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I should have trusted that you wouldn't leave me because of this. I should have had more faith in you and in us."

"You were scared and hurting," he told her softly. "You've had a hard week, Hermione. You were tortured, nearly killed, and then when you escaped that, you were poisoned. Yes, I wish that you didn't push me away, but I'd never hold that against you not when I know how much you had been hurt. I'll always be here for you, regardless of what happens. And if you find that you need space from time to time to process things, then I will respect that and give it to you."

"I met your mother," she told him, and he looked a little startled at that.

"She came by?" he asked her, sounding surprised. "She didn't mention that to me."

"She wanted to talk," Hermione said, "She made me feel better about everything that had happened, and helped me process it. You're really lucky to have her in your life."

He nodded in understanding, knowing just what the two of them would have related about. "I'm glad," he said softly, and she knew he must have been relieved that it had gone well between the two of them. Aside for her and Rose, she knew he cared about his Mother more than anything.

She leaned into him, as he held her tighter. The world had thrown so many twists and turns their way, but she knew that she and Draco were only stronger for it, and that nothing could truly keep them apart.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron nervously, as she waited for Neville to join her, unsure of what she was about to do.

"Hermione," he greeted her, with a smile, "I'm glad you've been doing better."

She'd been discharged from the hospital a few days ago, and she was so relieved to be out of that place. She was still staying with Harry and Ginny for now, as they insisted that it was better she stay with someone in the chance that something happened to her.

"How have you been doing?" she asked him curiously. She knew he was working at Hogwarts now, and that he and Hannah were planning on getting married sometime later in the year.

"Good," he smiled warmly, "I never would have thought in school that I would have enjoyed teaching, but I've found it to be extremely rewarding."

"You always were really good with plants," she grinned.

"So why did you want to meet up?" he asked her softly, "Not that I don't like to see you. I just thought that you'd have other priorities at the moment."

"I wanted to talk to you about something personal," she said softly. "About your parents actually."

He frowned a little bit, unsure of where she was going with this.

"When I was admitted, I was given the option to undergo a therapeutic sort of healing to deal with the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Part of it involved numbing the memory of the torture so that I wouldn't feel the pain as much, and wouldn't have the episodes that are common after being tortured. I don't have as many nightmares any more about it, and it's been helping me move forward."

He nodded at her, for her to continue.

"I checked with the Healer, and the treatment is not available to patients who have been driven to a shell state by the curse, such as your parents, as it has been ruled unconventional to preform oblivating spells on patients who are unable to consent to the procedure."

"I know," he said softly, "I asked them about it when I heard about the procedure. I wanted to know if they would be able to do the procedure for my parents, but they said they couldn't."

"I wanted to talk to you first, Neville, to get your opinion. I want to go to Wizengamot to appeal to get the process changed. For other procedures, such as magical surgeries, guardians of the patient can give their consent to have it happen. I want the same sort of thing to be available to patients like your parents. So that you or your grandmother can consent on their behalf. But I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be stepping on any toes if I went forward with this," she said, slowly.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and when they pulled apart, he nodded at her, "Hermione, I know that in many ways I'm lucky. Unlike Harry, my parents are still alive. But it doesn't stop me from wishing that I could have known them, as my parents, and not as patients. I wish I could have known who they were, and what they would have thought of me. And if you choose to go forward with this, I know you would have my grandmother and my support. And you would have the support of many other guardians."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'll make an appointment to present my case then to the Wizengamot."

They chatted for the rest of the hour, and when she stood to leave, she felt lighter than she had in the last little while, knowing she could help make a difference to so many families if she succeeded.


	31. The Trial

**Chapter 31**

 _Hermione was shaking in fear, in anger, frustration, and in sadness. Never would she have thought that it would come to this. Never would she have predicted that Draco's task had been to kill Dumbledore._

 _She was furious with him, more than she had been before when he had dumped her. And she was still rather angry with him for that as well._

 _She was a mess, in all honesty, her mind racing with various fears and insecurities. She should have done something; she should have saved him when she should have had the chance. She should have forced him to have gone to Dumbledore, and begged him to save his mother. She should have saved him from having gone through with the task._

 _Instead, she had let herself get distracted. She had let her mind be filled with hopes and dreams that the two of them would be able to have a future together outside of the walls of the school; that they could be together, in a world without prejudice and fears, and where Voldemort was not terrorizing their every moves. And she had lost herself in that fantasy._

 _She had refused to see what was right in front of her; that while the two of them stood so strongly on opposite sides of the war by association of their peers and family, they wouldn't be able to have a future together._

 _And if only she had tried to help him; if she had tried to make sure he knew that he wasn't alone. If she had insisted that he tell her what was bothering him, and that she would stand by his side regardless. They might have still not been together, but at least he would have had someone so he wasn't alone._

 _And maybe if he had more people he trusted, Dumbledore would be alive still. Maybe then Draco wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of a death of a soul on his hands. Maybe then Draco would have been safe, and not in surrounded by Death Eaters all around him._

 _To see him fleeing the school, looking so broken and scared; so afraid that it broke her heart. She wished she could have gone to him, to have told him that she hated him a little bit for how he ended their relationship, even if she knew why he had done it. To let him know that she would always stand by his side no matter what happened, and that she would never truly be hate him._

 _She loved him too much to ever truly hate him._

 _A sob broke out of her chest, and she brought her knees close to her chest, trying to comfort herself. It seemed like all she did these days was cry._

 _"_ _Hermione," she heard Harry call out for her, and looked at him standing right beside her. He sat down beside her, on the steps of the Astronomy tower, where Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape out of all people._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," she said, hastily wiping her tears away. It didn't do any good to cry now; not when they needed to be preparing for what was to come._

 _"_ _Don't be," he said firmly. "We just attended a funeral, Hermione. It's only natural that you would be upset about it."_

 _"_ _How could he have done it, Harry?" she whispered, "Dumbledore trusted Snape so much, and in the end he betrayed him. How could Snape have done that to him?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," her friend said honestly, as he wrapped an arm around him. "I hate him for it. I hate him for going through with it. Dumbledore begged him, Hermione," Harry's voice cracked slightly, "Begged him to help, to not go through with it. And I couldn't even move, because I had been frozen. I was forced to watch the entire thing, and there was nothing I could have done to save him."_

 _She leaned into her friend, wrapping an arm around him as well._

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault, Harry," she assured him, "Dumbledore did it to protect you; he didn't want you to intervene and to get hurt. He was trying to protect you."_

 _They were silent for a few moments, both wondering what they could have done differently to have prevented this from happening; both wondering how things could have been if it played out slightly differently._

 _"_ _Do you think he would have done it?" Hermione asked, in a near whisper. "Draco, I mean. Do you think he could have gone through with it?"_

 _If Harry was suspicious over the use of his first name, he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked like he was far away in his thoughts, mulling over what had happened._

 _"_ _No," Harry said finally. "Dumbledore offered him a chance of safety, to protect his mother and to make sure she would be safe. He offered that to him, even while in danger. And Draco was considering it. I think he might have taken it too, if it weren't for the fact that the Death Eaters showed up just then. He would have taken Dumbledore's offer to keep his mother out of harm's way."_

 _She felt a few tears slip down her face just then, unable to keep it in any longer._

 _He tried to get out. He tried to do the right thing in the end, because he wasn't a murderer. Because he was still the same boy she had fallen in love with, who couldn't truly hurt another person as such. He wanted to be saved, but in the end it was too late._

 _She supposed it really was over then, and that thought broke her heart. With Dumbledore dead, she knew they wouldn't be able to come back to school the following year. She wouldn't be able to see him until after the war ended. She wouldn't be able to be with him for a while, if at all. Her relationship with Draco had ended; they were now on opposite sides of the war, and the safety of Hogwarts that had protected them so strongly from the real world was now gone._

* * *

Hermione stood nervously in front of the Wizengamot, ready to present her case, alongside the lawyer in her division who specialized in Medical Hearings. She had asked Loretta Cornhill if she would be willing to take a case alongside her, as while she was versed in laws regarding healing, it wasn't her specialty.

"Members of Wizengamot, today I address you as more than your positions. I address you as peers; as members who have had family members who were placed under the Cruciatus curse. As some of you have felt the effects of the curse first hand, you know all about the trauma that accompanies the effects of the curse, and the pain that lingers for years on end," Hermione began her speech. She had briefed the members ahead of time, so that they would have a decent understanding of what was going on today."

"I wish to lift the memory modification requirements that have been put into effect in prior years, or to at least make an amendment where this curse is concerned."

"And what would that be?" Tiberus Odgen asked her, as he looked down from his seat at her.

"Healer Johnson at St Mungos and his team have come up with an effective remedy to the Cruciatus curse. As you all know, there is no spell or potion that can completely remove the after effects of the potion. The pain from the memory lingers, and can cause phantom pains and convulsions from time to time," Hermione said softly, "His team has found that combining a modified obviating spell, which targets specific parts of the memory, namely the pain associate, when used in conjecture to mind healing, has proved to be an effective way to properly treat patients," Hermione said strongly, as she addressed the man, "And he has many successful cases, which I provided you with in your briefing. I myself can attest to the fact that his methods are successful."

"And how do you propose we modify the laws surrounding the obliviating curse on patients with this trauma?" A witch she didn't recognize asked her

"I propose we amend the law which in particular surrounds the case of using the oblivating spell on patients who are not mentally sound, and cannot consent to the procedure," Hermione said, earning a variety of comments of shock from the audience.

"And what would your new requirements be," another wizard asked her, scrutinizingly. "The laws in place are to protect the patients involved."

"I propose we make the amendment such that their legal guardians can give consent on their behalf," Hermione said, knowing that this was where it was going to get more complicated. It was going to be difficult to convince them, but she had to at least try when she was given the chance to.

"Patients who need surgeries urgently can have consent given by a family member," Hermione said pausing, "Their family can chose for them how they want to proceed."

"Their lives are in danger!" a wizard exclaimed, "It's done to save their lives. If they wait for too long, it puts the patient's life at risk! It's different for patients who are suffering insanity because of the cruciatus curse."

"But what kind of life are they living?" Hermione asked, earning her silence from the room as no one could respond to that. "I am not disputing the need for guardian consent in life threatening cases. I'm just arguing the point that it is permitted in extreme cases where the patient's life is at risk, but not in cases where the patient is so lost that they barely recognize their own name. In those cases, their care is left to their family; their family is left to pay the bill and to ensure that their loved ones are cared for. But they are not given the option to pursue a course of treatment which has proven to be effective on patients who have suffered under the curse. The researchers are not allowed to help so many others when they could."

She paused for a moment.

"Patients are driven to insanity because of the curse," she said looking at her audience, "Because of the extreme pain they suffer during the torture, they lose their mental capacities. The pain itself is enough to make the victim wish they were dead, and being user the curse for long periods of time causes insanity due to being unable to mentally process what is happening. They're in so much pain that escaping into a simpler place is the only chance they have. But the result means that they no longer are the same people they were before."

"I wish to call upon Neville Longbottom," Hermione said, earning surprised looks from the Wizengamot members. It was well known that his parents had been tortured and she knew they hadn't expected for her to have gone to him, despite their known friendship.

"Members of the Wizengamot," Neville addressed them. "As many of you know, two decades ago, my parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom, were tortured by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange. They were tortured because I was the other child the prophecy surrounding Voldemort could have concerned. They were tortured because they wondered if somehow my parents and I had something to do with Voldemort's fall back in 1981. They were tortured into a state of mind that they do not recognize me as their own son. They do not recognize my Grandmother, or any other members of our family. They do not even recognize themselves or each other."

He took a deep breath, and she knew that it was hard on him, "They have been staying at St Mungos all this time, as it has been all we could have hoped for them. But now, there is a chance that we can heal them that they can regain their mental capacities, and can come _home_ , for the first time in twenty years. That they can be themselves again. They can finally meet the son whom they haven't properly known since I were a child. But this cannot happen without your help. This cannot happen without the lifting of the restrictions on the laws surrounding the treatment."

Hermione took the stand again, as the Wizengamot turned to her.

"We shall need some time to discuss this amongst ourselves," Griselda Marchbanks said to them, "We shall have a closed session, and will let you know when we are ready to come to a vote on the matter."

Hermione nodded as she turned, leaving the room as she and Neville reconvened outside, with his grandmother joining them moments later.

"I must say that I am impressed," Augusta said to her, "I have heard many things about you, Miss Granger, from my grandson throughout the years. That you've always been a true friend to him, and that you would take the world head on to fight the injustices of it all. It was no surprise that you became a lawyer."

She blushed softly, "Thank you," she said smiling lightly.

"It is I who should be thanking you," Augusta said to her, "I have come to terms with my son and daughter-in-law's current state, despite the fact that it has broken my heart. But to be given hope that there is even a small chance that they could come home; to be _themselves_ once more. I hope that the Wizengamot votes in our favour."

"As do I," she said honestly, "The treatment helped me so much, and to think of what it could do for others would be astounding. It's really a medical breakthrough."

It was a little over an hour later when the doors opened once more, and Hermione was informed that the Wizengamot had finalized their discussion and were ready to put it to a vote.

"All in favour of amending the current laws surrounding the use of the obliviation spell when in regards to medical practices?" Griselda asked the room, and Hermione held her breath as she watched the hands begin to raise in the air. They needed a least twenty six votes for it to be a majority.

The votes were tallied, and Griselda spoke again, "All against amending the current laws surrounding the use of the oblivation spell in regards to medical practices?"

A few hands raised in the air, and Hermione felt her heart race.

"In a vote of thirty eight to twelve, the motion to change the current laws in regards to the use of the oblivation spell has been passed," Griselda said, and Hermione felt happiness rush over her, as they won their case. Neville came over and pulled her tightly into a hug.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said thickly, and she knew that he was so relieved that the law had passed.

* * *

Draco sat nervously in front Rose, as they on opposite sides of the table in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Rose was happily licking the cone of chocolate ice cream that he had bought her. He had insisted on watching Rose while Hermione went to court, saying that he loved spending time with her.

And he wasn't completely dishonest in his motives. He did love Rose; that much was for sure. But today, he had slightly ulterior motives as to why he wanted to spend time with the girl in question.

"Rose, I need to ask you for something," Draco said softly, and Rose immediately looked up at him in confusion, "I would like for your permission."

"Why?" Rose asked, looking at him carefully

"I love your mummy so much," Draco said, causing Rose to giggle, "She makes me extremely happy. But I also love you too Rose."

"I love you too, Draco," Rose said, beaming brightly at him. She had a spot of ice cream on her face, and it caused his heart to melt slightly.

"I want to marry your mummy," Draco said softly, "But I want to make sure you would be happy if I did so. Me marrying your mummy means we would live together with you, and be a family. Would you be alright with that?"

Rose looked a little wary, "When Mummy was married to Daddy, he used to get mad a lot. He used to yell a lot, and Mummy would be sad after. And he would always fall asleep when we were together. Will you get mad at Mummy and me if you marry her?"

Draco felt his heart break, knowing what she had gone through, "I promise you I will never get mad at you or your Mummy. We may argue from time to time, but I will never act the way your Daddy did. I will never hurt you or your mummy, Rose. You both mean the world to me, and I cannot imagine a life without the two of you in it. I love you both, Rose, but I will not ask your mummy if you would not be happy with the idea. I care about you and your feelings more than anything."

"Will you buy me more ice cream if I say yes?" she asked, perking up slightly, and Draco laughed inwardly at the Slytherinness of Hermione's daughter. He wondered if perhaps he was influencing her towards his former house slightly.

"How about this?" Draco asked her with a grin, "Regardless of what you say, I promise I'll buy you another ice cream another day. You already had one today, and we don't want you to spoil your appetite before dinner, now do we?"

Rose shook her head, smiling widely.

"I like you too, Draco," she said, "You can marry my mummy," she said with a tone of finality.

Draco smiled brightly at her, as his heart began to soar. Of course, he still had to still ask her but it meant the world to him that Rose believed him to be worthy of her mother.


	32. The Surprise

**Chapter 32**

 _Draco knew something was wrong from the moment he was summoned downstairs that April day. He was rarely called down to see visitors unless it was the Dark Lord coming, and even then he was given far more notice than he had been._

 _He entered the Drawing Room where he saw his mother standing, next to three people who had undoubtedly been picked up by snatchers. But those who had so rarely made their way into his home; they went directly to the Ministry to face whatever atrocious crime they had supposedly committed._

 _And it sickened him; to know so many people were tortured and murdered each day because of ideals that people like his family held. It sickened him each day, worry about Hermione, and praying to Salazar that she was alright. That she never would find her way into their grubby hands who cared more for profit than morals._

 _"Draco, come here," His mother's cool voice said, and stoically he moved forward to where the three were standing. The dark-haired boy was facing the mirror, his face swollen with some hex or another, clearly cast to make him unidentifiable. But there was no mistaking those emerald green eyes._

 _His eyes flickered to the girl, and he felt his heart drop. Hermione. She looked at him pleadingly, begging for him not to give them away, and it took everything in his will power not to turn his wand on his Aunt and Father and help them escape right there and then, before things got worse._

 _"Well, Draco?" his father asked him expectantly, almost gleeful at what the implications of this could mean, "Is it Harry Potter?"_

 _"I can't," his voice stuttered out, "I can't be sure."_

 _He turned away, as his father and Greyback squabbled over who would receive the credit for capturing Harry Potter at last, and found himself cursing the boy. All he had to do was stay hidden, was to not do anything to get caught. To keep Hermione safe while they went on whatever mad quest they were on._

 _And if Harry Potter died today, he knew that the wizarding world would have no hope at survival. That Hermione would have no hope at survival. Because even if Draco turned his wand on his family now, it wouldn't save any of them. Not when he was the only one with a wand. He would be dead in an instant._

 _"Look Draco," His mother said, snapping his attention once more, "Isn't that the Granger girl?"_

 _He forced his eyes to meet hers, begging her, pleading her to understand that he was just as much a prisoner as he was. That he also was unable to escape from his family's grasp."_

 _"I…maybe…yeah," he choked out, hoping he wouldn't sound convincing. They wouldn't summon Voldemort here on uncertainty. But if he did come and found out that Draco refused to identify his former classmates that he had gone to school with for six years, he would be punished._

 _He wasn't sure of the exact moment when hell broke loose. One moment, Bellatrix had entered, and taken great glee at Harry Potter's capture, and the next she was yelling about a sword, stunning the Snatchers, and looking positively frightened, demanding to place all the prisoners in the cellar._

 _He had almost let out a breath of relief at that; he could get them out if they were in an isolated part of the house. He could get them out alive without anyone the wiser. He could grab a random wand; preferably his Aunt's, and use it to remove the spell on the Cellar. He could do it._

 _But then his aunt spoke again._

 _"Wait," she said, pausing with a smirk, "All except the mudblood."_

 _No, his mind screamed out. Leaving her behind with his Aunt almost guaranteed her death. And why wouldn't it? Potter was the only one who mattered to them; the one Voldemort would reward them for. But Hermione was a muggleborn, and thus expendable."_

 _He almost took a step forward, but he felt his mother grasp his shoulder tightly, giving him a warning look._

 _"Don't, Draco," she said, as Bellatrix began to question Hermione as to where they got the sword from. And when she refused to answer, he was forced to watch as she fell to the ground writhing in pain._

 _"May I be excused?" he forced out in a neutral voice. "I have no interest in watching mudbloods bleed all over the same room I like to enjoy my evening tea in. Ruins the peacefulness of it."_

 _"Of course," Narcissa nodded, "Why don't you go check on the prisoners?"_

 _He nodded curtly, tearing his eyes away from the spot where Hermione was left screaming on the ground of his home, feeling sick to his stomach. He walked quickly from the room, and when he was far enough, he spoke._

 _"Dobby," he said firmly, "Dobby, please come."_

 _It took a moment, and in all honestly, he wasn't all that sure it would work._

 _"Little Master Draco?" the elf said, looking confused._

 _"Dobby, I know you do not serve our family anymore, but you have acknowledged Harry Potter as your friend, have you not?" he said quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. When the elf nodded he said, "Harry Potter is being held in the cellar of this house, alongside Ronald Weasley and a few others. In addition to that, Hermione Granger is in the drawing room as we speak. If I go down to the cellar and open it pretending to want to bring them in for more questioning, can you get them out? Can you get them all out of here and as far away as possible?"_

 _The elf's eyes widened and he nodded vehemently, "Of course, Little Master Draco. I is saving them all," he paused for a moment._

 _"Please, do not tell anyone that I have asked this of you," Draco said again, "It would put me at great risk."_

 _"Of course, Little Master," Dobby nodded, "You is a good boy."_

 _Draco swallowed, thinking back to Hermione on the floor, as he walked to the cellar and called out, "Stand back. Line up back against the wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you."_

 _He opened the door and no sooner that he had entered, he was blinded by a bright light, as he heard the others talking to Dobby, asking them to get them out. He was overpowered, as his wand was stripped from him, as he let the others escape and watched as Potter and Wealsey ran forward to get Hermione, and he prayed that it would be enough._

 _And after giving them some time, he ran back upstairs to them, and watched as they fought, before Bellatrix held a silver dagger to Hermione's neck as she commanded him to take their wands._

 _And as the chandelier fell from the ceiling by Dobby's design, leaving him bloodied and battered, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as he saw Hermione escape, broken and cut up, but alive._

 _Draco couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, not daring to meet his mother's eye. He knew very well that she would know what had transpired and who had been responsible. And if anyone knew him, it was his mother, so it was more than likely that she knew just why it had transpired as well._

 _All that mattered was that Hermione was safe; she had gotten out of the house alright, and she was alive. It was more than he could have hoped for when she was brought in. She was okay, and while he wanted to curse his aunt for even looking at Hermione, he knew that now wasn't the time. Not now that Voldemort was going to show up in their home, wondering just who was responsible for helping Harry Potter and his friends escape his grasp once more._

 _He decided in that moment that he was done. He was done trying to stand on the other side of her though this war. He would fight to bring down Voldemort, and he wouldn't let his family dictate how his life_

* * *

Draco watched as Harry stepped out of the holding cell, leaving Astoria in it, still rambling about how the two of them would end up together, one way or another.

He closed his eyes, furious at the woman still, wondering how she could be so obsessed with a title that she cared less about all the people she managed to hurt in the process.

How anyone could be so self-absorbed was utterly mind blowing.

"It's over, Draco," Harry said, looking at him with a frown. "Because she confessed to the entire thing with her attorney present and the prosecutor, she won't be getting a trial. Instead she'll face her sentence of life in Azkaban for attempted murder and line theft, because she's prevented Hermione from having any more children.

"Good," he said, face hardening. It was what she deserved. And while he was absolutely devastated that such a thing happened to Hermione, there was also the part of him that was terrified about what could have happened if the dosage was too high. If Hermione had died as a result, and he lost her forever from his life. And after everything the two of them had been through together, he couldn't bear to deal with the idea of losing her again, especially if she had lost her life because of him. Not when she had already suffered so much by his family's hand.

"Give Hermione my best, alright?" Harry said, giving him a nod, "And good luck tomorrow. Not that you really need it; everyone with eyes can see that the two of you are meant to be together."

He smiled softly, knowing fully well what Harry was referring to, and he felt his heart pound faster.

He left the cold room behind, as he headed home, to his daughter and to the love of his life.

* * *

Hermione woke up, tangled in Draco's sheets as the rays of sunlight hit her face gently. She rolled over, and saw that Draco's side of the bed was cold, and wondered just how long it had been since he had gotten up. And from the giggling she heard in the kitchen, she had a very good idea of just where he had gone.

She smiled to herself, as she took a moment to wake up. It had been a few weeks since she had been discharged from the hospital and since she had won the case against the Wizengamot. She still felt fatigue and pain from time to time, but the Healers had assured her that it would slowly fade given time.

And once she was discharged, she had been unsure of what it meant for her future. She knew that she and Rose couldn't keep living at Harry's for the rest of their lives. They needed to move on, to a new chapter in their life. And if that meant finding a place in Diagon Alley for just the two of them, then that would be what she did.

But no sooner that she had even considered broaching the subject with Draco had he stopped her right there and then, and given her another option. He was fine if she wanted to move out on her own for a bit, but he was serious about his feelings for her. And as such if she wanted to, and thought it was in both her and Rose's best interest, he wanted them to move in with him.

It had given her pause for a moment. While his flat was large enough for them, she needed to make sure that he wasn't offering out of obligation. And he most certainly wasted no time in showing her just how serious he was about his offer.

And so, she found herself and Rose moved in with Draco, and in all honesty, she couldn't be happier. Seeing Rose and Draco spend time together, as he showered her with love and affection was everything she could have hoped for. Her daughter deserved to have parents who loved her unconditionally and would always put her first.

Maybe one day, Ron would be a part of her life; he was her father after all, but he had a long way to go to clean up his act.

But regardless of whether he managed to do so or not, she knew that Draco would always be there for Rose. He would love her as if she were his own, and make sure she was always happy.

She loved Draco; she knew that much. She loved him more than life itself. And while it had taken them years to find their way back to each other, to grow into the people they were meant to become, she loved him just as strongly as she did when they were in school; she loved him even more than she did back then, when they were two kids who were scared of what the world outside the walls of Hogwarts held for them.

She loved him, and spending the last few weeks living with him only cemented her feelings for him. She went home from work happy, and not with a sense of dread, worried about her husband's drinking problem. She went home wanting to see Draco. And the two of them rotated work schedules, to pick up Rose from Molly after they were done, so that someone would always be home in time for dinner, if not the both of them.

She loved everything about their new life together. She loved waking up in Draco's arms each morning, and going on lunch dates with him. She loved that they still worked together, just as they had before. She loved that he kept things profession when they needed to, but didn't hesitate to show her affection when they had a free moment. She loved that when they were done working, and Rose was asleep, that they could spend the evening together, reading, talking, or just enjoying each other's company.

She loved Draco Malfoy, and every day only cemented her feelings for him.

She sat up when she heard the giggling increase as it made its way down the hall, and she smiled to herself as her daughter threw open the door and looked at her with a frown.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Rose said with a frown. "I was supposed to wake you up."

Hermione patted the spot on the bed beside her, "I just woke up, Darling. How about you come join me for a bit?"

Her daughter grinned as she jumped onto the bed and nestled herself into Hermione's side.

Seconds later, Draco appeared in the doorway, holding a tray of food, as his hair looked tussled from cooking. He was wearing his night clothes still and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of him, looking domestic and happy.

"Good morning," he greeted her, as he pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Morning," she responded, as he placed the tray of food down in front of her, with enough food for the three of them. "What brought this on?"

She looked at the tray, filled with two cups of tea and orange juice for Rose, bacon, eggs, and toast. There was a vase filled with Roses in the centre of the platter.

But her face froze slightly when she saw it; the velvet box in the middle of the platter.

"Draco," she murmured slightly, and he took the box from the centre into his hand and got down on one knee, opening it up to reveal a diamond right, wrapped in a dragon and an otter on the band.

"Hermione Granger," he spoke, looking into her eyes, and she felt her heart beat faster. hated you when I met you, because you were everything I've always wanted, but were everything I was told to hate. And I'll be the first to admit that I was a right prat to you throughout most of our years of school. But something happened in sixth year, when we were paired together for that arithmacy assignment and you wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to work on it with you. Until that point in my life, no one else had put in that much of an effort to try and know me, and I was hardly the easiest person to know when we were in sixth year. You fought for me, and believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself. And you showed me that I could be the man that I wanted to be, not who I was told I needed to be."

He paused then, and Hermione held her hand to her mouth, as silent tears poured down her face as he spoke.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I've loved you for the past seven years, and I promise you, I will love you for the rest of my life. I want to spend every morning waking up to you, and every night holding you. I want to spend my days enjoying your company, with Rose, and any other children we chose to adopt. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione, making you the happiest woman alive, because you make me the happiest man. Will you marry me?"

She looked at her daughter, who was beaming brightly, and she turned back to Draco, nodding, "Yes, Draco! I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and pressed a kiss onto her lips, as he cupped her face tenderly.

"I love you too," she murmured, as he sat down on the bed beside her, holding her hand still.

"She said yes!" Rose sang out, and Hermione hugged her daughter closer to her side.

"How long did you know, Rose?" She asked her daughter.

"Since Draco asked me if he could marry you, and I said yes," her daughter beamed back up at her. "Does this mean we all get to live together forever?"

"Yes, my Darling," Hermione said, heartwarming as she looked at Draco, feeling overwhelmed that he had gone through so much effort for her. "It means that we'll be together forever."

"Until the end of time," Draco promised Rose, "Until the stars stop shining and the earth stops spinning, but even then, I'll still love you both."

Hermione grinned at him, feeling warmth in her chest. It had taken her years to find her way back to Draco, but here they were, living together, and engaged. And after all these years, they were ready to start a life together.


	33. The Orphanage

**Chapter 33**

 _Hermione sat in the ruins of the school, gazing out onto the grounds below her. Despite having been on the run for the last year, it seemed as if nothing had changed, and it were only yesterday that she had found herself at school, surrounded by her friends and classmates._

 _But so much had changed since then, she mused, as she watched the people on the ground below, hugging their family, crying over their losses, celebrating their victory. Because that's what it was, a well fought for victory. And after nearly decades of fighting and manipulation, Voldemort had finally been defeated._

 _She held her legs tightly to her chest; she was exhausted from it all. And while she would gladly stand by Harry's side until the end of time, all she wanted to do was crawl into a proper bed and sleep for at least a week, before eating a meal that wasn't something she had been forced to catch in the woods._

 _She couldn't cry anymore over their losses, not when she had already shed so many tears earlier today. She was still mourning the losses of Fred, and of Remus and Tonks, and so many others whom she had loved like family. And it hurt to think that she would never be able to see them again._

 _It broke her heart, in all honesty, and she wished more than anything she still had them in her life._

 _But for now, she needed to focus on the future. She needed to focus on rebuilding the community that had been so horribly torn apart. And she needed to make sure that she would be able to bring those who had committed crimes to justice._

 _In all honesty, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her future and for her career. All she knew was that she wanted to do something greater; to make a change in the world. And perhaps setting all the house elves that she meets free wasn't the best way to go about it. But she wanted to fight for the rights of the people she had met who had faced great injustices. She wanted to fight for all magical beings, be it human or creature. For they deserved the same justices as humanity did after all._

 _She had so much to do before then though; she needed to find her parents and remove the memory block she had placed on them, despite knowing fully well what it would mean for them. They barely understood her magic before she had done such a thing, wanting nothing more for her to still be a part of the world they knew and understood; the_ normal _world, as they called it. They didn't understand that her life and her future was in the wizarding world; that it was her home, and the only place she had ever felt understood and at peace._

 _They most certainly wouldn't be happy when they found out that she had used magic against them, to wipe their memories of her and of their life, and sent them to a foreign country. They wouldn't understand that she did it for their best interest and to keep them alive. Because she loved them, and wanted them to live through this war when so many others that she loved had perished. They would hate her for it, she knew that much, and it broke her heart to know that her relationship with her parents would never be the same from here on. All she wanted to do was keep them safe, but in doing so, she had managed to lose them forever._

 _And Draco, she thought, her heart breaking, was most definitely gone from her life. She had seen him after the battle, trying to make sure his mother was okay, and that she hadn't suffered through the war. And just as she had, he also had suffered so much, been forced to grow up far too soon, and make choices no one should ever have to make. And more than anything, she loved him, just as she did back when they were in school a year ago._

 _But so much had changed since then, they both had. They both had seen unimaginable things, done unimaginable things, just to survive. They both had been forced to be people they never thought that they would be. She wasn't the same girl as she was a year ago, and he wasn't the same boy she had fallen in love with all those months ago in their corner of their library. They both had broken so much, and needed time to heal and find themselves once more._

 _She wasn't sure if she could have a future with him, after everything they had gone through, and it wasn't as if they had exactly had any time to catch up since the war ended hours ago. He had his priorities now, and she could hardly blame him for putting his family first. It's not as if they were together anymore after all._

 _And then there was Ron; sweet Ron, who had made his feelings for her clear during the last few months while they were on the run. He loved her, and would be able to provide her a stable life, and a loving family._

 _And who did she have at the moment? Her own parents would hate her, so all she would have from here on out was the Weasleys and Harry. Ron would offer her a large family, and happiness._

 _So perhaps it was time to stop living in the what ifs and what could have beens, and to move on with her life. She could love Ron, she supposed, if she gave it time. She cared for him once, and she still cared for him as a friend. Perhaps it would be for the best, if she stepped forward with this new life._

* * *

Hermione stood awkwardly outside the ward of St. Mungos where Neville's parents had been moved for treatment out of the long-term patient care.

It had been a little while since the trial had occurred, and she had won her case for patients who had been suffering insanity from the after effects of the cruciatus curse to be able to seek the same treatment options as those who had not.

She twirled the ring on her finger, feeling a sense of comfort as it almost felt like Draco was there with her, and she stepped forward, entering the ward where the patients who were undergoing treatement for the curse resided.

It seemed as if there was an overwhelming amount of new patients now for the treatment, as once word spread about the legality of it, all those who had been denied before now had the option for their loved ones to be healed.

And it warmed her heart, knowing that she had been able to help, if even in such a small way, to bring a change in so many people's lives.

"Hermione," Neville greeted her warmly, as he saw her by the entrance. He stood up from the seat he had been in, and made his way over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hi Nev," she greeted, as she smiled at the sight of her friend. He had changed so much since his days at school, gaining confidence, and pursing his interests of herbology. And words could not describe just how proud she was of him for overcoming his childhood awkwardness, and moving on to have a life with Hannah, and now being reunited with his parents.

"How are they doing?" she asked softly, gesturing to where his parents were. "I hope you don't mind that I just dropped in like this. I just wanted to see the progress patients were making in regards to overcoming the aftermath of the curse."

"They're doing so much better," he said beaming at her, "It's still a little rough; their memories are slightly hazy still, but they have regained full speaking abilities, and well," he said drifting off slightly, "They recognize me, well as more than a familiar face. They know I'm their son, and I've been telling them off my life, and for the first time they've been able to respond to me, and not just by presenting me with small items. They're actually here, Hermione."

"I'm glad," she said, voice breaking slightly. She knew how hard it had been for him, that his parents never truly were there for him because of Bellatrix Lestrange, and he was all but a stranger to them. And for his parents to now be able to be there for him was nothing short of a miracle.

"I owe it all to you," he told her with a smile, "We've gone to countless lawyers, asking if they would be able to do anything to reverse the current rulings, but they all point blank refused, saying there was no way the laws could be changed. You're the only one who fought against the Wizengamot to insist that their ruling was unfair. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"I'm glad I could help," she smiled up at him.

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked her with a soft smile, "I've told them all about you."

She grinned, "I would be honoured, Neville."

She followed him over to where his parents were laying in their beds beside each other, as Augusta Longbottom sat in a chair beside them both.

"Miss Granger," Mrs Longbottom greeted her cordially. She had met Neville's grandmother a few times throughout the years, but the two of them were hardly close.

She smiled at Augusta, "It's nice to see you, Mrs Longbottom. How have you been doing?"

The elder woman softened at her, and despite her years in age, she seemed lighter than she had in all the time Hermione had known her. "Better, thanks to you. I can't even begin to explain just how much this means to me."

"I'm glad that I could help," Hermione said as Neville's parents looked up at her.

"Mum, Dad, I want to introduce you to the witch I was telling you about, Hermione Granger," Neville told them, "She was one of my friends when we were at school, and was always helping me with something or the other; she's absolutely brilliant. She was also the one who got the Wizengamot to change their policy so we could go through with the treatment."

Alice Longbottom softened at that, as she took her hand in hers, "Then I believe we owe you quite a bit, Hermione. Thanks to you, I have the chance to get to know the brilliant man my son has become, and be a part of his life from here on out."

Neville blushed, and Hermione knew that he was still unused to parental compliments.

"He's rather brilliant, your son," Hermione told them both fondly, "He has quite the knack for Herbology, and honestly there were a few times when he had me beat in class. He's the greatest friend a person could have asked for. We couldn't have won the war without him."

Frank looked proud at that, "My son, a man of many talents."

Hermione grinned as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can tell you so many stories about Neville, including how he imagined his boggart to be Professor Snape dressed as Mrs Longbottom."

His parents burst into laughter at that, and Neville looked sheepish, "It was the first thing I could think of."

"I'm sure Severus was certainly not pleased about that," Alice laughed, "Merlin knows he was always sulking in school."

"That he was," Frank said fondly, "Honestly, he wasn't all that bad in his earlier years."

"I've also been meaning to ask the both of you something," Alice said, looking between Neville and Hermione, "I was wondering if you would be able to ask Harry Potter to visit."

"Harry?" Neville asked, sounding confused.

"I know you are close," Alice continued, "And I'm not sure if you both are aware, but Lily and James made me his godmother, and they were both yours, Neville. However, I've hardly had the chance to do much in that regards. I'd like the chance to get to meet him."

"We're god brothers?" Neville asked, sounding surprised.

"You are," Frank nodded, "We were going to take him in, well before everything happened. You could have grown up together."

Hermione smiled, "I know Harry would love that," she said softly, "He's lost so many close to him, and to have another connection to his parents would mean the world to him."

"Thank you," Alice said, smiling at her, "For everything you've done for our family."

"I'm happy I could have helped," she said, as Neville motioned for her to sit.

She spent that afternoon with him and his parents, regaling them with tales from their school days and all the adventures they had gotten to. And as she watched Neville interact with his parents, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction, knowing that she had helped put a family back together.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the orphanage nervously as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, Love," Draco assured her softly.

"What if they do not approve us as parents?" Hermione asked, unsure, "Or what if none of the kids want to come home with us."

"We have letters of recommendations from Harry, the Minister of Magic, Headmistress McGonagall, and our superiors at work," Draco reminded her, "Not to mention who you are. Plus, you already are a mother, and Rose will gladly validate that you are a good mother. And any of these kids would be lucky to have you as a parent."

She nodded nervously, as Rose pulled her hand, "Can we go in, Mummy?" Rose asked her excitedly, "I can't wait to meet my brother or sister!"

They had brought their daughter as well, wanting to make sure she was a part of the process. She was just as much a part of this family as the pair of them, and Hermione wanted to make sure she was happy with their selection."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, as she took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," the matron, Mrs. Ebert greeted them upon entry, "We've been expecting you."

"Thank you for agreeing to see us," Hermione smiled softly. Despite being unwed still, they had decided to go ahead with starting their family and the adoption process, to expand their family.

"Thank you for coming," The matron smiled, "The children are excited that you decided to come. We'll step into my office first, and then you may meet the children. However your little one is more than welcome to go ahead and play with the kids if she wants."

"Rose?" Hermione prompted, "Do you want to go meet the other children?"

Her daughter's eyes lit up as she nodded at her mother, and ran ahead to where the kids were playing in a room over.

"Follow me," Mrs. Ebert said, as she led them through the orphanage and towards her office. Once they had taken their seats, she asked them, "So why have you two decided to adopt children?"

"We've both wanted a large family," Hermione said, as Draco placed a hand on hers, "We're both only children you see. But recently, I found out I was unable to conceive any more children. And we know there are so many children from the war who were left without a home or a family, and we want nothing more than to be able to give them that."

"And the pair of you are unmarried?" Mrs. Ebert asked, "Married families tend to provide a stronger sense of family and security."

"I understand your concerns," Draco said with a nod, "However Hermione and I currently are engaged. We are planning on getting married with the next few months. But even until then, we are living together, and plan on having a life together."

"I see," she nodded, "The both of you work full time jobs. Will there be someone who can care for your children while you are at work?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "His mother has offered to watch the kids, alongside his aunt, and a close family friend, Molly Weasley, who both offered as well."

"You have a daughter of your own," she asked, "Will you be able to treat both your adopted kid and biological kid equally?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly, "We plan on loving all our children equally. In our eyes, they're ours, no matter how they came into our lives."

"Good," Mrs Ebert smiled. "I've also reviewed your letters of recommendations ahead of time, and I must say, I am impressed. And based on your answers, you two seem to be perfect parents. Would you like to see the children now?"

Hermione nodded, as Draco helped her up, and as they made their way through the room where the children were playing, she greeted them all, talking to the little ones, as she got to know them.

"I wish we could take them all home," Hermione said wistfully to her fiancé.

"I know," he murmured back, placing a kiss on her head.

And while she loved all the kids she met, wanting to provide them a home, it didn't feel as if she had met the kid she was meant to adopt just yet.

"Where's Rose?" Draco questioned, as their daughter was nowhere in sight.

"She's in the corner," Mrs Ebert gestured, "With Leo."

Hermione looked over, as she saw her daughter flipping through a book with the blonde boy who was no more than two years old, reading it aloud to him. He was listening aptly to her words, seeming captivated.

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked, curious.

"His parents perished less than a year ago," the matron said softly, "A fire broke out in their home, which appeared to be the work of Death Eaters who were still on the loose. The child was the only one saved, and he had no other family who could take him in. He's a shy, quiet boy. He can't read just yet, but he enjoys looking at books, trying to figure out what's happening. I wouldn't be surprised if he taught himself to read one day."

Draco looked over at her, giving her a nod.

"Can we talk to him?" Draco asked her. And when the matron agreed, the two of them made their way over to where he was sitting, and sat beside him.

"Mummy, Draco, this is Leo," Rose lit up at the sight of them, "I'm reading him Babbity Rabbity!"

"It's funny!" Leo chimed in, grinning at them both.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked him, "Do you like books, Leo?"

"I love them!" his eyes lit up, "Lots of pictures."

"Which story is your favourite?" she asked, heartwarming at the two children together.

"The warlock's hairy heart," Leo said with a grin.

"Do you like any sports, Leo?" Draco asked, and Hermione knew he wanted to learn more about the boy as well.

"Quidditch," He said, giving them a toothy grin, "It's the best!"

"I quite agree," Draco grinned.

They talked to Leo a while longer, but she knew in her heart that they all had come to a conclusion that they loved the little boy already, and could see him as part of their family.

"Leo, do you want to be adopted by our family?" she asked him softly, and Draco smiled, squeezing her hand tightly.

"You want me to come home with you?" Leo said in surprise, and she wondered how many other families had passed up the brilliant boy, "And be my mummy and daddy?"

"If you would like," Draco said softly, "We would love for you to join our family."

Rose nodded eagerly, "Please? I promise I'll be the best big sister ever! I'll read to you and play with you, and we can go on adventures."

"Okay," Leo said smiling at them, "I want you to be my mummy and daddy too, and Rose to be my big sister!"

Mrs Ebert came up to them then, sensing that the family had made a decision, and began to talk to Draco about finalizing the paperwork.

Despite the rough time she had over the last few months, it seemed like her life was finally coming together. She had a partner she loved and respected, a daughter she adored, and a soon to be son who she would dote on. And despite it taking her years to find her happy ending, it seemed as if she had finally found her way home.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a Sunday morning when the two of them were wed, in the midst of the summer. She remembered that day, as the despite the various reassurances that if they needed to, weather charms could be cast, that the sun was shining brightly on them, and it seemed as if even nature refused to keep them apart any longer than they had been.

It had been years since they had met, years since they had fallen in love, and been torn apart by a war that was raging on around them. Years since they had been miserable without each other, and years that they had wasted trying to live lives of people they weren't.

She couldn't regret her first marriage, not when it had given her Rose. And nothing could take away the joy that she had gotten from that union in the form of her daughter. Rose and Leo were her entire world, and despite Leo only being in their lives for a few short months, she loved her son so strongly already.

She remembered feeling oddly calm this time around. The first time, she had been riddled with nerves and anxiety, unsure of her choice. Molly had tried to reassure her that it was normal, that all brides felt that way. She had known something was wrong though, but she refused to listen to the nerves then.

This time was different. She loved Draco, and she had never once wavered in those feelings. She knew she was making the choice that she wanted; the one that she wished were there all those years ago, despite knowing that who they were after the war was not the same as who they were back in school. That it wouldn't have worked out with Draco back then, because too much had happened and they needed some time to find themselves again, and find their way back to each other once more.

"Hermione?" Harry said, peeking in as she sat in on a chair, fixing Rose's hair slightly to add more flowers as she had requested. "It's time."

"Leo?" she asked, slightly worried about how her son was faring.

"He and Draco are standing at the other side of the aisle," Harry smiled at her.

She and Draco had talked before time, agreeing on wanting their children to be a part of their wedding; how could they not? Rose and Leo were such a big part of their lives already, and anything less felt wrong. So Draco got Leo to stand alongside Blaise and Theo as his groomsmen, and Rose alongside Ginny as a bridesmaid.

"Mummy, let's go," Rose said grinning as she stood up eagerly. Her daughter had been ecstatic to be part of a wedding, especially hers and Draco's.

She remembered the feel of her heart racing as she made her way down the aisle, her eyes never once leaving Draco's from the moment she entered the room. She remembered barely hearing Kingsley's words as he wed them, instead focusing on Draco and how much it meant to her that after all this time she was finally getting the future with him that she had dreamt about so often back in school, despite knowing better at the time.

She remembered hearing him speak, heart stopping at his words.

"Hermione, you are the love of my life," he had told her, not once bothering to look at the others in the room, "My light, my life, my heart. You have given me everything that I didn't dare to dream about having: a home, a family, and happiness. There was a time, back when we were in school, where I dreamed about whisking you away in the dark of the night, and running away just the two of us. To have a life together and pretend that the war didn't exist all around us. But that wouldn't have been who either of us were; to run away when we were most needed.

"And I love you so much, Hermione," he told her softly, "I want to spend the rest of my days with you, grow old with you, and have a family so large that there is always laughter, always happiness, always love. To be with you every day of my life, and to never lose you. And I can promise you that now that I have you, I'll never let you go again."

She had wiped away tears, as she looked up at him, "Draco, I've loved you since we were all but children, fighting in a war that children shouldn't have belonged in, and unsure of our place together in that world. But I'm all grown up now, and I've never been more sure of my place in this world, which is beside you, and with our children. And I never want to spend another day away from it. You, Rose, and Leo, are my entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you; together."

She remembered the shower of stars falling upon their heads, as she kissed her new husband softly. She remembered hearing Rose and Leo giggling, and holding her son's hand, as Draco took their daughters in his and the couple made their way down the aisle as a family and into the reception hall.

She remembered when they were a year into their marriage, and watching her children play with a sense of longing, and Draco coming over to her, asking what it was that was the matter. She remembered confiding in him, that she wanted another child, that she wanted to expand their family even more.

She remembered holding Draco's hand, as they, Rose, and Leo, proceeded back into the orphanage, to bring home William, and then two years later, Rhea.

She remembered feeling so happy those days, as her family grew larger, and fuller, and how happy she's been everyday since then. How happy she's felt surrounded by her children and husband.

She worried at times, that insecurities would plague her children; how Rose was her biological daughter, and that Ron was not in the picture.

Because he tried to be; he tried sobering up a few times, but never for a long enough period of time that she trusted her daughter with him alone. And Rose knew Ron existed. She saw him from time to time at family gatherings or on her birthday when he promised to stay sober.

She did wish that he tried harder, because her daughter deserved that much. And while Rose loved Draco like he was her father, it didn't change the fact that her biological father couldn't change enough to at least be a regular part of her life.

Thankfully though, her children did not feel as if Rose being Hermione's biological child meant that they were any different, like she had initially feared they might. They knew they were loved despite of it.

And now, four years after their wedding, she stood in their backyard, watching their children run free and wild, clearly having the time of their lives. So much had changed, for the better, since she was that scared girl in school. She had grown, and had time to find herself once more, as the adult she wished to be and not the scared girl who made choices she shouldn't have had to have made.

She knew her family members were happier as well. Narcissa had insisted on being a present part of her grandchildren's lives, and true to her word, she was. And between her, Andromeda, and Molly, Hermione knew her children were happily spoiled between them, not that she objected much. Both Andromeda and Narcissa had lost so much, shy of Draco and Teddy, that Hermione was grateful the two of them had each other to lean on.

It was rare for them to have a day without Teddy over at their place, playing with his cousins, or having a sleepover either at theirs, or at the Potters. And it seemed as if the large family she had always wanted had finally come, even if it weren't in the way she had initially wanted as a child.

She had changed her job after Neville's parents' case. It had been the push she had needed to get her out of the prosecution field and into the field of law she really wanted to be in; fighting for cases that were dear to her heart and to help those out who were not as fortunate as she had been in her life. And in all honesty, she was happier now than she had been in years.

She didn't talk to her parents much still, and some days were a lot harder than others because of it, but she had come to terms with it. She sent them letters, the muggle way, of her life and of her children, but in all honesty, she had no idea whether they read it or not. Her house was on the muggle mail route, and she had insisted they gotten a telephone, which her parents had the number for. So if they wanted to reach out to her at any time, they were more than capable of doing so.

She sighed to herself, as she pushed the thought out of her mind. Today was about Leo, and his seventh birthday. And as she watched Rose tell everyone who came proudly that her younger brother was now all of seven years old, she couldn't feel prouder. Even Will and Rhea were taking part, as they ran around, playing the games that they had set up for the younger ones.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she leaned into him. He always had a way of knowing something was on her mind, and she felt a sense of relief at his presence.

In the years of her marriage, she could already feel a big difference between that of her marriage of her and Ron. He was always willing to balance the load with her so that at least one of them would be home for dinner, if not both of them. She felt like the two of them were partners, and she wasn't trying to balance being a housewife and a working woman.

"I haven't been feeling well over the last few days, Draco," she murmured to him, "And I did a couple tests."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, eyebrows raising at that. He had noticed that something was off with her, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly, turning around so that she could gage his relationship facing him.

"You are?" he asked, slightly shocked, and she didn't blame him. Since the doctor had told them that it was unlikely that she would be able to have kids, the two of them had hardly been careful about using protection charms.

"I am," she confirmed, "I'll have to talk to the healer to get them to confirm it, and to make sure that there is no chance of things going wrong due to complications because of my condition. It doesn't change how I feel about our kids though," she said hastily. She knew that her husband would never think it, but she wouldn't be able to bear it if her children ever doubted her love for them.

"They wouldn't," he promised her, "I heard Rhea talking to Rose earlier about wanting a younger sibling. I think she's tired of being the youngest to the boys and Rose. They'll be so excited to have another sibling to play with."

"Are you happy?" she asked him softly, taking his hands in hers.

"Always," he said, kissing her crown. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy, and the prospect of having another child with you, regardless of the method, makes my heart soar. I love having a big family with you, and having another child would only increase the amount of love in this house."

She leaned into him, kissing him slightly as she cupped his face. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

"Mummy," she hear Will say as he ran up to them, "Can we cut Leo's cake now?" She turned to see her son and Lily Potter give them pleading eyes.

She grinned, as Draco tried to hide a smirk. Despite half her children not technically being related to the Weasleys, they acted as tight as cousins. And with the amount of grandchildren Molly and Arthur currently had, it made family gatherings rather lively.

She looked around, as her guests, filled with Weasley cousins, Callie Longbottom, and a few dozen other of her son's friends, and nodded.

"Of course, Darling," she said, and Draco summoned the cake from the kitchen and onto the table in front of them.

As the guests filled up around them, she shot a look at her husband. Despite being surrounded by his friends and family, she knew gatherings like these were always bittersweet for him. While he was surrounded by those who loved him, she knew it was hard for him that his father couldn't be here. Not physically, but because of who his father had chosen to be. That instead of choosing his son and his wife, Lucius Malfoy had chosen to believe in ideals that had lost them the war. Ideals that with each passing day, were losing their place in their world. And in doing so, he had lost his son.

She was happy, and with every passing day, she loved the life she had with her family more and more. And she knew that when morning comes she would take on whatever life threw at her together with her family by her side.

* * *

 **A/N:** As I finish off this series, I would like to thank all of you for reading it, reviewing, and following. I enjoyed writing this series and being able to follow the journey of Hermione and Draco both when they were in school and out of school. For now, I'm still planning my next fic, but hopefully I see you all soon!


End file.
